Tough enough to valet?
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: But you will be valeting on the main roster. Vince wants you prepared when you make an in-ring debut. Valeting is the only option.Well Vince has decided you will each go to a different brand. Mandy you will valet for Dean Ambrose on smackdown. Sara you will valet for Seth Rollins on Raw". They were on tough enough, but are they tough enough to valet?
1. Chapter 2

Sarah Lee and Amanda Saccomanno were surprised when they were called to the office. "Hello, ladies both of you step in together. It will be easier to tell you both". They did so curious as to what this was all about. "Well, you ladies have been presented an opportunity. Vince really wants to show that tough enough is a competition with real benefits. So he would like for you both to come to the main roster".

Their mouths flew open. "But we are nowhere ready for that Sara stressed. "We are still training". "Yes, Vince is aware of that. He wouldn't want to jeopardize that either. You will still be training at the performance center and perform in matches on NXT developmental. But you will be valeting on the main roster. Vince wants you prepared when you make an in-ring debut. Valeting is the only option.

Vince hopes you will get experience on how the main roster works. Furthermore once again it's to show the competitors will be used. And in valeting for the superstars he hopes it will make them more relatable". "Who will we be valeting for"? Mandy asked. "Well, Vince has decided you will each go to a different brand. That part makes sense actually. Mandy, you will valet for Dean Ambrose on Smackdown.

Sara, you will valet for Seth Rollins on Raw. Vince may pull some strings to get you on the opposite brand from time to time". "Dean Ambrose? But isn't he kind of a lunatic"? "Oh yes, he definitely is. Vince hopes a valet can calm him down a bit. Maybe make him more relatable". "Well he's cute but I don't know how he really needs a valet". "I think the same. I mean Seth is cute but does he really need a valet?

And he is not the nicest guy". "Not to worry ladies they will be doing it whether they want to or not. It's an amazing opportunity for you both. And it won't mess with your training. So be troopers about this. After all, Vince is putting faith in you both. This isn't something he often does. Or other in training performers often get to do". "Okay, I can try" Mandy grinned weakly. "Yeah same here," Sara said".

He wasn't even going to attempt to talk to Dean and Seth together. Them being on separate shows made that easier. He would talk to Seth first then Dean the next night. He arrived and wanted to talk to Seth immediately. "What is it you have to talk to me about"? Seth asked uninterestedly. He had his eyes on his phone the whole time. "Vince has an idea for you". "An idea from Vince? Like other than what I'm doing now"? "Yes, he wants you to have a valet".

"A valet? Look I don't really need a valet. I already can't get rid of the last people I worked with. When I finally get rid of Dean Roman is still here". "Look, Seth, it won't be anyone like that. It will be Sara Lee the girl who won tough enough". He wrinkled his nose. "Tough enough? Not a single person on that show had any talent. Or even a drive to be there. Especially not the women. Couldn't it have at least been the one who is into CrossFit? What's her name"? "Amanda and sorry Vince chose Sarah".

"Why is she being brought up to valet? Sounds undeserving to me. Why not choose someone from the main roster that I can actually mix tag with? Like Sasha Banks? Isn't Sara supposed to be in training"? "Yes to wrestle. This is just her valeting. Sasha is women's champion now as you know. Vince wants to showcase her as the winner of tough enough. She won't be wrestling now. She is still in training for that. It's basically you showing her the ropes. And she valets for you".

"Why do I need a valet". "To add something interesting to your act". "I don't think Sara Lee is the answer to that". "That's what Vince has chosen". "Yeah, of course, it is whatever. I will just show her why she really doesn't want to be in this business". "Try to be kind Mr. Rollins". "I am not the kind type". "I can see that". That went about as good as he could expect. Now to talk to Dean. Hopefully, he would be more accepting at least.

"A valet? You mean like a girl valet? I don't think a girl really wants to be valeting for me. You know tittie master"? "Anyway, Mr. Ambrose your valet will be Mandy Rose". "Mandy who"? Rose". "She like roses"? "Yes, Mandy Rose". "Never heard of her". "Amanda Saccromanno is her actual name". "Yeah never heard of her". "Sigh she was on tough enough, the runner-up, total divas"? "Yep still never heard of her". "Well, she is going to be working with you".

"The runner up? Why would she be brought up as my valet? I don't need a valet. And why isn't she focused on wrestling"? "This is Vince's idea to elevate the use of tough enough". "Okay so why with me and why not let it be the winner"? "She will be on Raw. Mandy will valet for you on Smackdown to get her some experience. She will save wrestling for her training at the performance center". "Okay". Well, that was easy enough.

Mandy was beyond nervous. She did not want to be valeting for a lunatic. He was just kind of intimidating, to be honest. And unpredictable. She had never seen him working with the women before. If he wanted a valet he would surely have gotten one. She really didn't want to meet him. He wasn't like some of the other guys she had met. In looks or personality. Was it even safe for her to work with him? She would have to ask some of the girls.

Similarly, Sara was having her own doubts. She knew what he thought of the tough enough contestants. So no doubt he didn't like her. Why would they put her with someone like that? He was cocky from what she could tell. And she really didn't like that. And kind of a pansy. How was she going to learn anything if he was always running away? She just hoped his habit of running didn't get her into any trouble. Either outside or inside the ring. Maybe she should ask around too.

Dean and Seth were having thoughts of their own. Dean didn't know what he was supposed to do with a valet. He wasn't one you could consider respectful to women. Or maybe it was most women thought he was rough around the edges. Which he was. But this chick probably would definitely think so. Especially if she had been on total divas. Seth was not looking forward to this. She wasn't even serious about this business likely.

So why did she have to stick around him? He didn't have any use for someone who couldn't help him win. Then again though maybe she could be of some use. At the very least she could offer a distraction. She would probably be eager to please him. And she should be if he was taking the time to let her valet for him. He was Seth Rollins after all. He could make the best out of any situation. It's just what he did.

"Dean Ambrose"? Paige asked. Mandy was telling her Alicia and Rosa Mendes about it. "That should be great". Since I have had my daughter I have been out. I am not really part of the divas anymore. So I would love a valet job. It gets you on tv after all. And you're still training so it sounds like a good deal". "You definitely need to keep training to make it in the business" Paige agreed.

"If you can do both they will see you as really valuable". "And it's giving you some main roster experience" Alicia added. "Yeah but I don't really know Dean all that well. He seems kind of intimidating". "Yeah he is awesome I would love to have a match with him," Paige said grinning. "Oh, a real match or some other kind of wrestling" Alicia asked. They all laughed hysterically. "No, I mean a real match".

"You're crazy," they all said to her at the same time. "Not really I can do it. I would also like to wrestle Bray Wyatt and Stone Cold". "Crazy" Alicia singsonged. "Yeah do you like ever want to wrestle any women"? Rosa asked, "Yeah like Stephanie McMahon". They rolled their eyes. "Anyway, I am so worried about this. I don't know Dean. I don't want to work with him if he is going to act a certain way". "Well, at least you're blonde. I heard he likes blondes so that's a plus".

Sara found Sasha Banks and Naomi to talk too. She had met them once at tough enough. She wasn't sure but she hoped maybe they would tell her something. "Hey, guys" she greeted. "Hey," they said back". "Sara right"? Tamina asked. "Yeah I'm sorry guys but I have a question. And I don't know if you know but I thought I would ask". "Okay," Naomi asked.

"Well, I am valeting for Seth Rollins in a non-wrestling role while still training at the performance center. It's basically just to have me on tv in Vince's eyes. But I don't know anything about him. Do you guys"? "He is so hot," Sasha said grinning. "Seriously though he is a great competitor". "He is impressive" Naomi agreed. "The authority doesn't like him for nothing," Tamina said. Well, this basically told her nothing.


	2. Chapter 3

Sara was waiting to meet Seth and just really hoped he wouldn't show. It was tempting to think she could just walk off. Tell them to find someone else to valet for him. Looking around he was late. She couldn't believe it. She just knew he would start being a jerk. But maybe he was just late she told herself. Sighing she looked around the room again before turning around bumping into someone.

"Hey watch it" Seth said angrily as he caught his cell phone he nearly dropped. "Sorry" she said apologetically. Making him mad was not the right way to start out. He began texting on his phone again. "Well anyway since I am having to do this it might as well benefit me. You are going to be in my corner for my match with Randy Orton. Since you will it might as well do me some good. You know anything about wrestling"?

Sara was very put off by his attitude. Him asking the question was the first he had even looked up from his phone. Now he was asking her if she knew anything about wrestling. Why would she be here if she didn't? "Well you going to say anything or are we going to stand here all day. I don't have time to stand here while you think of something to say". "Sorry I'm just wondering why you're asking me if I know anything about wrestling. I won tough enough and I'm in training".

"Yeah that's your problem right there. You know anything about valeting? That's probably what you're going to end up doing if you stay here anyway". "What's that supposed to mean"? "Doesn't matter and since you can't seem to give me an answer I am going to assume you don't know. Valeting means you help me win the match". "I know what valeting means" she said now a little hateful.

"Good at least you know something". "What is your problem"? Sara asked not believing his attitude. He smirked just slightly. "Right now it's you. In case you couldn't guess I don't need a valet. And if I did it definitely wouldn't be you". "Seth I have never even talked to you so you don't know me. I didn't choose to do this. And if I did it definitely wouldn't be with you". "Think that's going to hurt my feelings or something?

No I don't know you and I don't want too. But I do know your type. This is pointless because you're not going to take this seriously". "How am I not taking it seriously? What is my type"? "I am not even going to get into this with you. It's obviously a waste of time. Just be ready for the match tonight". He walked off and she couldn't believe her luck. This was bad and she figured it was about to get worse.

She wore her flannel ring gear just so she could get the feel of it on the main roster. She went to meet Seth again. Maybe he got sick and went home. He turned to see her approaching. "Took you long enough and what are you wearing"? "My ring gear why what's wrong with it"? "First off all if you're going to be a diva you're going to have to learn to dress better. And I say diva not superstar.

And secondly you're not wrestling. He chuckled smirking slightly "You're just trying to be a pretend wrestler. You're never going to make it I can tell you. So how about we do each other a favor and focus on my match"? "How about you do yourself a favor and focus on winning your match. On second thought do yourself two favors and start being nice to me. Or I want help you and I am not tonight.

"Psst ha! You think I need your help to win a match? You're the inexperienced rookie not me. But since you're here as my valet you're going to help me. Because if you don't I will go tell management about it. You know they are going to listen to me over you right? They are counting on me to inform them how you're doing. You refusing to help me isn't going to be that impressive.

And if you don't help me you're staying backstage. I can make you do that you know. So you better start treating me with some respect. Understand that"? Seth knew he had her where he wanted her. She would do what he said. Maybe he was being rude to her. But she didn't belong here. He knew that for sure. "Whatever" she said not looking at him. "Don't mess up my entrance either stay out of the way".

As Sara watched the match she could tell they were both talented wrestlers. Seth kicked Randy out of the ring and walked over to her. "Listen he gets the upper hand you do whatever it takes to distract him. Absolutely whatever it takes". She nodded her head as he went back to Randy. She continued to watch really impressed. Randy his Seth with an Rko and went for the pin. Realizing he might be in trouble meaning she would she jumped in the ring.

The referee wouldn't see her if she just stayed on the apron. She jumped on Randy just enough to stop the pin. She stood back up and he turned to her with anger in his eyes. She backed up not really wanting to face his wrath. "What the hell do you think you're doing" he yelled coming toward her. She backed up into the ring ropes. "Answer me"! "I am trying to help him win" she said nervously. "Don't you involve yourself in my matches ever again". "Okay" she said weakly as he gestured for her to get out of the ring.

She did so as quickly as she could her heart still beating fast. Randy hit Seth with the Rko and she didn't dare try to interfere. As Randy's music hit Sara felt like she was going to be sick. She rushed backstage holding her head in her hands. The first night and she already screwed up. But she wasn't going to cross Randy Orton. "What the hell"? Seth said as he approached her angrily. "What was that out there?

You didn't even try to do anything". "I did and Randy didn't like it". "Yeah he is not supposed to like it and that doesn't matter. I knew you would find a way to screw it up". "No Seth I helped you and that should have been enough for you to win. For someone who can win on their own. And Randy was coming toward me what was I supposed to do"? "Keep distracting him like a good valet is supposed to do no matter what".

She felt sick as he hadn't stopped yelling the whole time. "Seth I was just afraid of Randy. He was mad and I didn't know what he might do". "That's how you're going to explain yourself? You were worried about getting hurt? This is the wrestling business where people get hurt. You think any of the other great valets and managers worried about getting hurt? You think the women valets worry about getting hurt?

Sure they probably do but they do it anyway. You suck at this you screwed up and you don't belong here. You proved that tonight". "Seth I'm sorry" she said weakly. "Yeah you are sorry. And I just bet you feel that way". "I do I am sorry. None of the women here even wrestle men at all. Or get in the way of the men matches. I don't know what you expect me to do". "There are women all over the world who get in the ring with men. There are some here who have. So don't use that excuse. And if you do the distraction right I would be up before he even had the chance to hurt you.

But since you're so worried about getting hurt maybe you should stay backstage". She stayed quiet not wanting to further anger him. She wanted to be out there learning like she was supposed to. But as angry as he was he just might tell management. And this experience would be over for her just like that. She had been lucky to get the opportunity and she already blew it.

Sara looked like she was about to cry. "What are you gonna cry? Like I said toughen up". "No I'm not going to cry. I'm going to prove you wrong". He raised an eyebrow at her proclamation. She was determined but he hadn't missed her dabbing at her eyes. So she had started to cry. He felt bad for losing his cool with her. Especially on her first night. He nodded at her "If you mean that you are going to have to toughen up.

That's not me being a jerk. This business is not for the weak hearted. You have to adapt and be willing to learn". "I am and I'm trying ". "Okay look I'm not going to get you in trouble with management. This is new for you and I haven't made that easy. So I'm sorry that isn't easy for me to say, but I'm man enough to say it. And I shouldn't have expected you to jump in the ring on the first night. It's really nothing personal against you".

Sara had thought he took it very personal for some reason. "It's okay I can understand. I need to know this stuff right"? "Well you didn't really do that bad for a first night". "Thank you" she said smiling gratefully. "Your welcome well I guess il see you later" Seth still didn't exactly like her but at least he could bring himself to be polite to her. Or at least be able to tolerate her. Sara was just happy he was making an effort already. It was progress from what she could see. She still wasn't sure she liked him. But if he could give her a chance then she could give him a chance.


	3. Chapter 4

Mandy enjoyed her time hanging out with friends before smackdown. Dean didn't really mind as he preferred to prepare for matches by himself. She was itching to ask him for a selfie with her. But he had randomly been complaining about his hatred for social media. So that was out of the question.

She was excited to be going to ringside tonight for his match. A match with Kalisto was interesting as he was also a good guy. But it was guaranteed to be good. She headed near his locker room to wait for him. He opened the door coming out. "Hey you ready"? "Yeah I am" she said excitedly. "Alright watch and learn tonight. Mandy did in fact learn a lot. Dean won his match and she almost hopped in the ring to celebrate.

But she stayed outside the ring. She knew Dean probably wanted to enjoy the victory by himself. He climbed out of the ring on her side and they headed backstage. She couldn't hide the smile on her face. So what did you think"? Dean asked looking at her with mild interest. "That was impressive" Mandy said. "Yep I always am". She shook her head grinning back at him.

She met up with Sara at the performance center. After training they got a chance to talk. "So how is it going with Dean so far"? Sara asked. "Pretty good he is actually really nice. Could be crazy too, I haven't figured that out for sure though. Great competitor though. How is Seth"? "He is okay now I guess. He was horrible when I first met him. He apologized and has been a little nicer. But he just is largely not interested.

I don't know if it's not wanting me to valet or what. He seemed to be annoyed about me winning tough enough though". "Why"? "I don't know he just did". Maybe he wants to win tough enough". "Yeah maybe he does" Sara said laughing. "So I've been thinking about changing up my valet look. The dresses are okay but they don't really fit with Dean's image. Whatever that even is. So maybe we should both pick it out together.

Like for both of us". "Well Seth wasn't exactly pleased with my outfit either. So I guess we could find something. They mostly tell us to bring our own stuff. But the seamstress can work with it and change it". Okay so maybe we should pick some stuff out. I am thinking maybe some original stuff for us, but also something more like they wear". "Maybe like their merchandise. I remember a few of the girls doing that". Yeah that sounds great".

They were still planning by the time Sara came to Raw. She still didn't want to see Seth until it was absolutely necessary. She figured he wanted some time on his own anyway. When she did head near his locker room he looked a little less than happy. "I wondered where you were. Thought you already gave up". "Not a chance. Actually I thought you might want some time on your on". "I might have for a little while but management would wonder where you were and probably blame me for it".

So no concern for her wellbeing. Okay so maybe should have expected that. "So who is your opponent tonight"? She asked to make conversation. "You haven't heard or you just didn't care"? Sara sighed at his tone of voice. Here we go again. "I just haven't heard". "Maybe you just didn't pay attention. Doing other important things maybe? "Don't start this again".

"I am until you take it seriously". "What's your problem? You have been fine when I saw you today". "Doesn't concern you. Now you can see who the opponent is when you get out there if you're even coming". He walked away and she sighed before following after him. Why was he so difficult? She would bet money he was bipolar. He wrestled Heath Slater which he won rather quickly. Surely they could find a better opponent to face someone like Seth.

Maybe that made him mad? He seemed cocky when they walked backstage. "Now I showed you how it's done. Piece of cake and I did it by myself". His arrogance rubbed her the wrong way. "Beating Heath Slater isn't all that impressive. Lots of people have done it". "Please I bet you couldn't do it". "I could do it actually". "As fragile as you look I doubt you could beat anyone". "I have won powerlifting competitions thank you". "Yeah right I doubt you could lift anything". "Try me and find out".

"You weren't saying that to Randy Orton the other night". "Get off it that was different. But don't worry about that. You have the best teacher in me". "Okay why don't you help train me then"? "You couldn't handle my training". "Once again try me and find out". "You would just quit". "No I wouldn't". "Okay fine will start tomorrow. And il show you you're in the big leagues now kid. I want go easy on you either". "I don't want you too".

True to his word the training was hard. But despite his proclamations she could tell he went easy on her when he slammed her. She sighed ready for a break. "You're not done yet Sara. Or can you not take it? Ready to quit yet"? "No I'm not". They kept going and Sara couldn't help feeling awkward when he put her in moves. He was getting sweaty and it made it hard to remember that she hated him.

Finally she sighed as Seth said they were finished. She laid down not even caring where she was. "You did good" Seth offered. "Better than I thought you would". "Thanks" she said still panting. "I told you I would". He smiled slightly "Let's get out of here". He reached out his hand to her. He couldn't be could he? She didn't know if he was going to be a jerk or not. But finally accepting his hand he helped her up.

She knew he was strong. Training today as well had taught her that. But it seemed like you didn't know someone's strength until they effortlessly helped you up. "Thanks" she said giving him a small smile. He held out his closed fist to her. "Are you doing what I think you're doing"? "I haven't forgotten about it". Sara would know that shield pose forever. "I am actually a huge fan and have always wanted to do this".

She sounded like an overexcited fan girl but she just didn't care. "Think you can introduce me to Roman Reings"? "Yeah right, why would you even think about Roman when you're with me". "Roman is cute". "And I'm not"? "You're okay". "Just okay wow". Sara couldn't help but laugh. He was actually in a good mood. When she texted Mandy she told her about their training session. Mandy just had to ask Dean for one.

She needed the training anyway. "So Dean would you train with me"? "Train with you? Like in wrestling"? "Yeah what else"? "Well you do take lots of selfies". "Does that mean you would take one with me"? "No I only take those with fans. Besides what's the sudden interest in training"? "I am training to be a wrestler already you know. And you could really teach me something. Sara told me Seth was training with her".

"Ah so that's it. Welp I can't let Seth outdo me. My training will be way better" He took it easy on her as well which she was grateful for. He wouldn't forget as she was so obviously female. Her cheeks heated up a bit when he put his arms around her for moves. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it a little bit. Mandy sighed taking a break. "You ever going to take me seriously in the ring"?

"Nope. No actually I take women seriously all the time". "How serious would you have to be to take me on in a match"? "I wouldn't because I punch a lot. I doubt your face could take all that punching". "Probably not" she agreed. "But you did good. That fitness you got really helped out". "Thanks". "The division better watch out for you". "I wish" she said grinning as they grabbed their stuff to leave.

So maybe it wouldn't be all bad for them. Dean decided he liked Mandy okay. Though she was a little hard to figure out. But it wasn't annoying to have her around. She was eager to learn so that was good. You couldn't help but find her personality endearing. He almost even enjoyed having her company.

It was funny to see people's reaction at seeming them together. It just didn't make sense to people. Dean enjoyed grinning at them. Knowing they believed they were involved with each other. He knew that Mandy was looked down on for her looks. It seemed to others she got their because of her looks. That just made Dean want to help her more.

Mandy liked him too. He was also hard to figure out. But she found she enjoyed trying to figure it out. And she would keep chasing that elusive selfie. She loved Dean's teasing. The fact that he was just himself made her like him more.


	4. Chapter 5

Mandy was with Dean for a joint autograph is signing. It was then she saw how he interacted with the fans. She started to really think there was something more to him. When they were both hungry he suggested grabbing food. And she readily obliged. "So tell me about you" she said eagerly.

"Well I'm Dean Ambrose and I'm the lunatic fringe". Mandy laughed "No tell me about you really". "I doubt I'm all that interesting. What about you"? "I asked you first". "You tell me then il tell you". "Okay fine well I'm the youngest of four children". "That's all I get"? "That's all you get until you tell me something". "Fine I have a sister, your turn". "Well I entered my first fitness competition in 2013".

"You like fitness"? "Yeah it feels good to exercise". "What kinds do you do"? "Yoga, Pilates and CrossFit". "Another CrossFit person" Dean said grimacing. "You don't like CrossFit"? She asked grinning. "Its fine but scumbag Seth was crazy over it". "Oh yeah Seth Rollins was in the shield with you". "Yeah that asshole". "I'm sorry that happened". "No don't worry about it, I'm over it. Mandy didn't think he was but she dropped it. "So tell me about your childhood and family". "I was raised by wolves". "Come on tell me something". Get ready for a story then".

Sara groaned not believing it could happen. Only her rental would have a flat tire. She would have to call someone and she didn't know who. She didn't know anyone well enough to ask for a ride. And she wasn't going to ask Seth. "Hey Sara what's up"? She turned to see Seth getting ready to leave. Maybe she could come up with something to tell him so he would leave.

When she didn't answer he came closer and noticed the wheel. "So you have a flat that sucks". "Yeah it does" she agreed. "Il just call someone for a ride" she said shrugging. "You know anyone"? "Not really but I mean il find someone. It's alright". "I can give you a ride if you want". Sara couldn't believe he offered.

"No you don't have to do that". "I don't mind you know. It's not a problem". "It's okay I don't want to bother you". "You're not I just offered. Come on Sara if I show up without you I'm gonna take the blame for it. Would it be that bad? You don't want to ride with me"? "No that's not it". "Okay then let's go or were going to be late". Sara gave up and Seth began to load her things into his car. Not thinking she opened the back door. "What are you doing"? Seth asked. "Getting in the car". "You know you can sit up front.

Unless it bothers you that bad to be near me". "Sorry I just wasn't thinking". She got in front hooking her seatbelt. Seth started the car and turned on the radio. Sara stared out the window not wanting to look at him. It was going to get more awkward if she did. She didn't know how long had passed when she started to shiver. Putting her arms around herself she tried not to let Seth notice. "Here" Seth said startling her as he handed her a coat.

"Sorry didn't mean to surprise you". Sara took the jacket putting it around herself. "Thanks" she said looking up at him. "For this and for the ride. And I guess for everything". "Your welcome no problem. But I got to give you some credit. You are doing great with your working out. I might have to come see you down in developmental sometime". "Yeah you should I will show you how good I'm doing". "Sounds like a deal then".

As they trained Dean took notice Mandy was wearing a sports bra and a pair of tight shorts. She was good looking no denying that. Mandy was appreciating the fact Dean was shirtless. She was also appreciating the types of moves he taught her. She could learn and spend some time with him. They didn't train long before heading to smackdown. With her outfit still not ready she wore another dress with heels.

She really needed to get some of her NXT gear. During his match with Rusev Dean accidently ran into Mandy. Falling and twisting her heel she grimaced in pain. She held it tightly trying to stand but couldn't. Dean abandoned the match to check on her. "Dean don't worry about me just finish the match. I don't want you to forfeit". "It's aright I can have a rematch. He helped her to her feet and slung her arm around him.

The bell rang counting him out as he headed up the ramp. Once they were backstage Dean picked her up bridal style. She blushed as he carried her. "Walking on that has to hurt and besides you're taking too long. It's easier if I just carry you. Dean took her to the medical room where the doctor checked her out. She would be fine as long as she stayed off it for a couple of days. Leaving to get some more bandages Dean and Mandy were alone.

"I am sorry you had to get counted out of the match". "Forget about that. I'm sorry I ran into you. I didn't mean to get you hurt". "I know you didn't it's alright". Dean put his hand on her ankle. It was one of those moments made for a novel. Mandy kissed him unable to contain herself. He kissed back wrapping his arms around her. There was an urgency as the doctor would return soon. Dean stopped pulling away. "We can't do this". He walked passing the doctor as he left the room. Mandy felt tears in her eyes. She shouldn't have done that.

Sara found herself at a cardinal's baseball game with Seth. After a conversation he had insisted she go with him. She didn't really like baseball which made him suggest. She was actually enjoying herself. They left happy as the cardinals won. "See did I tell you or did I tell you ". "Yeah it was fun I really enjoyed it. Seth's phone went off and he checked it. "Sorry it's my girlfriend".

As he answered she remembered he was dating Zahra Schreiber. She wondered if it was a bad idea to go to a game with Seth. Especially if he had a girlfriend. No doubt it seemed suspicious and Zahra would be angry. If someone got pictures of them it would be all over the internet. And they would have lots of explaining to do. Not that Seth would be interested in her. The fact she thought someone would think they were a couple had her embarrassed at herself.

Sara had heard about how Seth supposedly cheated on his fiancée with Zahra. Whatever truth there was he and Zahra were now together. She looked at him appreciating how attractive he was. She honestly wished something could come of this. But Seth was obviously happy with Zahra. He would never like someone like her. At least she could spend time with him. Yeah she was pathetic.

Later she spoke to Seth. "Hey Seth"? "Yeah"? "I enjoyed today so much. But I don't want to make Zahra mad. I mean im not saying anyone would think anything of us. And I know that it was just us hanging out. But I don't want to cause trouble between you and her. Not that it would but just in case". "I understand Sara it's okay. I didn't really tell her but I'm not going to feel ashamed about it.

It was just two friends hanging out". Sara was touched he said they were friends. "I didn't mean I thought you would". He laughed "It's okay I'm not mad. You worry about upsetting me to much". "Can you blame me"? She asked seriously. He sighed "I guess I can't. I can be a bit of a jerk sometimes". "A bit? Try a lot". She smiled and he returned it. "Actually I really have been. That's just how I am sometimes". "I don't blame you for that anymore". "Thanks I appreciate it".

Mandy hadn't seen Dean since what happened on Raw. She felt awful, embarrassed and her feelings were a little hurt. If she could at least apologize to him she would feel better. She met him near his locker room. "Hey Dean" she said weakly. "Hey" he said not looking at her. "Look I am sorry about the other night I don't know why".. "It doesn't matter it was a mistake. Let's go" The match against Tyler Breeze went by fast. Mandy was too torn up to even think about.

They went backstage and Mandy sighed. "Dean just talk to me". "There's nothing to talk about". "If you are mad I'm sorry". "I'm not mad I don't care". "Thanks for making me feel like shit". "Chill out and stop taking everything personal". "Personal? Dean what we did was personal. I know it may mean nothing to you. But we can't just not talk about something like that". 'Sure we can, and I don't have time for games.

You're here to learn that's it". "I didn't say it meant anything. But we need to talk about it. Why it happened". "It was a mistake that happened cause were both idiots". And just like that he left her in the hall.


	5. Chapter 6

Sara was texting on her phone so she didn't notice as someone approached her. "Hey Sara Lee"? Sara looked up to meet a very pretty tattooed woman smiling at her. But something about it didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah"? "I am Zahra Schriber". "Oh it's nice to meet you" Sara said. "You too, so you won touch enough and Seth is training you". "Yeah that's right". "I know you're extremely inexperienced and a newbie. But Seth is a great teacher so I know he will teach you a lot".

Sara smiled but something about the way she said it was mocking. "Yeah he is teaching me a lot". "I bet you're enjoying it too". "Excuse me"? "Oh you know all the lessons he's giving you. All the time you get to spend with him". "Look Zahra that's not what I'm trying to do if you think that". "Of course it is. He's Seth Rollins that's what every women wants to do. That's what I wanted to do. Don't play the innocent little girl act. I wanted Seth so I got him. Now that I do I am not about to lose him to anyone else". She walked away without another word.

Sara was extremely angry and considered cussing out Seth about it. But she just had gotten off his bad side. She really didn't want to be there again. Furthermore it really wasn't his fault. She did decide to mention it to him. She found him chatting with Cesaro and didn't want to interrupt. She stood by quietly to wait till they were finished. When Cesaro finished he nodded to let Seth know she was there. "Hey" he said nodding at her "What's up"?

"Well I met Zahra the other day. She sort of insinuated she thought I might be trying to get close to you. I don't want to start trouble or anything like I said before. But I am not looking for any trouble with her". He sighed "She's just like that it's no big deal. Don't pay attention to her. She gets really paranoid. Sorry she bothered you with that". "No its fine I don't blame you or her. She doesn't work in the same company anymore so maybe she worries. I just wanted you to know".

"Thanks for telling me. I was actually going to come find you anyway". "Oh really why? And where is Zahra now"? "She left for the road to go to an independent booking soon. Anyway I have a match against Braun Strowman". Sara grimaced "Yeah that's my reaction. So I don't know that you want to be down there. It will take everything I have to beat him. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't know if youl want to see that".

"I don't want him to hurt you" she blurted. "He sighed "Remember what I told you before? Wrestlers can't be scared about getting hurt. Or they shouldn't be here". "But someone else can be worried about you"." You don't need to be worried I signed up for this". "I worry". He hugged her "It's going to be okay". And Sara hoped it was. The hug ended before she could even hug him back.

Sara did stay backstage when he went for the match. Seeing Braun come out was nerve wrecking enough. Seth held his own in the match but Braun threw him around like a rag doll. Seth got him with the pedigree to get the win. Sara let out a sigh of relief she held the entire thirty minutes. But Braun attacked Seth from behind. Sara ran to ringside but by then Braun was gone. Sara jumped in the ring to check on Seth. She was glad he wasn't hurt worse.

"See it was fine I told you it would be". Seth grinned at her through the pain. He went to the medical just in case. Everything proved to be fine to his and Sara's relief. "Not that fine though it could have been worse". "At least I won the match". "You did and I'm proud". "Thanks kid" he said stretching. She rolled her eyes. "Im not really that much younger than you". "Your barely more than a rookie". "Whatever".

Mandy was so close to quitting it wasn't funny. She didn't know how she could do this if Dean kept acting like that. She had no problem acknowledging it was a mistake. True she had kissed first. But he had kissed back. So it wasn't all her fault. But she couldn't help wondering what was wrong with her. Was it that bad to kiss her? Despite her anxiety she couldn't allow herself to show it.

She would wait at his locker room and act like things were fine. She purposely wore high heels with a sparkly dress. It didn't fit with Dean but she didn't care. That was the point. She smacked some chewing gum and texted everyone she knew in her phone. It would allow her to focus on the phone. And show that jerk she didn't care about him. She heard the door to his locker room open and didn't look up.

He seemed to be staring at her but she didn't look up. "You ready"? He asked her in a husky voice. "Yep" she said popping the p. She walked ahead of him still looking at her phone. Dean could tell she might be mad but he let it go. When he stopped to wait for his music she kept going. "What are you doing"? He asked her. "I am going out to sit at commentary to watch this match" She flipped her hair and was gone.

He won his match against Curtis Axel but by that time Mandy was getting up to leave. She didn't really care that he had won. Actually she hoped that he would lose. Dean should just let it go but he didn't. He caught up with her. "Mandy wait up". "Go away" she said simply. "Look I know you're mad about the other day. But that was nothing against you". "Dean I don't care who it was against. I don't want to hear excuses".

"You did the other day". "I wanted to hear excuses"? "You wanted to know what was wrong". "No I don't care about that anymore. It's obvious you weren't interested, you didn't want that whatever. I understand, I can take the hint. I don't want to hear about it anymore". "Amanda" he said getting her attention. Not only had he never used her full name but she didn't even know he knew it. "What"? She said hatefully turning to him.

"I kissed you back and actually I really enjoyed it. It's just I can't afford something like that to happen. You're very pretty it's just". "No don't say that. I don't want you to start lying to me. Calling me pretty just to make me feel good". "I'm not lying". "Just forget it, I'm done talking about this". Dean sighed looking at the ceiling as she walked away. He supposed he would let her cool off a little bit.

He did find her an hour later. "You gonna stay mad"? "I'm not mad about anything". "Look Mandy I told you it's nothing personal". "I said forget it, I'm not mad. I understand so it's okay no big deal". "I hope it doesn't change"….. "Goodbye Dean". "Anything" he finished. Okay so maybe she was still mad. He decided to follow her. "Mandy come on don't be like that". "I am not being like anything and I'm not mad". "You act like you are".

"Well I'm not. In fact I completely regret everything that happened between us". "I don't" he said startling her. Before she could comment he caught her in a lip lock. She was only too happy to comply. She pulled back sighing. "Why do you have to do that"? "Because I want too. Even though I'm stupid and I shouldn't". "You really shouldn't". "I just don't want to get in a relationship right now". She looked at him questioningly.

"Is it because it's me? Or just any relationship". "Any relationship". "Is it always going to be like that"? "Who knows I look at the present not the future". She nodded "I can understand that. We need to get back to business anyway". "So maybe we can be friends with benefits"? She glared at him and he chuckled softly. "No not that at all". "Can't blame a guy for trying". "I guess not".

Sara and Amanda finally got their outfits ready. They really hoped their respective superstars would like it. Sara did kind of worry Zahra might take offense. Apparently she took offense to a lot of things. But at least Seth was being nice to her now. Mandy was glad this with Dean was settled. Though did that mean Dean would be okay with her dressing like him? Sara just wanted to know if Seth would find this creepy.

They guessed they would just have to see. Even if they didn't like them they figured management would. That was the important thing right? "We should try it" Mandy said allowed. "Sure this wasn't something we chose to do. But were supposed to be valeting for these guys. It makes sense to wear their merchandise". "Yeah your right, will never know until we try" Sara agreed. Mandy sighed "Sara I feel like telling someone this. I know we had our problems on tough enough. And that were not exactly friends.

But I really want to tell someone this. Its about something that happened between Dean and I. But I don't want to bother you with it if you don't want to know". "Oh I definitely want to know. And if It helps you to feel any better, I can tell you something that's happened since I have been valeting for Seth". "Good deal I think I want to hear this too". "Okay good you brought it up so you go first".


	6. Chapter 7

"So what do you think? I understand if you think it's a dumb idea. I just thought it made sense with me being your valet and all". "No Sara I think it's an idea that makes sense. I have no problem with it at all. Besides you look great". Seth smiled at her and she tried not to blush. "Okay well I just wanted to make sure. Mandy and I thought of it together". "Mandy she is valeting for Dean right"?

"Yeah she is". "Poor girl I feel sorry for her". "You really don't like him"? "No why would I"? "Well you used to be in the shield with him". "And I turned on him and Roman remember"? At first she was afraid he was mad but his face softened. "They feel the same about me so it isn't that big a deal. I don't regret doing it. I mean look where it got me. But I would be lying if I said I wish it couldn't have went down another way.

But anyway that's in the past now". "But it still bothers you"? "Maybe some but it isn't a big deal". "You know you can tell me things right"? "Thanks but I think I'm done for the day". "Oh look its scum bag". They turned to see Dean approaching with Mandy. Of course they were doing autograph signings today so it was bound to happen. But no one thought it actually would. "What is it now"? Seth said

"Nothing Mandy just wanted to say hi to Sara". "Hey Mandy let's talk over here and give the guys a chance to talk". With the look all three of them gave her it seemed even more ridiculous. But maybe it would help. Nonetheless Mandy followed her. Hey Sara how are you"? "Good how are you"? "Good. You really think that's a good idea"? She bit her lip looking over at the two glaring men.

"Not sure but I was literally just talking to Seth and he sort of admitted he regretted turning on them". "Sort of? I don't see Dean believing him. But anyway I haven't really talked to him about it". Dean and Seth glared at each other hostility clear. "So Seth you treating her okay"? 'What's that supposed to mean"? "She seems like a nice kid eager to learn and all. I wouldn't put it past you to discourage her.

Or worse use her for your own purposes. I remember how you are. You would take advantage of her". "I haven't touched her at all. Nothing has went on I am helping her to learn. What about you? I remember how you were too. A pretty flexible blonde like that. Your favorite I remember. I think you would take advantage of her". His face became angry as he couldn't say nothing had went on. "I am not like that anymore. It's not like that with her". "Please I know it is. You use girls just like you always have".

They began yelling at each other and the girls rushed to their respective superstars. They glared over their valets heads but couldn't do much with them in the way. They were being watched not too far away. But they had no idea. "It's funny isn't it how quickly tempers flare. Human emotion is an interesting thing. I see these two have lady friends now. The perfect leverage. They can't keep us on just one brand.

They should know who we are. They should know we listen to no one. Those two are just so inexperienced. Little fish in a big pond. I wondered how this would turn out. Neither wanted a valet. They covet a particular style of women. Not like these two. It seems they may just have a little soft spot. Something they finally listen too. A weakness whereas they didn't have before. We must exploit it to the fullest".

"Dean calm down. Not here you will get in trouble". Dean sighed thankful Mandy was there to talk sense into him. He realized Seth just wasn't worth his job. No matter how he felt about him. "Your right Mandy lets go". "Seth calm down you want do yourself any favors like this". Seth too realized she was right and nodded. The two women gave a grimace followed by a look of relief as they sad their goodbyes.

"Does it still upset you"? "What"? Dean asked looking down at her. "I know you still don't like him. But does it bother you he turned on you"? "The truth"? "Yes". "It did we were like brothers. Him and Roman were the only guys I trusted. We had a brotherhood Roman and I still have. But Seth threw it away like the sellout he is". "Think you could forgive him"? "Hell no". "What if he regretted it"? "He doesn't but he should". "Maybe he does. Would you forgive him if he did"? "No". "Why not"?

"Told you". "That's not good enough". Dean kissed her suddenly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands on her waist she could get lost in the moment. But she couldn't afford that in public even if they were in a corner of the building. Dean broke the kiss and she groaned in annoyance. "Why did you do that"? "I had to shut you up somehow. That seemed like the best option". "Maybe you should try again". He took the invitation and kissed her again.

It was a day later while Sara and Seth were preparing to train. "Something on your mind"? Seth asked looking at her. "You said you regretted it but you had no problem arguing with him". "We have always been like that". "Like brothers" Sara said looking up. "I don't want to talk about it lets train. I expect you're best". She gave him her best but was exhausted. "Good job" he said helping her up. It was in that moment they stared at each other. The kiss happened perhaps before either was aware of it.

Sara wrapped arms around him just as he wrapped his around her. It was as if their bodies acted on their own. But Seth broke it. "Look Sara I'm sorry we can't". He pushed away from her like she had the plague. "No I'm sorry it was me" she said apologetically. "No don't worry just I got to go". And he left her feeling like the biggest idiot. Not unlike how she was sure Mandy felt when Dean had done it. But she thought she might feel worse. She felt even more fear he might not want her to valet for him anymore. Then what of her career?

"I have to say you look hot in my merchandise". Mandy rolled her eyes but secretly she was delighted. "I thought it might look stupid". "No I like it. I think you should have been wearing it the whole time". "Well thanks". She felt a little better heading for his match against Bo Dallas. "Well Dean was right you do indeed look nice". Dean knew the voice well. But they both caught on to the fact he heard their conversation. Dean calmly and coolly put himself in front of Mandy just in case. "You eavesdropping Wyatt"?

He chuckled "Of course not but I can't help what my ears here. You have yourself a lovely valet". "She is and I don't think she is looking to upgrade". He smirked at Wyatt mockingly. "A woman like her? I bet she is always looking for that. And why wouldn't she be? She wants to make the most of her main roster opportunity. After all she is still training in the performance center. You and I are cut from the same cloth you know.

The little lady here will be looking for someone better to valet for. Have a good day" Dean just mock smiled as Bray walked away. Mandy knew who Bray was but had never crossed paths with him. Right now she was grateful for that and hoped never to see him again. Dean turned to her. "You okay"? "That was Bray Wyatt right? Does he usually talk to you". "No like he never does but we have feuded before". "He's creepy". "Yeah he is".

"I hope you don't think he's right about what he said". "What'd he say"? She rolled her eyes "Never mind". "Oh you mean about you upgrading". "Yeah". "There is no way to upgrade from this". "Anyway I wouldn't do that". "I know you wouldn't". "But look don't freak out. You may not have anything to worry about. But Bray might be up to something. Be careful just in case". "You're the one who needs to be careful". "I'm never careful". "Yeah I noticed that in the ring".

"Well come on I gotta beat Bo Dallas". "You better beat Bo Dallas". "I will beat Bo Dallas". "I don't think you can". "You know I can". They smiled at each other. He was clearly enjoying their arguing as much as she was. Bray watched them leave. There was something there no doubt. He had someone watching the other two as well. Word was they had something interesting to tell him.


	7. Chapter 8

Sara was embarrassed enough over what happened. She just knew Seth had told Zahra. She was going to be sent back to developmental because Seth wouldn't want anything to do with her. She was stupid to even kiss him. Never mind that he kissed her back. She wasn't his type or really that pretty. She was going to be in a lot of trouble with management over this. Maybe her anxiety was getting to her.

Seth hadn't talked to her since it happened. Though that kind of made sense. But it wasn't all her fault he kissed back and hadn't immediacy pushed away. Though she knew she didn't have an actual chance with him. She wasn't pretty and confident like Mandy after all. But this was an awkward situation no matter how she looked at it. In a way she was glad she wasn't having to see him.

But then again she would like to go ahead and talk about. They couldn't avoid each other forever. Worse Seth might decide to treat her like he did to begin with. Or Zahra might decide to make another appearance. Neither of which sounded to appealing to her. She was due to meet him for Raw tonight. She would talk to him then. The closer it came to Raw the more she didn't want to confront him.

She walked up to him ready to apologize. "Sara look I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have let that happen and I shouldn't have left right after that for no reason. I need to be man enough to admit my mistakes. I was having problems with Zahra and I guess I just felt sorry for myself. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. You're very pretty". Sara didn't know why but it hurt her feelings. "No its okay you don't have to lie to make me feel good".

"I'm not lying about that you are pretty. And if things were different you know maybe something else might happen. It's just so much is going on right now". "It's okay you have a match". He sighed "You're wearing a dress". "Yeah". "You showed me the merchandise you put together the other day and you're not using it". "I didn't think it was best to wear it after the other night". "I don't really blame you lets go".

They just got on the ramp when Seth was attacked from behind. It was like slow motion for Sara. Braun Strowman slammed Seth against the ramp as Sara looked on in shock. He turned his eyes on her and she froze. He couldn't be thinking of doing something to her. He advanced on her and she stepped back. She looked desperately at Seth but he was still on the ground. "Stay away" Sara said looking at Braun.

"Braun leave the girl alone". Sara turned to see Bray Wyatt looking at Braun. Without a word he headed to the back. Bray looked at Sara for a moment before following him. He wasn't even supposed to be on Raw. She went to check on Seth as the match was cancelled. He went wordlessly to the back obviously frustrated.

"Seth are you okay"? "I got jumped Sara what do you think"? "Seth I asked because I was worried. Don't bite my head off because of it". "I'm sorry okay I almost let you get hurt out there tonight. If Bray hadn't come out who knows what would have happened. I don't even know why he was here". "Don't worry about it. Nothing did so it's pointless to think what if". Seth knew she could be right. The problem with the Wyatt's was they hardly ever just did things like that once.

Sara sighed in frustration. It didn't matter if she should feel this way or not. "You don't get to kiss me then act like it was all my fault". "What are you talking about"? "That's what you're doing. Blaming it all on me and acting like it was nothing. Like we can go back to being normal. I get it you want to be with your girlfriend and that's fine. But treating me like trash and then acting like you care. That's messed up no matter how you look at it. I am leaving".

Maybe she had overreacted. But as she walked away Seth's eyes on her she felt brave. For finally standing up for herself. Seth watched her leave at first thinking that she definitely overreacted. But her having a close call as well as that kiss is what had set her off. He was stupid to think she could just forget about it. He was having trouble with that now. But it seemed like the easiest thing to do. She was beautiful and he found her personality endearing.

Looking back he hadn't been sure what came over him that possessed him to kiss her. But when he did he sure liked it. But that didn't change how wrong it was. He had a girlfriend and he couldn't be making the cheating mistake again. Furthermore Sara being the inexperienced rookie, he shouldn't have been making moves on her. Taking advantage of a young women wasn't a reputation he needed.

Let's not forget his frustrations. Braun had advanced on her with intent to scare if not harm. He wouldn't have been able to do a thing. It was lucky Bray was there and that wasn't a good thing. Bray was not supposed to be there. The fact he was made it all the more unsettling. And anyway what made him a target of Braun's anger? They had one match. Hardly enough to make an enemy out of him. Though those things did happen.

Sara arrived back at the hotel her mind made up. She would ask to be removed as Seth's valet. It wasn't as if she was adding anything to his act. She didn't really care that she would be wasting an opportunity. She had quiet enough of that opportunity anyway. But she wanted to let Seth know first. Let him know she wasn't going to cater to him. That she didn't need him. He happened to be in the same hotel as her so she waited for him.

Seth was getting back early for sleep. He needed to call Zahra before he actually got sleep. He had another show tomorrow and wanted to relax. He walked up surprised to see Sara there. "Seth I have decided I am asking to end this valet thing". Seth furrowed his brow. "Sara you can't do that". "Why can't I"? "Because if you do you prove me right. Everything I said about you not deserving to be here. About not taking this seriously is right".

"I'm still training at the performance center so I'm not quitting. Just choosing not to be with you". "If I hurt you and I see that I did I'm sorry. But it's not worth quitting this opportunity. It's not worth admitting you lost to me over it". He could see he hit the right cord as the challenge was back in her eyes. "Fine since you put it like that. I understand it was a mistake" she said quietly. "I wish it wasn't" Seth confessed. She was surprised as there was no way he meant that. But his face seemed sincere.

"It's late I better go" she said turning to leave. She turned back "Seth"? "Yeah"? "See you tomorrow"? "Definitely" he said smiling. Sara had her mind at ease now. But she kept thinking about what he said. 'I wish it wasn't". Like if he could he really would be with her. He said it earlier after all. She shook her head at how much it sounded like what Mandy was experiencing with Dean.

Except he didn't have a girlfriend. So it made even less sense why he wouldn't be with her. According to what Mandy told her he definitely seemed to like her. At least with Seth he did have a girlfriend. So that was a good enough reason. She wouldn't expect him to break up with her so they could be together. Though she would like it if he did. But that was just wishful thinking on her part. She never would have imagined it would happen.

But this was her WWE journey. She had an eager to call Mandy but it was much too late. It was hard to imagine they had butted heads on tough enough. Now they were each other's confidants if not friends. It was funny how things worked out. But as long as they worked out she couldn't complain too much. She settled into her bed feeling relived enough to sleep. She hadn't exactly felt right about giving up her opportunity anyway. After all it was her.

Seth couldn't talk with Zahra long. He kept thinking about Sara. It wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to fall for that tough enough winner. The one he didn't even like. Didn't think she had a chance. But she worked hard. She was cute, funny, and beautiful. She was so kind that when she did stand up to you then you knew something special was happening. He was the no good cheating sellout. So he needed to leave her alone.

But he was too selfish to do that. He was torturing himself further by stopping anything from happening. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't the least bit curious as to what could happen. If only given the chance which it wouldn't be. That might just be the biggest tragedy of all.


	8. Chapter 9

Sara held the phone in her hand. She should just call and say she wasn't valeting anymore. She was probably already fired or permanently back in NXT, after the stunt she pulled. Perhaps Seth had told something on her to keep her from him. Even if he hadn't she would rather he had. It would save her the embarrassment. She never should have kissed him. It was inappropriate and irresponsible.

It didn't matter what he said yesterday. It was just too awkward. It hit her more now just how awful it was. Seth likely just said it to be nice. He wasn't going to keep letting her valet. Something in his eyes told her he was uncomfortable. All he said was lies. What makes me think that? She thought to herself. Oh maybe i should just save myself the discomfort of all this.

"I can't do this" she whispered to herself. She couldn't give up her dream. She worked too hard for this. Allowing a guy to keep her from her job would be wrong. Her phone rang and she saw it was from corporate. A feeling of discomfort came in her stomach. The decision may have already been made for her. "Hello"? She asked. "Sara"? "Yes sir it's me". "I am sorry Seth has requested you go back to NXT permanently".

Tears sprung to her eyes. She had screwed up. She knew she had. Why had this happened? Why had she done it? Why had he done it? Why had he done this? He seemed fine and perfectly okay with her. Why couldn't eh realize it was a mistake? Did he really have to get her sent back down? It would only have people looking down at her. Not to mention management. She walked out of her hotel room and went for a walk.

She needed to do something to take her mind of things. It was then she saw Seth signing autographs for fans. She waited for him o get done so the fans would be on their way. She had respect for them at least. He continued walking once they did. Sara flew towards him her emotions taking control. "What the fuck is your problem"? She demanded him. "What are you talking about"? "What do you mean what am I talking about?

You called fucking corporate and told them you didn't need me anymore. I get you didn't like what happened. But we could have talked about it and agreed it wouldn't happen again. But telling corporate? They will never trust me again. Vince will never trust me again. Why would you do that? No of course you don't care about anyone but yourself. I thought we were friends and I thought you were different. But I was wrong".

She burst into tears as she turned around and left. Seth was left in shock. He hadn't called corporate on her. In fact he planned to talk to her soon about what happened. To apologize to her for it. He hadn't even had the chance to stop her. If she was that upset someone from corporate must have called. If it wasn't him and it certainly wasn't, then who was it? He called to find out who it was. "Mr. Rollins"?

"Yeah hey. Um listen did you make a call to Sara"? "I did and told her what you wanted me to". "I never called you". "Umm no you didn't. It was your assistant who called me. She explained how you asked her to call for you. Said you were insistent it wasn't working out. And asked her to call on your behalf". "Umm I don't have an assistant and never have". "Well then I don't know what to tell you.

I don't know who she was. Would you like me to wave off the decision then"? "Yeah do that. Call her if you will. Sara I mean and I will try to find her and tell her myself". Seth got off the phone and tried to find her. Whoever the identity of the women was could wait until later. He needed to find Sara as quick as possible. He jogged through the room and did manage to find her. "Sara" he said to get her attention.

She refused to look at him. She was too angry and upset. She used her key card to open the door and quickly slammed it just as Seth got near it. "Sara open up it's not what you think". "Leave me alone I don't want to hear anything from you anymore". "It wasn't me it was someone else". "Don't give me that bullcrap". "Sara I am telling you the truth. I called them and told them I had no idea.

They said a women called claiming to be my assistant. She told them I asked her to call. I told them I didn't and to wave it off. To call you if they could". Sara still had tears rolling down her face but she was listening. She walked over to the bed and picked up her phone. Sure enough there was a missed call from corporate. "I'm not lying" Seth finished as she opened the door. "I know we needed to talk about what happened.

I planned on talking to you about it. I know it wasn't your fault. We were caught up in the moment. I wouldn't have you sent back down to NXT for something I was responsible for too. I am so sorry this happened. I'm sorry that happened I'm just really sorry for everything. I mean that". "Thanks its fine as long as I get to keep valeting for you. If it's what you want of course". "It is it really is. I will get to the bottom of this".

"Thanks" Sara said looking at the ground. "Sorry for going off on you without giving you the chance to explain". "I'm sorry that no one bothered to explain to either of us what's going on". "See you later" Sara said smiling as she shut her door. Seth was happy it at least got taken care of. Now to find out who made that call?

"Has anyone ever told you that you look great in my merchandise"? "Shut up Dean I'm mad at you". "You could never be mad at me". "I hate you". "You love me". "You wish". "You are one cold woman". "Remind me why you decided it was a good idea for us to ride together"? "Well since we work together it made since. Being my valet and all". "You had to know how awkward it would be". "I don't find it awkward at all. Why do I make you uncomfortable"? "No". "I do don't I"? "No you don't".

"I think I do". "If you think that it's probably because you're a lunatic". "You knew that from day one". "Is it true you used to date Renee"? Dean didn't answer her and she sighed. "You like to do this then we can talk about something. I think the way you play me I can ask. So did you"? "No". "Everyone thinks you did". "They are all mistaken". "Maybe you just don't remember". "Do you think that"?

"Do I think what"? "Do you think something happened between us "? "Honestly I'm not sure. But I know something happened between us". "No one knows about that though. They might talk anyway". "They probably are". "Well let them talk. We know the truth". "Do we? Maybe you know the truth but I don't. I don't know what you're thinking. What your truth is". "There is no truth Mandy. Nothing is going on because it would never work".

"The sexual tension is there. At least it is for me. I think it is for you too. I am not asking for a relationship. I know that's not possible for us. But I want to talk about that. To get our feelings out there". "There are no feelings and nothing to talk about". "Talk about Renee then". "I am not talking about Renee". "Then talk about something. Tell me something anything about you". "It's none of your business". "I want to know something about you and all I get is its none of my business?

We have made out and nearly done other things. We are each other's business. Why are you acting like this? Why do you not won't to be in a relationship? Did Renee cheat on you? Is that it"? "Damn it Mandy shut the fuck up. I am sick of you whining and complaining about everything. It's none of your fucking business what happened between me and Renee. But you want to know the truth? The real fucking truth?

Renee is a dumb idiotic blonde whore like you. In fact I think your worse"! Dean yelled it all loudly and Mandy was shocked. She didn't know if she was more upset by his words or his yelling. She felt the tears in her eyes. "Stop the car". Dean turned to her but did what she asked. "Mandy" he said as she opened the door to get out and slammed it shut. "Come on Mandy" he said as she continued to walk away.

Sighing he turned off the car and got out to go after her. "Mandy wait up". "Leave me alone Dean". "Mandy look I didn't mean it". "You meant it or you wouldn't have said it. Just leave me alone and get out of here". "I can't leave you here". "I will walk". "Mandy you can't walk. It's too cold and way to dangerous". "What do you care"? "Mandy I care". She continued to walk ahead".

"Mandy I care" he said grabbing her arms gently. "If I didn't I wouldn't be chasing you out here. I would be long gone. Besides if we keep going will be far away from the car". "Let go" she said jerking her arm away. She sighed sitting on the sidewalk. He sat down beside her. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you or say those things. I didn't mean them. It's just so hard to talk about this stuff. When the time is right I will tell you. That time just isn't now". "Fine then but this has to be completely platonic from now on".

"Fine Dean said nodding his head. "But I can't forgive what you said. You at least half way meant them or you wouldn't have said them". "I understand Mandy for now just get back in the car. Please get back in the car". "Fine" she said standing up. They headed back to the car and got in. She was still upset and didn't speak for the entire ride.


	9. Chapter 10

Mandy felt she had a right to be frustrated with Dean Ambrose. After all he couldn't even admit his feelings to her. It was obvious he felt something even if it was just sexual tension. Which would be fine and flattering. But kissing her again didn't make the first time seem any more like a mistake.

In fact it seemed like he liked it. Not that she didn't either. She was here to be a wrestler and learn. She wasn't going to be a side chick. Or just hook up with anything and everything. She had model looks she was extremely grateful for. Arguably it was those looks and her hard work that got her where she was today. However, her looks didn't mean she was going to sleep around with anyone.

Maybe she had overreacted when his words got out of hand. Maybe she asked for it when prying into his personal life. Yes it probably wasn't her business. Those words had hurt regardless. She wasn't going to readily forgive him. She also was going to do exactly what he wanted. They were going to be strictly platonic with each other. She also wasn't wearing his merchandise tonight. He would have to look different than her.

"You're going to talk to me eventually". She scoffed at his words. "No I'm not. At least not until I'm ready". "You should get ready then. I apologized and told you I didn't mean what I said". "Once again you still said them. Besides that's not all I am mad at you about". "I know and I am sorry". "Trust me Dean I'm sorry too I really am". Dean sighed this wasn't going to be easy by any means.

Sara was feeling a bit better when she arrived at the arena. Heading to catering she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry"…"It's alright child". She looked fearfully into the face of Bray Wyatt. "Don't be afraid. It's what happened with Braun isn't it? I stopped him remember? You have nothing to fear he just gets a bit excited". "Well thank you for that. Why did Braun attack Seth"? "Why wouldn't he?

Seth isn't a good person Sara. Or have you already noticed that"? "People tend to think he isn't but he really is". "Really is? Sara you seem like a smart young women. Surely you're not allowing him to pull the wool over your eyes". "He isn't I think he's genuine". "People like him are never genuine. I hope this isn't the case. But I believe something is going on between the two of you. He is charming you because that's what he does. He charms girls and gets in their pants. Then he's done with them. In your case though he can use you in his schemes for success in the WWE.

"Seth and I haven't done anything. And we won't". "Don't be so sure of that. Just watch your back. Rollins might get you in more trouble than you're prepared for". Sara sighed as he left her alone. What he said was wrong. Completely wrong. She wouldn't let it ruin her night. "Sara how are you"? Seth asked her carefully. He was aware she still might be upset about yesterday. "Good you"? "Good". "You ready"? "Yeah". Seth frowned but didn't push it with her anymore.

After finishing his match they headed backstage. "Listen Sara we don't need to keep this up. We need to get back to training and being friends as much as we can. So what's wrong with you"? "Nothing's wrong". "Okay so why are you acting like this"? "I'm not acting like anything. It's just been a difficult night is all". "Well I hope it gets better for you". "Yeah me too thanks". Sara just wanted to go home. Honestly it wasn't Seth she was mad at.

She wasn't really mad at all. It was Bray's words she kept thinking about. Furthermore Seth too had been confused when his opponent was revealed to be Sami Zayn. A fine opponent no doubt. But wouldn't he be facing Braun? Who attacked him last week? Granted she was happy not to see him or see Seth facing him. That didn't make it any less weird. Then Bray had shown up. It was double weird.

And he was on smackdown. How did he get away with being here again? This job was becoming much more than she bargained for. Nothing was seeming to make much sense. Not with Seth, the Wyatt's or this mysterious caller who called corporate. Could someone be out to get her? The way her life was going she wouldn't doubt it. But the Wyatt's couldn't sound like females on the phone could they?

She sighed as she turned back to Seth. But he was on the phone talking with Zahra. She could tell by the affectionate way he spoke to her. You only talked that way to a girlfriend. She had wanted to tell Seth what Bray had said. Now she just felt stupid. He wouldn't care about that. In fact it was useless to tell him about it. They weren't romantic and she doubt he cared what Bray thought all that much. If he was a man hoe so to speak he would likely deny it. Or who knew maybe he would admit to it.

He had attempted to use her to win matches in the beginning. So maybe Bray was just stating the truth. She played a cell phone game on her phone to look busy. Seth laughed at something Zahra said and she fought the urge to sigh. Should she even still be standing here? It was debatable but she didn't want to make things any worse.

Fighting with Seth or just being rude wasn't going to make things any better. "I love you too bye" Seth said getting off the phone. He looked up and she quickly averted her eyes back down to her phone. He sighed "Look if you're upset about"…. "I am not upset about that and I'm not upset about anything". "You obviously are".

"It has nothing to do with you". "Then why is it only me that has to deal with your attitude"? "Why is it me that has to deal with yours"? "I haven't had an attitude with you lately. In fact I have been asking you what the problem is all night. Actually Vince is to blame for that". Sara put her head in her hands. "I don't want to fight with you about this or anything. I'm just still shaking up about everything.

And Bray came up and was talking to me…"Bray? Bray Wyatt"? "Yeah". "What did he say? He didn't do anything did he"? "No he didn't do anything. It's probably not even a big deal". "What did he say". "Just that he apologized about what happened with Braun". "Yeah he should have" Seth said shaking his head.

Sara didn't want to tell him anything else. "You're sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you or threaten you"? "No he didn't". "Okay well just let me know if he does. Bray has never been the most stable person. I wouldn't trust him around anyone". 'Seth I'm sorry for everything". "Don't be sorry it's a lot to deal with". "Can we go back to being friends"? Sara asked grinning slightly. "I would love to".

"Okay so I have been thinking this isn't going to work. We need to try and be civil. But no more kissing since you're not ready for that". Dean looked up from his chair to see Mandy with her arms crossed. He could tell she was serious. "Fine I want touch or kiss you till you want me too". "Keep waiting because that's not going to happen". "I bet it does". "You will be mistaken. But I have had some time to think about everything. I maybe shouldn't have asked about Renee. I still believe you should tell me.

However, I shouldn't have been so pushy". "For what it's worth I apologize to you once again. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I also shouldn't have called you a whore. There's no evidence you are anything like that. I was just angrily and I'm not used to having to watch my temper". "Okay then I can forgive you if you can forgive me"? "I already have". "Good". "Okay then can you start wearing my shirts again? You look hot in them". "Dean shut up" Mandy said chuckling.

A few days later all four of them were back to their regular selves. Dean and Seth worked hard to train Mandy and Sara. The women were also still performing down in NXT as well. Bray was watching and he was planning. They would all know what despair was soon enough. His family was always planning. They also were always watching.


	10. Chapter 11

With the announcement Mandy and Sara would only be valeting for another month they had a lot to prove. Arguably the valeting gig was okay. Seth and Dean really hadn't needed to add anything to their gig. Needless to say the opportunity was still amazing for them. It was time to focus on their training.

"Honestly Mandy I think you have a future in this business. You could be the next Trish Stratus. You have the talent and beauty to do it". "Thanks Dean. Are you going to miss me? Is that why you decided we should travel together? You mostly go with the guys unless we have autograph signings". "Well I have bene careful about us being seen together. I mean out like that. I know they see us onscreen. I don't want them to get the wrong idea". Many frowned despite herself.

"Yeah I understand what you mean". "But I like traveling with you don't me wrong. I wasn't sure what kind of performer or person you would be. You have proven to be a good one". "Thank you so much for that. Now am I ever going to get that selfie"? "Told you that's just for fans. You have to wait a little longer. We still have a whole month before that". "I don't get why you dislike selfies so much". "I don't I just don't like technology or having my business out there. I am a private person".

Forget private person you're just antisocial". "Maybe but at least I get out there and perform with millions of people watching. So I'm not that bad. I don't know how you stood those cameras following you around on that reality show. What made you decide to do it anyway"? "Well for one thing the opportunity was offered to me. Just like this valeting thing. I would have been crazy not to take either.

Especially with me just being just the runner up of tough enough. Besides it was what some of the other women were doing. And another way to introduce me to fans who didn't watch enough. Or further introduce for those who did. I have been the only one from NXT to get the opportunity. And the only tough enough runner up to get the valeting opportunity". "So you didn't do it because management wanted you too"? "Well that's part of it too. But not the only reason".

"A lot of people are like that at least so you're not alone". "I'm sure you did some things because management wanted you too. If not in WWE you did it before. Remember you told me you used to sell popcorn and mop floors before you could start training"? "I didn't know you would use everything I told you against me. At least you listened". "I'm not trying to use them against you but I'm glad you told me those things. Your hard one to figure out you know". "I've been told that. You are too though".

"How's that"? "Someone who looks like you is way more humble than I would expect". "Maybe you expect more than you actually get". "I expected the wrong things" Dean said pulling into a parking lot. "Time for a pit stop". After they both relieved themselves they were back in the car. Mandy looked around to see no one around. She then caught the time on her phone. They were still good on time. "We don't have to be in a rush". She slid her hand on his leg but stopped it from going any further.

She wanted to make sure she wasn't crossing a line. Even if she wanted to cross the line against her better judgment. "Mandy what are you doing"? "You know what I'm doing it's really obvious. You're not stupid and neither am I. This might be a stupid decision but I don't really care. I don't want to spend my life wondering what could have happened. And never knowing". She kissed him with such force it surprised them both. He showed her he could do the same. Their faces stayed together though he moved slightly back.

"Tell me something Mandy. I already know women are confusing. You might be the most confusing women I've ever met. Why would someone like you want anything to do with someone like me"? "Because you're not that different from me". Their hot breath on each other's faces and lips still partly touching. "I know you may never get over Renee". She said putting her arms around his neck. "But for one moment just forget about her. Let me help you forget". For once he allowed himself to do so.

XXX

"Seth I don't like her. You spend way too much time with her". "Zahra it's completely platonic. Were friends that's it". "Yeah just like every other woman just wants to be your friend. I can see right through her. She obviously is trying to use you to get ahead". "She is not doing that. We have about a month left and she will be back in NXT". "Good that's where she belongs. No excuse me that's where I belong. I don't know why the WWE would even let someone like her be under contract".

Seth just let her rant as usual. There were a lot of things about her he liked. Thing was, she continued to complain and get insanely jealous. At times he couldn't believe he ruined an engagement for this. Zahra had no reason to suspect him doing anything with Sara. Though they did share a kiss that was it. He did the right thing by stopping it. He was in a relationship and she understood that. They had moved on from that moment and were still friends. Though Zahra was accusing him though she didn't know about that.

Maybe, she did have reason to accuse him. After all he was still with his fiancée when they had begun seeing each other. That woman had loved him when he had nothing. He risked and lost her to be with Zahra. Currently that didn't seem to be all that worth it. But his now ex fiancée had happily moved on. He was happy for her or at least as happy as he could be. Truth was there was no one to blame but himself.

He didn't even have time to be thinking about any of that. He and Sara had about a month before she returned to NXT as he had said. She was an incredibly beautiful and funny person. She proved to him she worked hard. Whatever her future was he knew she would continue to work hard. As strong as she was it was easy to feel protective towards her. It hit him history might be repeating itself.

He was unable to let go of feelings he had towards Sara. It wasn't unlike the ones he first had for Zahra. It was a mistake he couldn't afford to make again. He couldn't be jumping from girl to girl. He had thrown away the chance to marry for Zahra. He wanted to show that she wasn't a mistake. That he hadn't wasted his time and they would stay together. Then again, would they if she remained acting the way she was?

He inevitably would have to be around women. Be it, coworkers or fans. She didn't need to be that paranoid all the time. It was annoying she wouldn't or couldn't trust him. Of course he couldn't really blame her. He was a cheater. She would know since it was her he cheated with. Still, he shouldn't be labeled that the rest of his life. He was only human so it was normal for him to make mistakes. He just made them in a high profile way. And was suffering the consequences.

He was hit with a possible realization. One he hoped was extremely far from the truth. He had been told a female claiming to be his assistant called and said he didn't need Sara anymore. Who wouldn't want her with him? Who wouldn't like her? Who would know where to call to get it done? Surely Zahra wouldn't do something like that. She was a lot of things. Certainly she wasn't capable of that. Was she?

But then who else had that motive? No one but Zahra. She would have told him though right? Well if she had he would have been upset. He wasn't the best at controlling his temper. Maybe, he was jumping to extreme conclusions. Thinking his girlfriend could do something like that. If she did he owed Sara a huge apology. If she didn't then he owed her a huge apology. Apparently Seth Rollins was destined to apologize for things well outside his control. Personal control at least. He did always seem to be involved in some form.

 **A personal thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story! You have my sincerest gratitude. I hope you are enjoying and looking forward to the remainder of this story!**


	11. Chapter 12

"Dean what do we do now"? Mandy really wanted to know. Not only had they had sex in the car but they had just done it again in a hotel room. Kissing was one thing but they had sex twice. Mandy was seriously going to be in the friends with benefits pool if she didn't find something out fast. "That was really nice" Dean stated simply. His mind seemed far away at the moment.

"It was but where do we go from here? The thing is I hate to think this all means nothing". "It definitely meant something" Dean said looking at her. "How much do you want it to mean"? Mandy was taken aback by his question. "Well I mean we obviously feel something for each other. We should at least explore it and figure out what it all means". "You have made it clear you don't want to do the benefits thing.

The only other thing is to date. What if it is just sexual tension and nothing more"? "Will figure that out. You're the one who doesn't want to date anyone". "I never said that. I just wasn't looking for something right now. Leave it to the world to decide I would find something. I don't know what you are besides a good looking blonde. But I like it and I think I have made that really clear". "I wish you would tell me things". "Then what do you want to know"? "A lot of things". "Like what"?

XXX

"You don't seem into training today" Sara noticed. "Aren't you one of the owners of your on wrestling academy"? "Sorry I just have a lot on my mind" Sara nodded and went quiet. "Seth can I ask you something"? "Sure anything". "You don't think Zahra could have done it do you"? "Done what"? "Called corporate". "No Sara why would she do that"? Seth didn't hide the snap in his voice. He thought the same thing. So why was he angry at her for voicing it? "I don't know why she would. But she was mad about me valeting for you".

"Maybe you should stop pointing the finger at someone else and take a look at yourself". Again it was out before he could even properly think about it. "What is your problem? You do this over and over again. And I see myself thank you". "My problem is you accusing my girlfriend". "She isn't perfect like you act like she is. She couldn't be". "You have met her like once. You wouldn't know anything about her". "The one time I met her I learned a lot by her personality. Other people say things you know".

"And what do they say Sara"? She was glad there weren't a lot of people in the gym today. "You know what they say". "Well they are wrong. You know what your problem is? What I think it is? I think you are so jealous of Zahra. You're jealous of the way she looks. That she has been training as a wrestler longer. That she wasn't on tough enough. That she is with me and you are not. Wasting time telling you that is probably a mistake. Seth was angrier and stressed then anything.

He said them more out of anger then what he really thought. Sara was stunned by his words. Her pain quickly escalated into anger. ". She can go to a fancy wrestling school and get all the tattoos she wants. It doesn't make her better than me. There is no way in hell I would be jealous of a whore like her. That's what she is too. So you can kiss her ass all you want to. Keep screwing her too why you're at it. That's what you like to do with women isn't it? So she is perfect for you since she has no self-respect for herself.

Just like you don't. Yet that makes you so much better than everyone else. Especially me who worked hard to win tough enough. Why she screwed you just to get ahead in the company. Didn't work out for her though did it? You are no better than she is. You are so pathetic you cheated on your fiancée and had dick picks circulated on the internet. People might like that. But the truth is they don't want you. You're an arrogant, egotistical, douchebag. And I have had to deal with you this whole time.

You participate in this be a star and let kids look up to you. But you're the bully exactly what they don't need to look up to. You're a fraud who doesn't deserve his spot. Get me fired or don't because I really don't care" Sara was out of breath by now but her adrenalin was high. She picked up her stuff and was gone. Seth was stunned and angry about what she said. However, he realized he was out of line with yelling at her. He had been doing a lot of it and kept at it. Truthfully he shouldn't get mad when he suspected it as well.

He sighed and jogged after her. He couldn't let her leave without apologizing. "Sara wait up". "No I'm not listening to it anymore. I know what you're going to do and I know how this goes. You're going to apologize and basically have me assume things are going to get better. Yet they never do and you never change. You're not really sorry if you keep doing it. I'm not sorry about what I said because I meant every word and it's all true. You think you can bully me because I'm just some valet and tough enough winner.

I am not. I am still a person who has a dream just like you. You have no right to treat me that way. I don't care who you are or what you do". They were quiet for a full minute. "I didn't mean those things but I should have" Sara said. "Sara look I'm sorry. I am just stressed and I was thinking about different things. I don't mean to take it out on you. I know you get tired of hearing it but I am sorry. I am trying". "I want to believe you are but I don't know that". "Can you trust me"? "I can try".

XXX

"I want to know why you're so afraid to be with me"? "I'm not afraid to be with you. I think you're afraid to be with me. Or if you're not you should be". " What would I have to be afraid of? I don't think I need to be afraid of you". "You don't but you will be afraid of how things will look". "How things will look"? "What people will think if they see us together? Obviously they will think it started because of you valeting. Which it did. But people will accuse you of being with me for the exposure. They will think I am with you just to get in your pants. But most of all it's a different way of like for both of us"

"Dean are you with me just to get in my pants? I mean you have already done that twice. So we wouldn't need to date to do that. I am with you for the exposure. At least for the valeting anyway. Sounds to me like you're the one who's afraid". "I'm not afraid of nothing" Dean asserted. "What are you afraid of"? She repeated this time in a whisper. "Nothing I'm just worried you aren't prepared for what this could be like. Us doing this. You being like her". His voice trailed off and Mandy understood.

"You are afraid I'm going to be like Renee". "She wasn't a whore not really. Renee wasn't the type. Still isn't the type. She started having feelings with someone else. She told me at least but she left me after that. She changed me in a way no women ever had. I loved her very much. She loved someone else more". The pain in his voice was obvious. "Oh Dean I'm so sorry". "Sorry for what? You didn't do it". "I'm still sorry". "Thanks". "I want to give it a try Dean". "Okay then we will".


	12. Chapter 13

"You think I would do something like that Seth? Because I definitely did"! Zahra chuckled loudly as Seth stared at her. "You have to be joking". "I'm not at all". "Zahra why would you do that"? "Don't get so bent out of shape over it. It was just a joke. Though I don't really like her so I was hoping they would fire her completely". "Zahra that is a shitty thing to do. Nothing about it was funny to her or me".

"You didn't find it funny? I did and she wasn't supposed to". "That could have gotten me in a huge amount of trouble". "But it didn't". "Why would you think that's even okay"? "I don't like her so it was perfectly okay". "What's she ever done to you"? "Nothing personally but she can't wrestle and she was hanging around my man". "That's not her fault or choice". "Whatever she would be regardless. All the women do". "You don't know her". "No but you keep defending her. Its making me really not want to know her.

Not that I do anyway". "Zahra I'm tired of this. You acting like this and being like this". "If you didn't like the way I acted you should have thought of that before you left your fiancée. Oh wait she left you". "Yeah and I got with you. Which was a mistake". "A mistake? Please someone like me is never a mistake. You want to go get with Sara? Fine by me. You think I need you because I don't. I could handle every bit of anything you do or say. But I will not handle you telling me what to do. Or acting like you're so high and mighty.

You're not after all you cheated on your fiancée. Though if you ask me you have upgraded. Now don't make the mistake of downgrading to Sara". "This isn't about me getting with Sara. I'm not trying to get with Sara. I'm not trying to say you need me. Or acting like I'm high and mighty or telling you what to do. In fact I have tried to defend you every chance I could. But I will not defend something like this". "Then don't like I said I don't need it. The only one who's going to look bad is you. I'm not an employee there.

So it doesn't concern me either way". "You keep this up and you're never going to be". "Are you threating me Seth Rollins. You should know you never do that to me". "I'm not threatening you, you should know better than that". "Good because it isn't a good look for a WWE superstar". "Zahra will talk about this later. I don't even want to discuss this right now". "Okay dad we won't discuss it". They stayed in a tense silence. Seth was currently too stunned to do anything. He never would have thought she was capable of this.

She was a little arrogant maybe. But this had just seemed completely impossible for her. All over someone she was jealous of? She was clearly jealous of Sara. Though she had no reason to be. Yes Seth was definitely noticing the various good things about Sara. That didn't make it okay for them to be involved. The kiss was troublesome enough. Zahra was also beautiful and talented. Her tattooed just made her even more sexy to him. The way she was acting now was far from it. He escaped from the room as soon as he could.

He was not trying to get in a fight with her. Or to find a reason to break up with his girlfriend. He didn't need to further his reputation by jumping to another girl. Despite their problems Zahra was still someone he wanted to be with. He ruined a relationship with his fiancée to be with her. Once again he didn't need to ruin this relationship if he wouldn't stay with Sara. Really who even said he and Sara would have a relationship. They shared one kiss and that's been it. She seemed to think of it as a mistake.

And why wouldn't she? He hadn't been the best person toward her. Heck he was a complete dick. He never knew how much of one he was until now. They would never really work. So why did he keep thinking about her and why did he care so much? It would be easier to separate himself from her. Because he didn't need to be lusting after his valet while he had a girlfriend in another promotion. She seemed like a bitch for doing what she had done. She wasn't always like that though. It seemed easy to break up with someone when they acted a certain way. It was harder when they acted sweet.

A few days later Seth was looking for Sara when he heard her yelling into the phone. She was clearly mad at someone. He waited silently as she continued her tirade. She hung up the phone unaware Seth was behind her. She threw the phone causing it to hit the floor and the back fell off. "Are you okay"? Sara was startled and then embarrassed as she saw Seth. He went around her and picked up her broken phone. Attempting to put it back together he frowned. "I think your phone is done for".

"Looks like it". "Thanks" she said smiling nervously as she took the phone from him. "Is everything okay"? "Yeah its fine just a fight with my boyfriend is all. No big deal". "I never knew you were even dating anyone". Seth was shocked as he once again thought of that damn kiss. So she was seeing someone then. Further making him a jerk which would be worse if they became involved. "You never asked. But actually no not until recently I wasn't. You might know him he's on the NXT roster".

"Oh who is he"? "Wesley Blake he's part of a tag team with Buddy Murphy". "Can't say I know him but I know of him. Is he treating you okay"? "He is we just had an argument is all". "Well don't feel bad I dealt with the same thing". It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. She didn't need to know that. Nor did they need to be talking personal with each other. It was already getting them in trouble.

"Oh I'm sorry is everything okay"? "Yeah just the same with you an argument". "Yeah being with her I can see why". Seth looked at her and she frowned. "I'm sorry I don't mean that. Well I do mean that but its none of my business. I just I'm sorry" she said signing. "She can be difficult but she's not a bad person". "I'm sure she isn't to most people who aren't valeting for you. Seems to me like she shouldn't get that worried about it. If she trusted you she wouldn't do that". "Do you blame her?

You told me you knew about it the other day. I actually never thought about you knowing anything about it. But of course you would. She cheated with me so I guess she would know. I know you probably think I am some douche bag cheater. I mean of course you do. You said as much. It's not like that though. I loved my fiancée very much. I always will in some way. She was supportive of my dream but she didn't even like wrestling. It was hard to be excited about something when she didn't see what the big deal was.

I get that's no excuse. But when I met Zahra she cared and loved wrestling too. We had a lot in common. I don't know what I planned to do. Zahra and I were both seeing other people. I was engaged and really intended to marry her. But she found out and she… well you know what she did. She was done after that. Which I understand. So Zahra had broken up with her boyfriend and we got together. It was a relief in a way. We didn't have to hide our relationship anymore. It took off some of the pressure.

But there was still pressure. It was bad for me but way worse for Zahra. The things people said about her. On her twitter and Instagram. They bought her shirts and burned them. Then sent her videos of it. It seems like it's not a big deal. She acted like it wasn't but it had to have hurt. People blame her more than me. When that's not really fair. Were both responsible. I have never looked at what I did as a mistake. Or that she was a mistake. She's rough around the edges but she has a heart.

I fell in love with her because of those good qualities. Do I love her as much as my fiancée? I don't know but I know I love her enough to care about her. I'm not a bad guy either. Not completely at least. I think about that kiss Sara. It's not as if you mean nothing to me. It's just we have so much to learn about each other. I know I love Zahra and I don't want to ruin anything with her. I don't want to fail again the way I did with my fiancée. Sara I would like to try if it weren't for that. I want to know what we could be".

"Seth we don't even need to go over it. We both wish things might be different. But were with two great people. We owe it to them to stay faithful". "Sara it was Zahra that called. You were right. I mentioned it to her and she admitted to it. I was worried about that too. But I got mad when you said it. But I worried that was the truth too and it was".

 **Thank you for the support. Want to point out Wesley and Sara are together in real life and expecting a baby girl! Beautiful couple congrats to them. I also don't think Zahra is a bad person. I just wrote her that way in this story.**


	13. Chapter 14

"This place is nice. It really does have good burgers". Dean smirked. "I didn't know if you would want to ruin your diet to eat a burger or not". "I would never turn down a good burger. So you came here a lot as a kid"? "Yeah it was a cheap place to eat but it was good too. Still is as you can see". "I'm glad you brought me here. The food is good. I can't believe you thought I wouldn't like it and didn't want to bring me here".

"I didn't know if you would or not. Maybe you were too good for this place". "I thought we established I didn't think I was better"? "Yeah but you are better than this place. You're better than a lot of things including myself". "Don't say that it's not true". He chuckled. "It's true or I wouldn't have said it. You really think this place is nice"? "Yeah I do and you shouldn't short change yourself so much. You're a great wrestler and the fans love you. You're a better person than you might think. Than some people might think".

"You sound like you really believe that". "It's because I do. I got the chance to see firsthand that you are. Even when it ends and I go back to NXT full time. I will know who you really are. I have enjoyed this time we spent together. Not just that but everything". She smiled. When I go back to NXT and I wrestle I remember what you taught me. And I'm better for it. If this ends and we never speak again it would have been worth it. Not just in my career but in knowing you. I will always remember who you are even if you change. I will at least know who you were". "You think things through a lot".

"I'm not a dumb blonde". "Never said you were. I like blondes". "I know you do". "So let me ask you something. Are you ready for this? For us I mean"? "I am ready I just hope you are". "Well I don't want to start this off telling you what to do. But I have let you know I hate technology. I like to be private". "I know Dean don't worry. We don't have to go public". "I don't have a problem with people knowing as long as were both happy. I just would rather we keep some things private and between us. And I want you to be happy". "And I will be, we will be, both of us".

Something about that promise held strength. She spoke with absolute certainty. At first their attraction had been purely sexual. Mandy personified beauty, strength, and brains. And yes sexiness as well. To her Dean was sexy, attractive, strong, and dangerous. Unpredictability and mystery surrounded him. They had gotten to know just how sexy the other could be during their bedroom adventures. Now there was something else as well. Some other feeling within them. Dean was not a bad person. He could be caring and protective.

Mandy was sweet and caring as well. This might go beyond sexual attraction. Never the less they were still extremely attracted to each other. They both had thoughts other than dinner right about now. Unfortunately that would have to wait. At least until they got to the car. All the more better once they made it to their hotel room.

XXX

Sara had spent her day off traveling with Seth to his wrestling academy. She got to learn a lot from watching him teach his students. She couldn't deny her own wrestling skills had improved since he began training her. It was also refreshing to get to meet some of his friends. It let her know he was more than a wrestling personality in WWE. He turned during one of his lessons to wink at her and she grinned back.

She found herself wishing she was his girlfriend. It was cruel yes but he had basically admitted to possibly wanting the same thing. That just made it even crueler to know. Didn't Zahra know how lucky she was? If he treated her half as good as he treated Sara then she must know. That was likely why she took such offense to Sara spending time with him. She stared at a now shirtless Seth. Wow if only they were together. The things they could do. She was ready to smack herself right now.

She should not be picturing the images she was right now. That was a fantasy through and through. It was not and never would be reality. Well it was Zahra's reality. Could things really be as perfect as they seemed? Sara had to think and hope not. That was selfish of her for two reasons. One being Seth the other being Wesley. She had a boyfriend and she was picturing sex with Seth. How awful of her… oh god. She was supposed to be meeting Wesley for training at the performance center. She had completely forgotten it or to even call. She got her cell phone to see texts and missed calls from him.

She needed to let him no something. She couldn't tell him where she really was. He would be understandably upset. He really had every right to be. She didn't know if she could lie over the phone so she texted him that she was meeting with corporate and forgot to tell him. She apologized profusely in the meantime. She felt bad for lying but sometimes it really was easier than the truth. She still had a feeling of guilt when Seth walked over to her. "So what did you think"? "It was good and I feel lucky to have you personally training me".

"You should. But seriously the performance center will help you a lot too. I can tell they already are". "Thanks I'm really glad I came here today. I feel like I learned a lot just by watching". "I am really glad to hear you say that. Now what do you say we go get something to eat? My treat"? "Well I am hungry". So they headed to Taco Bell. "Of all the things we could eat you wanted Taco Bell"? "I like Taco Bell. Plus it's somewhere cheap. If it was somewhere expensive I wouldn't let you pay". "You know how much money I make right"?

"Well not exactly I don't feel like looking up the exact amount. I know you make a lot. But I still wouldn't want you to spend a lot". "Wow you're very considerate. Zahra usually wants the most expensive of everything". Sara looked to see if he would show signs of regretting mentioning her but he didn't. "Are you happy with her"? She asked. He brought her up so maybe he would be okay talking about her. "Are you happy with Wesley"? She sighed "I asked you first". "You tell me then I will tell you".

"Yeah I mean I am. I just don't know that will last forever. I mean it's still early yet. Were both in NXT and don't know where will be in ten years". "Zahra and I are kind of at that point too. Were at different promotions which just makes it harder". They drifted off into silence for a few seconds. "You're a lot different than when I first met you". "How's that"? "You were sensitive and worried about pleasing me. Now you don't mind asking me personal stuff". "Did it bother you when I asked that"? "No" he said laughing. "Good then because we have gotten more personal since that you know". "Yeah we really have".

XXX

"Things are going well on one front my brothers. It seems Ambrose and Miss Rose are an item. Though there keeping it hush hush. As they should. Rollins and Miss Lee are still figuring things out it seems. They have developed feelings for each other no doubt. I know it's hard to simply wait and watch. But we must be patient. Once the time is right we will make our move. Until then we must wait it out. The rewards we reap will be plentiful". Bray knew things were going according to plans. For that he was pleased.

He had a hatred for Dean and Seth that went back to their days in the shield. Now he didn't like Roman much better. His wife however wasn't in WWE. He really would get arrested if he tried going for her. In the WWE he was protected to a certain extent. It wasn't only a hatred for the men that motivated him. It was these women too. Both were very different and yet personified something. Really it was all better than he could have wished. Them all being together was a dream come true. Though it wasn't all do to random chance.

He chucked allowed. Soon enough they would learn the truth. When that happened he was just going to have some fun. People might not realize this. But Bray was the absolute best at enjoying himself. When he wanted something he went for it. He was going for this hard. In more ways than one that is. He wasn't the one either.


	14. Chapter 15

Seth noticed Zahra had been quiet at dinner. It really wasn't like her especially considering they hadn't seen each other in about two weeks. He had told her he forgave her for calling corporate. Not that she had felt she needed it. "Zahra is something wrong"? She sighed before composing herself. "Seth I don't know how to say this". "Just say it" he stressed. He felt sure he halfway knew where this was going.

"I don't think this is going to work out. It's nothing you really did. I admit you being with Sara has made me really angry. But I still had no right to lie to corporate like that. I get you were mad about that. Maybe I will apologize to her over a twitter or Instagram message or something. The thing is we have been apart a lot. I know it's something we agreed on. But I met someone". She said it carefully and Seth held his breath. He wanted to yell but he held it back. She deserved the chance to explain.

Really he just wanted to know. "Who is it"? "Donovan Danhausen. I met him over there when we started working together. Things happened and"…. She trailed off. "You slept with him". "I did and I'm sorry. Really I am. He was just so great. At first it was just being lonely from us being separated. Then I got angry when I thought you were sleeping with Sara. Whether you were or not. Soon it was about revenge.

But then I really started to fall for him. We want to be together. The both of us do. I want to be able to go public with this. With him and I. Of course I can't do that if I'm still seeing you. I don't want what happened to happen again. I never meant for us to go public the way we did. But the scrutiny I face is never ending. I probably will always have some of that. I tried to deal with it. Comment back to remarks. Act like I didn't care. Realize we were together. Tell myself we were in love. But it was too much.

Being with Donovan is easier. And we work together so I get to see him all the time. I hope if you have any feelings for this Sara girl you act on them. And it works out for you. I already packed up my stuff. Donovan is coming to get me later. I just wanted to talk to you first. To let you know and explain". Seth was quiet and he felt his heart beat. He did feel pain and sorrow that came with every break up.

It hurt that she chose someone else. As much as the breakup with his fiancée had affected him and hurt him. He now realized she had been hurt more. Because he cheated on her. Now he had been cheated on and that hurt. He wasn't going to admit weakness in his personal life. "It's okay Zahra. I hope he treats you well. It didn't seem like we were doing too well". He drove them both back in silence. They didn't speak as there was nothing more to say. She grabbed her things and was gone. He would have helped her but he didn't want to see Donovan. He might end up beating him half to death if he did.

On the flight the next day he was still sad. But there could be a silver lining. He could now be with Sara. That was if she wanted to and was broken up with Wesley. He shouldn't wish for that. But then after all this he wasn't going to be causing Sara to cheat on him. He wasn't going to be doing that again. He just couldn't

XXX

"Wesley what's wrong talk to me". "Sara you told me you were at corporate but that wasn't true. I am going to give you once chance to tell me on your own where you were. Before I tell you where you really were". "Wesley it's not like that". He pulled out his phone and began using it. "It sounded funny to me that you were at corporate on such a rare day like that. But I believed you. You're my girlfriend why wouldn't I believe you? You never lied to me before. That I know of at least. So imagine my surprise when I saw this".

He thrusted his phone toward her and on the screen was a picture of her and Seth outside the wrestling academy. It was even dated what day it was. He knew she had lied. Anxiety and shame enveloped her like a heavy blanket. At least that was what it felt right now. She didn't know how to tell him. What to say to him. "Sara why did you lie to me? Why were you with him? Were you sleeping with him"? "No Wesley of course not. He just asked me to go to his academy to watch him train. And learn some stuff from being there.

The truth is I forgot we were supposed to meet at the performance center. I couldn't believe it and I didn't want you to be mad. That's why I did it". "Well damn Sara of course I would be mad. I see what's happening here. You may not have slept with him. But you can't get the bastard out of your head". "Wesley that's not true". "Really? Because it sure seems like it is". "There is nothing going on between us".

"Yet you would rather be at his academy then training with me"? "That's not true and I apologized". "Sara I knew from the beginning this was a horrible idea. He has all the women swooning after him. He cheated on his own fiancée for another wrestler who was at the performance center. Does that not sound like a bad idea to you? Or are you going to defend him"? "He is my friend that's it". "And I'm your boyfriend! Or I am supposed to be. Maybe you don't want that though. Seems like it to me".

"Wesley". She said shaking her head. "No Sara you know what I am sick of this. You go be with Seth or whoever you want to be. Because were done". It hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wesley". "No Sara were done. That's it and I don't want to speak about it anymore". He left her stunned as he headed back inside. She had forgotten they were even outside. She felt hot tears and she sat on the sidewalk feeling completely defeated.

Why did things suddenly go so wrong? She and Wesley had both been fine. Then he breaks up with her. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was true as he had mentioned she was spending time on the main roster as a valet. There hadn't appeared to be any problems with the relationships. Yes he even had a reason to be angry with her for lying. She wasn't completely blameless. But she really had only kissed him once. Sadly enough Wesley hadn't known that. If he had it might have been worse.

So she did have some things. She felt tears roll down her face and she was embarrassed. She shouldn't be upset and crying over this. But she was sure they were in love."Sara? Are you okay"? She winced what was Seth freaking Rollins doing here? She did not want to see her upset. She wiped her face. "I'm fine". He sighed and hesitantly at first sat down next to her. "What are you doing here"? She asked him. "Well Hunter was here and asked me to stop by. I also thought I might see you here. But I didn't expect to see you like this". "Wesley and I broke up. Well he broke up with me. It's really not a big deal I shouldn't get upset over it". "Why did he- you break up"?

"He said we were spending too much time apart. Like that really means anything". "Well Sara I'm sorry he did that. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and sweet. He's stupid to do that. I could go beat him up for you"? Sara chuckled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you". "Your welcome. Now why are you sitting out here? You have anything to do tonight"? "No I was just training today. I'm not on the show tonight".

"Well if it makes you feel better I haven't had the best day either". "Why not"? She sniffed. "Zahra and I broke up". "I'm so sorry. Why"? "She met someone else and they had been having an affair". "I'm so sorry really". "Well I guess I kind of deserved it. At least I know what I put my ex fiancée through". "Well you made a mistake. That doesn't mean you should suffer for it". "Thanks well it looks like we both got broken up with about a day a part". "Seth there was another reason we broke up.

Something set it off in motion". "Oh what was it"? "The day we went to your academy. Wesley wanted me to train at the performance center with him. I said I would and then I completely forgot about it. I was there at the academy when I realized it. I was afraid to call him and I knew he would be mad. So I lied and told him I was at corporate. He believed me and then he saw a picture a fan took of us outside the academy. And it was dated". Seth whistled "Wow so it sounds like it was partly my fault".

"It wasn't your fault". Another tear escaped onto her still wet face and he wiped it. "Don't cry. Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be". They shared a kiss sweeter than anything ever before. Neither would remember exactly what brought it on. But the touch was likely the culprit. It felt nice to kiss her without worrying about Zahra. To do it this time and not being a cheater. Sara could now kiss him and not worry about it being wrong. A huge weight had been lifted off both their shoulders. Things were changing fast. For the first time that was a good thing.


	15. Chapter 16

"I don't know you how you don't like technology" Mandy said as she scrolled through Instagram. "I don't know how you do. I don't get it. It's basically a waste of time. Most of its drama that I don't care about knowing". Mandy shook her head at Dean who sat on the bed beside her. He was busy watching a football game on the television. "You clearly don't mind watching television" "It's not the same.

It's like electricity. We need it". "Yeah we need television". "Well we don't need social media". "No but I like having it. It's fun and you can keep up with people". "Hey if they don't tell me I don't need to know". "You're clearly not a very curious person". "I can spend my time doing better things". He kissed her jaw and she giggled. "Stop it we gotta get up in a few hours. We really need to be sleeping if we can".

"Fine then let's go to bed". He turned off the tv and she turned off the light. She settled into his arms and he slung them loosely around her. They lay in silence for a few minutes. "It's cold" she complained as she snuggled into him. "Well cover up". "I am". "You complain before bed more than anyone I have ever heard of". "You were the one just complaining about technology. And it's not before bed were in bed now".

"I know where we are. And I wasn't complaining I was making a true statement". "Depending on how true it is". "Shut up". "You shut up". This was becoming a joyful night routine for them. It beat sleeping alone. Also put them in a good mood as they were going to sleep. Dean was always a perfect gentlemen to her. He was never rude unless he was kidding. She seemed to be spending her nights smiling a lot now.

"The alarm went off and Dean reached over to turn it off. It was so easy to just go back to bed. He could stay this way forever. "Come on Mandy it's time to get up". "No" she mumbled not opening her eyes. "Ugh you just love waking me up". She opened her eyes and sat up. "Hey you signed up for this babe". "Yeah that I did". She headed to her suitcase to pick up fresh clothes. "Take a shower with me"? She said smiling at him. "Don't have to tell me twice" he said getting up. They shut the door behind them laughing as they did.

XXX

A few hours later they arrived for Smackdown. Mandy and Dean walked hand in hand. People were staring at them as they past. Some already had their suspicions about the two of them. Seeing it was still a surprise. "You ready for this"? Dean asked. "I told you that was how it would be". "I'm not scared. Let them talk". "I'm not scared either. In fact I think I look good with a beautiful women on my arm". "Good because you better get used to it". Dean knew there was no going back so he planted a big kiss on her lips.

"So they've gone public" Bray mused. "Of course Ambrose would wish to go public with that. Who wouldn't if they had a beautiful women like that on their arm"? "You are very right Braun. I have a feeling our other pair of lovebirds are about to go public as well. The seeds for that have been sewn for sure". "When can we act"? "Patience Braun remember what I told you. Only when the time is right. Things are often more important once they have had a while to develop. The courtships are just beginning to take form".

"I never did care for relationships much". "Me either but oh if there not of the upmost importance to some people. All the easier to destroy them with". "I do love to destroy personal relationships". "As do I brother. Ambrose needs to know people like Amanda are nothing but a fairy tale". "I pity the ones who still believes in them". Bray chuckled "Don't we all"?

XXX

"Sara I want to know how you feel about this. After both going through breakups". "Seth if you want to do this I want to do this. But only if. Now is the chance to finally do it without repercussions". "Yeah but you need to know what being with me means. It's not as easy as with someone else. It's not as safe". "Why wouldn't it be safe"? "You know what Zahra went through. It would be almost as bad for you". "And as bad for you"? "It might be" he nodded. "But I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you. If you don't want to do this or you're not ready". "I'm ready and I do want to do this. At least if you do".

"I do believe me I do. I just want to make sure you're okay first". "I will be just fine. We're going to get through this. Don't be afraid I'l protect you". He grinned at her. "I'm not afraid and I don't want you to worry about protecting me. Let me protect you". "A wrestler shouldn't be afraid or worry about getting hurt. She should be able to protect herself". She kissed him and he cupped her face deepening it. "I was a jerk back then". "Yeah but I forgive you" she said her lips still against his. "I'm glad you did".

Sara and Mandy met up as their new boyfriends had media appearances. "I can't believe this. Were both in relationships with them". Sara said. "I know if you would have told me I would be with Dean I wouldn't have believed it. He is so sweet. Like you wouldn't believe. I'm not one to brag about sex. But it is amazing". Sara frowned "Seth and I haven't gotten to that point yet". "Well that's okay you shouldn't rush it. Maybe were stupid but we are so attracted to each other. I mean people have told me I was sexy and hot before.

But no one has ever told me I was pretty the way he does. Even those who have. It's just like coming from him I believe it. Because I know he really means it. I know he would be real with me. It's funny it's such a simple word. But it's so special when he says it". "Yeah Seth tells me I'm beautiful and I just want to melt. We started off on the wrong foot but now we couldn't be better". They talked and talked about their new joys.

XXX

Seth and Sara turned heads when they too went public with their romance. It was a few weeks later when Seth and Sara were confronted in the parking lot. "Why does this not surprise me"? A voice said. "Wesley" Sara said in surprise. "I just knew he would swoop in like that once we were over". Seth looked at Sara not wanting to her be upset. "You had to take my girl didn't you? Just to show you could". "Man calm down. That isn't true. You broke up with her. We didn't start dating until after. Leave it alone and don't do this in front of her".

"Oh so its like that"? "At least I have the decency to do it in front of her and not behind her back. Like she did to me". "She hasn't done anything wrong and we weren't together". "No she hasn't done anything wrong. I don't blame her for this. I blame you. For getting in my girls head. Making her think you care anything about her. Your going to use her and be done with her. Just like you do with everyone else. She is going to realize she made a huge mistake". "Wesley I have no problems with you right now.

I understand your dealing with some things yourself. I don't know what you think but she is no mistake of mine. Since you're not together anymore it may not be important to you to protect her. But I am with her now and I will protect her". "She needs protecting from something. I just don't think you're the right one for the job". "Well it's not going to be you because you broke up with her. That was your choice your fault".

Wesley's face darkened. "That's cute. Who do you blame about what happened to your relationship? Your fiancée"? Seth took a step forward in anger and Sara squeezed his arm gently in warning. "Wesley that's enough. This problem was between us not him. You decided were over and you broke up with me. I have moved on and Seth and I are together. So were happy and not looking for any more drama". "Your wrong about that. The problem does involve him and he always involves drama. Why wouldn't he?

Triple h chose him and WWE just loves him. Never mind the crap he's done to other people. I'm not even talking about me anymore. Sara excuse me for caring about you. You're going to see that I'm right". He glared at Seth one last time before walking past them. Sara was upset but then again she was pleased things hadn't been any worse. Her new boyfriend and ex-boyfriend did not need to be fighting. Society might tell you that's a fantasy come true. Sara however wanted absolutely no part of that.


	16. Chapter 17

"Look at my photos" Mandy said showing them to Dean. "They look hot". "Thanks you are only getting to see mine. I'm not showing you anyone else's". "Good because I only want to see yours. Even though I get to see it in person". "For now you do. Don't make me mad". "I wouldn't dream of it". "Yeah you're just saying that. You aren't scared to bother anyone else". "No I'm just scared of you". "Yeah okay. I am pretty scary" "Were you scared of me. When we first met? I mean they say I am a lunatic.

Maybe I am. Did you think that"? "I was never scared of you. I was nervous to be working with you though". "Well that's kind of a relief. I think you're really scary". "Oh thanks". "No really a woman like you. One that's as smart, beautiful, and caring as you. A man can get intimidated". "You don't get intimidated". "I do of you. You might abuse me or something". "Yeah I bet I could". "Don't doubt yourself. You can be quit powerful you know". "I thought you were the one who doubted your own self-worth"?

"I can doubt mine not yours". "You shouldn't down yours". "You're still way too good for me". "No I'm just worried about being enough. Enough of what you deserve". "I don't even deserve you". She hugged him. "You deserve me and anything else you want in this world. You're good. You really are". They kissed deeply and he pushed her against the wall. He did it with force while also managing to be gentle. "I want you right now" Dean moaned. "I want you too" Mandy moaned. "Take your clothes off". "When you take yours". He put his hands on her waist as she put her arms all over him.

Dean won his match and Mandy climbed into the ring to celebrate with him. "You can cut the sexual tension with a knife". The voice startled them as they saw Bray Wyatt . "I must say those pictures are beautiful Mandy. With pictures like that Dean will be the envy of the locker room. He probably already is. Just know you are both so wrong. Mandy is a jezebel. Her appearance is like air to her. She will do anything to get ahead. Anything…. Maybe she already has". Bray disappeared leaving them in the ring.

"I don't know why he did that. Bray never does anything for the hell of it. He always has a reason no matter how crazy it is". "I don't know why he would say those things. You don't think their true do you". "Listen Mandy Bray has a way of getting in your head with things. Don't pay attention to his crap. I know that's not the truth. I don't know what he's planning but I will be on the lookout for whatever it is.

Mandy hoped it was nothing. The chance of that was nearly impossible. She knew Dean could handle himself but she was still worried. Bray and his cult followers were dangerous yet also crafty. She didn't want any of them near him or her for that matter. She knew Dean was a truly good person. She didn't know that about the Wyatts. In fact she was rather convinced they didn't. This wasn't going to be good.

XXX

"You're sure you're ready"? He had whispered to her. "I am no scared little girl. I'm ready for us to do this". Seth had kissed her with intensity while somehow also managing to be gentle. She wasn't a virgin so that helped. Even so it felt like it was her first time. She had waited for this for a long time. It was an experience she couldn't put into words. Feeling him over her and taking control. Also while trying to be gentle. Then they were lost in the moment. It was the dream she truly hadn't know she wanted to have. Except now It was a reality.

Seth was awake with Sara still asleep beside him. He could stare at her all night. She was so beautiful and wow did they have chemistry. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Why had he waited so long for this? Forget Zahra and let her go happy with Donovan. He was happy to be with Sara in this moment. He couldn't even bother to think about anything else. That just might ruin the moment. Sara really was awesome. He had treated her like horribly and she still wanted something to do with him.

"So this is actually better than your shield gear". Sara was looking at Seth's merchandise on the website. "I thought you liked my shield days". "I do but your stuff now is cool. I mean you have your own stuff". "You never looked at my stuff before"? "Just your shield stuff". "Do you still like Roman better than me"? "Who doesn't like Roman better than you"? "Umm a lot of people actually". "They don't know any better". "I don't think you know any better". "I'm tired" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Changing the subject much? Go to sleep". "I'm not that tired". She started messing on her phone again. "You know when I first met you that's what you were doing"? "Texting"? "Yeah you do that a lot. Must be really popular". "You know I am". "You're so arrogant". "I bet you will be arrogant". "I doubt that I'm just a girl from New Hope". "That doesn't mean you can't be great". She wrapped both arms around his one arm. She couldn't believe they were finally together. She was glad of it. There was this feeling of something she couldn't explain. Could it be love already? She didn't know if she believed in love that quickly or not. She was off to a good though. Seth had similar feelings toward her.

He was very careful about moving too fast. But he liked Sara a lot. He couldn't believe he treated her the way he had. He would forever be greater that she forgave him. His mind was still on Wesley. Surprisingly he hadn't thought of Zahra once. It was easy to get lost with her. He hadn't forgotten what had happened with Wesley the other day. It had to have upset Sara at least a little bit. No matter how much she acted like it didn't. He was tired of looking in the past. He wanted look toward the future. A future with Sara couldn't be a bad thing.

XXX

Sara jerked awake and checked her surroundings. She had completely forgotten she was on the plain. Looking around she was glad she hadn't screamed for everyone to hear her. "Are you okay"? Seth asked. "Yeah I'm fine it was just a nightmare. Did I wake you"? "Yeah actually but it's not a big deal. What was your nightmare about"? "It was nothing. Just about a plane crash is all". "Wow that's oddly straight forward". "Yeah". In truth it was oddly specific. It just wasn't about a plane crash. A dream about Bray Wyatt.

She hadn't thought about him much lately. At least since their last meeting. She hoped it stayed their last meeting and they never spoke again. That didn't really explain why he was in a nightmare of hers. Well he was creepy enough so maybe it made sense. She wasn't the type to believe dreams meant anything. That one was pretty realistic though. "Well just know were going to land soon. So it's nothing to worry about. Didn't know you were scared of flying". "I'm not usually. Just the nightmare I guess".

Sara tried to act as normal as possible. She didn't know why she couldn't get the dream out of her head. It was realistic and disturbing while being vague. It was simply Bray and the Wyatt's together and laughing. She never knew that could be so scary but it was. She was checking WWE news when she saw the video of Bray onscreen taunting Dean and Mandy. That was very unsettling. Was she dreaming that because of Mandy"? "What are you looking at"? Seth asked. She moved her hand so he could see.

Since he was listening to music she hadn't thought he would notice. "Wow can't imagine them going back after Dean like that. He isn't an easy one to make an enemy out of. Can't imagine why they would terrorize Mandy either. Of course we had issues with them in the past". "It's weird isn't it"? "It's probably nothing. I wouldn't worry about it". "Yeah you're probably right". Sara still worried regardless. "That's not what's bothering you is it"? "What do you mean"? "Is it something with the Wyatt's or are you worried about Mandy? You two are friends right"? "It just seems weird we both had run-ins with them".

"Okay fine maybe it does seem a little weird. I was hoping I could keep it from bothering you. It's not going to work though. I'l keep a look out but it's probably fine". "I hope your right". "I'm always right". "I can think of plenty of times you haven't been". They kissed each other chuckling as they realized the ridiculousness of it all. After being serious so much it felt good too just be a little at ease. Joke around a little. As well as just to be together. They could just stay in that moment together. Not being anything but themselves.


	17. Chapter 18

"No way. I let you talk me into a lot of things. This isn't one of them". "What if Seth agrees"? "He won't and even if the scumbag did it would still be no". "Maybe he really wants to make amends". "He wants to make amends to himself and that's it". "He's dating Sara as you know". "Yeah so that's just like a thought. I don't mind you hanging out Sara or us hanging out with Sara. But I don't like scumbag".

"Sara and I want to have a double date though". "When you want to have a double date that involves two members of the shield you need to think what two members. Roman and Dean? No problem at all perfectly okay. Roman and Seth? I wouldn't really recommend it. Dean and Seth? That is an extremely horrible idea. Especially for Seth's health". "Just try it. Come on. What if Seth actually agrees and you don't"? "Then he's stupid". "If Seth agrees and you don't it seems like he treats Sara better".

Dean shook his head. "You are laying it on thick you know that? You know I treat you great". "You do and that's why I'm even asking you this". "Fine I will make you a deal. If scumbag agrees I might consider it. But only then". "Thanks Dean I knew you would say yes". She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Didn't exactly say yes. But if that's the reaction I get each time than I might say it more often.

XXX

"You want me to go with Dean and Mandy on a double date"? "Well I mean I am going to be there too. Besides you and Mandy can talk about CrossFit". "I doubt Ambrose will let me talk to his girl about anything. And the big glaring problem here is Ambrose. He doesn't want to see me and I don't want to see him. Besides he is jealous of my success. And he's a douchebag". "What if he actually agrees to it?

Maybe he's ready to move on from it" "You obviously don't know Ambrose. He doesn't get over something like that. I don't really expect to either. Sara you know I want to do a double date if you do. But with him"? "You keep saying you wish you could take it back. Maybe this would be the start of it". "It's not that easy. Did you really have to be friends with the girl who's dating my mortal enemy"? "You don't really have to be mortal enemies". "Maybe not. Look I can tell this is important to you.

If Dean by some miracle agrees then fine". "Thank you" she said kissing him and wrapping her arms around him. "But I don't promise I want put him in his place if he runs his mouth". "Mandy will keep him in check and I will keep you in check". "I didn't think anyone could keep me in check". "You're looking at the one person who can". "Yeah you really might be. The prettiest one anyway". "Shut up your so lame". You love it". "So"? "Exactly". "You're a jerk" "You looked past that to date me". "Yeah because you're not always". "Just most of the time".

XXX

"At least I don't have to wear a suit". Mandy rolled her eyes at Dean. "It's very casual. Sara and I thought that would be better". "I knew you two planned this". "Admit you're slightly excited to be going on this double date". "It will be fun to beat his face in". "I just knew you would say something like that. Turn here" she instructed. The small restaurant served burgers and fries. Sara and Mandy thought it would be casual enough for them to eat at. "This looks like my kind of place at least".

"Dean would eat here". "You would eat here too". "Yeah I think Roman, Dean, and I ate here once". "Good so you're familiar with it. Look there's Dean and Mandy. "I was really hoping he wouldn't show" Seth said frowning. "He did though so he made the effort". "Not promising I want beat his face in if he is his cocky arrogant self". "Well then let's hope he won't be doing that". They got out of the car letting out another breath.

"I really was hoping he wasn't gonna show" Dean commented. "But he is here now. So let's try to be nice". "I'm always nice". "Yeah right". The four of them began the walk to each other. "Hey" Sara greeted as she hugged Mandy. "Hey" Mandy said back to her. "Hey Seth how are you"? Mandy asked. "Good you"? "Good". "Hey Dean" Sara said smiling. "Hey good to see you" Dean said back to her. "Same".

"So we have all spoke to each other except two of us". Dean and Seth looked at each other awkwardly. They didn't want to ruin the date for their girlfriends. "Hey Seth" Dean said his mouth twitching. "Hey Dean" he said with about the same enthusiastic voice. "We should go in" Sara said taking Seth's hand. They ordered their food and then quietly looked at each other. "So how are you spending the holidays"? Mandy asked Sara. "Well I am going home to see my family of course". "Same here. Dean and I decided to do the holidays right before I go home. We decided it was too early to be meeting each other's family yet".

"It's hard with all the traveling we do. I haven't even seen Seth's house yet". "Seth you haven't taken her to see your house yet"? Dean asked as he ate a fry. They were all enjoying getting to eat greasy food for a night. "No Dean I haven't. We're taking things slow and like Sara said we are rarely home". "Funny Mandy has seen my house". "We happened to be performing in the area that night" Mandy said putting her hand on his. "Well it's okay. I'm just enjoying being able to travel with him. You know were both going to have to stay in Florida full time". "Yeah I think Dean and I are going to miss that too".

"So Seth Sara tells me you do CrossFit". "Yeah I do. I heard you did too". "Yeah I love it so much. It makes me feel great". "Me too". "Well you too have something in common" Dean muttered. "Careful that's normally how Seth picks up his girls". "Well Ambrose since you mentioned that let's talk about how drunk you get. Or maybe all the girls you have picked up at bars. Maybe will talk about Hellena".

"I wouldn't mention anything about bad ex-girlfriends. Then I might mention Zahra". "You mention her maybe I'l mention Renee". "You do that I will mention you're ex fiancée". "Let's not be mentioning anybody" Mandy spoke up. "Yeah she's right you both have new relationships so why bring up the past"? Sara said nervously. "Yeah the past isn't always a good thing" Dean agreed. "I second that" Seth said. "Since that got a little heated maybe you should apologize"? "Sara is right. You could argue so you can apologize for mentioning each other's exes". They glared at each other unmoving.

"Okay fine. Dean I apologize for mentioning Hellena and Renee. It was out of line". "Since you said that I apologize for mentioning your fiancée and Zahra". They didn't say much after that. Sara and Mandy kept up a conversation and had a great time. Dean and Seth didn't really say much after that. They were content to watch their girlfriends have a fun evening. They said goodbye once it was over. Also mentioning the possibility of doing it again. It was an interesting thought.

"Dean I'm proud of you for tonight". "Proud of me? We almost got a little heated". "Yes but you didn't let it get out of control. You came and did it for me. Thank you so much for that". Anything for you". Seth and Sara were in a comfortable silence. "I'm glad that went well". "Sara I'm going to take you to see my house soon I promise. We just haven't been by there yet". "Oh Seth I didn't mean anything by that. I wasn't thinking". "It's okay I knew you didn't. Sara I'm sorry I said those things to Dean.

"Glad we both kept our cool. I wouldn't have wanted to ruin the night for you. I hope you had fun". "I did and thank you for doing it. I know it wasn't easy for you". "That's fine. If its for you I am going to do it. Whatever makes you happy is what I'm gonna do. Sara smiled as they linked hands. The drive home continued a comfortable one.

"Well well a double date" Bray said chuckling. "The time to act will be very soon. Enjoy your girls while you have them boys. Play time is almost over. I will make them wish you never met them. And that you never met me. You will all know the true face of fear. Let it be your teacher. And I do love being a teacher and leading you too the right direction. You may not like it as much". He chuckled loudly as he walked back to his car. He was going to have so muh fun with this.


	18. Chapter 19

Mandy smoothed down her dress. Dean wouldn't arrive until later in the day. She spoke to some of the girls before heading to the locker room. She shivered suddenly as though a chill was in the air. It was strange as it was actually pretty hot. She got the sensation she wasn't alone and looked around. There was no one in sight. Maybe the locker room was haunted? That would be a first.

Her phone went off and she checked the message. It was from an unknown number and read simply "run". It was creepy but probably someone playing a prank. Who would have her number though? She put her phone away and decided the locker room was too creepy. She opened the door and gasped as she saw Luke Harper. He was staring at her with an expression somewhere between crazed and worried.

"Can I help you"? She asked. Maybe not the smartest thing to say but she couldn't help it. "You can't help me or anybody else. You can't even help yourself". "Now brother treat her ladylike". Mandy heard Bray's voice and attempted to slam the door shut. Bray caught it. "Now Mandy that wasn't very ladylike at all. Maybe the lunatic fringe is rubbing of on you hmm"? Bray opened the door and stepped in. Mandy took a surprised step back. "Thank you for inviting us into your boyfriend's locker room.

Very polite of you". "What are you doing here"? Mandy asked. "Now if you aren't afraid of Dean then you certainly shouldn't be afraid of us. Were cut from the same cloth you know". "Dean is nothing like you" Mandy spat. She didn't know when her anger equaled bravery. She didn't think it was the best idea either way. "If he sees you in here he's going to be upset". Mandy really wanted them to leave. Bray had shut the door when they came in making her worried. She was currently face to face with all four of them.

"Oh of course he would be upset with you. Letting four strange men into his locker room. Best not to make him angry. Who knows what he will do". "Dean wouldn't be angry with me". "He hasn't yet anyway". "He want be". "For your sake you had better hope not. Try hard to please him. You never know what he might do if you don't". "Dean wouldn't hurt me". "Perhaps not on purpose. He gets a bit carried away though doesn't he"? "You need to leave" she said glaring daggers. E

"I take it you haven't forgotten my promo last week. That sharp tongue must be a result of being with Ambrose. You believe being with him lets you do what you want. You reap the benefits of being with him". "That's not true". "Mandy we are all adults here. No need to lie to me. I know the truth. Sad your boyfriend left you here all alone. He should know not to leave a pretty lady like you alone like that".

He tucked some hair behind her ear and she flinched back. "You are blessed with model looks you know. I assume you're well equipped to use your body to get what you want. It makes sense to play that game. After all everyone wants to play it with you". Mandy stayed quiet as he was approached her. He moved his hands to touch each part of her face. "Please leave" she choked out. "Of course all you had to do was ask. Were gentlemen Mandy didn't you know? She had managed to stay more composed then she felt,

She was grateful Dean hadn't been there. She wouldn't have been able to handle seeing them fight. As it was she didn't know if she would tell him or not. It was obvious they knew Dean wasn't there as they had wanted to talk to her. They hadn't really said all that much. What they had said was enough. The door opened and Dean strode in. "Hey" he said kissing her. She returned it determined to show no hint anything was wrong. He was in a good mood and she didn't wish to ruin it by worrying him.

"Hey you". "You okay"? "Yeah I'm fine why"? "No reason you just seem a little different". "I'm wearing a dress". "Yeah you look great in a dress. I see you in them though pretty often". "Not true I wear your merchandise and my wrestling gear". "You look great in that too. You're going to be a force to be reckoned with when you make it on tv". "I hope so. I got one stint on total divas". "I wouldn't worry about that. It was a good way to get your name out there. And an experience you can say you got.

Besides you're going for a great women's wrestler". "Thank you" she said hugging him. She needed to tell him. "Dean". "Hmm"? "I thank you for everything". She hugged him tighter. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. Even though it should be easy. "Well you deserve it so don't think you have to thank me for anything". She felt tears in her eyes. Why did Dean not realize how good he really was? Why didn't other people? If they only could see what she saw. Then they would all understand".

XXX

"I can't even believe you. I shouldn't even look at you". "But it's still a great t shirt". "Just because Dean and I did that doesn't mean were friends. I think you're wearing that shirt today on purpose". Sara laughed as that was exactly why she wore the hounds of justice t shirt. "Maybe". "Well it actually is a pretty cool shirt". I told you". "So I have an idea for us". "Ok what's that"? "Well since I finally got you to like Pvris I was thinking we could go see them in concert". "That would be great! I would love to".

"Good because I already bought the tickets". "When did you have time to do that"? "While you were doing an NXT show". "Of course the ultimate opportunist". "No actually that's Edge. I am the architect". "Architect of the shield". "You just had to get that in there didn't you"? "Yeah I am a huge fan as you know". "Yeah I know. Are you finally a fan of me"? "Depends on if you keep being nice to me or not". "I think I have been really nice". "You have so far". "I consider that a challenge". "It basically was".

"Good because I like challenges". "I like them too". "You do great at them too. I'm impressed. I was really hard on you". "I needed it. You believe in me and that's what's important". They walked hand in hand in the arena. "Mr. Rollins Mr. McMahon would like to see you". "Okay thanks". He turned to kiss Sara. "Be right back". "Okay". She said chuckling. She headed to put their stuff away and was looking for something to do. She was walking through the corridor when she saw the Wyatt's. She froze immediately.

They didn't appear to be waiting for her or anything. But Bray did turn to her. "Hello Sara. Did you want to pass by here? Don't stop on account of us". Sara tried to smile as she continued to walk. Her heartbeat had to be going a mile a minute as she was almost passed them. Bray reached out and grabbed her arm. Though it was gentle she was still frightened. "Sara I hope you aren't letting him fool you. I told you once already. That was before you became a couple. Don't think I didn't know that.

I can see you two walking around just as easy as everyone else". "He isn't like that" Sara spoke up. "Isn't like what? Sara I have been here longer than you. You may think this little relationship means you know him. But you don't not really. As a man I know him in a way you don't. I have seen his type. I know what he thinks. What he does. You couldn't possibly know that". He said no more and let go of her.

She nodded at him to be polite. At this point she didn't even know why she was doing that. "See you around Sara. I am sure I will". She looked back at him not liking the way he said it. He smiled at her but that only served to freak her out more. Seriously how was one person that creepy? "Her phone vibrated and she answered. "Hey Mandy". "Yeah Sara hi. Sorry I know you're at work but this is important".

"No problem what's up"? "It's about the Wyatt's". "Oh my gosh I literally just had a run in with them". "You too"? "What happened"? "You go first". "Okay they got in Dean's locker room while I was in there"… Mandy had thought Dean was asleep so she talked softly. However, Dean was awake and listening to everything she said. He wanted to know everything. He wasn't really hurt or angry she hadn't told him. He did wish she had. He wanted to know exactly why she hadn't.

For now though he was going to ease drop as much as possible. Just as he'd thought Bray was planning something. Apparently that involved Sara as well. That didn't make sense. Which was exactly why Bray was likely planning something. Dean wasn't a bad guy and he actually quiet liked Sara. So he didn't want anything happening to her. Even more importantly he didn't want anything happening to Mandy. He needed a plan of action. He just didn't know what that was going to be yet. He had to find out soon.


	19. Chapter 20

"You think they liked me"? "Yes Sara I think they loved you". "Don't give me false hope". "I'm actually being really serious. Now when do I get to meet your family"? "A long time from now". "Why"? "They aren't really Seth Rollins fans". "Why not"? "They say you're a punk and a sellout". "Oh" Seth said awkwardly. "Do they know were dating"? "Yeah and let's just say they don't like it. But they accept it" "Well that's kind of heartbreaking news". "I didn't really want to tell you. But I knew I shouldn't keep it from you.

So I waited for you to ask me. And kind of hoped you never did". "If it makes you feel any better I think I took you to meet my family too soon. I mean we haven't been dating that long. It's not like I am expecting us to be together forever. I mean I hope we are. But my family finds it odd if they don't meet my girlfriends. Does that make sense"? "Nothing you say ever makes sense". She chuckled. "No serious moment I know. It does make sense. I don't really do that though. My family never met Wesley".

"Oh man I wanted to know if they liked him". "Well they like him in NXT". "And you're sure they don't like me"? "Sadly I am really sure they don't like you. They told me that again the other day". "So I guess I am not spending Christmas at your house"? "You are at my house but I don't know about there's". "Well if not we can go to mine. I told you they would like you". "I was kind of afraid they would be like you were when I first met you". "Yeah I'm not the nicest person". "It's okay that's forgiven".

They were in comfortable silence until she spoke again. "This is extremely random and makes no sense. But if Aj Lee was still in wrestling they would probably say we were related or something. Aj Lee, Sara Lee". "Aj is cool". "You think she's pretty"? "Yeah who doesn't think that"? "Seth" she said smacking his arm. "I think she's pretty but you're hot". He winked at her and they laughed. "Yeah trying to cover your tracks".

"Hey do you think my wrestling is getting any better"? "Of course it is. Why would you ask? You don't think so? Look Sara if it's what I said before I never meant it". "No it's not that. It's just… they say that Mandy was better. That she should have won". "You have just as much a right to be here as she does. You're the winner. No one can take that away from you. Even if you never do anything with it. It's your accomplishment. You are working hard and succeeding at what you're doing. No one can blame you for trying".

"So you don't think I'm doing good"? "That's all you got out of that? And I think you're doing great and getting better all the time ". "Thank you". "Sara I gotta ask you something". "Sure". "I was talking to Sasha and Baylee after the show. They said they saw the Wyatt's talking to you. You didn't seem like you were okay with it. And that Bray grabbed you". Sara was quiet as she contemplated her response. "You weren't supposed to find out. Mandy and I both decided not to tell you. I know I should have told you.

I didn't want to worry you. I know you can take care of yourself. But I don't want you having anything to do with them. I remember what Braun did to you that time. I didn't like it back then when we weren't exactly friends. And I definitely don't like it now". "I'm sorry". He sighed "I'm not mad I just hoped you would tell me. I want to know if there bothering you. Or if Bray's grabbing you like that or anyway. I know you're trying to keep me out of trouble. But if they do something to you I will be no better off".

"Okay I will try to tell you everything then. I guess I should have". "You definitely should have. Did you say Mandy was involved in this"? "They came into her and Dean's locker room the other day. He wasn't there but she was. She hasn't wanted to tell Dean either". "Well she needs too. That's something he needs to know. Just like I needed to know". "You think I am right now"? "Well they have some fixation I can believe that".

They headed to a gas station on their way through a town. "Want anything"? Seth asked. "No I'm fine thanks". Seth headed inside to pay and Sara closed her eyes. Her eyes opened as she heard a tap on the glass. She came face to face with Erick Rowan. Sara quickly locked the doors of the car. Erick stared at her a moment longer before getting into a car and driving away. Her heart was racing as she couldn't believe the odds. Unless he had been following her. She nearly jumped out her skin as Seth attempted to open the door.

Sighing she unlocked it. "Did I lock that"? "No I did. Seth Erick Rowan was just here". "What"? "He tapped on the window and was staring at me. Then he just got in his car and left". "This is getting ridiculous. You think it was random or did he follow us here"? "I don't know but how random is it he was here"? "Was he the only one"? "Yeah I didn't see anyone else". "I have to talk to Hunter and Stephanie about this. Even Vince if I have too. This is getting too close for comfort".

XXX

"Mandy what's up"? "What do you mean"? "You seem like somethings bothering you". "No everything's fine". "You barely touched your food". "It's nothing mom" she said chuckling as she took a bite of salad. "I heard you on the phone". "What are you"? "The Wyatt's were in our dressing room. I was ready to go after them as soon as I heard it. But I knew you wouldn't tell me so I listened to everything. I still want to go after them. But I know it would bother you if I did". Mandy was speechless. "Dean I am sorry.

I know how you can be. I don't want you hurt. You don't need protection and yet I have such a desire to protect you. Sara is worried about Seth too. She hasn't told him as far as I know either". "Yeah Sara that's who you were talking to. She having problems with them too"? "Yeah". "Mandy I can't speak for Seth. But I would want you to tell me this. I want to know if there messing with you. Like they apparently are". "I will next time I promise".

"You know how much you mean to me right? You really do. I didn't think it could happen. But I want to protect you". "Shut up jerk" she said with tears in her eyes. "You just want to make me cry". "Yeah I love to make girls girl". "You are so heartless". "You apparently find that sexy". "I find you sexy". "I am really glad to hear that". "Yeah well you should be". "Why are you cuddling with a blanket"? "It's cold". "The heats on". "Well it's not working".

"You complain too much". "You're dating me so you deserve it". "I just gave you a great speech about how much I cared about you". "Yeah and it was very moving. Now I'm cold and the moments past". "Remind me not to waste time coming up with that next time". "Noted". "You know I actually really don't know what I would do without your complaining". "Glad I am so needed and loved".

Oh you are". Mandy smiled but she had to wonder. Did Dean love her? Oh it was much too early to be thinking about that. But would he love her one day? "What are you thinking about"? "Nothing". "Yeah well I know you enough to know you're thinking about something. "Well maybe I decided not to tell you". "Fine then keep me wondering. You have that mysterious thing going on". "No it's nothing really. Just thinking about my career". "Whatever you say" he said rolling his eyes. But he did it good naturedly.

 **Decided to end this chapter a bit early. Thank you so much for reading. I honestly am having loads of fun writing this story. I hope you guys are enjoying. I of course would like for people to enjoy this story. But honestly I am just having fun writing it. To any who may be writing fanfiction out there. I have this piece of advice for you. Don't be caught up in the hopes of reviews, follows, and favorites. Yes it's wonderful to receive them. You should be proud when you do. But remember to just have fun. If you can't have fun then you don't need to be writing. I don't know how writers handle their career. But this is no career to me. It's a hobby and a love of mine. I want to make as many fanfictions as possible. The important thing is I hope I will always have fun. That being said thank you guys so much for following and the favorites. You are awesome!**


	20. Chapter 21

"I should just go after them instead of talking to the authority". Mandy sighed making her displeasure evident. "You know I do things like that all the time". "Not when you're with me you don't". Dean still planned on doing so. He would just have to make sure it wasn't where Mandy knew about it. Fact was he had searched the arena before she arrived. There was no sign of them anywhere.

So here he was about to talk to Hunter. He was so fed up with the Wyatt's she marched right in their office. "Dean"! Mandy began but stopped as he did. Hunter and Stephanie were speaking with Seth and Sara. Hunter and Stephanie's eyes looked cautiously at both men. "You wouldn't happen to be here for the same reason I am would you"? Seth asked. "Close to it. It involves the Wyatt's". "Sounds exactly like what I am talking about" Seth said turning back to Hunter. "We take this stuff very seriously" Stephanie said.

"Something happens to our tough enough winners and were going to be in trouble. Violence against women is prohibited. Though we haven't been seeing anything if their stalking you that's serious". "Let us talk to the Wyatt's and will see what we can do" Hunter offered. "Yeah talk to them" Dean said rolling his eyes. "If they don't listen to you don't expect us to" Seth warned. "Okay" Hunter said sighing. The four of the left the office. "So I take it he knows" Mandy said whispering to Sara. "He does. Some of his friends saw what happened. So I didn't tell him". "Don't feel bad I didn't tell Dean either.

He overheard us on the phone". "Speaking of that you both should have told us". Seth then looked at Dean. "Seth you wonder why there stalking our girls"? "I don't know. But we had problems with them back in our Shield days. You did afterwards". "Seems funny they would want to bring that back now. Unless it's not about us". "What would they want with them though"? "Don't talk about us like were not here" Mandy whined. Sara elbowed and shushed her. "Well we know their hot".

Seth glared at him then nodded his head in agreement. "Hopefully they can take care of this for us". "You believe that"? "It's the Wyatt's so of course not". "Yeah least were on the same page". "You guys are making us feel really good right now" Sara said frowning. "It will be fine. We're going to take care of it if it comes to that" Dean said. "Our heroes" Mandy said rolling her eyes. "Well I want to hang out with Mandy" Sara said. "Agreed" Mandy said taking her arm.

The two men frowned as the women began talking about going shopping. "We should ride together to save gas" Mandy said. "You want us to ride together"? Dean asked. "Yeah not a good idea". Seth retorted. "Come on you can do it". Sara said grinning. "Well if we take our car I'm driving" Seth said. "I am not letting you drive me or my car". Dean retorted. "My gosh I will drive" Mandy said leading the way.

She sighed as she sat behind the wheel. "I can't believe he's in the front seat" Seth muttered. "You're such a baby" Sara said back. "Yeah babies don't get to sit up front" Dean mocked. "Real mature" Seth said rolling his eyes. "I am way more mature than you". "Yeah because getting drunk and waking up in strange places is so mature". "So is sending dick picks". "Okay" Mandy said loudly. "Let's stop talking and listen to some music". She turned on the radio and sighed. Sara gave her a relieved smile in the mirror.

"This is a great song" Seth said. "This song sucks" Dean complained and turned it. "You always did shit like that". "Yeah because your music taste sucks". "We like a lot of the same things. And anything of yours I don't like sucks". "Keep this up and were turning off the radio" Sara warned. "She got you whipped"? Dean asked. Mandy turned off the radio. "Seems she has you whipped" Seth retorted.

"You know I never get whipped. Seems like Zahra had you that way" Sara cringed. "Dean why would you even mention that? Oh wait its like how Renee had you whipped". "I don't know where talking about Zahra and Renee" Sara mumbled. "She's right let's stop" Mandy said annoyed. "Yes ma'am" Seth said rolling his eyes. "Are you disrespecting her"? Dean asked. "No I'm disrespecting you". "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Mandy and Sara said together. They hadn't meant too but apparently they were thinking the same way.

Everyone was quiet for about five seconds. "Well I take it someone is in a bad mood" Seth said frowning at both of them. "I never did understand women" Dean said. Mandy let her chin rest on the steering will. Sara leaned on Seth. "No way you yelled at me" he said pulling away. "Come here" she demanded pulling him back. "There such babies" Dean said leaning his head on Mandy's shoulder. "Get away from me she whined". It seemed like the ride to the mall took forever.

Sara and Mandy were excitedly chatting and walked up ahead. "My own girlfriend isn't even holding my hand." Dean said. "You're so clingy". "Shut the hell up Seth". "Both of you shut up". Sara yelled. "The days I started letting people talk to me like that" Dean muttered. "She doesn't usually talk to me like that. It's just you that makes her do it". "She said it to you too". "Yeah Mandy did the same thing to you earlier".

Sara and Mandy went through the whole mall looking for clothes. Dean and Seth wore semi disguises in case anyone recognized them. "What is it with women wanting to shop so much"? "Who knows but all women I have ever met are like that". Seth began texting and Dean sighed. Sara and Mandy tried on clothes and laughed as they continued to pick out items. "How did we get so lucky"? "What"? Seth asked. "How did we get so lucky"? Seth looked to Sara and then at Mandy as they shopped.

"You care about her don't you"? "Yeah man I do. After Renee I didn't know if I could care the same about anyone else. But she is just so different than anyone would think. It's more than just her looks. She is so much more than that. She really is too good for me". "You know I got lucky to. I was a complete ass to her. But she was what I needed. She isn't like my ex or even Zahra. She's different and that's not a bad thing. She is way better than I deserve". "She is, just like Mandy is to me. It's early yet I guess.

But I might love her. I guess I will have to wait and see. I think I do though. I loved my fiancée and things still happened. I guess I loved Zahra as much as I could. But no one can say we started on the best circumstances". "No you didn't. But Hellena and I didn't end on the best of circumstances. Not with Renee either. Doesn't mean I didn't care about them though". "Wow were kind of talking like we used too". "Don't get used to it scumbag it's just for today". "Yeah I agree just for today".

"Did I just see them talking over there"? Mandy asked. "Yeah are you sure there not arguing"? "They might be. They look…. Calm at least". "Never heard them described that way. How cool would it be if we could get them to be friends again"? "That would be really cool if we could. Now what do you think of this dress"? She chuckled "It's pretty. You should get it". "You don't think I have enough dresses"?

"No you can always use more dresses. You like them don't you"? "Yeah". "And Dean likes them doesn't he"? "Yeah". "Then you should get it. I like them though I don't wear them as often". "You got one today right"? "Yeah I did". "Good then we can match". "Yeah because I really want to match with you". "Who doesn't want to match with me"? "Umm Everyone"? "I think everyone does"

"You know we sound like Seth and Dean". "Yeah either that or lesbian lovers". "We are so lesbian lovers". "I don't know how our men would feel about that". "Maybe they would like it". "Probably but we don't go that way. But if we did I would so date you". "Thanks I would date you too". They shared a laugh as they continued to shop. They were having loads of fun today. They could only hope it would last.

Dean and Seth were having thoughts of their own. They felt such a huge desire to protect their girlfriends. They could only hope the authority could take care of this. Because if they didn't then they would do something about it. Bray was never far away. Even now he was watching them silently. He was amused with what he was seeing. They were making things even more enjoyable for him and his family.


	21. Chapter 22

"These actions are inexcusable. You don't need to be anywhere near Mandy Rose or Sara Lee". "Hunter you don't have to bother telling us that. None of us have bothered Mandy or Sara. Why would we have the need too? Their valets who will pretty soon be training in NXT full time. It benefits us in no way whatsoever'. "We were told you were in the locker room with Mandy and had grabbed Sara.

I know you have cut a promo on Dean before. Erick was also at a gas station looking in Sara's car window". "Now sir I may have cut a promo on Dean while Mandy was out there. She is still his valet so of course she would be. I can't just stop cutting promos because she's there. That doesn't mean I had any ill tent toward her. You also can't blame Erick for being at a gas station when Sara was there. It isn't a crime to look at her". "Either way do not be anywhere near them. Do your promos and matches. But do not be stalking or bothering either of those women". Hunter said with added emphasis.

"Of course not we wouldn't dream of it". Bray was more annoyed than anything. This didn't change his plans in anyway whatsoever. Dean and Seth should know better than to think talking to the authority would change anything. Bray was determined he would defeat the two of them. And use Mandy and Sara to fulfill other plans of theirs. Abigail demanded it.

XXX

"You know I can see you texting under the covers". Sara chuckled 'The covers warm and I can't sleep". "Maybe you don't want me to know who your texting". He said it jokingly but never the less she held out her cellphone to him. "My mom". "Could be a fake number". "Could be but I don't think so. I mean I would think I'd know my own moms number". "Maybe you forgot" he said turning over. "I doubt it".

"It feels like we just went to sleep" she complained sitting up. "That's because someone stayed up all night talking and texting". "Lots of people do it. What's your point"? "That is my point". "You realize how many of our mornings start like this"? "You wouldn't have it any other way". "No I wouldn't. The morning went by rather quietly as they prepared to leave. Sara felt her phone vibrate and checked it.

The number was blocked and she didn't have the time to waste calling it back. If someone needed something they could have left a message anyway. "You ready to go"? Seth asked. "Yeah I'm ready". "I really will miss this" she said once they were in the car. "I almost wish I could just stay a valet. That would kind of be a waste of me winning the competition though". "You never know where life might take you". They talked freely as they drove to the arena. They were just out of the car as the Wyatt's approached.

"Sara get back in the car" Seth said to her. "But Seth". "Sara just do it and lock the door". Sara did as she was told but tried to hear. "I don't know why you had her do that. After all she just got out". "What do you want? Why do you keep showing up everywhere she and Mandy are? At least every time we have a show"? "Well Seth we work here as well. Have you forgotten"? "I am warning you to stay away from her". "You and your threats and warnings. You're no different than any other liar on this planet.

You know I don't know why you keep telling her were going to hurt her. That's the last thing we would even think of doing. She should be more worried about you hurting her". "Stop the bullshit. I wouldn't hurt her, she knows it, you know it, and everyone should know it". "Seth she's a bit younger than us isn't she? Not that it makes her any less a woman. She is very fragile though. It would be a shame if she got her heart broken". "I am not going to break her heart and I am not going to waste any more time. Get out of our way because were trying to get it". "Were not stopping you right boys"?

The other Wyatt's simply glared at him. "So if you would like to invite Sara out of the car do so now. Better be on your way". Seth watched as they walked away. He wouldn't let them out of his sight until they were in the building. He sighed walking over to Sara's door. She opened it happy things hadn't gotten bad. Seth could tell she was still cautious. "Are you okay"? He asked her. "Yeah I'm fine ".He took his things then hers. "It's okay I can carry something". "Its fine I got it". She followed him slowly.

He didn't seem to be alright after everything. They went into his locker room as he put their stuff down". "Seth"? She asked putting her hand on him. "I didn't know what to do. I need to come up with something. We need to come up with something". "We will I know we will". "You have a lot of confidence" he said putting his arms around her. "Yeah I have too I'm valeting for you". "Right. Come on let's get ready for my match tonight".

Sara cheered Seth on in his match against Chris Jericho. She hadn't forgotten what a douche he could be in Tough Enough. He slammed Seth in the barricade and then turned to her. "See that's what is going to happen to your little boyfriend. He is a loser just like you"! Seth hit him from behind and Sara moved to safety. The fight reentered the ring as the lights went out. When they turned back on the Wyatt's stood on the other side of the ring. As Braun and Luke advanced on Sara she backed up. "Get away from her" Seth demanded. He jumped out of the ring to attack them. Bray chuckled as he looked at Sara.

"You see what you've done? What you've caused"? "I haven't done anything" she mouthed. "You have and you keep doing it". They continued to attack him and Bray hit Sister Abigail. Sara rushed to his side not caring they were there. "Seth" she said checking on him. "Sara get away" he warned her through his pain. He stood up and gently pushed her back. Erick hit Seth with a steel chair causing him to fall over again.

"No" Sara screamed as she shrank back. "Hit him again Erick. Show him the way" Bray said laughing. Sara could take no more and threw her body over him. "No stop that's enough". Bray held up his hand to stop Erick. "Sara you're in the way move" he said as though she was a little child. "No stop and leave him alone". "Hey stop it" Hunter said running down the ramp followed by security. Sara stayed firm over him determined to protect him from further harm.

"He can't protect you Sara so don't think you can protect him. Follow the buzzards" Bray said laughing again. Sara held on to Seth until doctors came to check him. Despite the viciousness of the attack he only had minor injuries. "Sara I wanted you to get away from there. What were you thinking"? He was trying to calm down but was obviously angry. "I couldn't let them hurt you anymore". "That doesn't matter. You should not have put yourself over me like that. You could have gotten hurt".

"You were getting hurt". "Yeah and that's for me to deal with. Not you. You had no business getting involved in that". Sara was glad they were currently alone but didn't like him yelling at her. "When I first met you, you told me I shouldn't worry about getting hurt. Because women wrestle men all the time remember"? "That isn't even remotely the same. They aren't trying to get hit with steel chairs".

"What was I supposed to do"? "You should have listened to me and stayed back. "Sigh look Sara I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I don't ever want you to get hurt. I can take it but I don't want you to have too. I should have protected you". "Baby you did you did" Sara said burying her head in his chest. "I wish I did I really do". "You were trying to protect me that whole time. I know I saw you".

XXX

Mandy looked at the wedding magazine in interest. She didn't want Dean to see her looking at it. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Being she wanted them to get married. It would be nice one day. But for now she enjoyed them being together. The relationship was still young but was going great. She did wonder though. Would Dean ever consider marrying her? Had he ever even thought about it? With anyone? Maybe that was even worse to think about. She heard Dean coming and threw the magazine under the bed. Quickly folding her arms on her lap Dean walked in.

"Hey what are you doing"? Dean asked looking at her confused. "Nothing just sitting here". "Oh okay. You better get some sleep. We have to leave in a few hours". "Yeah I know" she said laying back in bed. "At least the arena isn't far this time. "Yeah that's true". He lay down beside her and she began to think of what it would be like lying beside a spouse in bed. For now it was only a dream.


	22. Chapter 23

"Since were driving my car I can have my feet up" Sara asserted. Seth frowned at her. "I never said you couldn't". Even though he had the air condition on she still had the windows down. "Least you have my hat on so I don't have to hear you complain about your hair". "I don't want to hear it you have long hair too. So you complain". "Yes and its put up so it isn't a problem". "Yeah okay whatever you say Mr, Architect". "You're not going to let that go are you"? "Nope not a chance". Yeah didn't think so".

"You know it's so strange with how things have changed. When I was a kid I used to get made fun of. When I wanted to body build no one thought I could do it. When I started tough enough no one thought I could do it either". "It's kind of like me" Seth said grinning. I never had this childhood where I was told I couldn't do something. But when my parents divorced I felt like I wasn't good enough. Like you think when people tell you that you can't do something. Until my step dad came along I felt like that.

When I started by wrestling career I felt like that for a bit. Lots of people would tell me how good I was. But when I got in developmental NXT some people thought I wasn't good enough. But I really felt I was ready. We butted heads about it for a while. I guess maybe now that's why I'm so arrogant and rude all the time". "I think not everyone is like that all the time. Sometimes we just come across that way and leave our better side hidden". "You may be right" he said thoughtfully. She had given him something to think about.

They headed back to Seth's house to spend their day off. Sara played with their dogs and read a book. Seth sat beside her and played a vintage video game. Though not quiet she had started to feel like she was moving in. She spent a lot of time there when not at the performance center. After both dogs abandoned her she marked her place with a book mars, and lay down in Seth's lap. He continued to play the video game for a couple minutes and then paused it. "Okay I know you have to be thinking about something".

"How do you know"? "You get quiet and have that look on your face" She chuckled. "So what's up"? He asked her expectantly. "We have just one week left until I go back to NXT fulltime. I mean I'm excited but not getting to valet for you anymore is a bummer". "Yeah I'm going to miss you too. But will still see each other. I will come to see you and you can still come here". She bit her lip. "You're worried about us? That I might cheat on you or find someone else"? Sara sat up and sighed moving to the other side of the sofa.

"Not that you'll cheat. That you will find someone else. Since I won't be with you that much and will have time apart. That was part of what happened with your fiancée" she said softly. He looked ahead for a moment. "Yeah, yeah it was. But you know I think we can overcome the odds. I hope we can. I want to be able to say we did that. Show people we did that. Keep seeing each other. Because I love you". "You…do"? "Yeah I do and I have learned not to say it unless I really meant it. I know you may have wanted me to say it before. I had to make sure before I said it". "I love you too Seth I really do".

Their making out turned into more as they headed to the bedroom. He was always careful with her. He studied her features and found each one of them beautiful. Every part of her body was beautiful. Somehow her personality made her even more desirable. No doubt she was always desirable to him. But he hadn't noticed just how much until now. "I want to go all the way" she whispered. So they did without regret.

XXX

Dean and Mandy were bundled up to defend against the cold weather. At Mandy's insistence they visited a coffee shop. Once they got their coffee and respective pastries they sat down at a table in the back. "So what were you doing last night"? "What do you mean"? She asked him. "Well when I came in the room you were doing something. You never just sit in bed like that staring at nothing". "Oh I wasn't doing anything". He had a playful smile on his face. "I noticed a wedding magazine".

"I was just looking at it. I didn't mean I wanted to get married or anything. I am not thinking about that at all". "Wow okay no offence or anything". She was worried but he still grinned. "Look I wouldn't mind at all being married to someone like you. Or just you. But I know it's still early yet. If we date longer and decide we want it someday then good. I'm not mad at you for looking at it or anything. Don't know why you thought I would be".

She sighed. "I had this fiancée once. All I wanted was for us to get married. He broke off our engagement and told me the reason was I wanted marriage and he didn't. I never pressured him about getting engaged or anything. So I don't know why he would think or say that. I never meant to date anyone. I didn't want to ruin this because you think I'm in a rush to get married. I'm just not. I don't want to be one of those people who keeps getting engaged. Or the person who has been married several times. That's just not me" He took a sip of his coffee. "Well good because it's not me either".

"These things take time. I like where we are now". "Me too but after this week I want be valeting for you anymore". He smirked "You going to miss me that much"? "Don't be full of yourself and yes I will miss you". "Don't worry about it so much. We're going to be just fine". "But what if you find someone else"? "You think I would do that"? "Not on purpose but these things happen". "Not to us they don't. I won't let it happen". "Are you going to miss me"? "Yeah I've gotten used to you valeting for me.

I didn't know what to think about it to begin with. But it's brought me more happiness than I could ever hope. Now it's getting sappy lets go". They laughed as they threw their stuff away. "Let me go to the bathroom first and il be ready". "Okay hurry it up" he joked as he went to wait for her by the door. Mandy used the bathroom and smiled thinking of Dean. The lights went out suddenly with the flip of a switch. "Hello"? Mandy asked. She heard footsteps and quickly grabbed her cellphone for light.

It was pitch black dark as she opened the stall. The phone wasn't much light but she managed to find her way to the light switch. She turned it on and looked around the room. It was completely empty. She knew she didn't imagine it. Sighing she washed her hands. As she dried them the light flipped off again. "Alright that's enough cut it out" she said annoyed. People were so unbelievably rude these days. "As you wish milady" a man's voice said. She didn't even have a chance as a hand clamped over her mouth and she was pushed against the wall.

The light flipped on and Bray smiled at her. "Good now I can see you clearly". She attempted to push against him and scream for help. God someone had to come in there. "Mandy listen to me. We're going to talk and you're not going to fight me. Because fighting is pointless. Now no one is going to come in here. I locked the door". Her mind raced. How had he managed to do that? "Your boyfriend is outside oblivious to it all. I don't know what kind of game the four of you are playing. Your boyfriend, Seth and Sara.

But it will be stopped. Don't say a word". Bray took his hand slowly off her mouth. "What do you want"? "I want a lot of things I will never get. Same as you. You see Mandy we aren't all that different. Despite what appearances may say. Dean and I are more alike than he might like to admit". "Why are you bothering us? Any of us"? "Those questions will be answered in time. He put a hand in her hair and brushed her cheek. They said you were beautiful and they didn't lie. I would love to play with you now. Unfortunately I don't have the time.

Go out your boyfriend is waiting. Oh and don't tell him about this. My boys are waiting too. They will know if you do. I will know and it won't be good for Dean. Understand"? She nodded her head but she would say anything to get out of here right now. "Very well then. Be on your way then". Mandy did as quickly as she could. Then


	23. Chapter 24

"Took you long enough" Dean joked. Mandy tried not to be obvious as she looked around for signs of danger. "You okay"? He asked with concern. "Yeah I'm fine I just don't feel well. We should go though". Mandy wanted to get out of their as quickly as possible. What if they still attacked? What if they followed them home? "Mandy did something happen"? "No its fine nothing lets go". "Mandy".

"Dean please we have to get in the car and go right now". Seeing her hysterical he did as she asked and led them to car. They got in and Mandy buckled quickly. She screamed as she noticed a shadow near her door. "Mandy honey calm down it's just someone getting in their car". Dean put a hand on her own to calm her. Something was wrong with her. It hit him he had never called her honey before. But that would have to wait. "What's wrong"? "Nothing lets go". "Tell me or this car is not moving".

"Please we have to go now! I will tell you when were out". He sighed but did as she asked. Something was up as she had never acted like that before. Mandy felt her nerves calm a bit once they were out of the parking lot. She was still very shaken up however. "You want to tell me what happened back there"? "Not really". "I think you better anyway". She sighed "I don't even want to talk about it right now. "Try".

"It was Bray he was in the bathroom". "What?! The women's bathroom"? "Yeah the lights turned out and I found my way and he was there. He pushed me against the wall and was touching me. He told me we were playing a game. That he wanted to play with me but he didn't have the time. He said we weren't that different". "That son of a bitch I'm going back". "No Dean no I don't want to go back there". She said putting her hand on his arm. "Their probably gone now anyway". He sighed "Okay fine".

"I never noticed anything" he said shaking his head. "Neither did I. Not until the lights turned off". "I can't believe he did that. That no one noticed. Well I mean I can its Bray Wyatt. But what reason would he have to go after you and Sara"? "I don't know if it's all actually about us. I think it has something to do with you and Seth too". "I have to talk to Seth soon. It's obvious the authority isn't going to do anything". "I never thought this would happen" Mandy mumbled. "You and me both". Dean didn't say anymore.

Things kept happening to his girlfriend when he wasn't there. He should be protecting her instead of never being there when she faced danger. He had nearly promised to protect her. The thing was he hadn't done it so far. How could he promise to do so now"? He silently promised but didn't make a declaration to do so. He looked at her from the corner of his eye quickly. She had her head leaned on the door eyes closed. He didn't know if she was asleep yet but she might be soon.

He was too disappointed to even talk to her. Disappointed in himself. Looking at her he thought what a beautiful bride she'd make. But if he couldn't protect her now what made him think he could one they were married. If she even wanted him. Especially as he never seemed to be there when she needed him. Maybe he wasn't up to the task of dating or protecting her. "Hey Dean"? "Yeah"? He asked surprised she was awake. "I'm glad I'm with you". "Why"? I am never there when you need me". "That's a lie.

You're always there when I need you. I never have to worry about that. I never have to worry about anything because you're right there". "I wish it were true". "It is". It isn't". "Today was not your fault. You can't go in the bathroom with me". "I should have because Bray did. I should have been watching". "No one knew that psycho would do that". "I should have known". "Maybe you didn't and that's okay. That's not your fault". "I can't afford to be making mistakes when it comes to you" he said softly.

Mandy squeezed his hand. "I can't afford to be making them either when it comes to you. You're the best thing I've had in a while". "I wish you know how dumb that makes you sound. I will never stop saying you could do better". "Il never admit that because it isn't true. And maybe I am pretty dumb and I don't care". "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Honest to God". Mandy smiled and giggled despite herself. He really was so good to her. But as of now they had bigger things to worry about. The Wyatt family were that problem.

XXX

"Something doesn't feel right". "What do you mean"? "I don't know maybe I'm just being paranoid". "You probably are. You are on a plain after all". "So? I'm on those all the time". "Well it's in the air so conceivably something could go wrong quicker". "Thanks Seth now I can develop a fear of planes". "Wouldn't be that bad. We would just have to drive everywhere and be late to everything or tired". Sara rolled her eyes and looked out the plane window. "Are you seriously worried about the plane now"?

"A little". "Me and my big mouth". "That big mouth makes you lots of money". "Sure but so does my wrestling skills". "I can agree with that". "So what is really bothering you? Is it the Wyatt's"? "Yeah" she said weakly. "I can understand being afraid but I am going to protect you I promise". "I know you will". She kissed him just as the announcement came the flight was ending. She was relieved to be getting off.

She felt a little bit better but couldn't shake the bad feeling. She had never been a psychic, fortune teller or any of those things. Once they got their things into a hotel and to an arena she finally calmed down. She headed off to talk to Nattie and Paige. "Well you have come a long way from tough enough. Though I have yet to see you make it as a wrestler. It was typical Paige so Sara had learned she didn't mean anything by it. "But she' still in training" Nattie reminded her. "And there are more jobs in WWE than wrestling. There's valeting like Sara is doing now". "I didn't say it wasn't important" Paige said shrugging.

"It's wonderful to be working with Seth though isn't it"? Nattie asked. "I have enjoyed working with Tyson". "And I bet he trains you too right"? Paige asked. "Yeah he does and I'm glad about that. I honestly just wish I could stay a valet sometimes". "Sometimes you find out those things" Nattie said. "So what's up with the Wyatt's"? Paige asked. "Paige"! Nattie said. "What I was asking? Cleary something is going on". Sara considered they didn't really know the full brunt of it. So she could tell them some things without revealing everything. "They want to rekindle the rivalry with Seth I'm guessing".

"Oh I hope they don't involve you in it any more than they already have". Paige said frowning. "Don't be ridiculous they wouldn't" Nattie said shaking her head. Sara stayed quiet not wanting them to know Paige was right on the mark. "Yeah hopefully not. I worry about him anyway. I mean I know he can handle himself. I still get worried especially with the Wyatt's". "I understand I worry about Tyson too just in every day wrestling. I don't know what I would do if he were involved with the Wyatt's".

"I'm just glad Kevin is into music and not wrestling" Paige said biting her lip. Sara was just happy to have them both here. Though she knew Nattie was typically on smack down she came tonight just to hangout. Paige had broken up with Alberto and gotten back with Kevin. She seemed happier so that was the main thing. Sara hoped the thing with the Wyatt's would end so she could be happy like that. She could only hope that would become her reality.

Seth searched through his phone to find the number. He hadn't called it in a while. It was almost foreign to him now. But he found Dean's number. He would do whatever it took to protect his girlfriend from harm. He believed Dean would do the exact same thing to protect his girlfriend. He hit call and waited. "Hello"? "Hey I needed to talk to you". "So you beat me to calling you then. Your right we do need to talk".

 **I would like to thank all of you for reading. I continue to really enjoy writing this!**


	24. Chapter 25

"Where's Sara"? "She is working matches at the performance center". "She know you're here"? "Mandy know you're here"? "No she's at the performance center working too. So Sara know"? "No she doesn't I am going to tell her later". "Mandy doesn't know either so I was planning to tell her after this". "Good plan". "Yeah". They sighed as they eyed each other. It wasn't so easy to talk to each other now.

"Well I don't know why there after them but I think it has something to do with us too. Talking to the authority obviously didn't help". "Yeah I didn't think it would. I didn't want to have to do this. But they aren't going to be bothering Mandy anymore. I want her to be safe. I think you can understand that". "Yeah I feel the same way about Sara. I want to protect her". "Same so we need to come up with a game plan. A way to take care of this. I would like to go for the Wyatt's right now. But it want be that easy".

"You heard the rumors too? That Vince really likes them and is a little intimidated by him"? "Yeah which wouldn't be enough to stop me. But I know how Mandy would feel about that. They say know the unknown. If we do take them down but don't finish things I doubt it will be over. They might try harder to get at us and in turn Mandy and Sara". "Yep that's what's stopped me so far". "I almost just want to take a sabbatical with Mandy. Just get away for a while". "You know that wouldn't change things though.

They will still be here when you get back. We know how precious our careers are to us. But Sara and Mandy are just getting started with their careers. It wouldn't be good for them or their training. How hard they worked. Even if management agrees to give them time off they won't stay cool forever". "Your right. They say running away never solves anything anyway. What else can we do"? "We need to watch over them and try to keep them from the Wyatt's. Not leave them alone backstage and hope for the best in the ring". "That's about all we can do. It seems like they follow us other places to".

"You think maybe we should travel together and be backstage when we can"? They looked at each other hard. "I still don't like or trust you. But were here for the safety of Mandy and Sara. If it keeps them safe then I think we can do it". They nodded at each other in agreement. Neither were sure about each other. They were sure about this arrangement. They would do absolutely whatever it took to keep their significant others safe. This was simply a small price to pay.

The four of them sat out that night for the next town. They had only just received the news Sara and Mandy would be staying as their valets for a few months longer. Which would be good news were it not for their particular situation. Dean and Mandy were in front while Seth and Sara brought up the rear. "This is so weird" Mandy said. "What"? "Us doing this. I'm glad we are but seeing you guys together is so weird". "It's weird to me too. It's what had to be done though". "I hope it's over soon". "Yeah me too".

Sara was quiet as they arrived at the hotel for the night. She dressed in a Seth Rollins t shirt and hopped into bed wordlessly. Seth got in bed beside her. "You've been quiet. Are you okay". "This is all so strange. I can't wrap my head around it. I keep trying to think what they would want with Mandy or I. I mean it makes sense with you guys. Us being your girlfriends would seem like enough. But they keep saying that's not it". "Don't worry we will find all that out soon enough". "Yeah I know. I'm cold snuggle with me". "Thought you would never ask".

"So I was thinking maybe these leather black pants with this shirt and jacket". Mandy looked to Sara for her opinion. "I like it, definitely matches with Dean. You'll look great in it too". "You should borrow them next time you go out. I bet they would look great with one of Seth's shirt". "You know what? I might have to do that. That sounds like a great idea". "Agreed. It wouldn't hurt to spice up our valeting clothes".

XXX

"They've started traveling together. No doubt in an attempt to keep us from them. They should know that doesn't work". "Bray said shaking his head. "I had wondered what they would end up doing. Seems that's the best they've got. Talking to management or Vince does little good. They tend to like us a little too much for that. I thought they might try to run. Interestingly they decided against that. I seem to become more fascinated by their actions daily. They never do cease to amaze me".

Sara and Mandy were actually enjoying getting to hang out with each other. Despite their reasoning being together was helping. Despite developing a good friendships with some of the other women they still didn't know them really well. Having each other helped things immensely. Neither Dean nor Seth left their sides the entire night. Seth and Sara went out for his match without incident. Dean and Mandy watched from backstage. From all accounts, the Wyatt's seemingly weren't even there.

They could only hope this meant they had backed off. They were aware that was unrealistic. They were surely aware of what was going on. Perhaps that would force them to change tactics. Not that they cared. They just wanted all of this to stop. It was fine to mess with them. Only don't mess with their women. That was crossing the line. Sadly the Wyatt's didn't seem to have boundaries. You couldn't even cross one if it didn't exist in the first place. Sara and Mandy were in better spirits as they prepared to hangout.

They went to get something to eat from catering before settling down to watch the rest of the show. It was only then someone was cutting a promo. Bray Wyatt stood out in the ring by himself. Technically he wasn't supposed to be on this show. Though of course that didn't really matter. Dean was up and after Bray in just a moment's notice. "Dean wait". Mandy pleaded. "I am going out there to confront him. It will be okay". Mandy sighed but let him go. She couldn't stop him from doing somethings anyway.

"I would go too. But I think its best I stay here with both of you. I'm sure Dean was already thinking the same thing. If Bray is alone out there it means the others are around somewhere. It wouldn't help for both of us to go down there. And leave you both here. Bray may have even been trying for that. Besides we need to know what he's going to say". They watched as Bray began his promo. "In this world there are disagreements. Arguments between brothers and friends. Sometimes coming together seems to be the right thing.

Remember now that it isn't. What's broke can't always be unbroken. Sometimes it isn't meant to be fixed. A blonde beauty thinks she can use her body to get what she wants. She thinks she can tame the unstable one. She should know that's impossible. He should know a woman like her can't be tamed so easy". Dean ran into the ring and began pounding on Bray. Luke and Erick came out to help. "Shoot stay here" Seth said as he ran out to help him. Seth ran as fast as fast as he could to even the odds.

The three bearded man were thrown out of the ring. Bray laughed grabbing a microphone. "Very good boys. Unfortunately you left your ladies backstage and one of us is missing". They ran from the ring in a desperate attempt to get back to them. They said their girlfriend's names at once". Behind you" they yelled. Braun hit them both knocking them down. "Never mess with Bray's promos"! Braun yelled angrily.

He left the room just as they got back up. "Are you guys okay"? "Yeah were fine. He didn't touch us. It's like he was just waiting for you". "I shouldn't have left them but I thought you needed help". "Don't worry about me just worry about them next time". "Yes Seth worry about them". Seth and Dean got in front of their girlfriends as Bray smirked. "It's a funny little game we have all been playing isn't it? We show up where you are only to do nothing. It seems we are going to make a move at any opportunity. Yet we let it pass.

Well no more this time we talk. You want to know why we are doing this. Why we seem to let you off easy? Be prepared because I am prepared to tell you everything. You may not like it but here goes. Life is about to change for all of you. You may not understand and I don't blame you for that. At least I am kind enough to tell you.


	25. Chapter 26

"We don't give a shit why Wyatt. We're going to beat the shit out of you. We aren't scared of numbers" Dean said. "Of course not but you wouldn't want to put these lovely ladies behind you in danger would you"? "Just calm down Dean. Spill it Wyatt what did you come here to say? We both lose our patience very quickly". "Ah yes you both and Roman always were like that weren't you? My how times of changed.

It's quiet a story how this all began. Believe it or not it had nothing to do with you two. Now of course reigniting a feud with you both would be fun. But truly it all began with those two lovely women behind you. Now call me crazy but I watched Tough Enough. I wasn't surprised at all to see these two were the winner and runner up. Call me sexist but as soon as I saw Amanda I knew how she would really be". "You obviously don't" Dean said rolling his eyes. "Just looking at her I knew what she was all about.

Using the athleticism and beauty to win over the competition. Hell Miz even kept her own because of how she looked. I know Mandy because I know what women like Mandy are like. She would do anything for the lime light and success. Be with anybody". "Watch what you say". Dean threatened as Mandy grabbed his hand in warning. "You know it's the truth. Though she isn't. She cares about no one but herself.

Yet that makes me want her in the Wyatt family. She can be changed to the better. I can make you better Mandy. Mandy didn't say a word and Dean quickly blocked his vision to her. "There's nothing wrong with her and she wants nothing to do with you". "Don't speak for her Dean. You may be surprised with what she tells you. Of course I had interest in the winner as well. I had the pleasure of watching both these young ladies perform at NXT. It was then I saw Sara in her flannel outfit.

I can tell you I immediately thought of Sister Abigail. How nice if she could join our family". He chuckled softly. "They aren't interested or isn't that obvious". Seth spat. "Let them be the judge of that. As for you two this war is only beginning. I hope you're ready for that". "Whatever you want to start with us doesn't really involve them". "On the contrary it does". "Get out of here" Dean whispered behind him. He and Seth attacked the Wyatt's as Sara and Mandy got out of the way.

"All of you stop it! Knock it off"! Hunter's voice could be heard as referees separated the men. "You tell them to stay the hell away from Mandy" Dean said. "And Sara" Seth added. "We aren't bothering them" Erick said. Hunter stood in between them looking hard at each of them. "Where is Sara and Mandy"? "Here" they answered walking back into the room. "I don't know why Vince changed his mind about sending that back full time to NXT. That's where they need to be anyway. Not causing trouble".

"Wait a second". Seth began. "They're not the ones causing trouble" Dean said angrily. "Wyatt's we told you to leave them alone. This continues and you will be suspended. It continued further you will be terminated". "Might make things worse" Bray said. "Excuse me"?! Hunter demanded. "Vince won't agree with you. So it's best if you talk to him first". "What are you even doing here? Actually what are Dean and Mandy doing here? This is Monday night". "Yeah and were having to watch over them since no one else is" Dean said.

"I will be talking to Vince about this. Until I do you had better leave. Or you will be suspended on the spot. Get out of here and leave these women along". "As you wish" Bray said as he beckoned his brothers to follow them. They felt sure things were finally changing. They found it out when they were called to a meeting with Vince. After hearing everything Vince made his decision. "Here's the deal. Terminating the Wyatt's is not what's best for business. I will be suspending them indefinitely.

Despite how I feel about them they can't be harassing female coworkers. Especially not with what I want accomplished with Tough enough. I have made a ban on performers going across shows. I have made the decision to put all the Wyatt family members on Smackdown. Dean you will be returning to Raw where Seth will still be. I assume you both get along now? Anyway after talking with Hunter I see I need to make a decision about your girlfriends here. I will give them a few more weeks at valeting. Some of our fans love it.

However, we can't risk what their individual careers could become. It's most likely been difficult to balance out training with main roster duties. I presume they have learned a bit about main roster workings through their time. So its best they return to the performance center full time. So for now they appear on Raw with you. Next they will return to the performance center". So they would be returning after all. At least this ordeal with the Wyatt's would be over. They left his office with a mix of emotions.

"So you're going back to NXT" Dean mused. "I am a little sad but really excited. I actually want to be back there. To prove myself and work hard". "Good I want you to do that. Work hard and prove everyone wrong. Show them why you deserve to be here. Why you're more than a total divas star. I already know you are. Now everyone else will too". "Thanks Dean". She climbed in his lap as they locked lips. He reached for her butt and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We should get to a hotel first". She whispered. "Yeah we should".

A week later Seth and Sara were relaxing on the beach. It was nice to have somewhere to relax on a break. "Have I ever told you that you look great in a bikini" Seth asked? "Once or twice". She said as she positioned herself to lean on his shoulder. "What do you want to do after retiring from wrestling"? "Wow you trying to make a dig about be getting hurt"? "No but I'm curious". "Probably disappear off the face of the earth and run a chicken farm. Live like Daniel Bryan". "Really"? "Really". "Hmm".

"What about you"? "I have no idea. Hopefully have a successful career and get married and have a baby. You know the typical stuff". He was quiet as she wondered if she should have revealed that. He had wanted to know though. She couldn't lie to him. "That sounds nice. If it makes you happy". "Yeah same with your chicken farm". "Sound nice"? She looked up as he asked the question. "Sounds really cool actually". "Getting married and having a kid sound cool too one day". "Glad you think so".

"Yeah". "I'm glad you do really". "Yeah you never know what the future might hold". They shared a smile in perfect contentment. Sara wondered if she would one day be the wife of Seth. Be the mother of his child or children. Be happy with him and live on a chicken farm. It was a wonderful thought. One that would have her smiling all day. If she could add a successful wrestling career to that then she would be really happy.

Seth couldn't help but think of the future as well. Having Sara as his wife didn't sound like a bad thing. Or having her as the mother of any future children he might have. The thing with life was you could never predict how it would turn out. If it turned out anything like he imagined it, then that wouldn't be a bad thing at all. Who was to say? This time he would just have to do everything right. Do his absolute best to make that future right. All in all he knew things would go exactly as they were meant to go.

 **I would like to thank you for reading! I continue to really enjoy writing this story. I am thrilled so many are reading. I hope this gives you something to do when you're bored. I personally enjoy lying in bed at night reading before I fall asleep. It is usually fanfiction as well. Thank you guys for sticking with this story. I hope you will continue to do so!**


	26. Chapter 27

Mandy was disappointed she wouldn't be seeing her family for thanksgiving. She was at least visiting them soon. She had Dean with her as well. "We'd have something to eat if you didn't burn the turkey" Mandy said winking. "What? You know better than to have me cooking". "It wasn't cooking per say. I asked you to watch it for like five minutes why I showered". "You take way longer than five minutes to shower".

"Well excuse me if I want to be clean after a workout". "I was working out with you and my shower took only five minutes". Mandy shook her head. They had worked outside in the cold since everything was closed around them. Mandy had expected to spend her thanksgiving at her apartment in Orlando. Dean however, wanted her to go with him to Las Vegas. They had a show there anyway so it wasn't much trouble. They hadn't managed to save the turkey in time so they had leftover Chinese food for thanksgiving.

"You think you're going to see your mom and sister for thanksgiving"? Mandy asked after swallowing some food. "I might make it down there. If not I will make sure to at Christmas. I'm still getting used to them wanting to do holidays together again now. You still planning on visiting yours"? "Yeah they would be disappointed if I didn't. I do miss them". Mandy had invited Dean along but he politely declined. They had been together for about five months. It was early yet and they weren't looking to advance things.

After everything they had been through they were happy to take things slow and enjoy them. Dean had interest in meeting them eventually. Mandy for her part hadn't told them she was seeing anyone. If she did that she might as well tell them everything. In any case, they didn't need to be worrying about her. "I don't blame you. I miss my friends and yeah even my mom and sister. Never thought I'd say that".

"You just can't predict what you might say or what might happen". "True I didn't expect to be eating Chinese food on Thanksgiving". "Me either trust me". "So do you ever miss your fiancée? I mean I hope you don't. He was a douche and you said you did in the past. But do you miss him now"? "The truth"? "Of course". "Not anymore. I did but that was before you". "You mean that"? He asked. "I really do". "Good". "Yeah now my turn to ask you a question". "Okay shoot".

"Do you ever miss Renee? Since we started dating"? "Honestly no and I really thought I would. Renee wasn't exactly a douche bag like your fiancée was. I mean yeah she made her mistakes in the relationship but so did I. After my past relationships I knew I needed to act differently in that relationship. And in this one. I really don't miss her. I am really happy with you. Never thought I would feel like this again". "I hope you always feel like that" she told him sincerely. "Yeah me too and the same to you".

XXX

Sara watched a movie as she lounged in her apartment. She wasn't home either on Thanksgiving. Due to her NXT show she wasn't able to go with Seth for his house show. He wasn't expected back until tomorrow so she was by herself. Sighing she wished she was home with her family at least. She would hang out with Mandy but she left for Las Vegas with Dean. As the movie ended she sighed out loud. She could have sworn she heard an echo. She heard a knock at her door and quickly looked out the window.

She threw open the door and jumped into Seth's arms. "Seth"! "Yeah yeah I'm cold let me in" he joked. He lifted her up and hugged her tight as he carried her in the doorway. "What are you doing here"? "Well I just happened to be in one of the first matches of the night. I figured I could make it back here in time". "Why didn't you go home"? "Wasn't much use in that was there? Especially if you weren't there.

How's your Thanksgiving been"? "Uneventful" she said smiling. "Yeah I can see that. Just watching tv"? He smiled good naturedly as he eyed the tv. "Yeah that's it". "Well scoot over so I can find us something to watch". She was happy to sit with his arms around her and watch television. It was a simple pleasure but something that was especially precious. "I missed you" she mumbled into his shoulder. "I missed you too".

They had wrapped a warm blanket around themselves as she placed her head back on his shoulder. "What did you eat"? He asked her curiously. "Turkey and mashed potatoes". "That it"? "Yeah". "Wow". "What"? "That's all you made"? "It was premade I just heated it". "Wow" he said laughing. "It's not that funny. I was going to be spending it by myself". "Oh yes it is. Still could have ate more than that at least for Thanksgiving. Any of it left"? "You hungry"? He gave her a duh look. "Yeah there is go heat it up".

"You read my mind" he said standing up. She closed her eyes as she heard the sound of the microwave start. The sweet smell of food heated up the apartment. He returned seconds later with a plate of food. He chewed as she watched in interest. "Is it good"? She asked grinning. "I've had better" he said shrugging. "Yeah fresh cooked" she said. "Yep that's right". "Sure" she said rolling her eyes. It was shaping up to be an interesting night.

XXX

"So you actually did really good" Dean complimented. "Did you expect anything else"? Mandy asked with a grin. She really had impressed him with her NXT performance. He had been planning to watch her for a long time. That plan had only just now come full circle. "No I just didn't expect you to be that good". "Thank you for that. I noticed Seth was there for Sara too. Did you speak to him"? "Just nodded at him real quick. I think we both just had eyes for our girls tonight". "You know you are so sweet sometimes".

"I keep trying to tell everyone I have a soft and sensitive side". "One day they might believe that". "I think you're to thank for that. I have gotten way softer since I have been with you. In a good way". "So you're telling me I made the great Dean Ambrose soft"? "Not soft just softer. There's a huge difference". "I agree you aren't soft in the wrong way but the right way". "If there is a right way". "There is I'm sure of it". "You are always so confident". "You are too". "I have to be. That's just how I'm wired".

"If that's the case I am really glad you're wired that way". "You always do that you know". "What"? "You act like I'm just this great person who can do no wrong". "Well I'm sure you can do wrong. I just know that you are a good person". "Really"? "Rough around the edges maybe but that's not a bad thing either". "Wow you're really full of motivational stuff tonight. I like it" he said kissing her.

"You should. I don't give it to just anyone". "I hope I'm the only guy you give it too". "You are I promise you that". "You don't have to promise I believe you. Promises can be broken though". "Yeah they are far too often for my liking". "Never took you to be the honest type. Not that I thought you were a liar. I just didn't think you were that passionate about things like that". "Like you wondered if I was passionate about wrestling. It was a fair question I guess". "Maybe but I will tell you this. You're very passionate about it.

You have proven that without a doubt. You've proved yourself too". "Thank you that's one of the things I wanted to do". "You put your mind to it and you can do anything". "Now whose being the motivational speaker"? "Hey it's the truth isn't it"? "Yeah it is". "You know who you remind me of"? "Who"? "Margot Robbie the actress". "Oh Dean"! She said laughing as she threw her head back. "What you do it's true".

"Yeah right" she said attempting to push him off the couch to no avail. "Hey I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it". "Whatever she is way prettier than me". "I think your way prettier than she is. Hotter too". "No I just think you've been thinking about Margot Robbie. You remembered I was here and are saying all that to save face". "Oh trust me if I say something it's exactly what I think". She rolled her eyes and smiled. "She really is hot though you know. And so are you".

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Am I the only one who thinks she looks like Margot Robbie? At least a little bit? No? Ok.**


	27. Chapter 28

"You really are improving" Seth said after they had showered from their workouts. "Thank you. Hunter mentioned how much I was improving too". "Just wait till you get even better. Right now you're still finding your footing". "I know I have a lot to work on still yet. I'm glad to see how much better I'm doing. Did you think I would tough it out this long"? "Nope with my training on top of the performance center and valeting for me I figured you would be gone by now". "You weren't very supportive to be begin with".

"No I'm not really supportive of tough enough as you know. Or I wasn't. Though if there all like you I might have a change of heart". "Aww thanks". "Well you and Mandy. She's doing pretty well too. When I watched her match the other night I could tell she was doing better". "She is going to be a star I just know it". "I think you are too in one way or another". "Yeah but I'm just not her as a performer".

"No your you and that's exactly who you should be". "Yeah I know in real life. But our looks are so different. She's this blonde fitness model turned pro wrestler. She's beautiful and reminds people of Trish Stratus. One of the greatest women's wrestlers that ever existed. There's no way she won't be a star". "She really might be. She has a good chance your right. But you can be a star too. If you keep improving and put in the hard work. But it's more than even that. You are beautiful and in your own way.

You have this girl next door look. People saw this and that's what made them vote for you to win tough enough. As for those who didn't vote for you? You have to put in that hard work to prove them wrong". "Your right and I'm going to do just that". "Good so you don't mind us hanging out with them right"? "Of course not. She and I are still cool. The question is are you and Dean cool"? "I don't know for sure. We're getting there at least". "Good it's about time you did that. Besides you should be focused on something else". "Yeah what's that"? "Getting that championship back you lost". "Yeah it is about time for that".

XXX

"I just wanted a quick beer. We don't have to stay long if you don't want to". "I told you its fine" Mandy said sipping a mixed drink. "Yeah I still don't really like taking you here. I could have waited for a beer". "Dean its fine. Have your beer it's no big deal. You barely get to have one. I can wait for a few minutes. Besides I have a drink too". "Yeah will I am taking you somewhere way nicer soon. I'm going to take a leak" he said after finishing his beer. "Okay hurry back" she said chuckling at his blunt proclamation.

She looked down at her empty cup as a man approached her. "Hey babe can I buy you a drink"? She could tell immediately he had had too much to drink. "No thank you. I came with someone" she said politely. He didn't seem to know who she was. Maybe not a wrestling fan. "Well I don't see him here now" he slurred. "He's in the bathroom right now. He will be back soon". She looked away hoping he would get the hint and leave. He didn't. "Come on babe. Leave that loser and let me show you a good time".

"No thanks" she said a little hateful. She had already told him no. It seemed like he would be able to take the hint drunk or not. "Come on' he said grabbing her arm. "Let me go" she shouted at him. Dean arrived knocking him to the ground and began punching him. "Dean no stop" Mandy said as she put her hand on his arm. "You're going to be in trouble with the WWE already. Just please let it go. I'm fine". Dean sighed getting off the man. "I think we should leave". Mandy followed him out quickly.

"Mandy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I saw him touch you and I lost it. You know about my temper". "Dean it's okay you were just trying to protect me. I understand". She paused. "Well I never realized my life would have a moment like that from a book". She smiled despite the fact her heart was still racing. "I'm sexier than any book character though right". "Yes Dean you really are".

The bar fight had become public knowledge by the next day. Dean had been removed from the house shows. Thankfully the man had declined to press charges on Dean. He was drunk and took full responsibility. He did offer an apology which Mandy gratefully accepted. She was just glad Dean wouldn't be suspended. She hoped things would calm down after that. In the meantime her friends were telling her how hot it was he protected her. True she thought but that's really what every guy should do.

XXX

"Quit moving" Seth complained. "Shut up" she said as snuggled into him. "I'm so happy to be home for a bit". "Yeah me too. Especially in your own bed". "You mean our own bed. You could have meant that but I know you. You probably just meant me". "I don't want to be too assuming you know". "You're cute" he said kissing her. "Shut up and go to sleep". "Only because you're here with me". "How sweet".

The next morning Sara made him breakfast which he seemed to like. So that was a success for her. Maybe she was shaping up to be a pretty good girlfriend. By her standards at the very least. "So my dad was bragging on your matches the other night". "Good maybe he likes me then"? Seth asked. Though her parents knew she was dating him they had yet to meet. "He's getting there I think". "Good it's about time I met my girl's parents". He winked at her and she couldn't help but giggle and smile like an idiot.

He had called her his girl. She loved it when he did that. She really couldn't wait until she could introduce him to her family. Seth seemed cool with it and had already introduced her to his family. They were nice but so far she had only met them a couple of time. Seth had yet to meet them and he wasn't in a rush. Still he had let it be known he was interested in meeting them. She just hoped they would get alone well. Seth hoped that too. Since getting with Sara he wasn't as interested in being a jerk.

Well he was sometimes. But he wanted her family to like him as much as they could. He wanted to be a better person for Sara. No other women had made him think of changing his ways to be better the way Sara did. It could be said she changed him for the better. He never wanted to lose her. He loved her very much. She had given a new chance he never knew he wanted. Now he had it and he was so very thankful.

"So are you going to let me take over your wrestling school"? "You can help out at it but no way are you taking over it". "Well you're no fun". "Get used to it". "I have". She chuckled as they settled on their couch. "No that's yours and I know how proud you are of it. You should be it's your accomplishment". "I hope your proud of your accomplishments in Tough enough. And what you're doing in the ring now". "I am proud of it. I just hope I can have more accomplishments to be proud of". "Funny we had this conversation yesterday".

"Yeah have you noticed we do that a lot with our conversations"? "Yeah but what else do we have to talk about besides road life"? "A lot actually". "If you say so". "I do say so". "Fine then say it". "I just did" "Say it again". "Were dumb" he said chuckling. "No were just flat out stupid". "Yeah we really are". It was amazing how comfortable they were with each other now. It was in contrast to what Sara felt for Seth when it first started. It was true life could change in unexpected ways. That didn't have to mean they were always bad by any regard. Sara and Seth could both attest to that.

They were happy for the moment. Whatever the future held they were sure they could get threw it together. That's just who they were. Who they taught each other to be. Maybe one day that would become second nature to them. Sara especially was learning that from Seth. He really did teach her so much. Not only about wrestling but about life. That was really one of the things you could ask of a partner.

 **Thank you guys so much for all the reads! I have an ending in mind but it's all still panning out. I hope you will continue to stick with it. Maybe will get to see Sara wrestle one day after she has had her baby. Hopefully we all see Mandy on the main roster!**


	28. Chapter 29

"Don't just stand there help me put up the tree". Dean chuckled as Mandy pulled the artificial tree out of the box. "You know it would have been easier if you just got a real tree". "I'm not taking part in murdering a tree". "Well you wouldn't be. The tree is already basically dead. Though if you want to get technical about it then it's not dead yet". She sent him a death glare and he chuckled going to help her with the tree.

After it was up they began decorating. "See I told you that you would look cute in a Santa hat". She had insisted both of them wear Santa hats to put up the tree. Dean was doing a show on Christmas night while she would be home with her home for the holidays. She was sad she wouldn't be able to bring Dean with her to meet her family. She would be doing a show back in Orlando and with Dean's encouraging had decided to take her day off to see her family for Christmas. Dean had promised they would spend time together when he got back. "I need to go shopping for gifts. Christmas is just in a few weeks".

"You will have plenty of time to shop". "Says you you're not a women". "Thank God". She rolled her eyes and he studied her. "What"? She asked curiously. "You know how weird it is to see you in a sweater after seeing your workout pictures"? "Do you like them"? "Of course and I like you now". "You think I look good in a sweater"? "Honey you would look good in a potato sack". She kissed him before he stood up. "So I got your Christmas present today". She looked at him smiling as he pulled it out. It was small but already wrapped. Albeit interestingly wrapped. "Not the best wrapper but anyway". "You might be the next snoop dog.

You should ask Sasha for his number". "Yeah that's a good idea actually. Though I could just ask Cena". "Yeah you could". "So I don't know what I'm getting you for Christmas". "Just don't get me anything". "I can't do that". "Sure you can". "It's our first Christmas together no way. Besides you got me something". "Doesn't mean you have to follow suit". "Fine maybe your right" she said going to the kitchen. "It was never that easy with Mandy. She had to be thinking something. He smirked admiring the view.

He came up behind her and playfully grabbed her butt. She giggled and mockingly slapped him before sharing a kiss. He hadn't thought he could ever get over Renee. After all it had been only last year when he was with her on Christmas. Yet here he was with this exceptionally beautiful and smart woman. She really didn't need to get him anything. Truly her companionship, the way she tiptoed into his life. Her very being was his Christmas gift. She was the very best Christmas gift he could have ever hoped to receive.

XXX

"I said I would help you" Seth said grinning as Sara was at work on their own tree. Theirs was a real tree however. "You were napping and I didn't want to disturb you. Here you can help me decorate". Seth wasn't much of a decorative person or shopping for decorations. He had been impressed when he took Sara. He never knew someone could pile up a shopping cart and do it in such a short amount of time. Sara proved to him it was possible. Seth began sticking ornaments on the tree at Sara's direction.

He certainly wasn't going to mess up her Christmas tree. Especially since she was in such a festive mood as it was. He hadn't known she was that into Christmas. Christmas music played quietly in the background and Sara went to turn it up. "We wish you a Merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas". "Be quiet" Seth said chucking. "You don't like my singing"? "No babe your singing is beautiful" he said kissing her. "Good I thought you would like it".

Seth too would be performing on Christmas night. Sara would be visiting family without him by her side. She would miss him but she couldn't more thankful. Life was going just great for them right now. Seth too was thankful. This Christmas could have turned out quite different for him. He could have been alone. No fiancée and no Zahra. Instead he had Sara. That was actually better than having the other too. Not having Sara here with him was now the bad thought in his head. She was already wrapping presents and tucking them under the tree.

She had already been busy shopping like crazy for presents. And he had went along for all these adventures. Watching her now he didn't know what to get her for Christmas. It was true he could get her lots of things most women liked for Christmas. But it was their first one together. He knew it needed to be special. He was at fault for not always treating his ex-fiancée or Zahra as good as he could have. As a result he was going to try extra hard for Sara. It really felt different this time. By different he meant in a good way.

He really felt he might marry her one day. He thought of it more and more as time went on. Of course he was still in no rush to do so. He was just enjoying their time together. It seemed like they had been together for a long time while also seeming like it hadn't been long. Even that was all a good feeling. He smiled as Sara began to sing run run Rudolph along with the radio. That woman sure was something else. He couldn't believe how he'd treated her to begin with. Thankfully that didn't affect them long term

XXX

"Mandy what's wrong"? Dean asked alarmed as tears streamed down her face. He had just walked into the room from a shower to find her crying. She was on her computer which made him wonder if it was cyber bullying. Though that didn't seem to get to her too much. "Nothing" she said sniffing and closing the computer. "Is it something on there"? "No". "Then what is it"? "Nothing". "It's gotta be something" he said putting an arm around her. "It's stupid". "Tell me". "It's stupid". "I'm sure it's not".

"It is". "Just tell me I want to know". "I was listening to this song "if I get home on Christmas day" by Elvis Presley". "You listen to Elvis"? "Dean". "Oh yeah sorry continue". "And I was thinking how you won't be with me on Christmas day. I no its stupid but it was such a beautiful song. And Elvis has such a pretty voice and he's dead"! He chuckled slightly. "Babe he's been dead". "I know but still". "Think of it this way he's in a better place than we are.

As for us being apart I know it's tough. I would rather be with you too. But will be together soon. Will still have our Christmas time when we get back together. It's hard but it's what we signed up for in the WWE. To make sure our fans enjoy ourselves'. "Yeah you're right I was being stupid". "No you weren't. It's completely normal. For women anyway". "Sexist" she said mock smacking him. "You love me though". "I do" she agreed. "I love you too" he said back. In that moment she knew he meant it.

 **A little backstory. I love Elvis and this song "If I get home on Christmas day is such a beautiful and sad song. I actually cried listening to it a few months ago after thinking about him passing away. Though this happened before I was born. I wanted to do something Christmas themed as it is coming up. I love the whole season of Christmas. So I planned it for this story. Next chapter will also be Christmas themed. If nothing changes I plan on doing a sequel or two revolving around some of the other contestants on tough enough. In watching the sixth season I found myself rooting for all the female contestants. Mandy and Sara may make a cameo appearance in the story as well. I plan on writing some based on the female contestants. I won't rule out the possibility of possibly involving some of the male contestants either. It would be cool to do a whole series just on the contestants of tough enough. I don't know for sure but will see. On a side note I have been watching Total divas and I love Dean and Renee as a couple. As always thank you for reading! And I sincerely hope you are enjoying this story. Thank you for the follows and favorites!**


	29. Chapter 30

Mandy enjoyed Christmas with her family. Spending time with her parents and siblings was just what she needed after a long year. She had went to use the bathroom and hadn't expected her mother to come to the door. "Mandy someone is here to see you". It brought back memories to when her mom would tell her that as a teenager. But what friend hadn't she already seen? She curiously walked downstairs.

"Oh my gosh Dean"! She cheered as she ran jumping into his arms. Not really caring how ridiculous she looked. She kissed him as he sat her back down on her two feet. "What are you doing here? How did you get here"? "Well Seth and I both agreed since we had early matches we could leave early. I happened to run into Alicia Fox and she randomly knew your parents address". Mandy chuckled remembering showing it to Alicia once when they had been by there on the way to a show.

"I'm glad she did". "So you're Mister Ambrose then". They turned as Mandy's father looked less than happy to see him. She did know her father well enough to know he would be pleased he had come all this way for her. "Hey". He nodded reaching out his hand but her father just glared. Normally Dean wouldn't have a second thought about messing with him a little bit. This was Mandy's father and he needed to impress him as much as possible. Dean had never wanted to impress anybody for himself.

Thing was that he knew it would be important to Mandy. "Hi" he nodded simply. "So you're the lunatic then"? "Dad that's just his in ring persona" Mandy stressed. "Only in the ring." Dean said shrugging. "I see your one of those who likes wrestling. Never understood why Mandy wanted to get into all that. She was doing fine in fitness". Mandy looked to her mother for help. Her mother however, seemed as interested in the conversation as she did. Fat chance she was going to intervene. "I personally love wrestling Dean said.

She's been doing a great job of valeting and wrestling". "Yes I have been watching simply to see what all this is about she is involved in" he said tensely. "So I assume things are done with those bearded fellows then"? "Don't mention them" Mandy said under her breath. She was just getting over that little ordeal with them now. Surely Dean didn't want to be reminded of them either. "That's been taking care of and its old news". Dean said shrugging once more. Mandy could tell his confidence was slowly returning. Not that he ever lost it. She was well aware he was trying to do it for her. "Seems to me it was a very dangerous situation for Mandy". "Yeah it was but everything is fine now". "Dad let's stop this.

I don't want you be trying to scare away my boyfriend. Trust me he doesn't scare that easy anyway. But he's tired and cold. We have food left right mom"? "Yes let me go get you a plate". She said excusing herself from the room. No way Mandy was going to follow suit and leave Dean alone with her father. "Well son seems we have a lot to talk about". "Dad I am sure after he eats Dean will be ready to lay down. "No Mandy its fine I have time to get to know him" He grinned as her father grinned back. Strangely enough it seemed like they were kind of getting along. At least she could hope for that.

XXX

Sara lay in her old bedroom in the stillness of the night. She was supposed to be sleeping. After all she was leaving in the morning. She sighed as her phone vibrated. Who could that be at this hour? She brightened a bit upon seeing it was Seth. The text message said come outside its cold. She was confused at first then brightened. Could he have? She looked out the window and saw him waving at her from the window. She happily opened her door and rushed downstairs. She jumped in his arms with enough force it nearly knocked them both down. "How did you find the way here"? "Found someone at a gas station who knew you".

"Wow I am so glad you're here. Let's get inside". "Who said he could come in"? Sara's parents had thrown on their robes and were standing at the door. "Come on dad were both cold". He shrugged but allowed them to enter. "What is he doing here"? Despite how he was acting Sara knew her dad was secretly pleased he came. It showed him he did care. "He's here to spend Christmas with me". "We never said we wanted him in our house". "I don't mind" her mother said shrugging. "You said you were starting to like him better". "Yes inside the ring. I said nothing about liking him outside the ring".

"But he's here so you can learn to like him". "I doubt that". "I can go to a hotel if it's too much trouble". Seth began but Sara put her hand on his. "No way. You came all this way here and were spending it together. Even if I have to go check into one with you". Her dad chuckled "Come on in guys. There's food left if what's his name is hungry". "You mean Seth"? "Yeah him". They looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. At least they were together and inside the house. Seth did help himself to leftovers. Afterwards he slept in a spare bedroom. Sara planned to sneak in there but ended up falling asleep.

The next morning went well as they enjoyed breakfast with her parents. Her dad even began to calmly chat with Seth. That was always going to be a positive. Seth was still planning to stop by to see his family. Sara would also be attending with him in the next few days. It did seem it would take her dad some time to get comfortable around him. At least he was making an effort to be polite now. Leaving was still a bit of relief. Though she would miss her family until next time. "That went well" she said.

"Yeah it did. I wasn't sure but I am really happy with how it turned out". "Now on to see your family". "Still nervous about seeing them"? "Sort of but not as much as I was". "Good because I told my folks you were excited about seeing them". "Good because I am. There really cool and I just love your brother". "More than me"? "I love everyone more than you". "Thanks and I am the only one you're dating and you don't even love me". "I still love you. Just not as much as I love other people". "That's fair but not fair".

"It's really fair. You can love people in different ways". "True but does that mean you can love them the same though differently"? "Of course you can. I think people do that all the time. If we loved them all the same way it would be weird". "So you're saying it is different"? "No it's different and the same". "It can't be both. It's either different or the same". "It is both". "Different or the same. That's all I'm giving you". "You can't change things just to fit your purpose". "I sure can. People do it all the time".

"Just because they do doesn't mean you should". "Your so into your values". "So? You have values too". "Yeah but my values are different than yours". "They are not". "You just want to argue". "No you just want to argue". "That's all you ever want to do". "If you just agreed with me we wouldn't have too". "I can't agree with you when you're wrong". "You can just silently disagree as long as you outwardly agree". "Does that even make sense"? "Actually it makes perfect sense". 'Yeah coming from you who is wrong all of the time".

"Not all of the time". "Most of the time". "Wrong I am always right". "Yeah okay. Are you going to stay on this the whole way down there"? "I plan on it". "Great were not even going to get to stay long before flying out for the next show. The whole way down there I have to hear you". "You have earphones and a radio". "If I turn on the radio you will sing". "I have a beautiful voice". "I've heard better". "Oh yeah? Like who"? "Lots of people. Like Henry Rollins". She rolled her eyes. "Yeah but he is a singer. So I really would expect him to sing better than you". "He has a good last name too". She rolled her eyes but chuckled.

Would she one day have that last name? It was an interesting thought. Seth noticed she got quiet but said nothing. What was going on in that beautiful mind? Could it be she was evaluating their relationship? He was and he was almost certain she was the one. He was happy but would keep it from her until now. He had never intended for his past relationships to end the way they had. Still they had ended. Sara was even more precious. He wanted to do nothing to lose her. She was the best thing that had happened to him. Almost without realizing it he reached out his hand to take hers. She smiled as she squeezed his hand. Life was truly great.


	30. Chapter 31

"Why it drops every year"? "Dean we never know when will see our last new year's day. It's important to reflect on what we went through last year". Dean shrugged and turned back around. "Watch it with me" she said chuckling. He sighed but sat up. He really just wanted to sleep after a house show. They had technically celebrated New Year's yesterday. Since he was doing a house show he knew he wouldn't feel like doing anything. They counted down then she turned back to him. "Happy New Year".

"Happy New Year". "Dean kiss me" she said. "Fine he said leaning over her and smashing his lips to hers. She enjoyed the kiss and returned it with as much passion. "Now I'm going to bed goodnight". He said laying down and slinging his arm over her. "Don't you mean good morning"? "Same thing". She chuckled as she settled down to get some sleep. She had been so unbelievably lucky this year and couldn't be more thankful about it. As for Seth and Sara they fell asleep instantly after ringing in the New Year.

But someone else was wide awake. "So the New year has come upon us. Another year sure to be filled with strife and many lies. Where are they right now I wonder? It is no longer about who their with it is simply about them. No I'm not their father and they shouldn't think of me as such. They should think of me as a wise older brother or at least leader. I know what's best for them more than anyone. Their blinded by looks. They think it's love but that's far from the truth. Seth and Dean love no one but themselves.

They have always been that way and honestly I doubt they know any better. So how can anyone expect Mandy and Sara to know any better? Such a tragedy though I believe it can be changed. They can be changed. I can save them and I am a savior. Yes I can do this. Yes I can". Bray nodded to himself. He knew he could do it. He was the only one who could. He was a shepherd coming for the lost flock. They were his flock and currently needed him more than ever. "Don't worry ladies I'm coming. I'm coming for you".

Sara shot up heaving at the thought of her nightmare. "Hey what's wrong"? Seth asked as he sat up beside her. "I don't know it was a nightmare". "What was it about"? "I don't even remember it was just so quick and freaked me out so bad". "Are you okay now"? He asked putting an arm around her. "Yeah I am". "Well we have about three hours till it's time to get up. We should try to get back to sleep. Want me to get a glass of water for you"? "Please if you would". Seth nodded and got out of bed.

She put her face in her hands as she heard Seth rummaging in the cabinet and turning on the sink. It had been a long time since she'd had a nightmare that bad. Sadly enough she couldn't even remember what it was that freaked her out. "Here" Seth said returning. "Thank you" she said gratefully accepting the water. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was till she had gulped it all down. "Your welcome" he said softly. She sat the glass on the nightstand and returned herself to Seth's embrace. It was all she wanted right now.

"You finally did it"! Mandy said happily as she stared at her phone. "Yeah whatever it looks awful". "No it looks great! I finally got you to take a picture and smile". "Don't get used to it" Dean said returning his gaze to the road. "Are you going to let me post it on Instagram"? "What"? "Instagram I know you've heard of that". "No"? "Pictures….social media…anything"? "Oh yeah Renee used that". "So do you mind"? "Well we are together. It's your Instagram. Since when does anyone tell you what to post on it?

Mandy smiled feeling accomplished as she had posted the selfie. She was prepared for the hate she would get. She had ever since it had bene revealed she was dating Dean. Oh well she was happy and that's all there was to it. "You sure you're not just trying to make Renee jealous"? She looked at Dean as he grinned like a fox. "You sure you're not trying to make her jealous"? "Hey I don't care. You're the one who posted it". "I actually have never really talked to her. She smiled at me once but that's about it.

It's kind of an accomplishment". "Yeah Renee's nice. She and I don't really talk anymore and I mean you know why. But we don't hate each other or anything". "That's good its how it should be". "Did you feel that way about your fiancée"? Mandy smiled. "To tell you the truth not at first. I almost hated him. It sounds dramatic maybe but it's the honest truth. I don't think I feel that way now. But I still don't want to see him. I haven't completely forgiven him yet. Sounds lame I just don't know when and if I will. I have you though so I don't need him. I know that for a fact". "I thought I was stupid and I still probably am.

When I couldn't make Renee happy the way I should have. I was stupid. There's no other way to go about it. I was stupid. But your fiancée was really stupid to do something like that to you. I'm glad he was stupid though or I wouldn't have gotten with you". He winked at her and she knew she must be blushing like crazy. Not to mention she felt tears in her eyes. Why did he do this to her? No man had ever treated her so special before. "Dean I love you. I do". Her voice broke and she could feel a tear on her cheek.

"Don't cry baby. You don't have to ever wonder if you're loved. Because I know you are and you should know it too". He squeezed her hand and she felt like the richest woman in the world right now. Who would have thought he was this loving. She was more than lucky. She was blessed beyond measure and blessed beyond belief. She only hoped she could support him as much as he supported her. Dean couldn't stop admiring her beauty. How could one woman be this beautiful? It didn't seem possible yet here she was. If angel's existed they had to look like her. A heaven full of angels looking like Mandy didn't sound like a bad thing. He chuckled inwardly not even believing he had come up with that.

Mandy focused on a text from Sara. Sara and Seth were also on the way to the next town. The main rosters would be doing shows in Orlando is well. Which was fine as it allowed them to spend time together. Sara was really happy about that. Earlier she had wished she could remember what she dreamed about. Now she did and wished she didn't. it was never good when Bray Wyatt showed up in your dreams. She wasn't sure how she had forgotten he was to begin with. He was memorable for all the wrong reasons.

"Sara is everything okay"? Seth asked turning down the radio. "You haven't said a whole way here". "I'm fine". "You're not I can tell". "It's nothing" It's something". "Just drop it Seth". "Excuse me for caring". She sighed "I dreamed about Bray. It just freaked me out. I don't even know why but I did. I don't want to talk about it". "I'm sorry you dreamed that and it bothered you. I can respect and understand if you don't want to talk about it. But you know we are together. There's nothing wrong with telling me when somethings wrong". "I don't want to bother you Seth. You're so busy and I would get in the way".

"What for telling me you had a bad dream? You're my girlfriend so you're technically supposed to get in the way. Though you don't. I want to know when you're upset or scared or not feeling well whatever. That's my job. It's my job to make you feel better. I know Bray is scary but he's gone and won't bother you again. If he tries I will stop him. I want let anything happen to you". "Seth that dream I had. He did something really bad. Something so bad I don't even want to say it. He killed someone". "Who did he kill"? "You and Dean both actually. I know it's a stupid nightmare and means nothing but it was so real".

"Look we don't have to talk about it. Bray is a lot of things. He's sick and twisted. But I don't think he's a killer. If he was he would have snapped at someone by now". Sara frowned as maybe he already had. Or was going to start with them. "Sara it's going to be fine I promise". How did he know that? How did anyone know that? Lots of people thought things were going to be fine. And lots of times they weren't fine. She was overthinking things as usual. "I believe you". She said smiling at him. But did she really? He meant what he said but he couldn't know that. Why was she overthinking this so much? And having these thoughts of dread?

 **Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	31. Chapter 32

"I'm happy to be here tonight back on smackdown". "Yeah just be careful you know in case" Dean said. "Yeah I was trying not to think about that". "You want to valet for me tonight"? "Management say it was okay"? "Didn't ask them but I don't really care. Since you valeted for me before I think it should be fine. And I am not leaving you backstage by yourself". "Who are you wrestling tonight"? "I don't know yet. Management is supposed to let me know. You know how that goes though". "Yeah I know you can win whoever it is".

"Exactly". "Mr. Ambrose can you come out for a second"? Dean walked out with the stagehand as Mandy checked Instagram. She smiled at the picture she was able to post with Dean. Dean walked back in but something was wrong. "You okay"? "I found out who my opponent is". "Who"? Dean didn't say anything so she tried again. "Dean who are you wrestling"? "You don't want to know". "I need to know before I go out there don't I"? "Right umm it's Braun Strowman". "What"! "Yeah I know. I think you should stay back here instead. Normally I would want you with me but that's not safe.

Go hang out with the girls or something". "Dean I don't want you out there". She said weakly as she felt tears could come any second. "Babe I know but I can handle it". "How is Braun even on this show? I thought they decided it was safe enough for everyone to go back to their original brands". "Yeah well that apparently didn't apply to the Wyatt's". "This is so confusing. First were told we stay on one brand then to another then back to our own. The Wyatt's go wherever. And I'm told I valet, it's about to end, then I valet some more, then it ends, then they say when I'm with you I can come out".

"Yeah that's strange. I have to do the match now. I love you". "I love you" she said hugging and kissing him. Dean knew he needed to win this match and come out as unharmed as possible. Mandy might not forgive him if he didn't. Mandy had settled with some of the girls to watch the match. Truth be told she was a nervous wreck. She watched Dean come out as confident and ready as ever. She wished she felt the same. She was shocked when Braun came out alone. Were the others not here? Or were they lurking around somewhere.

That thought chilled her to the bone. Dean fought a hard match and even got the victory. Mandy smiled happily and just hoped he could get out of the ring and back to her soon. Just as Dean made a move to exit the ring Braun attacked him from behind. Luke harper entered the ring and began attacking him as well. Braun grabbed a microphone and stared into the camera. "Mandy Rose this is happening because of you". Oh god because of her. She stood up suddenly. She needed to do something. Without thinking she rushed off down the halls. What was she going to do? As she rounded a corner strong arms grabbed her.

She tried to fight but it was no use. She came face to face with Bray Wyatt, "Mandy how nice of you to join us. She could see Erick staring at her crazily. "Bray just leave me alone". "I'm sorry but I can never leave you alone. Why would you want me too"? He pushed her in the wall and restricted her movements. Yes she was utterly terrified. "Believe it or not you're here for a reason child". "Dean is going to come looking for me" she choked. "Yes but Mr. Ambrose is a little busy at the moment so we have some time. Time to talk about everything". Mandy tried again to push him back but was no use.

"Don't fight it Mandy it's no use. Let me ask you something" he said leaning closer to her. "Do you really believe Dean loves you"? "Yes he does". "He is like us. Yet you want to be with them and are frightened of us". He stroked her cheek and played with her fair. "Seems to me your just very confused". "Stop" Mandy tried to say with authority. "Funny you don't say that to Dean. You are scared of us but you really need to be scared of him. I am the one who wants to help you". Bray began to move his hands over her body. My gosh he is going to rape me she thought. "You look uncomfortable Mandy. Don't be.

I am sure a woman like you gets this kind of attention all the time. Be honest that you like it". "No" she said weakly. "You do and in fact you crave it. It gives you attention and you love attention. You must be loved and adored by someone. Because if you're not you feel incomplete. You know I have never been this close to a women that looked like you. Seems they always thought they were too good for me. Better. You think that don't you Mandy"? "No I don't think that". "You do I can see it in your eyes". "I want to leave." Mandy said as he attempted to push his hands away. "I stopped restricting your movements a minute ago. You have always been able to leave. Erick move to let the lady out".

Erick did so his eyes still on her. This had to be a mind trick. No way would they allow her to leave. It may anger them if she tried. "Go ahead Mandy leave since you wanted to so badly". "Leave!" he yelled at her. She began to do just that as Luke and Braun entered and Erick shut the door. Bray laughed loudly. "See I told you that you weren't really ready to leave. He grabbed her hair yanking her back. "Now I'm going to punish you for what you've done". As he reared back his fist Mandy sucked in a breath. "Bray no"!

Dean waved off the referee's as he got to his feet. It took a second to jump out of the ring. They didn't say it but he just knew they were going after Mandy. "Mandy" he yelled running backstage. "Mandy"! God she could be anywhere. He didn't know how long he ran around banging on doors and yelling. "Mandy"! "Dean"! Her voice sounded muffled and he quickly ran towards it forcing the door open. He was shocked to see Mandy's bruised teared up face. "Dean" she said again as she burst into tears. "It's okay you're okay" he said embracing her. "Hey someone I need help! She needs help. Get the hell here now"!

"Seth I'm sorry for the way I acted". He chucked "We have just went through a three hour autograph session and your thinking about that again? Its fine I know you didn't mean anything by it. I love you no matter what you say". "I love you too". Her bad feelings had left and she was really happy. "So we have time. What do you say we go out tonight". "Go out"? "You know like dinner also called a date. Though were already dating so I hope you don't shoot me down". "I won't shoot you down. That would be great". "Okay let's go then".

"I didn't even know you liked Italian food" Seth mused. "It was just a lucky guess. I figured you might like it but I didn't know". "I do so you did great". "Sara I have to tell you. These past few months have been amazing. I never thought this would happen. I thought I was happy with Zahra. You weren't part of the plan. I didn't think I would like you let alone love you. I didn't think you could ever make it in this business. I was a huge jerk to you because I guess I thought I could make you quit. But I am glad you didn't. I hope we have many more months and years to be together. You changed my life really".

Sara held back tears as she reached forward to kiss him. "Sara it's early yet I know that. I'm not saying we have to in the next few months. I don't have a set time but Sara I want to marry you". "You what"? "I want to marry you. I really really do. I don't want to ruin what we're having right now. I am so happy and just having so much fun being with you. Even though I did wrong I was sad when my fiancée broke things off. Because there was a time when I truly wanted to marry her. I thought she was the one.

I hate to say I'm wrong when I am but I was wrong. I don't want to be wrong this time. I don't think I am. I love you and you mean so much to me". She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. "Sara are you okay"? He hadn't meant to make her cry. Was it true women cried tears of joy during these moments? "Seth that was as beautiful as it always is in the movies. Did you watch some of them to decide to tell me that"? "Actually that was pretty much from the heart believe it or not". "I didn't know you had a heart". "Now you do". "Well since your telling me all this I can tell you this. Seth when the time comes I would love to marry you. I really would". "That's wonderful to hear".

Seth and Sara got up to leave planning to spend a night together as a couple. Seth's phone rang and he answered in confusion. "Hello"? Sara looked at him curiously. "Oh man" he said his face getting a world expression on it as he listened. The bad feeling returned for Sara because he never looked like that. "Okay bye". "What's wrong Seth"? "It's Mandy".


	32. Chapter 33

"What's wrong with her"? Sara said. "Seth what's wrong"? "She was attacked by the Wyatt's". "Oh my gosh" Sara said her fear returning. Had her dream been for a reason? "Dean wants to know if we can come up there. Mandy is asking for you". "Yeah let's go. I want to be there". "Okay". They got their things and traveled to the town to get to a hospital. Sara was on edge and Seth had noticed.

Seth was on edge himself. If Bray could attack Mandy then he could just as easily attack Sara. They hadn't watched the show so they hadn't known what happened. Hopefully Dean would explain it soon enough. He really felt for Dean. He could tell he cared a lot about Mandy. He must be blaming himself no matter how it happened. He didn't know what he would do if he was in the situation and they hurt Sara.

"They're going to be here soon". Mandy looked at Dean and squeezed his hand harder. "Thank you for calling them. I didn't want to worry my family. So they were the only ones who would understand". "Mandy I should have been"… "Dean don't blame yourself it wasn't you. I got worried about you and I went off from the girls. That's where they grabbed me". "Mandy your clothes they didn't"…. "No they didn't. I thought Bray was going to, he just kept touching me. But he didn't". Dean let go of her hand so he wouldn't squeeze it hard when he tightened his fist. The moment passed and he held it again.

"He hit you". "Yeah he did. He told me to leave and when I did he grabbed me back and started hitting me". Dean wanted to go after them now. But that would do him no good. He had no clue where they were. Mandy needed him right now anyway. That was what was important. They sat in silence and he didn't leave her side. Just kept holding her hand. A knock came at the door and Dean went to answer. He felt too protective to just let whoever come into the hospital room. "Hey guys" he said allowing Seth and Sara to enter. "Seth I think we need to talk outside and give the girls some privacy". Seth nodded and they closed the door behind them. "Man I'm sorry" Seth said honestly.

"I can't believe they did that to her. I should have been there. Made sure she was protected more. I thought leaving her backstage was protecting her. I thought she would be safe there. She wasn't. She doesn't blame me but she should". "Dean you just told me she didn't blame you and you did what you thought was best to keep her safe. It isn't your fault". "Either way I don't want what happened to Mandy to ever happen to her again. You need to protect Sara. Don't let this happen to her too. You have to protect her because I don't think Bray is done. Just like I have to protect Mandy no matter what".

Mandy finished telling Sara everything. "Mandy I'm so sorry that happened". "You need to be careful. We both do because they're not done. They told me so. Dean was so upset. He found me and after I quit crying I couldn't even talk to him. Maybe he thought I blamed him but that's not true at all. I just didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment. Even in this moment there is so much I don't want to tell anyone else. I only told you because it involves you and you need to know. Dean has been so upset thinking he let me down and let me get hurt". Tears filled her eyes but didn't fall. "It isn't his fault".

"Your right it isn't. It's the Wyatt's fault". "Sara they said they weren't done and were coming for you next". That chilled her to the bone. "Then there going to keep coming for both of us until they get us. I don't know what that means and I didn't think to ask. Now I wish I knew". "It's okay you just rest right now. I know Seth and Dean are going to what they can". "I know and that's what I'm afraid of. They threatened them to me. No not only that. They told me they would hurt them. You shouldn't have to worry about the safety of two men like that. But we have too because the Wyatt's mean what they say".

"We have to have faith in them". "Your right we do. I just want to protect Dean more than anything. Someone like him isn't easy to protect. He's rough around the edges in all the right ways". She smiled tenderly. "He is also too concerned about protecting others over himself". "Believe it or not Seth is the exact same way". "We should both be really happy about this valeting thing. And not because of the opportunities but because we have those two". "You're so right" Sara said nodding.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken Mandy to Smackdown. Vince really wanted me to be there again. I figured it was fine since Mandy was at NXT. I have to wonder now if he won't go to NXT". "I really wouldn't put it past him. Then again he will be on the road with us. Realistically the only way he could is to no show those events. Corporate wouldn't stand for that surely. Their crazy if they do. They let them get away with a lot though".

"Your damn right they do. And yeah realistically. But when have the Wyatt's ever been realistic about anything? Those guys don't go by normal rules like the rest of us. They call me crazy but the truth is I have nothing on them. Never have and never will". "How is she doing? I couldn't really tell from just the second I saw her. I figured Sara would do a better job to help her then I would. I think she's the one she wanted to talk to anyway". "When I found her. She wasn't herself obviously. She was crying and upset like I had never seen her. Obviously she was freaked out and scared which why wouldn't she be?

That wasn't her though. How I had ever seen her. After she quit crying she wouldn't say a word or even look at me. Selfishly I was worried she blamed me. She had every right to be and still does. She did start talking again last night. I honestly never want to see her like that again. Never knew I would see her like that. That blood all over her with the bruises. Knowing he took her against her will. Put her in a room and threatened her. Put hands on her. Hit her in her face. How fucking disrespectful. He hurt her.

Made her bruise and bleed. Her clothes were ripped. I thought they had raped her. I couldn't have handled that. She said it didn't thank god. But the fact it could have happened is enough for me. I wanted to go after him and his cult of freaks. I would have and almost did. But she looked at me and I knew I couldn't leave her. Not after I hadn't been there when she needed me". Dean's angry unhinged voice of before went into a quiet one of pain and regret. God Seth hoped he never saw Sara like this. Dean didn't need to blame himself. Seth understood why he felt this way. "The important thing if she's safe now and nothing worse happened". "Nothing worse will happen.

I'm going to make sure of it". They joined the women back in the room shortly after. Seth and Sara left with the new Mandy would be released tomorrow morning. "Do you need anything"? He asked her. "No thank you. Do you need to go back to a hotel? You don't have to stay here. I know that chair isn't comfortable. Can't believe they don't have a foldout chair". "No its fine. I wouldn't leave you anyway". "Dean I was scared". She said softly. "I know baby and it's okay. There is nothing wrong with being scared and you had a good reason to be". "I can't be anymore" she stated looking at him.

"I hate that it happened but it did. I can't be scared though even though I am". "I want ever let anything happen to you again. I swear it. I will do everything in my power to keep harm from coming to you. I want let him hurt you anymore". "Can you hold me"? She asked him. He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed wrapping his arms around her. She felt comfortable and safe in his embrace. But then she always did. It was especially precious right now. Not to mention appreciated. He kissed her head softly.

One thing they were both certain of. They were ready to put this behind them and get out of the hospital. Dean was planning on taking her home tomorrow afternoon to let her rest. She wouldn't be doing anymore shows for the week. Hopefully WWE would do something about this since Mandy was attacked by Bray. This time he had held her against her will and hit her. They had better do something about it. If they didn't pretty soon he would. He needed too anyway. Oh well he needed to focus on his girlfriend's wellbeing for now.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you will continue to read and be pleasantly surprised by the rest of this story. It still has a way's to go before being completed. Hope you will read it to the end. Lets also pray Sara has a wonderful delivery. She is of course expecting a baby girl, according to Sara's Instagram she and Blake are planning to name her Piper. Beautiful name**


	33. Chapter 34

"Dean I'm not quitting". "I'm not saying you need to quit for good. Just take a break". "I can't do that". "Just think about it. Maybe it's what's best for you. Until things settle down". "I don't think that will look good to the WWE". "Who cares what they think. I think they will be understanding after everything. They sure as hell need to be". "Thank you for caring but I think I just need to stay". "Okay I understand that.

But can you at least stay out the next few days? You just came home from the hospital you need to take it easy". "No its fine I need to be back there learning. I can't let them get to me". "Damn it Mandy you need to stop pushing yourself". "I'm not pushing myself. I don't know why you're getting upset about this". "I'm not getting upset about anything". "You sure seem like you are. And I don't appreciate you cussing at me". "Your fine with anything else anyone else does". "What's that supposed to mean"?

"It's not supposed to mean anything". "You have acted like this ever since we came back from the hospital". "Yeah the hospital. You need to remember that's where you were". "I do remember that. I have the effects of that remember"? "You think I forgot. I can tell by looking at you. That's why you need to remember where you were at". "What's wrong with how I look"? "Nothing". "You just mentioned it so it has to be something". "Well how about the fact it has black and blue bruises all over it".

"You think you need to remind me of that. If you were there maybe it wouldn't have happened". She regretted it the moment it left her lips. "If you had stayed where I told you it wouldn't have happened. Your too hard headed to listen to shit anyone tells you. But never mind that. You think I don't know its my fault? That's why I want you to take it easy"! "Dean I'm sorry. I didn't mean that". "Its okay were both just stressed. I just really want you to be okay and rest up". "I will I promise you that". "Okay and I'm sorry.

I should be apologizing for everything". "No you have done that enough already. I know you blame yourself and you shouldn't. The whole point was trying to protect me. I was so worried I couldn't just sit there. I don't know what I was thinking I could do. But I wanted to do it whatever it was". "Promise me you will never put yourself in danger for me ever". "I can't promise you that because you couldn't promise me that. You put yourself in danger for me all the time". "That's what I'm supposed to do". "No you shouldn't have too. If it wasn't for them". "It's okay we will figure it out I promise". "I know" she said smiling.

"Wow you are doing so much better". Seth grinned at her. "Jerk you have been saying I am doing better". "Yeah and you keep getting better every day". "Sara smiled in relief. "At least I'm not getting worse". "Not possible". "Very possible" she said stretching again. "Well I'm going to go shower real quick". "Okay sounds good ". Seth went to take his own shower. He had a lot he wanted to talk with her about. It was one he didn't ever want to have. However, in light of what happened to Mandy they needed to have it. He just wasn't looking forward to it at all. She came out not to long after he did.

She looked at him curiously as he didn't start the car. "Sara we need to talk". Sara paled in response. "You're not going to tell me we should break up are you"? "No of course not" he said laughing. "It's after what happened to Mandy". "Seth that's not going to happen to me. If it does it want be your fault. No more than it was Dean's fault". "I don't intend on letting that happen. But we need to discuss it anyway. I want you to be safe no matter what. You don't need to be by yourself ever.

That's what Dean told Mandy and they still got to her. I don't know how Dean dealt with it. I think you could see like it did that it was tearing him apart. If they had you and they hit you and they touched you". Seth was unable to even finish it. Just imagining it was enough to deeply affect him. "It's okay you don't have to ever think about that. It will be okay and I'l be careful I promise". "I know you will". He felt a little better as they made their way home. They would be leaving first thing tonight for Orlando.

Sara of course had to return for NXT. Seth was heading to Oklahoma for the next Raw. He really didn't want to be apart from her. Especially after everything. There wasn't much he could do about that at present. Sara was also a little nervous. But she needed to let a cooler head prevail. Bray was scheduled to be at Smackdown. Realistically he could not be in Orlando. So she was worrying for nothing. Anyway it would be nice to see some of her NXT friends. "You're sure you will be okay"? Seth asked again.

"I will be fine I promise" She kissed Seth goodbye and smiled. "I love you". "I love you too". Seth was very tempted to stay but he had a town to make. He was hallway there when something registered in his mind. Dean told him Bray had been suspended over what happened with Mandy. Technically that meant he wasn't allowed to be at any WWE show. Therefor he couldn't be at Raw or Smackdown. Technically that should mean he couldn't be at NXT. But that wasn't exactly WWE now was it? He made an illegal u turn and headed back towards Orlando. Hopefully they wouldn't be there. He could only hope.

Sara was in her match with Daria. What Seth was teaching her was really benefitting her. Seemingly even Daria could tell. "Oh Sara, Sara Lee". She froze God no he could not be here. Bray was on the ramp microphone in hand. Luke Erick and Braun were with them. "We came to see how you were doing. We are very impressed. Now let us come congratulate you". Bray dropped the microphone and they began their way to the ring. Sara quickly climbed out the other side and ran backstage. She had to get out of there.

But where should she go? Her dressing room? The parking lot? Neither helped her out. She would basically be stuck. She made a decision to go for the parking lot when her hair was roughly grabbed. She screamed in pain and attempted to free herself to know use. Braun moved her to stare right at him. "I don't like little girls" he spat. Normally that would be extremely comical. But right now it wasn't. "Let go" she said trying to claw his hand. He drug her into a random locker room and slung her hard against the locker.

"Shh Sara shh" Bray cooed as he pushed Braun away from her. He took her face roughly. "Look at me" he commanded. "That was a fantastic match out there tonight. I see so much potential in you just as I do in Mandy". "You did this to her too". "I didn't do anything but tell her the truth. Just like I'm trying to tell you the truth. You know I tried to be easier with you. Gentle because you seemed like such a child. You were a bit more like us. Barely but still a bit. Mandy was so much different. I hate that about her. She can still serve my purpose. Just as you can serve my purpose". He moved his hands around her neck.

If he truly saw her as more childlike and fragile maybe she could use it to her advantage. "I don't want to fear you Bray" she said slowly. "No of course not. You don't have to fear me. I only want to help you". "To help me right now you need to let me go. Seth is here. He will be here". She blurted hoping it would get him to back off. He took his hands off her throat gently and she thought maybe she got through to him. He was quiet for a moment before slapping her in the face. It was with such force her body hit the locker again. But it did keep her from falling. "Sara sometimes we have to do things for people we care about. Tough uncomfortable things. It seems rough but it's for the best. My father used to punish me to help me. This will hurt but it's what I did to Mandy. It will help you both. Luke I need your help". And she knew what was about to happen wouldn't be good.

"Dean"! He rushed into the room to see a panicked Mandy. "What's wrong"? "They're there"! "Who"?! She was panicked and he had no idea what was wrong. "The Wyatt family". "Where"? "Sara NXT". He grimaced oh no. Seth probably wasn't there and if that was the case it wasn't good for Sara. What did they need to do? Where was Seth? "Dean we have to go there". Dean nodded not knowing what else they could do. By then it would be much too late to do anything. They would however, be there for the aftermath. Whatever that would be. He could only hope it wasn't worse then what already happened to Mandy. Hold on Sara were coming Mandy thought.


	34. Chapter 35

Seth had enough of the traffic jam and ran on foot. Never had he run so fast in his life. He just knew something was going to happen. He had to get to her as soon as possible. Surely someone there could help her. He had finally made it into Orlando. How he didn't get stopped by the police he didn't know. He was happy he wasn't farther away than he could have been. Hopefully nothing had happened.

"Now Sara were going to have to send a message don't you think"? Sara looked at Bray hesitantly. His fist was still reared back but he hadn't hit her yet. "If you're going to send a message don't you think NXT isn't the place"? Mandy had told Sara everything that had happened. The entire dialogue between them. She wanted to see if her words could have an effect. Mandy understandably afraid had just made him angry with her own words. "Anywhere can be the place. After all it's not easy to find you these days".

"Your suspended aren't you? Want this get you in more trouble"? "Sara your concern is touching. But they can't stop us my suspending us. Technically speaking they didn't tell us we couldn't come to NXT. Their mistake. Besides they want know about this. Because you want tell them. These NXT shows aren't taped after all. Someone might tell them but that doesn't mean they can say what happened. Or for that matter what didn't happen. But that's okay because you will tell them that nothing happened. You see I lost control with Mandy and I shouldn't have. I will be apologizing to her shortly. As for you I will be sending a message.

You are going to be my messenger". "What are you talking about"? "You're going to tell Seth you're coming to join me very soon. Just like Mandy is. You see it's like this. Everything that happens here on out depends on you and Mandy. Let her know that as well. You be a good little girl and tell everyone I told you nothing got it? If you do then there's no reason to harm you or Mandy any further. Of course you can tell Seth. I would love for him to know. But you have choices to make very soon. Both of you do. If you don't make the right ones people are going to get hurt. Lots of people. Maybe yourselves or maybe someone you love. Maybe Seth and Dean. So go ahead and leave". She stayed in one place cautiously. He chuckled. "It's okay I won't lose my cool". She did leave the room and then ran as far away as she could from the scene.

Mandy checked her phone. "It's Sara" she announced. Since the tapings weren't live she had only seen it posted by someone on twitter. That's how she knew to begin with. Sara didn't seem to realize that. "Well is she okay"? Dean asked. "I just asked her. She said she needed to talk to me". "Maybe it's about what happened. Maybe that means she's okay now. Or nothing happened". Mandy texted Sara telling her she had heard what happened and they were on the way. Sara texted back telling them not to worry and everything was fine". She told Dean her voice full of concern. "Well if she says she's fine then she's fine I guess".

"I asked her if she still wanted us to come and she would be fine. But that she did want to talk to me at the next paper view". "Well after all this time we spent going up here were not stopping now". "Fine we don't have too. But I get the idea she wants to be alone right now". "But should she be"? "You want to text Seth"? "I don't even know where he is right now. If he knows anything's up or not. Well if she says its fine I don't think we should worry him". "Yeah I guess your right". Mandy had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something was very wrong. She figured it had something to do with Bray Wyatt.

Seth finally made it to the arena and tried to calm down. But he was on high alert looking for Sara. "Seth"? Sara looked at him in shock but something seemed off about her. "Sara are you okay"? "Umm yeah I'm fine why? What are you doing here"? "I was worried about you. I started thinking that the Wyatt's might".." Oh know its fine nothing happened". "You sure"? "Yeah of course everything is fine". "Okay well since I'm here I can wait on you". "Okay sounds good". Seth checked his twitter and his eyes went wide.

He saw where The Wyatt's came out during her match. She seemed fine but she hadn't told him this. In fact she had lied about it. He was quiet as she came out a few minutes later. She seemed off but he didn't want to talk about it here. "You ready"? "Yeah let's go". When they were in the car he decided to bring it up. "Sara are you sure nothing is wrong"? "No why would you think that? Everything is fine I'm just tired". She hated lying to him but didn't want him to know about this. She wasn't doing a good job of hiding her nerves apparently. "Sara I was on twitter a little bit ago". "Okay"? "There is a picture of the Wyatt's coming out during your match with Daria. Her heart plummeted. She didn't say a word.

"Sara". "What Seth"? "Why didn't you tell me"? "It wasn't a big deal nothing happened". "If nothing happened you wouldn't worry about telling me. I knew something was wrong when I saw you". "Nothing is wrong and nothing happened". He pulled off on the side of the road. "What are you doing"? "We need to talk about this". "I'm tired and I just want to leave. This can wait". "No it can't". "I don't want to talk about it". "What happened and why don't you want to tell me"? "Nothing happened I said". "Something did". "They didn't do anything". "They were there Sara. If they didn't then why not just tell me that"?

"Look he said some things and that was it". "What did he say"? "Nothing really just something about me and Mandy having choices to make and that people would get hurt if we didn't. Maybe myself and Mandy or maybe you and Dean. Tears came to her eyes at the thought and she tried to wipe them. "Babe" Seth said. "I don't want to talk about it anymore". "Nothing is going to happen to you or Mandy". "Maybe I am worried about that. But I'm worried about Dean and especially you. He meant what he said. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't". "Sara don't worry about me il be fine. Dean will be fine". "You don't know that". "Just trust me". She nodded at him and looked out the window.

"Did they hurt you"? "No the worst they did was grab my hair and push me into a locker". "That's enough" he said grimacing in anger. "I thought he was going to hit me. He could have. He had his fist balled and everything but he didn't. Said he made a mistake last time". "He sure as hell did. And he did the same thing this time. You have to tell corporate". "No I can't do that". "Why not"? "I just can't". "Sara you have too". "No I'm not". "Sara if they threatened you I swear". "Just forget about it. I don't want to be causing any more trouble". "You're not". "Seth please just drop it". He sighed but did so.

Sara couldn't wait to talk to Mandy. She didn't want to tell her anything through text or over the phone. She felt Mandy needed to know to of course. Why in the world was Bray so fixated on them? Just because of who their boyfriends were? They couldn't just focus on them? Though she wanted them nowhere near Seth. While he was trying to protect her she just wanted to protect him. She didn't know what the future would hold. But she would protect him no matter what. If it was the last thing she did.

Seth allowed her to sleep. He really wanted her to tell corporate. There was something she was still hiding from him. He just didn't know what. It obviously had something to do with what Bray had said. He figured it was more about his safety then her own. Though no doubt she was worried about her safety as well. He was glad nothing had happened. He wouldn't have made it in time. Thank goodness he hadn't hit her like he'd done with Mandy. But if they weren't safe on the main roster and weren't safe in NXT where were they safe at? He could not allow any harm to come to her. He couldn't live with himself if it did. Nor could he face her if he couldn't protect her. He was her boyfriend after all. It was his job.

 **Thanks so much for reading! I really hope your enjoying so far. I continue to have a blast writing this story. I can only hope you're having one while reading it.**


	35. Chapter 36

"Are you ready for the paper view"? "Hell yeah. I'm going to become intercontinental champion again tonight". "You will make a great champion". "Thanks babe. Listen are you sure. Now don't get mad at me and go off again. But are you sure you want to go tonight"? "Yeah of course. I want to support you even if it's just backstage. Plus Sara will be there. I haven't seen her since everything". "She was lucky. But only if you compare it to how you were then". "Dean come on". "Mandy I don't want it to happen again".

"Neither do I but what else can we do"? She wanted to know what Sara had to tell her. That and she was her friend. She wanted to see her and make sure she was okay. "You can stay behind here behind a locked door where you're safe. I don't have to go to the paper view. I will no show it if that helps you". "Dean you can't do that. Its fine and I want you to be there. I want you to go and win". She put her arms around his neck. "I want to be there for you. Besides Sara needs me". He sighed. "Mandy why can't you just agree with me some times"? "I agree with you sometimes just not about this. I want budge". "I've noticed".

"Are we just not going to talk to each other"? Seth looked at Sara for a reaction. "I want to talk to you. I do. But I don't want to talk about anything right now". "Are you going tonight? I wish you wouldn't". "I want to talk to Mandy. You know she's worried". "Yeah I'm sure she is". He sat down on the hotel couch beside her. "Sara when I thought something had happened to you I". "Nothing happened". "Sara when I thought something had happened to you. I was honestly scared out of my mind. I have never felt like that. I realized exactly how Dean felt. I never want to feel like that again. I don't want them to be able to get at you.

I wasn't there when you needed me". "Seth no don't do that" she said grabbing his face. "I don't blame you. It wasn't you it was the Wyatt's. There the ones doing this. You have done everything in your power to protect me from this. When you shouldn't even have too. This is insane it all is. But don't blame yourself for anything. It's all them". She kissed him and he kissed her back without hesitation. "Sara I will protect you no matter what I promise". "I know you will". She nodded again. "I know you will".

As they got to the arena Sara was quick to chat with Mandy. They observed them before Dean spoke. "She okay"? "She's still freaked out about it but she's doing okay. They didn't hurt her or anything. I can't believe they didn't. But I'm glad they didn't. I'm sorry I didn't mean that I was glad Mandy". "I know man I know. I'm glad it didn't happen to her either. I only wished it hadn't happened to Mandy. It won't again". "Dean we have to do something tonight just in case. The Wyatt's can be anywhere at any time. No one stop him that much has already been found out". "Someone has to watch them tonight.

When we have our matches there's a whole time period will both be away from them. Someone has to protect them. Someone we know would be able to protect them". "That would be great but who could we get to do that"? "I think I have an idea". "Wait. You think he would"? "Yeah sure he would. He doesn't like you but he likes me. Plus he has a wife. So he knows how it is. Plus I told him about all this". "About"? "How you've changed". "You did"? "I did and we can talk about that sometime. Right now we need to ask him". "Yeah you're right let's go".

"I think he meant what he said". Mandy pursed her lips. "Well then what are we going to do? They hurt me once and they could do it to both of us again. I don't want them to hurt Dean or Seth for that matter. I know what they did to me was bad. But I still think Bray held back. He held back in ways he wouldn't have if I was a man. We don't know for sure what they're capable of. I don't want to find out". "Mandy I don't think they're going to leave us alone". "What is so interesting about us anyway? Were still in training with a long way to go". "I wish I knew". "Hey we brought someone to hang out with you for a while".

They turned to see Seth followed by Roman and Dean. "Roman you're going to stay with us"? "Of course these guys asked me to help and I couldn't not help". "We appreciate it" Sara said grinning. "Of course no problem at all". They left to get ready for their matches as Roman was already dressed. By the time his match started they would both be back. Seth and Dean felt better knowing their girlfriends were safe under the watchful eyes of Roman. There was someone else who was far from pleased at this sudden development.

Bray had heard they would be here and wanted to speak with them. He didn't expect them to be guarded by Roman Reigns. Well it just kept getting more interesting. He wondered if that meant they were all buddy buddy again. No matter because they would come to him of their own will soon enough. If they thought Roman was enough to protect them they were wrong. You could only protect someone from the truth for so long. They thought he wasn't trying to help them. But they were wrong. All he had ever tried to do was help them. For his own purposes maybe but it did benefit them as well.

He called his brothers off tonight as they still weren't supposed to be here. Bray had his ways of getting to them no matter what. Apparently Dean and Seth didn't seem to know what he was capable of. Oh well, they would all find out soon enough. Bray would back off once again but only for a little bit. He was far from finished. The truth was, he had gotten in their heads. That wasn't going to be stopping for the foreseeable future. Even more exciting, he was beginning to get in Dean and Seth's heads. More was coming.

"Thanks man I owe you" Dean said patting Roman on the back. "No problem anytime you need me". He stopped and looked at Seth as he approached. "Roman thank you for this. She's umm real important to me". "I think I can tell that. No problem anytime you need me too I mean that". Seth nodded at him and he was very grateful. "Seth great match". Sara said smiling at him. "I wish I was out there with you". "Don't worry about it one day you will. Not just a valet but maybe as a women's competitor one day". That would be the day she thought. They hadn't even remembered Dean and Mandy were there too.

"You did good to you know" Mandy said smiling. "Thanks babe I have the same to say to you. One day you're going to be right there with me". Mandy loved it when Dean showed her he believed in her. She only wished she could believe in herself in that way. It was easy to do when he was with her. She felt safe and confident in his presence. It was without him when she felt vulnerable. Because of Bray and his cult of course. Furthermore just being alone in NXT was hard. She was proving herself among the other women. Her looks were a big part of that. It wasn't that she was hot stuff just because she modeled or even that other people thought so. It was the stereotype of women like her that scared her.

The fact she did model no matter how much fitness she did. They would say she only got there because of her looks. It didn't matter how much hard work she put in. She had fun being on total divas. But had it been a double edged sword to do the show? In the eyes of the internet it may confirm what they already thought about her. Maybe they thought the same thing they thought about Eva Marie. Was it a little unfair and cruel to Eva? Yes she thought so. Of course she would also be disturbed about it herself.

She knew she wasn't above anyone else. She did however, have feelings just like everyone else. Her feelings could be hurt easily. They said goodbye to Seth and Sara not long after. As they were leaving Mandy pretended to fall asleep in the car. She didn't feel like talking to Dean right now. It was nothing he did. Simply her own thoughts. Dean was the type of person who would offer her encouragement and support. And she loved him for it. But right now she just wanted to wallow in her own self-pity. Pathetic she knew but sometimes you just needed to do that. It was one thing she excelled at if nothing else.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 37

"Hello Joshua". Bray stated politely as he was flanked by his brothers. Josh was preparing for an NXT match and wasn't expecting to see them there. "At ease Josh I just want to talk to you". "What do you want? Aren't you guys suspended"? Bray laughed while the other members looked stone faced. Josh didn't want to show them he was intimidated. But this was the Wyatt family and he was vastly under experienced. "So it seems you have heard the news as well. Though I don't recall seeing you last time I was here.

Not to worry the suspension will end soon. And will be back to doing our thing. Not that a simple suspension really affects us anyway. We just play their little game when it suits us". "So why are you here and what do you want"? "Well I came here hoping you could help me with something. I think it would be worth your while". "How's that"? "I can put in a good word for you with management. Believe it or not there a little intimidated by us. You are too aren't you"? Josh didn't answer. "I thought so. So if you don't help us there is also that to consider. Make your choice". "What do you need help with"? "Do you like kissing women"? "What"? "Like kissing women? You know the opposite sex you see every day"?

XXX

"How was it"? "You do awesome for a girl". "Shut up" Mandy said. Though working out with him was always one of her favorite past times. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "No women can be really tough. I know that for a fact. So I was thinking about seeing your next show. For one thing of course to make sure you're okay. But I do want to see how much you've improved since the last time I was there. You've been working really hard". "Thank you I'm excited for you to see it". "I'm excited to see it. Besides there aren't really any blonde women on the roster like you or in NXT".

"Dean Charlotte and Nattie are blonde and don't forget Liv Morgan". "Yeah well no one thinks of those two as blondes. Not like you anyway. And Liv is way different from you". "Better different"? "There is no better than you". "You are really good at being charming". "Isn't that why you're with me"? "One of the reasons. But you've got some good qualities". "Never thought I would here you say that. Never thought I'd hear anyone say that really". "It's like you said you have a soft and sensitive side". "Bet you never thought that". "I wondered to be honest. But now I know you do so I'm good. I wouldn't be with anyone who wasn't". "Well good because I hope you will only be with me anyway". "Sounds good to me".

XXX

"Sara we've been over this five times. Get it right". "Seth I'm trying don't be so hateful. What's your problem"? "I wouldn't have one if you would just get the damn move right". Sara stopped not willing to take that from him. She went over to grab her bag. "Where are you going"? "To the car. You come out when you get done". "Sara". She wasn't going to be deterred and didn't look at him as she headed to the car. Yes she was hot and sweaty but she wasn't going to be talked to like that from anyone any longer.

Seth returned ten minutes later. "Look Sara" he began. "No Seth you're going to listen to me. I am not going to let you talk to me that way like you did in the beginning. I know not everyone is as great as you. I'm not as great as you. I don't have a fancy wrestling school. But I am trying. After everything I'm trying". "Sara I'm sorry. I didn't meant to snap at you". "Well you did. Why"? "No reason. I'm just tired". "Bullshit". "It's the truth". "No it isn't. You can't take all your problems out on me". "I'm not trying too". "Well you are. You've always done that". "I haven't done that lately. If anything I have been dealing with your mood swings". "My mood swings? How can you say that? I have been dealing with the Wyatt's this whole time.

Excuse me if I have a little attitude about that". "I understand that but you're not the only one. I have been trying hard to keep you safe". "Well you don't have to anymore" Sara snapped getting out of the car. She took off in the parking lot not sure where she was going. "Sara wait". "Leave me alone". "Sara I'm sorry". "You don't think I don't know it inconveniences you and puts you in danger to try to protect me. I don't ask you to do that". "I didn't mean that. It doesn't inconvenience me and I'm not blaming you for their sick minds. I want to protect me. I'm just so stressed and worried about not protecting you.

I had to get Roman to be with you because I couldn't be. I know the deal but that doesn't make it any better. I want you out of danger. I don't mean to take it out on you". He wiped a lone tear from Sara's face. Though her eyes were still full of them. "I love you". "I love you too". They embraced with the knowledge they needed to try harder. Not because there relationship was in trouble. But just because of all the stress and possible danger they had been dealing with lately. They loved each other but both wondered if they would need more than love to make it through this.

XXX

"Hello Blake". Blake wasn't especially fond of the Wyatt's though he wasn't too familiar with them personally. He knew they had been causing Sara problems as of late. Now causing Seth problems was fine. He didn't like him and especially not when in his mind he had stolen his girlfriend. He still really cared about her. Blake was uncomfortable with the entire Wyatt family looking at him so intently. "Not very polite I see. No worries I guess you've had a bad night. I heard rumors that you were dating Sara Lee am I right"? Blake glared but still said nothing. "Interesting I believe she is currently dating Seth Rollins.

You know there are rumors rumbling Seth stole her form you. Or did she simply leave you for him"? Blake grimaced. "What do you want with Sara? Why do you keep bothering her and the other girl"? "That's for me to know. And I wouldn't really call it bothering them. It's offensive to my brothers and me. I would call it helping them. Don't you want to help Sara? After all you still love her don't you? I can see it in your eyes. I know when a man still loves a woman". "I don't think you're helping her". "We are and were helping you. I know you desire to have her back. But you aren't going to be able to do that with Seth in the picture. She's smitten with him. But he's not good for her don't you agree"?

"I agree but that doesn't mean you're good for her". "I am very good for her. I need you to do something for me. If you don't do it I am afraid bad things will happen. But if you do agree to help me then only good things will happen. I guarantee you when I get what I want you can have Sara back. I guarantee also that she will come running back into your arms". "I don't want her to be hurt". "I have no interest in harming her. Now can I count on your help? If so I can tell you more about my plans". "Okay then".

XXX

"I can't believe you took us to such a fancy restaurant. Which you are wearing a t shirt so you stayed like yourself". "You don't think I can be fancy"? "You can be but you don't like to be". "You would rather I wear fancy clothes"? "No Dean I actually love you just as you are. So I'm glad you stay yourself wherever you go. It's really admirable to do that. I do love that. It's also a plus I like the restaurant". She said taking a bite of food. "Well it does have good food but I wasn't really interested in it personally. But I thought you deserved to eat a nice dinner". "Thank you Dean. But I don't deserve all that you do for me". "You do deserve this. Every woman does but especially you". "You deserve absolutely everything".

 **Decided to end this chapter slightly short. I have been separating scenes with X's on some chapters and not on others. I decided it might be less confusing if I began to use them again. Thank you guys for all the support of this story. I am hoping it is keeping you interested.**


	37. Chapter 38

Dean and Mandy were just leaving the restaurant when she stopped. "Dean"! "What's wrong"? "Bray is there. He's over there"! Dean looked to see a bearded man about Bray's size. "Stay here" he said as he ran over to him. It was a little far away but Mandy could see clearly. Dean grabbed the man and yelling ensued before Dean let go of him and walked back over to her. "What is it"? "That wasn't Bray".

"What"? "It just looked like Bray". "Oh my gosh" she said putting her head in her hands. "I can't believe it. It looked just like him and I thought it was him". "It's okay you're just shaken up from everything". "Well I just ruined our dinner date". "No you didn't. No worries it was still a great time. We can do it again you know. You enjoyed this so much maybe I do need to do it more often". "Well I'm not saying you have too. But I wouldn't complain if you did". "Well now I know what to do whenever you're mad".

XXX

Sara wasn't expecting to get a text from Blake. Ever since their breakup he hadn't texted her or even acknowledged her backstage. Which she understood. Now looking at the text she felt warmed. Blake explained how he wanted to speak with her to personally apologize and tell her no hard feelings. Afterword's he promised to also apologize to Seth. This was good as Sara hoped they could be friends again. She still cared about him after everything. So it was important to wipe the slate clean.

She felt sure Seth would appreciate it as well. He asked to meet her at the next NXT show. She wanted to meet him first thing. He was waiting for her when the same smile she remembered. "Hey". "Hey, listen Blake I am so happy about this. I have really hoped we could be friends after this. And I know Seth will appreciate this". "Sara I have a confession to make. I didn't ask you here to apologize to Seth. I want do that. But I do want to apologize to you. I was not a good boyfriend to you and I am sorry".

"Thank you Blake I'm not angry about that anymore. I have moved on. I know it may take a while for you to feel differently about Seth. But we weren't involved until after you and I broke up". "So you have moved on then"? Blake said grimacing. "Sara I love you. I always have and I still do. Why can't you just get back with me? Seth doesn't deserve you and he's not good for you". "Blake its Seth I love. He has been great to me this entire time". Blake pulled Sara into a kiss and she hesitated remembering their time as a couple. Then she thought of Seth and pulled away. "Blake don't you ever do that again I've moved on". She couldn't believe the nerve of him. He had wanted to get back with her.

It was one thing to accuse her of cheating while they were still together. Even though that wasn't the case. But it was even worse to kiss her while he knew she was with Seth. Maybe he hoped to get revenge by getting back with her. Or maybe he did still have feelings for her. But how dare he expect her to cheat when he gotten mad for thinking she did this. She didn't even want to stay. She just wanted to leave.

XXX

Seth looked at the picture on his phone and his heart sank. An unknown number texted him a picture of Blake and Sara kissing. He felt betray, anger, and pain. How could she go back to him? No maybe it was a mistake. She told him she loved him and he believed it. There had to be some mistake. He looked at the picture harder but it was indeed Blake and Sara. Maybe he kissed her without her consent? She seemed like she was consenting though. He needed to talk to her before he made judgements. He hoped it was all a misunderstanding. He couldn't take losing her. Or knowing their relationship wasn't real.

He waited at the hotel quietly for Sara to arrive. "Seth hey" she said walking in. "I have something to tell you". Seth couldn't hear her speak what he feared she might. "Sara what is this"? He held the phone up for her to see the picture. Her face was a mixture of shock and fear. So did this mean she was guilty? "Seth that isn't what it looks like". "Then what is it"? He asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Blake he texted me and told me he wanted to see me to apologize and that he wanted to be friends. He said he wanted to apologize to you too after. When I went to meet him he said he wanted to get back together".

"So you agreed with him"? "No he said a bunch of stuff about still having feelings for me then he kissed me". "You have to know how unbelievable that sounds". "Well why would someone be able to send you a picture of it? If I was trying to keep it from you then wouldn't I watch where I was? Why would someone even be there to take a picture? From a number you don't know? It's not in your phone at least. It may seem unbelievable but it is the truth. If you don't trust me anymore than that then it's all I can do". "It's just hard to believe". "Then don't believe it but its true". She spun on her heels to leave.

"Sara wait I don't want to have a repeat of this". "Then why do you keep letting it happen"? "Sara your right I know it couldn't have been planned on your part. Why would someone be taking a picture? I just needed to make sure. If you say you're telling the truth then I believe you". "Thank you". "Does it seem to you like Blake would do something like that"? "Kiss me? No of course not". "No he obviously had no problem doing that. Especially if he still has a thing for you. Which I don't blame him for. I mean that he would have someone to take a picture and send it to me"? "Well I mean I guess he could ask someone.

But I don't know who he knows that would have your cell number. He is very career focused anyway. So I couldn't see him purposely picking fights with you even if you're dating me. He wouldn't risk his career that way". "So were leaning more towards Bray having something to do with it". "You think"? "Who else would have motive"? "Good point but how did Bray get your number"? "It's Bray what else could you expect"? "You can't really expect anything with him. You just don't know what to expect with him. Seth you know I would never cheat on you". "I know Sara I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep having an attitude.

I have trouble controlling it. I think you know that by now. I don't mean to take it out on you so much. You're too important for me to be doing that". "You love me and I can be happy about that. I just wish this could all be over. I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep dealing with this". "You are and I know you are. Now let's go and enjoy our time together. I have had enough of all this drama". "Me too. Basically I just want to enjoy our one day at your house. Whether your there or not I don't really care. I just want to sleep in it". "Thanks. Once you get out of NXT I think you should come stay with me full time". "You mean that"? "Of course I do. You're my girlfriend right"? "Yeah but I'm not the only women who lived with you". "No but you're the most important one". Now that was something that could make her smile.

It did bother her they got into these arguments. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. But perhaps that wasn't all that uncommon. Couples got into arguments all the time. It didn't mean the end of the world or the end of a relationship. She couldn't imagine life without Seth at this point. So much of her life now seemed to revolve around him. Not in a bad way so to speak. But she was very emotionally invested in him. She was now happy to watch sports with him, listen to his music, and adapt his wrestling style. She did love him and wasn't sure if she could return to life without him. If that were ever the case.

But that wasn't even the pressing issue right now. As she had spoken to Seth about. Why would someone take a picture of them and send it to Seth. That had to be Bray's doing. But why was Blake involved? Maybe Bray got to him somehow? Seth was planning to speak to him. He had promised her it would not lead to anything physical. She really would rather just forget it happened. She needed to be realistic though. It was probably a good thing Seth was going to talk to him. So she didn't have to anymore. Though it ended up being fine this was a close call for their relationship. What if he hadn't believed her?

"Seth we need to address this". "What"? "I know we've both been under tremendous stress lately. But this constant arguing has to stop. We need to get back to the way things were. Like you've been saying we can't let Bray win. We can't be at each other's throats anymore. If we are then we just need to end this". Seth looked ready to speak then paused and nodded. "Your right we need to work at this. I've always had these kinds of things happen in past relationships. Happy at first then we start arguing a lot. I don't want that happened again. We will just have to try harder". "We both have a lot to work on" she said with a grin.


	38. Chapter 39

"Well that was one good way to resolve our differences". Sara smiled at Seth's comment as she put some of her clothes back on. "That's the way we should resolve it all the time". "I wish we could" Sara agreed. "Listen I don't mean to ruin our time together. But I'm going to have to talk to Blake. If he's kissing you without your consent that's a problem. Especially since we are together. Plus there's something else. I don't know who would take that picture besides someone associated with Bray.

If he's got something to do with them then I need to talk to him". Sara nodded her head. "Yeah I think you do. I trusted him and really thought he wanted to apologize and be friends. I didn't like that he did that. Not after he blamed me for doing that when we didn't. Especially not now that I've moved on". Seth was happy to hear that. He hadn't wanted to think Sara might have enjoyed a kiss with her ex. He should have never accused her. She wouldn't have done something like that. Now he knew for sure.

"Seth I just don't want you to get yourself in trouble". He kissed her. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. I just want to talk to him. I wouldn't endanger my career or yours". 'Okay I believe you. Just be careful". "Okay I will I promise. And Sara". "Yeah"? "I know you had good reasons and you did it for those reasons. But please don't be going off to meet Blake anymore without telling me. It made it harder to believe when I didn't know. I believe you so that's not an issue anymore. But if Bray or anyone else was there you might have gotten hurt". "I understand and trust me I won't be going to meet him anymore".

Her phone rang and she went to look at it. "It's Blake" she mothed before answering herself. "Blake how dare you even call". She went quiet and Seth watched as she was apparently listening. "Well someone took a picture". "Okay bye". She turned to him. "Blake apologized and said the Wyatt's approached him about doing that. He didn't know anything about a picture but they told him we might able to get back together. He realizes now that isn't going to happen". "Good but just as we thought it was the Wyatt's. They had to have been trying to get me mad at you. What other reason would they have"?

"It's scary how they can just talk anyone into doing what they want". "Yeah but you haven't done it yet. Neither has Mandy. You need to hold onto that strong will. Don't give up just because of the bull crap they say". "I know and that's what I try to remember". He kissed her forehead and hugged her with one arm". "Well if he called to tell you that and apologize I guess I don't have to talk to him anymore". "I'm kind of glad". "You didn't want me to"? "I did if there was no other way to go about it. But you mean everything to me. I don't want you in trouble because of me". "Don't worry about that it's my job".

XXX

Mandy heaved into the toilet bowl one last time. "You okay"? "I'm not pregnant if that's what you think". "No I actually didn't even think about that. Are you"? "No but ugh I don't know why I'm sick". "Maybe you ate something bad"? "I don't know what it could have been". She stood up flushing the toilet before splashing her face. "I need to go to bed". "Maybe your training to hard"? "No worse than what I usually do". She moaned pulling the covers over her head. "I haven't been so sick in a long time". "Want me to get you anything"? "Pepto" she moaned. "Eww I hate that stuff". He kissed her before leaving.

Once outside the door he answered his phone. "Renee look were over. I told you its fine if we talk. But I'm happy with Mandy. No she doesn't know. It might upset her. She's going through a lot lately. Renee were not seeing each other anywhere outside of work. Yeah bye". He shut off his phone and sighed. He never should have started talking to her again. It had begun when he resisted being with Mandy and had just continued. It was never more than a platonic friendship this time around. He still loved her and that was frustrating. He had resisted telling Mandy though he should. He didn't know how she would react.

Especially after the constant stress of Bray. She was so trusting of him she hadn't suspected a thing. Here she was puking her guts out and he was talking to Renee secretly on the phone. He was pathetic and that wasn't even the half of it. He would have to tell her soon. If he didn't it just might eat him alive. This wasn't something Dean was used to. He slept with many women and for a while didn't have a stable relationship. His first one likely came with Renee. Maybe he did love her in a twisted way. So what he told Mandy was a lie. Except not really because he loved her a lot. But then wouldn't he tell her the truth?

Bray listened intently. "Well that was interesting. It seems Mister Ambrose has secrets of his own. No man or women is ever free from sin". "Bray what is your ultimate plan"? Luke asked as he observed Dean getting in his car. "I know you don't really want them as members of our family. They don't fit and especially Mandy". "You see brother I would like them to be extended members. Changing the women's division. Sara has a better chance but really I don't see either one of them actually doing it". "So what's the point then"? "I want Dean and Seth to know true pain like they've never experienced before.

Dean is made from the same cloth as us. I have said it many times and I still believe it. Imagine him and Seth changing their outlook completely. Now they won't be Wyatt's either. But imagine them spreading our message and the girls doing it in the women's division. Does it sound as mouthwatering to you as it does to me? The ladies temporarily joining us will help to do that. Best case scenario they adopt our ways and beliefs. Once they do that its fine if they stay together. But as long as their confused they cannot be allowed to continue. True love isn't real. Love in general isn't real. That should be obvious".

XXX

When Dean returned back Mandy was sitting up in bed. He gave her the medicine and got in bed beside her. Mandy I've been talking to Renee behind your back. But we weren't doing anything honest. It was just a fried thing. I should have told you and I'm sorry. That's what he should say. But right now he couldn't find himself saying anything. She was sick and definitely didn't need to hear the news now. He should tell her tomorrow or not. Damn he was just putting off the inevitable. But did he even have to tell her? He really should. She needed to know this. There shouldn't be secrets. She had told him everything and he should be the same with her.

If he didn't tell her someone else might. Who knew who Renee might have told? Mandy was too fragile to be told this right now. After all, he had almost beaten up a bearded man because she thought it was Bray. Speaking of Bray he needed to find him soon. Suspension should be up soon and he would be back in matches. Dean could make his move then. He didn't know about Seth. But they had hurt his girlfriend and he would be damned if he was going to let them get away with it. "Dean I have to tell you something".

"What"? He asked. "I was afraid I might be pregnant when I first started throwing up. I knew I shouldn't be. But I checked just to make sure. I wasn't thank god. But I am not ready to be pregnant right now. It would have ruined my career. I want to know though. Would you have been mad"? Dean sighed. "No I wouldn't have been mad. We would have had to figure something out". "You mean about getting rid of the pregnancy"? "No not that. I mean we would figure out how he would go about your career after the kid. I don't know that I will ever have kids. But if one was coming we would need to prepare for it".

"You wouldn't be happy"? "I like kids. I just wouldn't be sure about having one of my own. I would find a way to deal with it. I mean with the money I make the kid wouldn't live a life like I did". "I like kids" Mandy mused. "I enjoy being an aunt to my nieces and nephews. I imagine that would sort of be like being a mom. Except you don't get to give them back ". "It's kind of like when we meet kids for make a wish or autograph signings. It's cute and you love to meet them and spend time with them. But you don't know what you would do if you had to take care of a kid yourself". "Yeah that's true. I guess we would know if it happened". "Yeah I guess we would".

 **Thanks so much for reading! Hope your enjoying!**


	39. Chapter 40

"I feel so great this morning. I don't know what was up last night". "Good I'm glad. Mandy I have to tell you something". "Sure what…oh my mom's calling". She answered the phone and began chatting happily. Looking at her face Dean didn't want to ruin her mood. She had been sick just last night. He watched as she packed her things with her phone on her ear. 'Okay love you too bye. "Okay Dean what did you want to tell me"? "It's nothing". "You sure? You know you can tell me anything too". "Yeah I know.

It isn't important. I was just going to say you look beautiful this morning". "You loser I know I don't look good after the night I had". "You are looking way better than you did last night. Though you looked good even last night". She laughed and he joined in. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He hadn't done anything wrong and wasn't. So why did he feel guilty about not telling her? "Relationships are built on trust" she told him she'd said to an ex-boyfriend. So that was very important to Mandy. Their relationships should be built on trust. Dean agreed. Maybe that was why he felt guilty. Or maybe not.

Maybe it was that Renee had confessed she wanted them to get back together. Months ago he wouldn't have hesitated to accept that. Now he had Mandy. That wasn't planned because in his opinion she had been more high class than Renee. That wasn't a knock against Renee. Rather it was probably a knock against Mandy. A knock that turned out not to be true. Dean had packed his own things and headed to start their rental. "What the hell"? He said allowed as he paused. Someone had spray painted the side of the car. But that wasn't the most shocking. It said "tell your girlfriend to stop sending nudes".

First off, what a dumb thing to spray paint on a car. He might find it funny under different circumstances. But not on the rental car he was supposed to be driving. He was going to have to explain that to the company and pay for it. They couldn't drive in that. But who was Mandy supposedly sending nudes too? He headed back to the motel room to get to the bottom of things. "Hey Dean I just got finished packing. What's wrong"? "Mandy have you been sending nude pictures"? Her face was in between shock and disbelief. "Umm you just recently got a cellphone and I don't send them to you. So you should know the answer to that".

"Have you been sending them to anyone else"? "Of course not. Why would you ask me that"? "Someone spray painted our rental and said and I quote "tell your girlfriend to stop sending nudes". "What"? She headed past him and went out to see for herself. "Oh my god why would someone do that? They didn't even spell nudes right. It has an e in it". "Yeah so that proves someone doesn't know how to spell. But I think it gets its point across". "Dean you don't believe I did that do you? I don't send nude pictures. Check my phone there are no pictures on it like that. It isn't in any of my texts. The closest I do to that is when I model. And I don't model nude". She held her phone out to him.

"Mandy its okay I believe you. If you're willing to show me your phone that proves you're telling the truth. You don't ask for mine so I don't need to see yours". She had nothing to hide but he did. "I can't believe this. If someone saw that they would believe it". "Its fine look I will call the company and explain it. No one should know it's ours". As he did so Mandy put her head in her hands. It seemed like she was doing that a lot lately. Who would accuse her of something like that? It just wasn't true. She would never do something like that. Not after all Dean had done for her. He told her the truth about everything.

She had no reason to doubt what he said was the truth. "Okay there sending a rental now. We should still be able to make it in time. Mandy look don't let that bother you. People say junk like that to people all the time. I know that's not the truth and so do you". "Words still hurt". "Yeah they do if you let them. But at some point you have to realize there just words. Anyone can say things at any time. They might be true they might not. Some words are said by people who just want to rile others up. Or even to hurt their feelings. But you know the truth about you. Who you are and what you do and don't do. What you stand for.

No one can take that away from you. No matter what comes out of their mouth. Or in this case what they spray paint". "I know you're right. I just can't wrap my head around it for myself yet". "But you will. I know you will". Dean wondered if an obsessed fan might have done this. But it could be Bray who was responsible. This was where it got tricky. Would Bray stoop so low to do something like that? Or did he get someone to do it for him? But who would work with him besides his so called family. He couldn't imagine them spray painting the car either. What would they know about nudes anyway? He doubted anyone would be keen to send him a nude picture. Stranger things had happened however.

Once the rental arrived they were on their way. Dean wasn't scheduled for a match which rarely happened. So he skipped the house show in favor of watching Mandy perform. Besides they didn't need a repeat of what happened before. "Is Sara going to be there"? "After what happened they gave her the week off. She's probably with Seth I imagine". "Yeah probably is. Well I hope to see your best tonight" Trust me you will. Billie Kay is talented but I think we've been working hard". I have and you definitely have". Dean hung out backstage staying close to the locker room in case Mandy needed anything.

He watched with pride as she not only wrestled but one her match. He really started to think he was a great teacher. She had improved by leaps and bounds. Management had to be paying attention. They would want her to stay in NXT for a while to hone her craft. But if she continued this way there was no way she wouldn't make it to the main roster. She had all the talent and determination in the world to make it happen. It was only a matter of time and continued hard work. "How was it"? She asked him eagerly. "Amazing and in fact better than I have ever seen you. You are going to do great things".

Mandy was pleased to hear that from him. They watched the main event and Mandy went to change clothes. "Okay I'm ready to go". The lights shut off suddenly. "Woah major power outage". Dean exclaimed. "Let's get out of here". Mandy couldn't agree more. Something obviously wasn't right and Dean took Mandy's hand. "Where is everybody"? She asked. It was obvious no one was around. Dean had a bad feeling about this. "Stay close" he instructed her. "You aren't afraid of the dark are you"? "Oh shit" Dean exclaimed. They both knew it was Bray's voice. They just couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Mandy looked back hesitantly but didn't see anyone behind her. Dean looked around wearily. No matter what he needed to get Mandy to safety. "What's wrong Dean nothing to say"? "I will have it out with you anytime. Inside or outside the ring. But don't involve her in this". "Oh yes trying to protect her as always". Bray appeared with Luke beside him. Erick and Braun appeared behind them. Dean quickly maneuvered so he was blocking them from being near her. "Dean" Mandy said fearfully. "It's okay" he soothed. "Dude this obsession with her has got to stop". "There is no obsession Ambrose. Not with her anyway. No it's something much greater. Something you can't even fathom just yet. But you will".

"Mandy run" Dean instructed. He launched himself at Bray knocking him over as he belted him over and over. As the others began to attack him Mandy understood. He was doing that to give her the chance to escape. "No stop stop" she yelled. "Mandy get out of here" Dean said. "No Mandy stay where you are" Bray said. "It will be worse if you leave. Luke pulled out a crow bar and Mandy didn't have time to think of where he got it from. "Please" she begged. "What's that Mandy? Are we reaching an understanding"? Bray looked amused. "Mandy" Dean called out. He was disoriented from the head shots just from their fists.

He hadn't even realized the crow bar yet. Why wasn't she leaving? "What do you want me to say or do? I will do it just please leave him alone". Bray gripped her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "See that's all you had to say. But I don't want to tell you yet. I want to wait until you're ready to handle it. That time isn't now". Bray let go and she ran to check on Dean. "Glad we have an understanding" Bray said. Mandy couldn't stop the tears as she saw how hurt Dean was.


	40. Chapter 41

"Its fine I don't need to go to the hospital". "Dean you need to go". "Its fine it wasn't that bad. Why didn't you get out of there? I told you to run". "There was no way I was leaving you there". "For once you should just think about yourself. I never thought something like that would be so hard to get in someone's head". "Bray told me not to leave. He might have done something worse if I did that. They almost hit you with this crow bar". "Well I'm kind of relieved they didn't that would have hurt".

"Dean what else can we do"? "We have to think of something. This has been going on long enough". He stood up. "Dean you're sure you don't need any help". "Quit asking I'm fine". He snapped angrily. "Sorry" he said a moment later. "It's fine. I just want to get out of here". "Okay that's fine we will. Don't feel so bad for me. I used to get beat up as a kid all the time". "Yeah well you shouldn't have been at all. That's what so hard about this. Not being able to protect you from things. It's just awful".

"Don't even think about that. We have so much more to be worried about. I've bene thinking of how to get to them. They keep disappearing and showing up whenever they want. There's a way to get to them if we can just find it. While we figure it out they just keep getting to us". He took her hand again and they made their way outside. The arena was mostly empty. Dean couldn't figure out how no one realized anything was wrong. "Dean you know how you said you used to get beat up as a kid"? "Yeah"?

"I never got beat up but I think bullying affected me way more than I realized. I knew I wasn't perfect of course. But I thought I was ugly for the longest time. When I got into CrossFit I started feeling a little better. It was the modeling that really did it for me strangely enough. At first I didn't want to do it. I thought someone like me a model? No way. Then when I started doing it I felt really pretty. That moment the camera's flashing on you and everyone's looking at you. It's kind of like wrestling in that way.

It's selfish but that's how I feel". "That's not selfish. Lots of people want attention. Every woman should be confident. Anyway we need some vacation time soon or something. This whole situation is just wearing us both out". "It is but when are we going to get time to do that? And it would be nice to just run away from everything. But is that ever really the answer"? "Well to put it to you this way I don't think I've ever run from anything. Not in a long time anyway". As they got to the car they looked around one last time.

Mandy couldn't stop thinking about Bray's words. He wanted to know if they were reaching an understanding. Understanding about what? She still didn't understand anything he said or did. He would tell her what it was. But couldn't do that now? It really shouldn't be that complicated. He should just tell her what he wanted. What was the point of continuing to attack Dean and scare her? How did Sara and Seth fit into this? Joining the Wyatt family? The supposed original goal. If that were the case why not just ask them? Unless it had more to do with getting back at Dean and Seth? But that wasn't the ultimate goal.

XXX

"Now that was some hard training". Sara and Mandy were training today with Natalya at the performance center. "You guys are doing great" she said with a grin. "Believe it or not I think this is way better than being a valet" Mandy said. "I agree a wrestler is what I wanted to be". Sara said stretching. "I've done both but of course wrestling is my passion" Nattie offered. "Mandy I really wish they would put you back on total divas". "I enjoyed it when I was on but honestly I've enjoyed just focusing on wrestling". "Well I can't blame you there. Sara how was breaking ground"? "I liked it. It was something I could deal with. Total divas for example just wouldn't be for me". "It is hard work I will say that.

Nothing to be ashamed about if you don't think it's for you". "Yeah I honestly wouldn't mind being back on if it wasn't for Renee". Mandy trailed off. "Oh well I think she is pretty cool. She's not really the jealous type. I think she has a new boyfriend. Haven't met him yet though". "I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to her yet. Kind of hope I don't. Nothing against her". "Well believe it or not you guys might get asked for Total divas again". "What makes you think that"? "Well Mandy you have been on before so you already know how it works.

Plus since you're dating Dean who's Renee's ex they thought it would create drama. Drama means ratings of course. And Sara since you're dating Seth they have interest in you for that as well". "That's nice but I don't want anything in the way of my career. I might make an occasional appearance but nothing full time. Seth really likes to keep things private". "At this point getting to focus on my in ring career has been a god send. So I wouldn't want to come back to the show full time. Dean's told me about how he did the show before. He didn't like it and he's private too. Plus I don't like how it would look.

Having drama with Renee. I don't think Dean would be comfortable with it. The breakup was hard for him". "I can understand that. Listen I don't want to make you guys talk about anything you're not comfortable with. But what is going on with the Wyatt's? Is that why you keep to yourselves? Because Mandy I know you haven't always been like that". "We don't even know what's going on with the Wyatt's". Sara said. "One minute there talking about us joining them or saving us from something. Then the next minute there making it clear they don't like Seth and Dean. It has them worried sick for us.

They had media appearances to do today and they only agreed to let us train without them if we went with somebody else. You know in case they showed up. It's a good thing you offered". "Of course any time" Nattie said. Mandy sighed. "I don't know about Sara but I just needed to take a step back from everyone else. I came on total divas with all these more experienced people. I had drama even though I liked you all. When I got this valeting thing I didn't want any more drama. You know that I was on the main roster. And I committed myself to training hard. I was nervous about meeting Dean.

I didn't intend for there to be anything between us. And then all this drama with the Wyatt's. I just haven't really seen anyone besides Sara". "I can say the same thing as Mandy. I took the criticism personally and focused on my training as much as possible. Seth and I didn't get off to the best start but we hit it off after a little while. I have had the whole thing with the Wyatt's too. But I really did want to steer clear of drama if I could. I am not a big fan of it anyway. But after dating Seth I decided to keep out of drama.

You know with everything happening in our personal lives". "I understand but I think a lot of the girls would like to meet you. I know you briefly met the girls before. They've all been nice haven't they"? "Yeah they have" Mandy agreed and Sara nodded. "Well anytime you want you can join us when we hang out. We would love for you too. Now let's get back to training". Mandy and Sara were thrilled to be training with Nattie. A true veteran and one of the best women WWE had to offer. That wasn't ruling out Sara Del Ray who was also amazing at her job. Everyone at the performance center was amazing at their job. Not to mention their boyfriends were proving to be excellent trainers as well.

XXX

Dean was relieved to be finished with his interviews for today. He had more pressing matters to think about. Like finally telling Mandy the truth about Renee. He could admit he was wrong. He needed to man up and tell her. She deserved to know the truth. Besides she couldn't really be mad as he hadn't done anything. Though continuing to talk to his ex while having another girlfriend wasn't the most innocent situation. But after everything they had been through he knew he could tell her anything and not be judged. Maybe he was afraid of hurting her. Or just saving his own skin. Before Renee he had never considered how a woman might feel. After beginning to date her he realized it wasn't always about him. Just as now it wasn't always about him. It was about Mandy who he loved very much. And also the fact he was still chatting with his ex and hadn't told his girlfriend. Screw him.


	41. Chapter 42

"Tonight brothers we make our long awaited return. The New Day will wish they never met us". They prepared to make their entrance "You're going to wish you never met us". Bray turned shocked as Dean and Seth began to attack them. Seth with a chair and Dean with a kendo stick. Bray quickly retreated to avoid their blows as they attacked his brothers. After knocking them down they went for Bray. He tried to retreat but didn't get far. They intended to make this the last time he ever came for their girls.

Dean hit him with dirty deeds and Seth hit him with the curb stomp. And it felt great after everything they had done. They weren't planning to stop but security intervened. Wow where had they been when the Wyatt's attacked them all this time. "Bray would you like to press charges"? A security officer asked him. He grinned at them wildly despite the blood seeping from his skin. "No thank you. That's not going to be necessary. It seems these boys have proven their a lot more useful than I thought". Security kept them separated as well as the Wyatt's on the other side. Both Dean and Seth wished they hit him harder.

"What is going on"? Hunter asked but quickly got his answer from looking around. "Wyatt's you literally just came back tonight and didn't even fulfill your match obligations. The new day was waiting and we had to quickly get someone to replace you. The crowd wasn't happy we false advertised the match". "Well you should tell that to Seth and Dean here. They attacked us as we were preparing to head out". He looked from Bray to them. "Is that true"? "You bet your ass it is" Seth said angrily. "And we had to take matters into our own hands since a suspension did nothing to protect Mandy and Sara". "He's still bothering them"? "No shit. They cornered Sara right at NXT or did you not know that"? "When was this"?

"Two weeks ago". "I actually took Steph out for our anniversary so I didn't. No one told me". "You don't look at twitter"? "Not when were out for our anniversary. You're not married yet so maybe you don't understand. But Stephanie looks my full attention on her. Plus my twitter got hacked not long ago so I had to get that straightened out and just got back on yesterday". "How convenient" Seth muttered. "Well the lights turned off while we were in NXT this past week for Mandy's match and they attacked me". "We did no such thing. We weren't back yet" Bray answered. "Like hell you weren't".

"Is there proof of this"? Hunter asked. Dean though for a minute and cursed under his breath though even that came out loudly. "No I wouldn't go see the WWE doctor like Mandy wanted". "See Hunter? No proof because it didn't happen. I assure you we wouldn't risk our jobs like this. We left the ladies alone ourselves months ago. We can't help if they want to talk to us and their boyfriends get jealous. Seems like its something they should work out in their personal lives. Don't you agree"?

"Well I can't do much if there's no proof. I know what happened in the past though and it's what you guys just came back from. Since it was assault on you then you could press charges or we could suspend them. Dean and Seth shook their heads in disbelief. "No need to press charges. Suspension will do just fine. Right boys"? He looked to the other bearded men who nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright then that's what will do. No matter what goes on in your personal life you cannot be disrupting the show. I'm sorry but it's the way it has to be".

XXX

"So are we ever going to talk about it"? "Talk about what"? Dean asked as he packed his things. "You know exactly what". "There's nothing to talk about. I don't regret what I did. I would do it again and even the suspension was worth it". "I wish you hadn't done that for me. I know how much your career means to you". Dean didn't want to talk about that so he decided to switch to something else he didn't want to talk about. "Hey Mandy I have to tell you something". "Okay what"? "Don't freak out or anything over it.

But after you started valeting for me I started texting Renee again. I thought we might get back together. She said she just wanted to be friends and I got with you. Thing is I kept texting her and still am. She told me she still had feelings for me the other night. I told her I wanted to stay friends since we were together. I should have told you sooner. I don't normally mind telling anyone anything. So it's hard to wrap my ahead around this. After everything you went through I didn't want to upset you by telling you.

I also was a little worried it might affect our relationship. I didn't have the balls to tell you the last few days I wanted too. I should have told you sooner. So I get if you're pissed about it and I probably would be too. But I can look you in the eyes and tell you nothing went on". Mandy pursed her lisp deep in thought. "It's okay believe you. I'm glad you told me. I don't want to be one of these jealous girlfriends who keeps you from being friends with other people. I wish I could be friends with an ex. It's so rare you know"? "Yeah and wow". "What"? "You are so amazing". "What"? "Everything about you". "Thanks you too" she said laughing.

Her phone beeped and she looked down not recognizing the number. "Hello"? "Hello Mandy this is your dear friend Bray. I just want you to know this is far from over. The guys may have thought their actions tonight would end this but they are wrong. On the contrary this just inspired us to kick it up a notch. Just remember this time they brought it on themselves". Mandy's face went pale as she turned off the phone. "Bray" Dean guessed immediately. "Yeah and what he said. It isn't good".

XXX

Seth had received a text from Dean about what happened. He was being cool about it for Sara's sake as he was sure Dean was doing for Mandy. But it would seem the Wyatt's could be everywhere. NXT was no safer than anywhere else. Now he and Dean were suspended and couldn't watch out for the girls. They needed to take some time off. That was all there was too it. Nothing else guaranteed their safety. If that even did so. Sara was in the bathroom and he planned on talking to her about it when she got out. He was sure Dean was also going to have this conversation with Mandy if he hadn't already.

She couldn't get the call she had just received out of her head. She shouldn't even have her phone in the bathroom. "Sara did you think you could get away from us? Your knight in shining armor doesn't protect you all that well from where I'm standing". "Why do you keep doing this"? She demanded. "You would like to know. Everyone would like to know. I keep telling you it will be revealed soon. Sara don't you want to know the truth? Find me when you're ready". And he had hung up. Why did they keep doing this? After tonight she had hoped things would change. She hadn't known Seth and Dean planned to attack them.

In the end all it resulted in was their suspension. She felt like an old women suddenly. She called Mandy hoping she would answer. "Hello". An angry voice answered. Dean of course. "Hey Dean its Sara umm can I talk to Mandy"? "Yeah just a second". "Hello"? Mandy said coming to the phone. "Hey I got a call too. More of the same shit he's been saying. Just about how we can't get away from them and it will be revealed soon. Seth told me about yours. Mandy with them gone we have no protection. Roman want be able to be at house shows with us". "Yeah I have been thinking about the same thing. I know what Dean wants me to do. He wanted me to do it much earlier and I wouldn't. He mentioned it tonight.

Normally I wouldn't do it but it's all I can think of to do. I'm going to take time off. If they don't like it I will just ask for my release. I can go back into modeling or whatever else if no other wrestling company would have me. I'm fed up and I have had enough". "Your right and you know what? I think I'm going to do the same thing". Maybe they were being smart or maybe they were taking the easy way out. But for once none of that mattered. They were going to do whatever it took to get their lives back. Sara said goodbye to Mandy and went out to see Seth. "I talked to Mandy and we both agreed to something".

"What"? "Were going to ask for time off and if we don't get it will ask for our release". "That's good I think you should". Seth figured they would probably be granted their time off. Vince wouldn't want them to be released and nothing come from it. That would go against his whole desire of why he brought them up to valet in the first place. Seth was happy she was going to do this. Maybe he could do something like it too.


	42. Chapter 43

After getting her time off Mandy and Dean were on their way to his hometown. "I don't know if you want to meet my mom or not". "I'm sure she's fine. You said the same thing about your sister and she was fine when I met her". "Apparently she likes you more than she likes me". "I really don't think everyone dislikes you as much as you think". "Yeah I'm really loveable like that". "I think you are really loveable". "Good you should". They had made it their mission to not discuss anything about work or Bray.

This time off would be just about them. After visiting Dean's mom they planned to visit her family before heading to his home in Las Vegas. "I really like Vegas. I wish I could stay there full time". "Maybe you can one day. I wouldn't complain". "I don't know why you decided to drive instead of taking a plane. We would be there already". "Sometimes I just like driving as opposed to flying everywhere". "Well I mean we drive everywhere too". "I do more of the driving than you do". "Well if you have a problem tell me and I'l drive". "Nah I can do it I'm fine". "Whatever you just don't want me driving your car".

"I don't care if you drive it". "Some men are really protective of their cars". "I'm probably more protective of you". "Probably". "You don't think I'm too protective do you"? "No Dean I actually really appreciate it. I've needed you to be protective and you have really came through. I haven't ever had anyone be like that over me before". "I feel really protective. I guess because I have a sister". "You have that soft and sensitive side too". "Yeah you can't forget that". "Nope but I mean it's good. Sometimes it's nice not to have to take care of yourself". "I guess I mean I've kind of taken care of myself so much.

I feel like it sometimes". Mandy loved when Dean was open because he wasn't often about his own feelings. "I could take care of you". "No way I want to take care of you. That's how it should be". "I can take care of myself". "Yeah you can but I would rather do that". "Well if you want to take care of me and I want to take care of you then maybe we should just take care of each other". Dean nodded his head. "Sounds like a deal to me". "So I'm nervous about meeting your mom". "You should be. Actually you should be terrified". "Dean"! "Hey I'm telling you the truth about everything".

It was midday when they made it to her house. Dean helped her out of the car and they made their way up the drive way. Dean knocked on the door as Mandy held her breath. The door opened to reveal a woman smiling happily. "Dean you made it". She hugged him and he returned it. Mandy smiled seeing Dean hugging his mother was about the sweetest thing she had seen in a long time. "And you must be Mandy". "Yes I am. Pleased to meet you". She shook her hand and was shocked by her confident handshake. "Dean has told me so much about you and of course I saw you on tv. But you're much prettier in person".

"Thank you" she said as his mother let them in. Mandy mostly listened to them talk all afternoon as she prepared dinner for them. It was only after Dean fell asleep she got the chance to talk to her. Just a few hours ago the thought would have made her nervous. She found Dean's mother to be very warm and friendly. A lot more so then Dean. She realized now Dean had been over exaggerating earlier. If not plain out joking with her. She wondered if there was anything Dean hadn't told her about his childhood. She didn't think he would lie to her. But maybe there was something he hadn't felt comfortable telling her? She hoped to find out tonight. "So what was it like for Dean growing up"? His mother sighed.

"So I take it he hasn't told you a lot about it"? "He actually has its just I wonder if there's anything I might not know". "Dean is normally very closed off. But if you're someone he can trust he is usually an open book. His childhood wasn't easy of course. It's my fault partly. I got with a man who spent more time in jail than he did at home. It was hard for his sister but even more difficult for him. I failed them both in a lot of ways. But him especially. The one who should have been a huge part of his life and his example was in jail. He never had a proper father. His mother wasn't much better. He lived in public housing.

Was bullied in school and sold drugs. Wrestling saved him. I am so glad he became successful at it. I know he must still be angry with me but he comes to visit when he can". "I don't think he's angry at you. In fact he's told me he respects you for raising him and his sister through all that mess. He didn't have his father much. So he learned from you and you were his backbone". "Thank you for that Mandy. My boy needs a girl like you. He has been with so many girls in the past. He really was smitten with that other blonde that works with you. What's her name? The interviewer girl"? "Renee". "Yeah her".

"The breakup was hard for him"? "It was I'm sure he's mentioned something about it to you. He fell hard for her. Maybe the first time he ever really fell for anyone. The breakup was hard for him. I worried he might not get over it. Or worse become as bad as he was before with girls". "What do you mean as bad"? "He was so bad with them. He partied hard and slept with so many girls. I don't even know if he knew their names. I worried about him becoming like his father. He didn't form any attachments to any of them that I could tell. I kept telling him he would get a disease but you can't tell Dean anything".

Mandy was well aware of that. "I'm glad he has you though. Just don't break his heart. Renee did that once already". "Of course I won't. I love Dean and that's the honest truth". "I believe you do but you seem too good to be true for him. Don't take this in a wrong way. My boy deserves the best he can get. But he doesn't always treat women as he should. I believe that's changed but he still has his back ground. He is confident yet doubts his self-worth to an extent. Someone like you could have any man you wanted. Inside or outside the WWE. And what's the deal with those bearded fellows the Wyatt's?

"I don't even know for sure what's with them. Only we took a break from WWE and dealing with them". She left out the part about the suspension. Since Dean hadn't told her himself she wasn't going to mention it. He probably didn't want her to know. "But I love Dean and we have talked about all our differences. We have accepted that and are prepared to get through it. We don't even think about that anymore". "You seem like a good person. I believe you are. Just be easy with him. He isn't fragile by any means.

But it's those types of people you have to be careful with. You treat them the wrong way and they will be gone forever. Who they were will be gone forever". She took his mother's words at heart. She did seem to know her son. She described Dean perfectly. She assured her she would never break his heart and she meant that. She had never thought of Dean's heart as breakable. Not even when he told her about what happened with her. Dean seemed so strong and hard though he was a good person. He seemed capable and confident. Able to do whatever he wanted without fear or repercussion.

Was he afraid? Afraid of losing her? Of her breaking his heart? Was there scared little boy inside of him? If there was he kept it hidden protecting the scared little girl in her. But when didn't he protect her? What did she do to protect him? She wanted to but that wasn't the same as actually doing so. Perhaps she was like his mother in this way. She seemed to regret that she didn't protect him more. The thing with Dean Ambrose was he didn't seem like he ever needed protection. But she relied on his for everything. Was that fair to him? She had never even thought about it. To concerned for her own safety.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I still have so much more in store for this. It has been an absolute pleasure to write this. Way more enjoyable than I would have thought. I do hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.**


	43. Chapter 44

"It was a good movie so I guess that explains the tattoo". "You said you liked the tattoo". "I do but I didn't know what the code of the samurai was before the movie". "We've been dating for nearly eight months and you just decided to ask yesterday"? "Well there wasn't anything else to talk about so I guess it kind of popped in my head". "Why do things always just pop in your head"? "Least they pop in there at all". They shared a laugh much to their relief. It felt good to be away from all the stress they had experienced. "Yeah at least". "So why do you have better hair than me"? "My hair isn't better than yours".

"Yeah it is". "I always thought your hair looked really good". "Well I mean I don't think it looks bad. But compared to yours it isn't all that great". "My hairs not all that great. When it's not wet it looks pretty bad". "Whatever you shouldn't have better hair than me". They sat in silence staring at the television for a few minutes. "So I'l be off suspension then so are you looking forward to the hall of fame ceremony"? "Yeah I have always dreamed of going to one of them. Do you even go"? "Yeah why"? "I've never seen you at one". "Apparently you've never been". "I haven't". "Then how were you suppose to have seen me"?

"On television you genius". "You tried to stalk me through your television screen"? "Don't flatter yourself I've seen about everyone but you". "The camera moves around a lot". "Yeah I know so why has it never landed on you"? "Are you trying to say I'm lying to you about it"? He grinned at her and she laughed. "No but I'm curious as to why the camera hasn't ever landed on you". "I don't know maybe the camera guy didn't like me or was jealous"? "The same camera guy every year"? "How should I know? I don't pay attention to him". "I can't imagine someone not liking you". "I know me either he said ignoring her obvious sarcasm.

"So did you try to get with somebody with lighter hair on purpose"? "What"? "Zahra had dark hair and so did your ex finance". "You've seen her picture"? "Yeah I did". "Have you been searching that online"? He teased. "No I happen to have seen her on Instagram". "So you stalk her Instagram"? "No I have you so why would I need to stalk her"? She grinned at him and he wolf whistled. "I didn't know you were that proud of the fact". "You know I am". "Well I actually didn't think about your hair when I got with you. But I obviously noticed your hair was different. You're different from either of them. They were different from each other. Even though they looked a little more alike than you".

"So you admit that"? "You ever think about that with Blake"? "No I wasn't thinking about that at all. You and Blake are so different. I never thought you were going to get with me. You seemed too good and of course a jerk". Seth opened his mouth but she interrupted. "Don't start I know your sorry". "Good so I can save the apologies. I don't like too anyway". "I always thought you would go for someone else. Like maybe Charlotte or Paige or Sasha or Becky or Baylee". "They're all pretty cool inside the ring. I don't see them romantically though. Until recently Charlotte was married. I know what you're thinking.

But you were engaged so that obviously didn't matter when you got with Zahra. But I understand that's still a strong thing anyway. Sasha is married. Baylee is engaged. Becky and Paige are in relationships. I honestly just see them as friends and that's it". Sara pursed her lips. I was really worried when Blake was teaming up with Alexa. Until she started dating Murphy. I mean that's Alexa Bliss and I'm just me. I mean she is beautiful. I get compliments all the time but that doesn't change anything. Every girl feels intimidated by another girl's beauty. I'm not a beautiful blonde like Alexa, Charlotte, Summer or Mandy.

I'm not a Bella twin or as charismatic as Sasha or Naomi. I'm not strong like Nia Jax or Tamina. I'm just me". "Sara you don't have to be any of those things. I love you for who you are. I can tell you this too. No you're not a blonde. But you are every bit as beautiful as Alexa, Charlotte, Summer and Mandy. You're special because there's only one of you. You don't have to be a twin to accomplish that. You can be just as charismatic as Sasha and Naomi. You may not have the physical strength of Nia or Tamina. But you are every bit as strong as either one of them. Maybe even more. I can tell you this too.

You don't have to compare yourself to my ex fiancée or Zahra, or any other women in the WWE. You're you and that's who I want you to be". "You idiot shut up". Sara said smiling though her lip quivered. Never had anyone said something so sweet to her. "I love you". "I love you too. You have really made me a better person. I hope you know that". "No Seth I think you were always really that person. You made me a stronger person". "No Sara you were always a strong person. I just didn't see it myself".

XXX

"So what did you think? You have fun"? "Yeah it was nice. I don't know why you told me it would be bad". Dean chuckled "Mostly I was just kidding with you. She can be difficult and somewhat annoying". "Dean she loves you". "Yeah she does in her own way. She's my mom so of course I love her. But you know I can't forget some of the things she did". "No but you can forgive her". "Where is this coming from all of a sudden"? "I talked with your mom and I can tell how much she cares about you". "I know she does. So you enjoyed the visit with her then"? "I did she seemed nice". "Yeah she is. I enjoyed the visit but I was more hoping you did". "Yeah I was glad to finally meet her after all this time".

"I didn't know if she would like you or not". "You thought she wouldn't like me"? "No I didn't mean it like that. She had never liked the types of girls I got with. I let her meet Renee and she just loved her". Mandy wondered if she had come off as likable as Renee. "After we broke up she made it clear she would have a hard time liking anyone else". Mandy frowned wondering if she had liked her at all. She had seemed pleasant and been very informative about herself and Dean. It could be that she didn't really like her at all. Maybe she had disliked her and lied to her? No that was insane. But she could be purposely trying to get her to break up with him. Again no that absolutely would not happen.

She had said the exact opposite of that. "Do you think she liked me"? "She seemed to but I don't really care whether she does or not. I would be with you regardless. But trust me if she didn't like you she would let me know". "So she's let you know before"? "She has". "Well that's good to know. Maybe she doesn't dislike me". "You would really care if she didn't like you"? "Of course I want your mom to like me". "It wouldn't matter to me if she did or she didn't. I don't really see her much anyway". "But you should see her. Besides I would want my family to like you. And they do I think". "You don't know for sure".

"No but I think they do. It's important to me that they do". "You wouldn't be with someone if they didn't"? "Not true really. They didn't like my fiancée or another boyfriend I had. I loved them at the time so I dated them anyway. It's still important though to me". "Do you still love them"? "Who? No I mean not anymore. I don't know that I ever felt true love for them. However, I know I did love them at the time". "I think I still love Renee" he said. She sucked in a breath. "It's not that I love her more than you. I love you more than her. I can say that. I am in love with you. But there's a part of me that still loves her.

I don't wish her anything bad. I still want the best for her". Mandy nodded. "I want the best for them too. Even after everything". They were quiet as Mandy went over these revelations in her head. Dean admitted to still loving Renee who he had texted and wanted to get back together with at one point. He said he loved her more and that he was in love with her. It made her heart flutter to no end. But he still loved Renee. Or a part of him did. "Did Renee break your heart"? "She did but you fixed it. That's the god honest truth. Do you love those guys still"? Mandy mulled that over in her mind. "Yeah I think I do" she whispered.

"I do love you though much more". "Maybe we love too hard and to fast". Mandy wondered if he meant that toward them. Was he having second thoughts about them? He loved her but he thought he loved her too much and to fast? "I don't mean us Mandy". She looked up at him just as they arrived at the hotel for the night. "I don't doubt us for a second. I am so glad we got together. It freaks me out to love you this much. But honestly I don't mind how fast or slow we go. This is all new to me. I didn't know I would ever feel this way for someone again. Then I found you". "I'm really glad you found me".


	44. Chapter 45

"Well Bray I'm very shocked about this visit" Vince said carefully. "Yes Vince I wouldn't normally come here to find you but I'm afraid it was the only choice". "Okay what's the problem"? "Well as you know Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were suspended for attacking us". "Yes and you just came back from a suspension for attacks against them and their girlfriends". "Now Vince I don't believe I am alone in my dislike for them". "No but they bring the company a lot of money". "Perhaps but that's not all either.

I am sure I'm not alone in saying Sara Lee and Mandy Ross don't belong with them. Even you should be able to see them". "I don't know about them romantically. But I did choose for them to valet for them and learn the ropes". "You did but not to develop romantic relationships". "When I put someone together I can't control if they might become a couple. Lana and Rusev. Aj and Cm Punk. Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella. Even Steph and Hunter. Sometimes these things just happen". "Well they shouldn't sir" Bray said gritting his teeth. "They could do much better". "Better than what you"? Vince chuckled.

He stopped short after catching Bray's glare. He clearly wasn't amused. "Vince I have no romantic interest in either of them. However, they could learn a lot from being with me. Their lost sheep just waiting to be found. Surely you see that". "Bray what are you getting at"? "You need to fire Dean and Seth. And put the girls with us". "Bray I have no reason to do that. They make money and I cannot fire them for no reason". "Yes money a millionaire like you couldn't live without it. It's such a shame.

Don't you see what I see when you look at those women"? He chuckled "Of course not. You see something extremely different. Especially in Mandy. An attractive blonde like her? Must remind you of Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Sable, Sunny, Stacy? You could further her career couldn't you? If she would only come to you to give you personal favors". "Now Bray don't be ridiculous" Vince began. "Vince calm down Linda isn't here. So you don't have to lie". "Bray that was long ago and I assure you I have no interest in her that way. Or any of my female employees". "Sure sure Vince I can see your busy now so just think about what I said. Hopefully you agree to fire them but you probably won't".

XXX

Dean and Mandy had enjoyed their vacation. Despite the circumstances behind it. Mandy would be returning for the first time tonight to NXT. Dean's suspension would end tomorrow and they wanted him on the show immediately. For tonight though he could focus on supporting Mandy. She was backstage preparing when Josh came up to chat with her. She remembered him from the competition though they didn't really speak much since. "Hey Mandy". "What's up Josh"? "Not much I just wanted to see how you were. You've bene through a lot lately". "Yeah but I am happy to be back and ready to wrestle".

"That's great to hear. If you need anything I'm here as a friend you can talk too". He put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled. Though she didn't really feel comfortable with him touching her. She noticed a Bluetooth speaker in his ear but didn't comment. Suddenly he kissed her. "What the hell"? She pushed him away and turned to Dean. To in shock to really comprehend what was going on. Dean looked absolutely hurt for a fraction of a second. But it turned into pure rage. This couldn't be what it looked like.

At this point he didn't think of his suspension ending tomorrow or anything else. His mind was on the bastard kissing his girlfriend. He pummeled him as Mandy yelled for him to stop. Some other wrestlers came to pull them a part and Dean made a move to leave. If he stayed he would kill him. "Dean wait". Mandy said as she tried to follow him. "It wasn't what it looked like. You can't believe that". Dean wanted to believe her but couldn't. He was so angry if he stayed near her he might actually hurt her.

"What the fuck as I suppose to believe? You kissing that asshole like some dumb college whore"!  
"Dean please that wasn't what it was at all. You have to believe me". "All I have done for you and you fuck me over like that. All this shit with Bray Fucking Wyatt! That's it were done. I never should have trusted a whore like you"! "Dean you don't mean that". "Get the hell away from me. And I want your shit out of my house". He left Mandy in utter shock. The tears now streamed down her face. He had never yelled at her before. Never cussed her.

Now he had broken up with her. All over something she didn't even do. She couldn't wrestle now. Her heart literally felt like it was broken. She made a move to try and find Dean again. But he was gone. She fumbled for her cellphone to call someone. She dialed Sara's number on impulse. "What's wrong"? Sara asked. Mandy tried to tell her but she was crying to hard. Sara tried to calm her down but right now she couldn't be calmed. Dean was driving as far away as he could to head for a beer joint. He was going to get as drunk as possible. "I love you Dean". He heard her words in his head. It wasn't right.

No matter what it looked like. She couldn't have done this. She wouldn't have. He had to have kissed her against her will. He didn't know but he had to have. He couldn't wait to talk to her about this. God he'd just yelled at her and broken up with her. He immediately made an illegal u turn and returned the arena. He ran in desperately looking for Mandy. He ran into the locker room and saw her crying into the phone. He couldn't believe how upset he made her. "Dean"? She asked through her tears as she took the phone from her ear.

"Mandy I had to come back". "Dean's here I'l call you back". Her hand shook as she hung up the phone. "Dean" she said her voice quivering. "I didn't". "It's okay baby I believe you. I know you didn't". She ran into his arms and he hugged her tight. "It's okay its okay" he soothed as best as he could. It took her several minutes to calm down. But she couldn't just continue to cry. She needed to explain what happened. "Dean I promise you he kissed me without me wanting him to. He had this Bluetooth in his ear. It was so strange and maybe he was talking to someone. I called Sara and she said Blake kissed her because Bray told him too. I think maybe that's why Josh did. I don't expect you to believe it.

But it is the truth. I swear to you". "No I believe you. I shouldn't have yelled and cussed at you like that". "It's okay you were mad". "No it's not okay. I shouldn't have done that. Mandy when I was yelling at you I was so angry. I thought I might hurt you I was so angry. I never want to hurt you. Or even think about it". "Dean I trust you and I know you wouldn't hurt me". He wrapped his arm around her. "Mandy I am so so sorry. For everything". Bray Wyatt gritted his teeth angrily. What the hell was it going to take to break them up? A suspension wasn't going to do it. Seeing their girlfriends kiss other men wasn't going to do it. Attacking them wasn't going to do it. What in the world was going to do it He would find a way. Bray Wyatt did not lose no matter what. He left unable to look at this disgusting sight any longer.

XXX

"Dean you don't have to do that. I don't think you would ever hurt me. The first night we came back we knew something would probably happen". "Yeah but my anger is a problem and it has to be taken care of". Dean was adamant he would be taking an anger management classes. He never wanted that thought to cross his mind ever again. Surprisingly they needed Dean too much to suspend him again. He looked up just as he heard Bray Wyatt speaking. Watching Raw they stared intently at the television. "Some people will never learn" Bray began. "Never learn how futile some of their actions are.

You people know who I'm talking about. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins and their girlfriends. Their pasts aren't enough to scare the girls away. Seeing them kiss other men isn't enough. A suspension isn't enough. They want to play games with me". Bray said laughing. "But you don't play games with me. But they have tried. Yes they have tried. No one told them that they would have to pay for it. They thought these past few months were bad? They haven't seen anything yet. The next few months are going to be so much worse. I will not rest until I have two new members of the Wyatt family. I will welcome my sisters with open arms. They will come join me. As for Dean and Seth I have a piece of advice.

Run. Run as far as you can. Because I will take what you love most. You will be pathetic shells of your former selves. Your girlfriends will no perfection for the first time in their lives. They will have peace and be truly perfect. But by then it will be too late for either of you". He laughed just as Seth's music hit. "Well well. Look who decided to join us".


	45. Chapter 46

Sara was pleased to see Seth running the Wyatt's out of the ring with a steel chair. She only wished she could be there. As he had planned this he'd asked her to stay at the hotel nearby. She had listened just because it had been an exhausting weekend. Thankfully Mandy and Dean had worked things out and figured out Bray had been behind it. He was way craftier than she had ever thought. He needed to realize they were rock solid. He wasn't going to break them apart. No matter how hard he tried.

Sara was just as exhausted as she was sure they all were. They had all felt great with their short thirty day vacation. But right after coming back they were feeling drained once again. How much more could they take? Unless maybe Bray truly did want them to quit? It really wasn't that farfetched to think about. Maybe that was exactly what he wanted. He talked like the crazy man he was anyway. His words didn't have to be true. Wanting them in the Wyatt family could all be a ruse. A way to get at Seth and Dean. A way to make them all quit. It would help them in the competition with two of WWE's biggest starts gone.

But it was obvious to everyone how much they truly hated Dean and Seth. Making their lives miserable by taking away their girlfriends might be a good way to do it. It was established the Wyatt's were dangerous. But how far would they actually go? Pretty far already. So it seemingly couldn't get much worse. Except it probably would. As she and Mandy had been talking about they might be pieces in Bray's game. Their boyfriends were always in danger by trying to keep them out of it. They were both tired of being weak and scared. Wasn't that what they had been doing the whole time?

While allowing Seth and Dean to protect them. And pick them up every time they fell. Since you're so worried about getting hurt you should stay backstage". Seth had told her once angrily. That applied to now. She was afraid of getting hurt. For once it made sense to be afraid but that didn't make it okay. "We can't just hide backstage and hide all the time" Mandy said. "I want to do something to make them leave us alone form now on. I am sick and tired of being afraid to follow my dream". Sara agreed with that statement as well. At some point she had to stop being protected all the time. So they put a plan into action. One not just anyone would agree with.

XXX

Bray was preparing for his match when they approached. Bray was used to life being unpredictable. However, he never would have expected to see Mandy and Sara approaching him. They had never done that before. He curiously wondered if Dean and Seth were around but that didn't appear to be the case. "What a surprise what brings you to here"? "We came to see you". Mandy said looking at him. "Oh really? What reason would you have for doing that"? "You have been wanting to see us and talk to us. I guess we want to know what that's about". Sara explained. "Oh really? Why now? Where are your boyfriends now"? "Not here. They think were somewhere else for an interview". "Lying to them I see".

Bray seemed amused as he eyed Mandy then Sara. "Bray you have been telling us so much that were wrong. We want to know why you think we can do better than them. Why we need to be in the Wyatt family". Bray chuckled. "That is an offer open to you. Not that you have too but I think you will find it beneficial". "What do you have against Seth and Dean"? "I have never liked them. That goes back to their days with the shield. They aren't the good guys that they like to pretend they are. Back then they were not only the bad guys but they admitted it. As they should have. But ever since that they have been acting like their good guys. No person is all good. That ends once childhood ends".

"Bray we need some time to think about this". Sara said seriously. "I don't think either of us are happy with how are careers are going. But don't take it out on Seth and Dean. We want to join you but we don't want them to be hurt. I think we can do that". "You shouldn't care about them so much". Bray said softly as his eyes bored into hers. "But we do Bray and we can't help it. We understand you want to help us. Just give us some time and we will let you help us". He nodded to Mandy. "Okay but I hope you make the right decision". He watched them leave soon after wondering what they were up to.

XXX

Dean and Seth had the time to sat down and realize what the girls were saying. "Wow I can't believe you did that. You have some balls though". Dean said in amazement. "Yeah for real. I do wish you had told us. That could have ended badly". "Yes Seth but it didn't. And that was what we were hoping for. We needed to make them think we were listening to them. That we were thinking about it at least a little bit". "That little bit might be all we need to gain the edge". "Maybe but what do you think we should do"? "We have an idea. You might not agree with it but here us out". "Okay fine shoot".

XXX

"Bray Bray open the door"! Bray shooed his brothers off as they stood up and he opened the door. He was shocked as Sara flew into his arms. Tears streamed down her face as she cried into him. "He cheated on me. That bastard Seth cheated on me. You were right Bray". Bray smirked though she couldn't see him. "Sara I am so sorry. I told you he would do this. I warned you from the very beginning. You should have listened". Sara cried louder and he patted her head. "It's alright sweetheart. I am here for you. I promised to help and you're here. That must mean you are ready for the help I am to offer".

"Yeah that's right. Bray I need you. I've always needed you and I realize that now. I want to join you. I want to make him pay for what he did". "Yes Sara and he will I promise you. We will make him pay. We will do it together little sister". He lifted her chin up gently. "You don't have to shed any more tears" he used his hand to wipe them away. "You want have to ever cry again. Next time maybe he will be the one who cries. Wouldn't you like that"? "I would". She said in between tears. "That's what I want".

"Then you shall have it". Bray had every intention of taking her under his wing. More importantly, using her for his own agenda. If there was anything to take down Seth with this was it. If he even cared about this young girl at all. Then there was Mandy. She had come to meet him the other day as well. She still wasn't sure yet but she had come. That had to mean he had gotten even a little bit of doubt in her head. He had in Sara's as well. Before Seth had been caught cheating. Oh well it was good for his cause anyway. "Bray I should have listened. You told me he would do this all alone. And he did".

"We all make mistakes child. You can't blame yourself any longer. I'm going to take your pain away soon. You're going to be okay very soon. Do you think Mandy will be joining the family soon"? "I think she will. Her relationship with Dean isn't what she thought it would be. Like mine wasn't what I thought it would be with Seth". Her voice was soft, small, and scared. Yes he had her right where he wanted her. "You need to talk to Mandy Sara. Just in case she doesn't agree to actually come with us. We will make you feel better. It's all going to get better. I think you will realize that very soon". "I will. I will talk to her.

She will listen to me". Tears streamed down her face once again. "Good she needs too. Every woman should know the truth". Sara tightened her fists. "She will know the truth. They will know the truth". She seemed convincing enough. She could only hope Bray was convinced. So far he seemed to buy her act. That was the first step. They would literally be taking down the Wyatt's from the inside out. It was dangerous yes. But something she was full prepared to do. She could only hope it would work out well.

 **Thank you for reading. I think of this situation with Bray as an arc so to speak. So there will be one more arc afterwords before I end this story. I don't really wish to do a sequel so this will be a few months after this saga with Bray ends. I still have a few more plots to end before this is complete. Some have expressed to me there were things about this story they didn't like. You're allowed to review so of course I respect your opinion. However, realize that this particular story is being written by me. Not trying to come off rude but I can't help it if you aren't pleased with the way it's going. I have it in my head how it's going to go. That is the way I intend for it to go. If you don't like it then please write your own much better with this. As always thank you for the follows and favorites and reviews. Your support is amazing!**


	46. Chapter 47

Bray walked backstage and was met by Mandy. "I'm ready Bray. I just broke up with Dean. It was a huge mistake to be with him to begin with. I want to make things right and join you. Sara is with you already right"? "Yes she is. And yes we would love to have you". Mandy nodded her head as she had officially tricked the Wyatt's as well. Dean had steadfastly refused to allow her to take part. Seth hadn't been too thrilled either. They knew this needed to end which was why they agreed to allow it to take place.

"Girls come here for a second". They did so wondering what Bray might make them do. They didn't expect for his fists to come flying at both of them. "Sorry ladies but that had to be done. I know you're not serious about joining me as of yet". He laughed making their blood run cold. "What should I do with you now"? Braun and Luke stood behind them and they looked forward to Bray. Their hearts were beating fast and their faces stung. No doubt there would be bruises there later. "Tell me what do you want"? "We want you to leave us alone and leave Dean and Seth alone". Bray nodded his head.

"That I what you want isn't it? You foolish girls really do love them. Even if they lie". "They have told us the truth" Sara said sharply. "The truth you say which is what I have told you. Unfortunately you refuse to believe it. I know something about them both you don't know. You're just not ready to hear it. You try to trick me and keep playing games. I don't want you to join without truly being ready. This has gone on so long hasn't it? You would truly like for it to stop. For this little saga to end between us. Here is a secret I will tell you. It will never end. No not even a chance for it to end. But I will make you both a deal.

You want me to leave them alone so badly. To leave you alone. It want happen". "Actually bray it will". Mandy said bravely. "We have been sick of you stalking us and attacking us months on end". "So sick that we finally decided to do something about it". They were shocked as security along with Hunter, Stephanie and Vince McMahon stepped out. How had they known about this place? What was going on? "Bray I have just called the police and they will be here soon. Sara and Mandy I assume you want to press charges"? "Yes" they answered Vince at the same time. "Seth and Dean have charges as well to press"? "Yep" Dean answered and Seth nodded as they closed "Once this happens you will all be terminated from your contracts. You're free to work elsewhere but your days in WWE are over". Hunter said. Bray glared at them. "How did this happen"? "You showed me to this place yesterday and I told Mandy and everyone else so they could get the truth and now they have it. Now Mandy and I understand what you were trying to tell us. But you were wrong". "We aren't Wyatt family members we are ourselves". Mandy answered.

"You did it". Bray said simply as he was being led away. They didn't know what he was referring too but it didn't matter. They overcame and they did it. "I am proud of you ladies for coming to me when we did". Vince said approvingly. "You guys take the rest of the week off. I'l need you all back here next week. I think we have tons of plans for you in NXT. Good timing too because I want you on the main roster very soon. As for Seth and Dean, I want you both to focus fully on your careers". "No problems there".

At this point, it seemed almost too easy for it to be over. As the whole ordeal was made public they took a break from social media. They had been living this for months and were more than ready to put it behind them. Both women now had plenty of new opportunities on the horizon. Vince himself was determined to make them all even huger stars. He understood however, that it might look bad on the WWE that it took them so long to do anything about this. Sara and Mandy weren't looking for revenge. They just wanted to get back to their training. They didn't want to be knows as victims anymore.

They wanted to be known as women's superstars. While also forging their own paths. This battle with Bray hadn't been for nothing. They had become stronger in some ways. As crazy as Bray was he may have told a bit of truth. They may just be like every other women who ever existed within WWE. They had the potential to be better if they worked at it. Mandy was thinking about this as she posted an inspirational tweet on her twitter. "So you're back on there now"? "Yeah I've missed social media".

"I keep telling you to stay off that stuff". Mandy chuckled "It's always been something I enjoy doing". "Hey Dean"? "Hmm"? "Do you think we're going to be okay"? That wasn't what he expected for her to ask why they had been sitting on their sofa enjoying the last hour of their day off. "What do you mean? I wasn't aware we were having any problems. Us I mean". "No but what if that changes? Now you don't have to protect me all the time. Stuff slows down. I'm happy about that believe me. But at any point do I become boring for you"? "Boring? You? No way. You have just kept things really exciting. I mean even bad exciting. I don't think I could ever get tired of you". She smiled like a love sick school girl in her mind.

"And by the way for what it's worth I think we're going to be just fine. Not that I ever doubted it. I don't even think I know were going to be just fine". "After everything I really hope so. I can't believe so much has happened in these last few months. It seems like it's been a lifetime since it first started. I don't regret it though". "I don't regret it but there are things I could have done differently. I will always wish I could have protected you more. Seth has told me he feels the same. In the end you guys saved yourselves and Seth and I did nothing. We tried though. One thing that will always bother me.

Seth still managed to keep Sara safer than I kept you". "Don't keep blaming yourself. You did your absolute best to protect me. You have done so much for me. The truth is, Sara and I needed to protect ourselves. We got so used to everyone else protecting us. This situation has taught us to be who we always needed to be. And I'm glad I made it through it I really am. I never thought I could but I did". "I'm proud of you". She looked at him in surprise as he made a confused expression. "Wow I never thought I would say something like that". He kissed her. "You always make me say things I never thought I would say". "Do I make you a better person"? She grinned up at him. "You know you do". "You make me a better person". She said honestly. "No no I couldn't possibly. I corrupt you". "I think I was corrupted long before I met you". "Yeah you might have been".

XXX

"What are you thinking about"? Sara looked at Seth and he touched her face. "I told you one time you needed to toughen up to be in this business. Not that I think you were ever weak. It was me being an asshole more than anything. These last few months have taught me this though. You are as tough as nails. Maybe tougher than all those women who wrestle around the world. You have adapted and learned from everything that's been thrown at you. I was wrong about you. You keep giving me reasons to be amazed by you". She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I've always been amazed by you" And it was true.

 **So I decided to end this first part here! There will be a part two I will continue to post here. I feel I couldn't possibly end it here and now. I do still plan on several more WWE fanfiction stories and I would still like to do a series of Tough Enough stories based around some of the girls who competed. Writing this has been a load of fun and I do hope you will continue to read it. I know some were a little disappointed in The Wyatt family being included in this. As I stated, I consider it an arc of sorts.**

 **With this done I would like to make some changes to the next half. I am considering possibly posting longer chapters. It was important to me to focus on my central characters for the first part. Especially as they understandably would not be spending time with friends. I will be including many more characters in this next part. The drama were start back up again for the next part. We have seen that Seth and Dean clearly love them. But keep in mind they spent a load of time protecting them rather than being in a relationship. So they are all going to be tested! My final thoughts until next chapter.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! I am a huge fan of OC's. Therefor I have loved reading stories about them. But I really have this goal to write a fanfiction on ever woman in the WWE. I feel there are so many stories to tell. I would like to leave this for anyone who reads this far whether you continue or not. My advice to you is this. Don't be discouraged by the number of reviews you get or don't get, or what others opinions of your story is. Remember you wrote it, it's your idea, and no one can tell you how to write it. It's a beautiful hobby and always a learning experience!**


	47. Chapter 48

"I can't wait for my first hall of fame ceremony"! Sara was beyond excited even though it was still two weeks away. "Well I mean it's not like you're getting inducted or anything". Seth joked. "Besides I am looking forward to WrestleMania way more". "WrestleMania what a dream. I am just thrilled I got to be at Axxcess for an autograph signing". "Yeah those are always fun. You'll enjoy the hall of fame ceremony too". "The one you said wasn't that exciting"? "I didn't say it wasn't exciting just not as much as wrestling at mania". "Yeah well I don't have a match at mania. I am excited to see you perform though".

"I wish I could see me perform. Seriously though wrestling Hunter is great. A dream come true. Better than Dean. He's got Brock Lesner which is actually a good opponent. But if he wins it's not like Brock will be around often". "Well Hunter isn't either really". "Well not the main roster but he's on NXT with you. I'm surprised he's not tried to involve you in the feud. He sure involves his wife in every feud he's in". "Well she is Vince's daughter so maybe that's to be expected". They shared a laugh. "They've been good though not bringing up anything about five months ago". This was what they decided to call the Bray incident.

"True but I think that's more for business reasons and not goodness of their hearts. Either way though it's a good thing. I think Vince actually is somewhat keeping you and Mandy protected now". "What makes you say that"? "Well you know he's looking to build future stars. With all the work he put in to you letting you guys on the roster he wants you to succeed. He's also still wanting to bring some of the other girls up for a bit. I think you've noticed that". "Yeah but so far none of them have. I've heard he's kind of weary of bringing up any more women as valets. Since all that happened with us.

So he's looking for other ways to bring them up". "Like one off matches". Seth said. "Could be a good thing but those girls rarely win. There still so inexperienced against the main roster no matter how good they are". "I'm just glad they still let me come backstage". "It helps with your experience and besides you deserve a lot more". His phone buzzed and Sara noticed the name. Baylee. Seth had a good friendship with Baylee and Sasha Banks. She had hung out with them too. They were nice but it still bothered her. Plus Seth didn't have to guard her twenty four seven anymore which was great.

But it also cut off on their time together. Which again would be fine if he wasn't around Sasha and Baylee all the time. Or all the main roster women. The thing was, Sara was looking way too much into it and she knew that. Sasha and Baylee were both happily in relationships. Seth had done nothing to make her not trust him. If he had, he would be hiding the texts from her. But he didn't, because there was nothing going on. After all, he had believed her the last time Blake had kissed her. He earned her trust.

And was both there for her and protected her through everything. Besides they had both been nothing but nice to her the entire time. Since she was safer now Seth didn't come to see her perform as often. She wondered if that made her an obsessive jealous girlfriend. Yeah most likely. She mentioned it to two of her friends Ember Moon, and Aliyah. "I wouldn't worry about it. Seth loves you, anyone could see that. Stuff like that is normal for all couples". Sara was impressed as always because Ember was so wise, despite having a tough in ring persona. Aliyah nodded her head in agreement at that statement.

"Yeah I believe that. I just don't know why I get so jealous of him hanging out with the girls on the main roster. He hangs out with them often and especially Sasha and Baylee. And they text him often. It's not that he is secretive about it. He lets me know he texts them". "See there you go. If he had something to hide he wouldn't be letting you know". Once again Ember was right. As she always was. "I know I should trust him. And I do trust him. It's not even that I think I can't trust him. It's the thought of other women being there. When I dated Blake I wondered that about Alexa being there all the time. Even though she was with Murphy". "Aren't they both dating themselves? Baylee and Sasha I mean"? Aliyah asked.

"Yeah they are which makes me feel worse. It's just they don't mind hugging him or anything. I mean they hug me but not as often". Aliyah and Ember both gave her a look. "I know it's pathetic I'm even thinking about that. After everything, I thought I got stronger. I do think I've gotten allot stronger. Then here I am thinking about this. It's a downgrade". "Well Sara most people aren't dealing with what you did. What you're dealing with now is actually normal". Ember continued. "Besides I doubt Sasha and Baylee are his type. Didn't you say he had a type of girls with dark hair"? Aliyah said and then said "before you"? I don't know that they were his type but it seemed like that. His ex-fiancée had dark hair and of course Zahra did". "So you're basically worried he could cheat since he did on his fiancée"? Sara looked at Ember and Aliyah and really thought about it. Sad but yes that did worry her. "That's in the past though and you've changed him. So don't even worry about that". Sara agreed and remembered that.

"Sara you okay"? "Yeah" she said smiling at him. "Look if it's about Baylee she's just a friend". "No I know she is. That's not it at all. So I want to pick out a really pretty hall of fame dress". "Told you I would buy it for you". "No its fine I can get it". "You are such an independent women". He said shaking his head good naturedly. "How was Ember and Aliyah"? "They were good". She decided to omit that they were talking about him. Seth felt sure there was something she wasn't telling him. He figured it had something to do with Baylee texting him. But she'd seemed fine with it. Oh well that was being in a relationship. He always made sure she knew who he was texting. He couldn't afford to make any more mistakes. Sara could trust him and he felt sure she knew that. He had spent more time away from her lately. Not by his own choice either. Their relationship remained strong so that wasn't a problem. But he knew how she could feel. Maybe he wasn't giving her enough love and attention. What if she went running back to Blake? Not something that he needed to be thinking about before a show.

XXX

"Why do you always stretch as soon as you get up"? "Dean Lots of people stretch. You do". "Yeah but no one does it as extreme as you". "I just like to stretch after a nap. You weren't supposed to let me sleep anyway". "You were tired and it was just a short nap. You don't have to perform and I don't have to be at the arena until later". "Yeah but I like spending time with you. We don't get to as often now". "Yeah I wish we could. I like staying with you here though". "Yeah but I'm ready to go and move in with you full time". She knew Dean wanted her to move in with him as soon as possible. If she kept dragging her feet in NXT that would never happen. They weren't even using her much on the show.

What was she doing wrong? Vince seemed to really want her to succeed. Yet she wasn't doing much at all. Hunter was very involved with NXT. Could he have something against her? If anything he should be trying to affect Sara. Her boyfriend was his WrestleMania opponent after all. She had been getting a few matches. Not that much but more than Mandy. If it was purposely trying to sabotage her she had no idea why. He didn't dislike Dean that she knew of. Her mind went to something Lana told her recently. Oh you're dating Dean? Be careful about that. You never know when it might affect your career". "What do you mean"? She asked her. "The fact that you seem so different might be a problem to Vince".

"Vince? Why would he care"? "Well you wouldn't think he did. But apparently he does. He didn't like it that I was dating Rusev so he tried to split us up". "Really"? "Yes really. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. He called me in his office and told me that. Told me I was too attractive for Rusev and that it didn't look right for us to be together. I got a little hateful with him and explained it was our choice and we were in love. He didn't like that but he accepted it I guess. We were both in the dog house so to speak. So I would watch yourselves if I were you. At least Rusev appears on Total Divas with me. So we are marketable together. Dean doesn't appear with you. That's not a knock against him at all.

It may end up being even harder on you. Vince might be thinking about that too. You valeted for him at some point. Now though you're on your own. Vince doesn't like you together so never mind the valeting thing. He never meant for you to get together". Mandy had kept that in her mind. Surely Vince or Hunter wouldn't be hoping to ruin her career. Besides she went to the main roster with Dean when she could. Not to mention, after everything she had been through, why would they then try to punish her? It wouldn't be good if she took action against them.

Not that she would but that was a possibility. She and Sara had to do that when they talked Vince into waiting to see the Wyatt's in action. They threatened to expose the whole WWE and Tough Enough competition. Okay so maybe that could make them hated. But they should have known the both of them were desperate to get Bray and company to leave them alone. They didn't appear to be punishing Sara. Unless they thought she was the ringleader of trouble or something. They honestly could have gotten themselves fired and affected Dean and Seth. That seemingly hadn't happened, though now she was rethinking that. "Earth to Mandy". "Huh sorry what"? "I said I can't wait for you to move in either.

Then something about wanting to get food". "Food. I really want to get something to eat". "Yeah me too so let's go". She linked her hand to his and felt better. She was overreacting but after everything shouldn't she? There were other things on her mind. She and Dean both talked about her moving in constantly but it wasn't ideal with her at the performance center. Even with him helping her train she must not be improving enough. Maybe she should ask Seth if she could train at his wrestling school. No she couldn't do that. The WWE would be peed off with the training they had given her. Sara only got away with it because they were dating. It would also make Dean look bad if he couldn't train her.

Which it wasn't his fault. Dean taught her a lot. It was simply her own inability to learn. Or her inability to get over? She thought she was doing well but someone didn't think so. Dean had just told her the other day he thought she got better and better. Maybe he was just doing it to make her feel good. But Dean never did pull any punches or hold his tongue. He said exactly what he meant. She knew he had to be telling her the truth. She would ask him his opinion on the situation one day. That day was not now. They were eating and he had a show tonight. He was finally able to fully focus on succeeding in his own career. And anyway things were looking up so much. She was very happy with her life right now.


	48. Chapter 49

"Good workout". Daria said and she and Mandy sat down for a break. She hadn't realized how much she needed this workout until now. It cleared her mind of a lot of things. She missed Dean terribly but he wouldn't be back for two more days. "Don't look now but Renee's here". Daria whispered. "And she's coming this way". Mandy couldn't believe her rotten luck. They were both on total divas but somehow had never spoken to each other. Not that she had much of a desire to talk to her anyway. "Hey guys".

Renee said cheerfully. "Hey" they answered back. "Congratulations on your match the other day". "Thanks". "I spoke to Dean and he told me how good you were doing". She smiled at Mandy. When had she talked to Dean? Why were they talking? "Oh really"? "Yeah I got the chance to interview him the other night. Weren't you watching"? "I watched but I didn't remember that part". "Oh well you must have tired after working so hard. I interviewed him then we chatted once it was over. We always find time too. Anyway I just wanted to say hi. Goodbye". "Bye they answered and Mandy looked after her.

She had never thought of Renee as a vengeful spiteful person. Today seemed to suggest something else. "That sure seemed like she was trying to make you jealous". "Yeah it did. Not a good first meeting. I hadn't ever talked to her before". Mandy didn't know how to feel about what Renee said. It was one thing for the two of them to be friends. Dean said he didn't talk to her much. But if Renee was telling the truth then it implied they talked often. So he would have lied. "You going to ask Dean about it"? Daria asked.

"No I don't want to be some jealous girlfriend. We already don't get to see each other much. I don't want to ruin the time we have together talking about that". "I understand but it might bring you peace of mind". "Maybe". Daria was probably right. But Dean gave her no reason not to trust him. If he had he wouldn't have told her about them still texting. She trusted and loved Dean with all of her heart. She believed what he told her was the truth. Renee seemed to be quiet different that she had originally thought.

She had texted everything to Sara who agreed with her. So maybe it wasn't all her. She still chastised herself for thinking anything bad about what Dean was doing. She knew the truth. He was way better to her than her ex fiancée had been. She needed to work hard and get up to the main roster with him. That way she could see what Renee was doing. There she was again. Maybe Renee had really meant nothing by it at all. She didn't seem to be acting malicious. Or perhaps she was a way better actress than anyone thought. She still wasn't over Dean and really who could blame her? Nearly everyone had a crush on Dean.

Probably some men did. There was some things Renee had up on her. She was funny and smart. Not to mention Dean didn't have to have her valet for him to like her. She shook her head to stop herself. She was being ridiculous for no reason. She checked her phone to see what she had coming up. A meeting with the producer of total divas and Triple H himself. She didn't know which one was more unnerving. Maybe Hunter was going to fire her. Or tell her why he didn't seem to like her. That would be some sort of news at least. The producer of Total Divas might fire her as well. Wouldn't be the first time though it wasn't exactly firing her. She would be meeting with the producer tomorrow and Hunter the next day.

That was going to be nerve racking enough. She recalled a conversation she had with Sara. Sara told her she also felt herself being worried with Seth being around other women. It was a different situation though. Seth had cheated in the past while Dean hadn't. It was looking like she really was an awful person. She couldn't blame Dean for a past he had been totally honest with her about. She got a text from Dean saying he loved her. She texted him back smiling at the thought of him texting. He still hated technology. She was really blessed to have him in her life. He had said she made him a better person.

If that was the case then she was really happy. She didn't want it to be all about what Dean could do for her. It was important she be able to give him something as well. "I imagine a relationship in this business would be really hard". Eva Marie had told her the other day. "What makes you say that"? Mandy had said looking up from the table. She and Eva had grabbed a meal after finishing filming for the day. "Well you know Jonathan is the love of my life. I'm so glad he doesn't work with me. Think of the added stress.

I'm sure you have dealt with it some already. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it. But think of seeing your ex in the workplace every day. Just being in the business with each other would be stressful enough". Mandy understood what Eva was saying. It actually made sense. Eva considered herself lucky her husband didn't work in the business. In truth, she was lucky. It could be very difficult. Before Dean Mandy hadn't intended to date within the business. Of course, there had been a lot of things she hadn't intended on. Thankfully she had Dean and she was thankful for that beyond belief. Wow she missed him.

XXX

Dean was happy to be returning to her. Though a lot of things had been on his mind lately. Looking back to his pre Mandy life he didn't know how he had made it. He didn't want to ever lose her. The Wyatt's very nearly could have made that happen. That wasn't the only terrifying thing on his mind. He found himself wanting to marry her. He had never even considered the subject of marriage. Didn't even know how it worked. Or how to go about asking her. It should seem simple but for him nothing was ever simple. Who was to say Mandy even wanted to marry him? Maybe she didn't want to be married at all.

Maybe he only wanted to marry her because he thought it wouldn't make her leave him. That wasn't being realistic though. That didn't stop anyone from leaving. So what if she didn't want to marry? They could still live together. They both wanted to do so badly anyway. It was more what Mandy deserved. She deserved to be a wife if she wanted. "Why Mandy? You're a little rough around the edges so I think you being together surprised people". Dean had to control his anger during the interview when the question was sked. He didn't need to be reminded how rough he was when compared to her.

She loved him and that was the important thing. Nothing else should matter. The power that woman had over him was insane. It sometimes seemed as though she wasn't real. How could someone who looked like her be as kind and intelligent as she was? Did she know how much power she possessed? Not just over him but probably others as well. He felt a need to give her all he could before someone else came to offer her more than he could give. She was no gold digger in any way. Despite what some suggested. He wasn't into the internet so he didn't really know what people were saying.

He had heard hints of people suggesting she had motive to be with him. Like that being with him gave her an edge in the company. Which wasn't the case. If she wanted that she would be with someone like John Cena. The truth was, she worked hard and earned everything she did. That's the type of person she really was. He loved her for being that type of person. It wasn't planned but he fell for her. Once he was a player. Now it seemed like the player had got played. He hadn't had a single defense to keep her at bay. He needed to take action and show her exactly how much she meant to him. No matter what the result was.

XXX

"Dean what are we doing"? Mandy laughed as he took her by the hand toward one of their favorite hiking spots. They weren't going to be hiking today so she was very curious". "Don't ask questions just follow". He replied with a grin. With Dean things could never be dull. "Look at that". Dean said stopping. "What"? She said looking around. He got down on one knee. She turned back to him in shock. "Mandy I am going to go insane if I don't ask this now. Well more insane that I already am. I want you to marry me.

You don't have too now or ever if you don't want too. But I want you to and I hope you want to at some point. I want to be your husband. It's not something I'm used to. Or something I ever thought I would do. But I love you and I want to marry you. I keep thinking to myself maybe the marriage is so important to me because I'm afraid I might lose you. A marriage wouldn't solve all of that. But I am so sure about this. I just want to think it's that I want to marry you because I love you". Mandy had never seen him so vulnerable. But it made her love him more. She never thought she would see him do that this soon.

"Dean". She began tears in her eyes. "I have wanted this for so long. I never thought you would ask me this soon. Actually I didn't even know if you would. I do want to marry you. But I want to make sure you want this. Because you love me and I think you do. But don't marry me just because you think I might leave you. Because I never want to leave you and I don't plan on it". "You never have to worry because I want leave you either. So I want this only if you do". "I want this Dean". He slowly put the engagement ring on her finger. It had almost been on impulse when he got it. However, he was pleased he did.

She had tears in her eyes when she jumped into his arms. He was going to be a husband and she was going to be a wife. Wow that was huge. But they loved each other and had always known that. It was as if this moment proved everything for them. They felt all their doubts suddenly fade away. It didn't matter if Dean thought he wasn't good enough for Mandy. The lack of time they spent together or where their careers were. They were happy with each other. In this moment and now. They wanted to be happy forever.


	49. Chapter 50

"Sara"! She was attacked with a hug from Baylee. She hadn't known Baylee was going to be at NXT. Nor that Sasha and Charlotte would be there. "Congratulations on NXT. Seth said you have been working really hard". Baylee had said cheerfully. "Thank you". She said grinning back at her. "You ready to head to the main roster soon"? Sasha asked. "I hope too but I still have so much work to do. I'm enjoying all of it though".

"I understand". "No rush you need to enjoy yourself and learn all you can". Charlotte had said encouragingly. "Seth was hanging out with us the other day and he told us he had been training you. He's doing a great job". I need to get him to train me". Sasha had joked. Sara didn't find that too funny. She did not want Seth training Sasha. She remembered her own training sessions with him and enjoyed them. Plus he had been hanging out with them? Again? Couldn't he hang out with the guys like normal?

Seth had been stressed lately with an upcoming title match and had been a bit snappy. Which he could be at times. That on top of their never getting to spend much time together was bad enough. But he found the time to hang out with them? She remembered Seth had kissed her and apologized. "I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to act like that toward you. You don't deserve it and you didn't do anything wrong. I need to stop taking out all my stress on you". "It's okay I know how you get when you get stressed". She had said.

Yes she was being jealous and maybe immature. The fact was he was around all these attractive women. She trusted him but still didn't like it. He wasn't like he had once been and she knew that. She was thinking about it even more after a conversation she had the other night. No more like a conversation she was forced into. "Hi Sara". A fake sounding voice said. Yes there were some women who tried to be nice at least. And maybe meant to be nice. Then there was Alexa Bliss. Dating Murphy had allowed Alexa to know all about Blake and Sara. So she had taken offense to Sara cheating on Blake with Seth.

Though of course that hadn't happened and she and Blake were cool now. Only Alexa refused to let that go. She couldn't imagine why that was. "Hey Alexa". She replied back just as fake. This was always how they acted to each other. It might be endearing if they didn't dislike each other so much. "I thought I might run into you here". She lifted the Smackdown women's title over her shoulder. "Oh wouldn't you like to win this one day"? "I will win that one day". Sara said confidently. "Keep dreaming sweetheart.

Dating Seth probably means he goes to tell Hunter to give you opportunities. How is Seth by the way? I mean if you even know. It's kind of hard to see him when you're down here in NXT and he is all the way around the world". "Seth is fine and he calls me all the time. And by the way he doesn't ask Hunter for favors. I am where I am because of my own hard work". "Pfft oh okay. I didn't know you worked hard at all. Doesn't look like it by the sloppy matches you put on. Oh well some people just don't belong here. Better be glad you are with Seth. I guess it gets tiring though doesn't it? Not knowing where he is every second?

I mean we all know he has a little problem with cheating". "He isn't like that anymore and there's no reason to bring it back up". "Sara Sara you poor naïve little girl. It amazes me how little you know about life in general. You're easy and that's why he took you from Blake. But don't even worry about that. Seth has probably grown tired of you. I can look at you and see why. He sure spends a lot of time hanging out with the women's roster. Or were you aware of that? If not you might want to ask about that. Who knows he might move on to me soon". She chuckled as she walked off and Sara fought the urge to go after her. Attacking the champion wouldn't look good for her future employment. It would be nice though.

XXX

Seth always missed Sara but right now he was really missing her. He had snapped at her once again which was something he kept saying he was going to get better at. He had been basically neglecting her and he hated that. Not to mention, he was hanging out with all the women but her. He hadn't even thought of how that made her feel before. It was all platonic of course but he should know better. Due to his history she had every reason to question him though she didn't. He had cheated before and technically could easily do it again. Then there was the women he hung out with. Especially Baylee and Sasha.

Back when Bray was terrorizing them he was completely focused on attempting to keep her safe. Now being able to be with friends was a relief. But he didn't need to neglect his girlfriend. Baylee did tend to hug him a lot. Which she hugged everyone a lot. Then there was Sasha who had said in an interview she thought he was attractive. She very possibly could have been joking or trying to rile the internet community. She had never confessed any feelings to him. She and Baylee were both happily in relationships. It still could be upsetting to Sara and he should have been thinking about that before. He didn't want to screw up anything with the greatest thing that ever happened to him. He was selfish as usual.

XXX

"Seth you didn't have to take me to dinner tonight. I know you're tired from all those back to back shows". "Hey Sara it's my money and I'm your boyfriend so I can buy you anything I want". He winked at her and she laughed. "Well I don't have as much money as you but I can buy it for you sometimes". "No way, you don't have to buy me a thing. You do enough and I want you to know that. I want us to spend more time together. I mean I know it's hard for us to spend time together sometime. I want to when we can".

"Thank you for doing this. I appreciate it and I like spending time with you. But don't think you have to do this all the time to make me happy. You are enough". Seth smiled at her. "Sara listen I wanted to ask you something". "Okay sure what"? "Does it bother you when I hang out with some of the girls"? "No". Sara lied. "Of course not. I trust you". She sighed. "Well it doesn't bother me because I think anything about you. I know that's not who you are anymore. It makes me jealous they spend so much time with you.

I just wish I could spend that time with you. I know that's neither of our faults". "Does it bother you that I hang out with Sasha and Baylee"? "I know Baylee hugs everyone so I shouldn't take that to heart. She and Baylee are both in relationships". "I should think about what Sasha said though. Whether she meant it or not. I should check with you". "I don't blame her for thinking that about you. I don't blame any woman for thinking that". She said giggling a bit. "I mean I think that and it's the truth. It seems like I shouldn't even say it". "Seems like what"? Seth prompted curiously. "Like since this whole Bray thing ended.

Since you don't really have to be with me all the time. And trust me I'm not wishing for that time back again. It was different though". "I understand what you mean. It's different with you though even now. Zahra was always complaining about something I was doing wrong. My fiancée at the time wasn't even a wrestling fan. She didn't seem to care about my accomplishments the same way I did. You are the only one like that. And I appreciate you and I want you to always know that. Honestly Sasha and Baylee are great friends. There beautiful and talented. So is Charlotte, Becky, all the women. There all my good friends. But there not you. There's only one you. If you told me you didn't want me to hang out with them I would listen.

You mean so much to me and I need to start proving that to you. Snapping at you all the time is not what I want our relationship to be about. You don't have to have tattoos like Zahra or like makeup like my fiancée. I love you and if I have to spend the rest of my life proving it to you then I will. "You don't have to do that. I trust you with everything I have. I want you to be exactly who you are. They could have jumped across the table to each other right then. But dessert was coming. They could have skipped it but then Seth was paying handsomely for it.

"I really missed you a lot. I always do but especially these last few days. There's something I want to ask you but I don't know if I should". He grinned at her devilishly and she grinned. "What is it"? "I will ask you but not now. You have to wait. And why you think about that I'm going to the bathroom". She shook her head in amusement as he left. What could he be planning to ask her? She looked around blankly than she stopped. Okay she thought that was Zahra but it wasn't. Don't even think about her now. That's in the past. She continued to look and stopped again. Renee was having dinner with Dolph Ziggler?

That was a shock but then wasn't it said Dolph dated tons of wrestlers? Not interviewers but anyway Renee applied. She silently texted Mandy the news. This should be good news. If Renee was dating Dolph then maybe she would lose sight of Dean all together. It would certainly be a good thing for Mandy and Dean. Seth returned to the table and she smiled before turning again. Dolph and Renee were already getting up to leave. How long had they even been here? "You okay"? Seth asked. "Yeah I just saw Dolph with Renee"? "With Renee where"? He asked turning to look in the same direction.

"They were just at that table". "You mean Dolph Ziggler with Renee Young"? "How many Dolph's and Renee's do you know"? "I mean them together though? I never knew he was into girls like Renee. Or that she was into him. And if Dolph had seen us he would have said hi. That's just how he is. Renee would probably speak too". "Yeah I guess your right". It just seemed very weird to her but was probably nothing.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	50. Chapter 51

Mandy was on top of the world or at least that was how she felt. Wearing her engagement ring from Dean put a huge smile on her face. "Oh so your marrying Dean Ambrose"? Mandy turned to frown at Summer Rae. Summer speaking to her wouldn't be an alarming thing were she not best friends with Renee. "Yeah I am". Mandy said not bothering to stop walking. "Enjoy him while you can and while he's enjoying you. He is not only going to move on but he's going to move on with Renee once again".

Mandy decided against turning around and saying anything to her. She couldn't allow her or Renee to get to her as happy as she was about her engagement. She was a little nervous to be speaking with Hunter today. And wouldn't you know the producers of Total Divas had rescheduled the meeting so they would also be speaking with her today. She knocked on Hunter's office gritting her teeth. "Come in". "Hey Hunter". Mandy said politely. "Oh good Mandy you're here. Come on in". Mandy was shocked to see not on Hunter, but Vince and the producers of Total Divas. She was supposed to see them later.

And why in the world was Vince there? Her first thought was that she had done something wrong. But what could it have been? Vince reached to shake her hand as did the producers and Hunter. "Vince would you like to start us off"? Hunter asked. "Certainly! Mandy as you know I let Hunter handle most of what happens on NXT. My main focus is on Raw and Smackdown. Though I pay attention to NXT, one day Hunter and Steph will take over the company so he needs practice anyway. But I have been watching your matches". Mandy's eyes widened. He had? "You are exactly what I like in a WWE superstar or diva. You have the potential to be the next Trish Stratus". "Thank you sir". Mandy said.

"I happen to agree with him". Hunter said. "You are excelling and I really would like for you to keep doing a good job on NXT. Once you do I really believe the main roster will be perfect for you. I kept my focus on some of the other women to give you time to relax after everything. But you have remained tenacious and kept fighting. You could be really marketable for this company. Your beauty, talent, and brains could help you go far in this company". Vince nodded his head in agreement. "That's something the producers are here to speak to you about as well". She turned to look at them. "Hunter and Vince are correct about you being marketable.

You are for Total Divas already. Viewers have responded will to your second time on the series and that needs to continue. Because we think you could be just as big as the Bella's. There's something else though we have been discussing with Vince and Hunter". "There have been rumors backstage than you and Dean Ambrose are engaged. Looks like there true". Vince said gesturing to her engagement ring. "Yes they are true". Mandy said not sure where they were going with this. "Mandy it's troubling he isn't on Total Divas with you. You are well aware a big part of the show is about relationships. All the other men wrestlers or not have agreed to participate. Dean did so with Renee so I don't see the problem in doing it now.

Not only dating but now being engaged? That would be big money and exposure for the show. Especially because it's with someone as unlikely as Dean Ambrose. This would be huge for your role on the show. But if you refuse to do this and feature the relationship and you refuse to talk about the Bray Wyatt incident I don't know what else is for you. We understand it's hard to revisit that but people see you as a hero because you came out of it. Due to your refusal to even speak of it you don't really add much to Total Divas". "But sir you just said the viewers responded well and that I could be as big as the Bella's.

"Yes that's right you could. But if we can't tap into that potential and get into your personal life what can we do? That's what reality TV is. It's a reality show as you are aware. Those are by far the most interesting parts of your life. If you can't commit there is no point for you to be on the show. We like our girls to be interesting and have a lot to contribute to the show. In the past, if they have been unable we have dropped them. It would be a waste to do that with you. There plenty of women who want that spot you have. So far we've held out on that. We don't want to have to replace you". "Okay I can talk to Dean". Mandy said feeling embarrassed and even a little hurt.

"Good". "Mandy I don't know what you see in him anyway. You could do much better". Vince quipped. "If you ask me he could be holding you back". "Sir he has helped me to train". Mandy explained. "Yes and that's wonderful he has. But you should be out there getting and fighting for fame and fortune. Having only the best of everything. Instead you're with him and settling. It's a mismatch. Just think about it. You can go". Mandy nodded feeling even more hurt as she left. They were basically telling her to dump Dean. Well Vince was while the producers wanted him onboard with the series again. There was also an underlining threat she could be kicked of total divas again. Lana's words came back to her once again. And Eva's. Could that really be what was about to happen to her too? It was on her mind the entire rest of the day.

"What's wrong"? Dean asked looking at her. Mandy explained everything to him. "I don't think they would fire you from the show. That's a dumb reason if you're successful. I have nothing to do with your success and I hate being on that show. You don't want me to be do you"? "I want you to do what you're comfortable with". She said putting her arms around him. "But I did tell them I would talk to you about it". "Oh so it makes me the bad guy for not agreeing to do it"? "No if you tell me no than I will tell them no.

Besides I don't want to appear like I benefit career wise from this. Other than you helping train me of course". Mandy purposely left out what Vince had said. She could tell him anything and not have to worry about hurting his feelings. But she didn't want him to feel like he wasn't worthy of her. He had felt this way in the past. But the truth was she was nothing special and he deserved so much better than she was or could ever be. "Well you definitely have earned all that you have right now. I'm glad they see that at least". "Yeah you're right". She said kissing him. She acted okay but she was very worried about what the producers would say.

Dean let it drop but he could tell she was worried. It was a stupid show she didn't need to be on anyway. But it was important to her and beneficial to her career. If they were going to be married they had to think together on things. Why could he not appear on the show with her? He had with Renee after all. All the other women's husbands and boyfriends had done so. Even the ones who valued their private life like he did. Had his last time being on the show really been that bad? He had to do it for her. "Mandy I will do the show"? "What"? She said looking up at him "I will do it for you". "Dean you don't have too.

You said no and I know you don't want to do it. I shouldn't make you do something you don't want to do". "It's okay I want to do this". "You're sure"? "As sure as I'l ever be". "Well thank you". She said kissing him. He was happy she was happy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Who knew when he might have to see Renee more? The show was a good chance for that. It was already awkward when she interviewed him. Though thanks to the other backstage interviewers it didn't happen as often. But he hadn't forgotten her confession of still having feelings for him. If she still did it was even more awkward.

Mandy dialed on her cellphone and he could only guess it was to the producers on the show. Maybe they would understand the need to keep them apart. Nope of course not. It was reality TV. So they wanted drama. So that meant probably he and Mandy would end up having dinner with Renee or something equally as bad if not worse. "Okay were good". Mandy said returning to the room. "Dean are you sure". "Mandy quit asking yes". He said chuckling. "Now come on". He through her over his shoulder gently and headed toward the bedroom. Mandy couldn't help but laugh the whole way up.

XXX

Sara stared at the television biting her lip. She hadn't expected Hunter to turn on Seth. She figured they were still on good terms with each other. She waited for him to text or call her. Though it wasn't until an hour later he finally did. "Are you alright"? "I'm fine just really shocked it happened. Though maybe I shouldn't have been. It was bound to happen eventually. Listen I'm really tired so I'm going to head to bed. I love you and I'l be home tomorrow". "I love you too bye". Seth hung up and she looked at the phone for a couple of seconds. She knew he was feeling much worse than he was telling her.

She couldn't imagine how she would feel if it was her. She was worried about what that meant for Seth going forward. He wouldn't just ignore that it happened. But taking on the boss was not the brightest of ideas. It wasn't safe at the very least. But then Seth had never cared for his own safety. He was always more concerned with hers. She wanted to warn him to be careful but she doubted he would listen. She hoped she wouldn't be affected by this. Technically she hoped he wouldn't be affected by it.

She knew he would though. Surely she wouldn't be affected by it down in NXT. That didn't stop her from being worried about him. She planned to talk to him about it once he got home. Until then all she could do was wait. She was sure she would get texts from people about what happened. As far as she was concerned it was between Seth and Hunter. Personally she would prefer no bad blood but that was impossible. She had never had a reason to dislike Hunter before. She did now after what he did to Seth. She hoped the situation would end soon and Seth would be safe.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	51. Chapter 52

"Hello Mandy". "What do you want Summer"? "Oh nothing". Summer said acting as though she was innocent. "I was just wondering if you think you're the only blonde"? "What"? Mandy asked shaking her head at how ridiculous this is. "I said I was just wondering if you think you're the only blonde? Because your obviously not. I'm blonde, Renee's blonde, Charlotte's blonde. There are blonde's all over the place. So don't think you're special. Dean will get tired of you and find another blonde.

He loves those blondes I here. You would know. Of course so would Renee". "Summer why are you doing this"? "I don't like you and it's a favor for a friend". "What does that matter to you? They weren't even together? I don't know why you wouldn't like me. What have I ever done to you? I haven't even ever talked to you". "No but you came here trying to steal my spotlight and took my place on Total Divas. Did you know I was supposed to have a spot back on the show? Well I was until you came along". "Look Summer". Mandy began. "Don't even say a word.

You were more valuable to the show. What because you were dating Dean Ambrose while I was dating no one from the roster? And your little Wyatt family sob story. As far as I'm concerned you asked for every bit of it. Then you steal Renee's boyfriend. Because you're a fame whore. And probably a money whore. Your selfish and care about no one but yourself. Honey I made a career and I didn't have to be on Tough enough to do it. You wish you could be me". She walked away with a flip of her hair. What's her problem? Mandy thought shaking her head.

She had more trouble with Summer than she seemed to have with Renee. So she opted not to tell Dean. As the intercontinental champion his focus was elsewhere. She never knew any of the things Summer told her. If they were even true. Though by the way Summer acted she believed she was telling her the truth. She needed to get this out of her mind. She had yet another meeting with the producers of Total Divas tomorrow. This time Dean would be accompanying her. He was by no means looking forward to that.

Dean was actually doing really good with the cameras being around. She knew he was making the effort for her. "Mandy". She looked up in shock to see Josh. "What do you want? You know what happened last time you talked to me. And then how angry Dean was". "Yeah but that doesn't necessarily have to happen again. Just like Dean isn't here so he doesn't have to know". "We are engaged now". Mandy said hatefully. "Relax I didn't say you weren't or that we had to do anything. Though I bet you want to. What women doesn't"? "You must be out of your mind Josh".

"No actually I think you can't get that kiss out of your mind. I know I can't. Be honest that you've kept thinking about it since then. Every time you're with Dean you think of me". "Wrong and if you keep saying stuff like that I will tell management". "It's not a crime to talk Amanda. Management can't tell me anything about that. Besides would you really want to cause then anymore trouble? They're going to get tired of you having problems with all the other employees.

You wouldn't want to risk that precious spot on Total Divas would you"? "It's not that important to me". "Yeah tell Dean that. See you around". He winked at her before going to prepare for his match. Seriously what was with her and everyone around her telling her things and walking off? She was enjoying doing the show but already the added stress was getting to her. It was getting to him as well as he had been moodier than usual. Hopefully it wouldn't be a problem.

And what did Josh mean by "tell Dean that"? Had Dean said something about her wanting to be on Total Divas? Not to Josh after what he did. But maybe he'd told someone else? Someone in NXT? It sounded more like something he would make up. He was really spot on if so. Dean had made it clear he didn't want to do it. Sure he'd offered to do it for her. Should she have allowed him too? If it made him uncomfortable she should have been the more caring person. She had done fine without Total Divas. She still didn't need the show to have success. No doubt, it did mean job security for her. She couldn't forget that.

XXX

These past few weeks Sara had seen Hunter and Samoa Joe attack Seth. So she was really nervous when he called her into his office at NXT. What if he fired her? Or put her in a match with a man. No they wouldn't do that. She sucked in a breath as she knocked on the door. "Come in". She did so reluctantly. "Sara good to see you". Sara was shocked to see Triple h looking so kind. Oh no what would he do? "Don't worry Sara. Nothing's going to happen to you or your career. But your boyfriend is causing me lots of problems. Interrupting the show last week. I don't suppose you would talk to him? Hmm well even if you did it probably wouldn't change anything.

He doesn't listen well. But that's okay I don't blame you for that. We have a lot to talk about. I think we need to talk more after your match tonight". "I wasn't scheduled for a match". "You are now. You've been working so hard I thought you needed to be performing tonight. Since I think you're so skilled and Seth has been training you so well, Steph and I decided to have you put in a very special match tonight. You will be competing in a handicap match against Billie Kay, Peyton Royce, Nikki Cross, and Nia Jax". Sara's mouth fell open. "Now go prepare and impress me tonight".

XXX

Seth watched in horror and disgust as Sara was thrown around the ring like a ragdoll. She tried to fight but was defeated. The continued to attack her but thankfully Mandy, Ember, Aliyah, and Daria came to her aid. "I just knew that would affect her eventually. I didn't even think about it to begin with". "You know how they can be". Cesaro said shaking his head in displeasure. "I'm glad they were all there to help. And that Mandy did. But I hope they don't start picking on them either". Dean said twiddling his thumbs. "Knowing them we really need to be happy they don't allow men vs women matches anymore". That was the last thing Seth wanted to picture in his head. He left them to call Sara. "Hey Sara I'm sorry are you okay"? "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything.

It's not your fault and I'm fine. A little beat up to be honest. But I'm glad the girls came when they did. I'd be even more beat up if the girls hadn't come to help me". "I'm glad they did. After everything I just didn't think Triple h would involve you in this. I'm going to confront him about it Monday. And make him leave you alone. He abuses his power enough as it is. Now he's doing it to you. Look it's hard to talk over the phone. Let me come and get you and we can talk more". "Okay that sounds good". "Bye". She sighed as she hung up the phone. "You okay"? Ember asked?

She had just walked into the room with Mandy and Aliyah. "Yeah I'm fine. He just called to check on me". "He was watching"? "Yep him and Dean both and Cesaro". "I like Cesaro". Aliyah said absently. "Anyway are you heading home"? "Seth is coming to pick me up tonight"? "Really he's coming back here"? "Yeah I think I need to see him right now. We really need to see each other". "Well that's good do you want one of us to wait with you"? "No its fine I'l be fine" "Okay thought I would ask. Aliyah said stretching. She was clearly ready to leave herself. "Mandy is Dean coming to get you"? "I'm actually driving to meet him at his hotel. He was going to come here.

But I wanted to show him a little effort and go there. He tried to talk me out of it but I wouldn't listen. I want to go with him to Las Vegas to hang out for a while. "Well you all have places to be so you better get going". Sara said cheerfully. She hugged them goodbye and Seth was there in a matter of minutes. She was really happy he left early to come get her. After everything she just wanted to spend time with him. And of course to talk about what happened.


	52. Chapter 53

"Renee this has got to stop". "Dean no it doesn't. You still have feelings for me or you wouldn't have done what you did". "Renee it was one time". "One time Dean? One time that you and I hooked up after you and Mandy started dating. I could tell her about it you know. But I didn't and I won't. The fact that you did that tells me something. And it should tell you something.

You told her about how we continued to talk about getting back together for a while. But you never told her that little detail. You stopped talking to me after the whole deal with the Wyatt's. And I'm not angry because I understand you had to protect her. That's fine I get that. But not talking to me at all. And because of her? Why? What makes her so special? That she was in danger once? Tell me what is it"? "Renee it's that I love her. It sounds crazy but it's the truth". "You said that about me once".

"Yeah and it was true. Now I'm saying it about her because it's true". "She plays the damsel in distress and suddenly you're in love with her? Enough to marry her? You told me once you would never marry. Now she's got you talking marriage". "I'm in love with her and I want this. Marrying her makes sense. And for the record she wasn't playing anything when it came to them". "I just hope you're making the right decision Dean. When you find out you're not I'l be here". Dean slammed his head gently against the wall. Why couldn't she leave him alone? Did he even want her too?

Of course he did. He was in love with Mandy. He had feared telling her he and Renee had continued to talk. There was something he feared more. Telling her he'd met and had sex with Renee while they were dating. It had been once. It shouldn't have meant anything. Being with her again felt familiar and nice in that moment. But he'd felt guilty and refused to talk with her anymore. It was eating him up alive. He couldn't tell Mandy or she would leave him. She had a right too after all. But life without her wasn't something he wanted to experience ever again.

He regretted what happened with Renee. What if she got angry and told someone? What if she told Mandy? He was a real douche bag. Every time he looked at her beautiful and trusting face he felt ashamed. They were going to be married and she wouldn't know he'd been unfaithful. She should know and he should tell her. Be real to her if they were going to be a married couple. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Ruining this was not something he had in him. Not to risk his own happiness or hers. What was the right thing and what should he do? The answer wasn't clear.

XXX

"Since I've gotten with Alberto I feel much better. But breaking up with Kevin was hard. I really know I'm going to catch shit for dating him but I'm going to do it. At least people like Dean". Mandy nodded and the cameraman yelled cut. "Alright good work girls". Paige sighed and turned to her again. "That was how I said it to you in real life right"? "Yep it was. Though I would say it was probably more dramatic the first time". "True" Paige agreed. "When is Dean going on next"?

"They're supposed to set up at our house next week for a scene. "SO you have officially moved in now"? "Yeah pretty much though I keep the apartment in Orlando". "Good idea it keeps you close. Have they talked to you about the wedding yet"? "Who"? "The producers. You know how they are about weddings. They will probably want to film the engagement for television as well". "Wow I don't know if Dean will like that or not. He's really not appearing much but he doesn't like it regardless". "Alberto doesn't either but they don't ask him to appear much.

I think it's with the female fans. Like obviously Alberto has his. But someone like Dean just has a lot of them. The bad boy type". "Dean isn't really bad though. He has shown me a much softer side". Probably Renee to a voice in her head said. But why should that matter at this point? "He doesn't show everyone that side though. So that's why. Anyway speaking of papi I have to go call him. I'm planning on heading by his house to get him some things before his show". Mandy told her goodbye and watched as the camera crew headed off to film someone else. She was relieved her work was done for now. It was fun but also very stressful for her. She could understand how stressful it must be for Dean. She needed to stop being so selfish and make sure he was fine. She owed him that much.

XXX

"Seth I'm scared". Sara had admitted to him that night. "There's nothing to be scared of. It doesn't matter if it's Triple h or Stephanie or Samoa Joe. None of them are going to hurt you. I want let anyone hurt you". "I'm not scared for me". She stayed quiet and let it sink in. "You shouldn't be scared for me either. I'm going to be fine. I always am. You are more important than anything having to do with me. Before my own your safety always comes first". "You know how Triple h can be. You especially. I can't even think of him as Hunter right now. He's like a different person".

And Seth wholeheartedly agreed with her. This battle was going to be a tough one. A battle he intended to win no matter the cost to himself. But messing with his girl? That wasn't something he was going to allow anyone to do. The Wyatt's had gotten away with it enough. He wasn't about to let it happen with anyone else. Obviously neither, Joe or Hunter wouldn't be doing anything physical to her. Surely they wouldn't. There was always Stephanie to consider. Or putting her in unfair matches as they had done the other night. He was grateful she had good friends to help her.

Why did it seem like he was never there to help her? "Seth I know we talked about it yesterday. I can honestly say I'm not worried about me getting hurt. I'm safe in a way that you're not. If I were Trish or Lita"… "That's a different time period. They had to be tough back then in the day. That doesn't mean you're not now. They shouldn't have had to deal with it and I'm glad you don't. Anyway don't worry I will take care of this". "I know you will and you always do". Sara looked at her phone and her eyes grew wide. "What's wrong"? "Nothing everything's fine". She just hoped he believed her.

XXX

"Hey Mandy I wanted to say sorry". Dean never apologized much to anyone and what could he have done out of town? "Sorry for what"? "Just being such a jerk during filming". "No its okay Dean we both have to get used to it again. It's been hard for both of us". Dean wished he could tell her the truth once again. The whole truth. That was not something you told someone over the phone. "Dean you still there"? "I love you Mandy. I don't say it enough but I love you probably more than I have ever loved anyone". "Thanks babe I love you too". "Well il get off here I'l be home soon. Bye". Mandy was always warmed when he told her he loved her.

Something seemed off and something was definitely bothering him. Was it something to do with the show? She enjoyed it but was it worth risking her relationship? Could it be this was bothering him that bad? Or was he rethinking the engagement? Maybe he just wasn't ready. Perhaps he'd done it on impulse. He said it himself he'd never considered marriage before. What else could it be? She hated not being able to tell what he was thinking. He'd let her in his mind a lot. She only wished he would continue to show her that kind of trust. If it was based on trust.

She was shocked to get a call from Daria. "Hey what's up"? "Mandy I don't know how to tell you this. It might not be a big deal anyway". "What is it? What's wrong"? "Didn't you tell me Dean said he stopped talking to Renee"? Her heart dropped. "Yeah he did why"? "I couldn't tell for sure. But I saw them talking to each other at the arena. They didn't seem to be doing anything. Neither of them looked to happy. I don't know what was going on. But she just went off. Maybe he told her to leave him alone. I don't know. But I wanted you to be aware of it just in case. You may have already known that".

"No I didn't but thanks for telling me". Your welcome umm maybe he's going to tell you". "Yeah your right maybe he is". She got off the phone and waited. She planned to confront him and see what he said. Then she remembered when he'd told her he loved her. She believed him. He wouldn't lie to her. Not after everything they had been through together. He had been nothing short of the best boyfriend she had ever had. Heck he was her fiancée now. Life with him would be nothing short of wonderful. She felt he would make sure of that. So would she.

 **Decided to end this chapter early. As always thank you for reading! I am currently in the process of planning my next few stories. I am still trying to figure out what couples to write about next. If you have any ideas please let me know! I do realize this isn't the perfect story. A writer could always improve. I am mainly focused on just enjoying writing and creating this. I hope you enjoy reading it. I don't try to make this seem like a fancy book as I focus more on creativity. Though I do hope to move to that level at some point. Once again thank you.**


	53. Chapter 54

"Dean what's wrong"? "I am getting sick of the cameras being around all the time. It was fine before but now they want to be around all the time. And why am I a part of this meeting"? "I don't know Dean. But you are on the show. So it makes sense I guess". Mandy was worried about how on edge he had been lately. Not to mention, that he was like this before a meeting. "Okay Dean Mandy come on in". The producer said. He shook her hand but not Deans. Which was a good idea.

Dean looked ready to murder someone. "First off I would like to congratulate you on your engagement. That's huge news". "Thank you". Mandy said thankfully. Dean just glared. Why bring it up? "Now you know how huge weddings are. The executives would be thrilled to cover the expenses on the wedding if you would let us film it for the show". Mandy felt her heart rate rise. Just like they said. "No hell no"! Dean said standing up. "Dean". Mandy began. "That is between us as a couple. Nothing to do with you. It's bad enough you think you have to film us all the time".

"Mr. Ambrose I understand how you feel. But you did agree to take part in this as did your fiancée. It would be huge ratings for the show. It's not like the other couples haven't done it before". "Good for them but I don't want too. This wedding should be private and between us. Our decisions to make". "Dean not now". Mandy said softly. She was already worried with how he was speaking to them. "You are on a reality show. That's what you signed up for". "I sure as hell didn't". He grabbed the man by his collar. "Dean stop"! Mandy said putting her hands on his arm.

He relented and let the man go. "I'm leaving". With that Dean left the room. "I am so sorry". Mandy apologized to the producer. "Amanda you need to get that fiancée of yours under control. If he doesn't agree to this wedding you are off the show. He is obviously a danger to the public. So think about that". Mandy apologized once more and walked out face flushed. Dean kept clenching and unflinching his fists in an attempt to calm down. "Dean are you okay? What was that in there"? "Don't start it Mandy. I don't want to hear it".

"Well you are going to hear it. Look why did you do that"? "Worried what that producer thinks? That's your problem right there. I don't want the wedding filmed! Doesn't it matter what I want"? "Of course it does. And if you don't want the wedding filmed you could have said so. Not grabbed the guy by his collar. He could have you arrested. And it was the producer of the show Dean! What were you thinking"? "What was I thinking? I was thinking he acts like he has a stick up his ass. See you don't care my opinion. All you care about is that stupid show. I never wanted to do.

I did it for you. I do all this shit for you. I always have. Training you, letting you valet for me, this show, and protecting you from Bray"! "Dean I didn't ask you to do that". Mandy said tears in her eyes. How could he bring that up? "That show has changed you". Dean said ignoring her tears. He was too angry for them to even register right now. "That show has changed me? You are the one who's changed. You don't agree to that wedding and I am off the show. You used to care about me. You used to want to control your temper for me". "You are saying I don't care about you?

See that show has ruined your head. And you don't care about me. All you care about is yourself and that shitty show"! "You want me to quit the show?! I will do it right now and never look back. If that's what you want"! People were looking at them now but they just didn't care. Dean sighed finally calming down. "No Mandy look". "No you want me to quit. That's what you want. You think I'm selfish. That I don't care about anyone but myself. That the show is more important than you. I will show you it's not". She walked back into the office as he watched her feeling ashamed.

He finally sat down on a bench. His head in his hands. He had made a mistake. Mandy returned a few minutes later. Her eyes red from crying. "It's done lets go". He followed her wordlessly. They drove back to the hotel in silence. "Mandy". "No Dean I did it because I thought it would make you happy. Doesn't that make you happy"? She thought back to what the producer had told her. "He's jealous of you Mandy. He will ruin you. This just want work out". "That doesn't make me happy. I didn't mean for that to happen today. I have been on edge". "About what? What have you been so on edge about you couldn't tell me? After everything don't you think I deserve to know"?

"I slept with Renee once after we got together". Mandy paled at his admission. She thought back to what Daria had told her. Them speaking and arguing. It sounded like they may have been together much longer. What he had told her before had been a lie. Who was to say he was lying about only sleeping with her once. "You bastard. After everything I did for you. Everything I gave up". "Mandy it wasn't like that. It was a mistake". "Our relationship was built on a lie. This engagement was built on a lie". She yanked her engagement ring off her finger and threw it at him. "I don't want this with you. You were never serious. You lied the whole time". Dean froze watching the ring fall to the floor.

The promise of his engagement to her. His love for her and she had just thrown it on the ground. Was that just how much she cared? "When I saw Josh kiss you I trusted you. You can't trust me now? I told you the truth and I am not lying"! "I don't know that and I don't know anything anymore". He angrily threw the coffee table over with a loud thud. She watched in shock. Had this been who he really was all this time? "You are just like Bray"! She spat out and immediately regretted it. His shock quickly turned into anger as he marched towards her. "Don't you dare say that. I am nothing like that asshole. I kept you safe from him"! "Don't yell at me". Mandy said softly.

Then with more force. "Don't you dare come at me like that. And don't you dare come near me at all". "That's what you think? That's what you think of me"? He nodded his head and walked to the other side of the room. He packed his things and was gone that night. Mandy waited till he was gone to let the tears fall. So that had been all it took? Their relationship and engagement were over. Because she had thrown that ring and said as much. She felt alone but wouldn't call or text anyone as much as she was crying. She was upset at herself. But she was upset at him as well. How dare he lie to her. She proved her love to him by quitting the show. Then he tells her that. And acts like it's not a big deal. Didn't he understand that was a huge deal? There whole relationship could have been a lie.

It hit her in this instance. She loved Dean Ambrose and he was her life. Everything he had done. Everything he'd said. It could have all been a lie. But was it? Had she made a big mistake? But it hadn't been her. He did this himself. Why would he not tell her this? He had the chance many times. Yet pretended he told her everything. He'd admitted he wanted to get back with Renee. Had he been thinking about her? He would have had too when they hooked up. But had those thoughts continued? Had he thought of Renee while he was protecting her from Bray? Every time they spent time together?

Whenever they were together sexually. Whenever he proposed to her? Had it always been Renee? She looked through her tear filled eyes at the coffee table. She would clean it up later. It was a good thing no one had heard anything. At least if they had heard something they didn't call to complain. She knew tensions may come to a head. But Mandy never could have predicted in mere seconds that her life would change. That the most important thing about it would be gone. Her heart was broken all of a sudden without warning. Should she have handled it differently?

Dean didn't bother to go to a hotel. He went straight to the first bar he could find. Ordering the strongest thing they had he flat out planned to get drunk. He was so unbelievably angry. At Mandy, at himself, at life. She had a right to be upset. He should never have cheated on her. He had looked at it as though it wasn't really cheating. But it had been. Now she had thrown it all away. He understood it now. He loved Mandy. And he screwed up badly. Ruined their chances of ever getting married. He showed her he couldn't be trusted. He showed her what he had been trying to tell her all alone. He wasn't good enough for her. Everything she had said was correct.

That didn't make it hurt any less. What she'd said had hurt. Though he shouldn't have overturned the coffee table before leaving her alone. She had pretty much said she didn't want to be with him anymore. She didn't want to try anymore. He loved her very much. But right now he hated her. Yet he hated himself more. For loving her and thinking they would ever get married. She could have anyone and anything she wanted. He couldn't offer her anything no one else could.

Screw him for thinking they were going to be together. He failed more than he ever should have. He was stupid for letting someone as smart and beautiful as her get away. In the end it had been her choice. He needed to show her she didn't affect him. That he didn't need her. That her words hadn't hurt him or damaged his ego. He was Dean Ambrose. And he would let no woman make him feel worthless. Even though he did right now. No one would ever have to know that.


	54. Chapter 55

Sara felt her heart race as she'd make her way to the ring. Triple H had told her to be at Raw for this. He had a smug look on his face as she entered the ring. "Thank you for this Sara. Not being on Raw for valeting much makes it harder. I understand that and you are working so hard on NXT. So I thank you for being here. I think you already know why you're here. I think everyone knows why I asked you here. It's about your ex charge and current boyfriend Seth Rollins".

She didn't want to be here. She shouldn't be here. But what was she supposed to do? He made her and she couldn't refuse him. Not with as much power as he had in the company. Her job was at risk. "Now I know you certainly can't help what he did. The thing is myself, my wife, my family deserves an apology. Since he can't apologize himself I thought you could apologize on his behalf.

Now go ahead and apologize". Sara took a deep breath and lifted the microphone. "I'm sorry". "No that's not good enough. Tell me you're sorry". "Triple h I'm sorry". "What are you sorry for"? "I am sorry for what Seth has done". "Seth who"? He said looking like he was enjoying this. "Seth Rollins".

"That's good. But I think we require more than that. And on behalf of Seth Rollins. Say it". "On behalf of Seth Rollins I am sorry for what he's done to you". "That's good Sara real good. But it's not enough". He grabbed the microphone and her hand. Seth needs to learn better than that". Oh god what was he going to do? She heard Seth's familiar music and Triple h let her go. Seth arrived to the ring and she quickly exited to safety. Hunter wanted nothing to do with Seth tonight and exited the ring. When Seth got out he put his hand on her back and led her backstage.

"Seth I'm sorry. Hunter told me I had to over the phone. I wanted to keep you from getting into any more trouble. And he said my job was on the line". "I understand but I wish you would have told me. You need to start telling me things. Especially when it involves him". "Seth you need to tell me things too". "There's going to be a WrestleMania match between us. That's what he really wants. Once that happens things will be settled". "So that's it huh? A WrestleMania match"? "Yep that's it". Sara felt bad for not telling him. "I'm sorry". Seth pulled her into his arms. "It's okay".

"Don't lie to her". Their eyes widened and Seth let go of her and pulled her behind him. "Not now Joe". Seth said as he eyed Samoa Joe. "No of course not buddy. Not with her here. I'm just wondering why you think you have to lie? It's not okay. It's not okay for you. I am going to hurt you. Just like I hurt people. You know that and she needs to know that. Give you something to discuss tonight". He said winking at Sara before he headed in the opposite direction. "We need to get you out of here". Seth said taking her by the hand. He began to lead her out to the car.

"Oh hey guys. Leaving so soon"? They grimaced as Stephanie smiled at them. "Oh well I think will be in touch". She smiled at them before entering her own car. "These people are insane". "You just now figured that out"? "No I always knew it. But I find it out more and more as time goes on". Sara kept thinking about Stephanie's words. "Will be in touch". What did that mean? Clearly she would be in touch with Seth. Sara didn't like that. But furthermore did she direct that at her as well?

"Sara if you're worried about her or him". "I'm not worried". He looked at her. "Okay I am really worried. But can you blame me"? "No I don't guess so". Seth turned on the radio signaling he didn't want to talk anymore. Which was fine with her as she didn't want to either. She knew he would talk with her about it when he was ready. She looked at her phone desperate to find something to think about. She looked through her text messages absently answering back those of her friends and family. It hit her that Mandy hadn't texted her lately. They texted back and forth at least once a week when they weren't hanging out. It seemed strange to her so she sent a text.

Seth turned down the radio and she gave him her full attention. Knowing he was ready to talk and she could get some answers. "I need to stop doing this your right. We need to talk about this. I'm not going to lie I'm nervous about this. I'm not scared of Hunter or Stephanie or Joe. It makes me nervous you're involved in this. I know how they are. It happened with Daniel and Brie and Jimmy and Naomi. It's probably going to happen to you". "Seth I know why you're that way. Because of what happened before. I don't blame you for that. I love that you care about my safety.

I can take care of myself sometimes. You don't have to worry about me all the time. Joe and Hunter can try to intimidate me. They did a good job of it tonight. But we both know they can't touch me. I have nothing to worry about. Stephanie is another story. But I'm not going to be intimidated by her. I have been through worse already. Compared to Bray she's nothing". She reached out to take his hand. "Your right. I know your right. I need to stop underestimating you. So far you've proved me wrong on everything. Just like you said you would. That's kind of hot". He grinned at her and she chuckled. "You're so sweet". "Yeah I am once I get to know you".

XXX

Mandy hadn't felt like doing anything all week. She'd been crying but at this point she'd cried enough. She needed to see Dean. She realized now she'd make a mistake. She found Cesaro and figured out Dean hadn't left the hotel yet. He also knew the number he'd gotten. She thanked him and headed to that room. She needed to make things right. Once she got to the room number she took a deep breath. The door opened to reveal Dean and Renee. She froze as Renee smirked at her. "Problem"? Dean asked. She didn't see any of the man she loved in his eyes. She felt the tears but wouldn't let them fall. "No I umm got the wrong number". Mandy turned to walk away as fast as she could.

Dean saw the pain in her eyes. But right now he wanted her to feel pain. He wanted her to feel bad about what she'd done. And to make her miss him. Mandy felt tears cascade down her cheeks as she escaped into a side bathroom. She had ruined everything. And now he was back with Renee. Maybe their engagement and their dating hadn't been important to him anyway. Yet she found that hard to believe. The way he acted though. Like he didn't care. Like he'd moved on already. She would do that too. Somehow someway she would move on too and she would show him she had.

Even though right now she just wanted to roll into a ball and cry. She needed to be strong now. Though the more she thought of him the more she cried. She missed him. She loved him even as angry as she was right now. She couldn't hate someone who had protected her as he had. Who had loved her as he had? Giving her so much love and joy. And she through it all away. She cried even harder.

"Dean"? "Get out Renee". "But Dean"? "Get out"! Renee rolled her eyes but did so knowing how angry he was. His anger had gotten so much better. But now he was where he started. Why had he done that? It didn't make him feel better. It made him feel worse. The pain in her eyes. She'd loved him. Or he thought she had. Now he'd once again screwed up at the expense of them. If there was even a them. Of course there wasn't. Damn it they were over. He had caused it by sleeping with Renee. He had never figured that he would fall for her. But he was in love with that woman. He had to move on. They were over now. He had too much pride to admit that he missed her.

Mandy did her hair and makeup as she texted the news to all her friends. She didn't want to tell her friends anything. But it was better to tell them everything so they wouldn't have anything to ask. All the parading she had done about her engagement. Now there was no engagement and no marriage. Dreams of what could have been. Wow he had been a part of her dream. And he was sleeping with Renee again. They were probably back together. That was what he'd wanted anyway. What Renee had wanted. She had been right and Summer had been right. She was the loser here.

In one night she had truly lost everything. She had wanted to change things now but that wasn't going to happen. Now she had two choices. She could cry forever and continue to run from her pain. Or she could be strong and face it. It might hurt but she wanted to face this and overcome it. Dean had protected her for so long. She needed to show him she didn't need him. She could be strong and move on with her life. Once Dean had thought she was more than what others said.

Now he likely thought she was exactly what they all said she was. She still intended to prove them wrong. But now she was also out to prove Dean wrong. If he could move on then so could she. She'd find her a boyfriend and paraded him all around Dean. Was that childish? Perhaps but then wasn't that exactly what he was doing? If he was now playing a game she refused to lose to him any longer. Not that it would change the current pain in her heart when she thought of him.


	55. Chapter 56

"You ready for this? I don't think you need me to tell you I don't like this". Sara put a hand on his shoulder and smiled comfortingly. Stephanie had requested they both be at Raw. "I just knew she'd get involved in this". Seth had said annoyed. "I know but we can't let her win". "Your right" he said hugging her and kissing her head. He took her hand and the two made their way inside the arena.

"Seth Sara go to the ring. Stephanie wants you there". A stagehand said not bothering to stop to talk. Seth put his arm around her as they made their way to the ring. Before his music could even finish Stephanie came out. Seth kept holding her hand and she placed her other arm around his own. "I am so glad you're here Seth. And you brought your girlfriend. Beautiful Sara". She said gesturing to her. Seth looked back at her as if to say yes she is beautiful before turning back.

"Stephanie what is this about? Why did you want us out here"? "Well Seth Hunter isn't here tonight. So I thought I would take the opportunity to tell you something. I thought miss Lee might want to hear it too. You know you have a few problems with Samoa Joe. He wants a match with you and I know you would really like that too. But that match isn't going to happen tonight". She smiled and shrugged her shoulders as the crowd booed. "But I do have a special match for you tonight.

A man you have faced many times. The devils favorite demon. I think he's much angrier tonight than normal so a fair warning. I've been through all this before with Daniel Bryan. But I would keep my pretty little girlfriend out of harm's way". They understood immediately. "Sara lets go". Seth said putting his arm in front of her. The familiar boom ensued causing Sara to jump. Stephanie made no attempt to act like she didn't know it was going to happen. And instead left the ring. Seth gestured to Sara to climb out the ropes and she did so. He kept his arm on her looking around every side.

Whatever happened he had to get Sara out of there safely. Sara looked around too for any sign of Kane. But they didn't see him and Seth took her hand and they went backstage. "That's not normal". Seth commented as they got back to the locker room. "What do you mean"? "When does Kane not appear somewhere when you hear his music? Well I have to stay for the match but you need to go. I'd feel better if you were out of danger". "Okay but be careful okay"? "Of course anything for you I promise I will". He kissed her forehead as she went to get her things and leave.

Seth went to the ring for his match with Kane leaving Sara to get her things before leaving. She picked her bag up dropping her phone in the process. Sighing she bent down to get it. "Sara". Sara froze bolting up to see the masked face of Kane. Seth could see it on the monitor and rushed backstage to find her. Sara felt like she was back with Bray again. Oh if only Mandy were here. She didn't dare scream or cry. She was not going to go back to being scared. "What are you doing here"? "I wanted to see Seth's girlfriend in person". He said as though it were normal.

"I was thinking we could wait for him together". She said nothing but he made no move to come near her. "Sara"! "Seth watch out"! Kane and Seth began pounding on each other as Sara watched on. Thankfully they were separated and ordered to perform the match inside the ring as scheduled. Sara couldn't believe that one. "Sara I still want you to leave". Seth said to her. She nodded confirming she would. She got out in the car knowing since she didn't drive hers, she would have to come back to pick him up later. She missed him already. Sighing she put her head against the steering will before starting the car.

XXX

"Mandy there you are". Mandy sighed as Josh stopped her in the hallway. "Josh I have a match coming up soon. I don't have time for bs". "You should always have time for me. I don't know why you keep trying to rebuff my advances. It's not like you're with Ambrose anymore". She glared at him for even mentioning it. "Yeah just as I thought. You're still stuck on him. Look get over it and move on. And I mean that with as much kind motivation as possible". "Really"? She said annoyed. "Yeah a beautiful woman like you needs to know she has options. Including one standing right in front of her".

Mandy was ready to tell him to get lost. But she didn't. Instead she listened. Why should she hold out for Dean when he'd clearly already moved on? If he could already then why couldn't she? "Okay then Josh you say I have options. What are my options"? "Well like I said you have one standing right in front of you". Well Dean took me to dinner". "Don't even think about Dean anymore sweetie. I will take you for a dinner you will never forget. I was thinking tonight after the show". "Okay then let me have my match and then will go". "Okay see you then". Josh said with a smile on his face. After pursuing her for so long he finally seemingly had her.

Mandy felt a sense of pride she was able to arrange a date. But also ashamed she was going on a date. Even though she really shouldn't be ashamed at all. She wasn't with Dean anymore. She deserved to be happy and move on didn't she? He was the one who cheated after all. But it had been earlier in the relationship and he'd told her himself. She made the decision to end things not him. Now she was struggling to move on without him. Whatever she had a match to win and a date to go on.

XXX

Dean hadn't expected to decide to go to a bar down in Florida. He missed Mandy. The woman he wanted to marry. He had not only made a mistake ending his relationship. But he had made the same exact mistake yet again. He couldn't get the image of Mandy in pain out of his head. He wished to make things right with her. Why would she want him now? After all he had done to her. All the heartbreak he'd caused her. He hadn't said a word about the breakup and apparently Mandy hadn't either.

Did that give him any hope? Probably not as he'd screwed up again. Renee hadn't said anything about it either thankfully. God he missed her. He missed her face and her voice. Her smile and her laugh. The feel of her hair through his fingers. Not being able to touch her face. Feel her arms around him. Why had he done such a stupid thing? Why have her hurt any more than she already had been? He had wanted to protect her not hurt her. He needed to talk to her and see her at the very least. He rarely texted but he made an exception. He didn't know Mandy was currently on a date. Josh went to the bathroom leaving Mandy alone at the table. He wasn't completely a bad guy and she did think the date was nice. Then she got the text.

Mandy I want to see you.

A phrase that melted her heart. He wanted to see her. She should be angry and she should say no. But she didn't want to play the tough chick she wasn't. She wanted to know that he wanted her. Wanted to know what went wrong between them. If it could be fixed. What was the truth about everything. She debated as she held her phone staring at the message. She looked around the restaurant again deciding it was both fancy and beautiful. But she wanted Dean.

We can see each other when you want. But I want an explanation. And you should know I'm in a date with Josh.

Dean at first almost threw his phone but stopped himself. He couldn't be acting like this anymore. He still loved her and needed to show her that. He wasn't right for her and she did deserve someone better. But Josh was not that someone. He told her they would meet soon. He couldn't feel betrayed about the date. After all Mandy had cheated. He stared at her contact picture one more time before shoving the phone in his pocket.

 **I would like to thank you guys for reading and following this story. Extremely grateful for every one of you. I do feel I have slightly dropped the ball with this story. That it could be much better than what it is. However, I do intend to finish it for you guys to know what happened. As well as the fact I have put a lot into this story. I realize this story isn't the best so I thank you for continuing to read it and show interest.**


	56. Chapter 57

No she hadn't cheated he remind himself. He had been the one to cheat. So he couldn't be upset. He did know he had one chance to make this right. It could be the biggest chance he had ever been given in his life. She could throw it all back in his face. She could do a lot of things. But he would never know what those things were if he didn't try. He stood up from the bar deciding to stop for the night. Getting drunk wasn't going to help him in this situation. He had to have a clear head.

Mandy returned to her hotel room shaking her head. She shouldn't have done that after agreeing to see Dean. When Josh reached out to kiss her she should have stopped him. But she had something she needed to learn the truth of. She kissed him back getting as into it as she could. But felt nothing. She texted Dean asking him to see her at her hotel room tonight. She didn't expect him to actually do it. She also didn't know why she decided to do it on impulse. But they had the day off. He could say no and maybe she could understand. Or maybe that would be the deal breaker.

Okay tell me where you're at?

So she told him and she waited. So he was showing effort. But didn't he always? She sat on her bed rehearsing what she was going to say. It took two hours for him to get there and she still didn't know what to say to him. She opened the door carefully. "Dean". She said motioning him to come in. His hands were in the pockets of his leather jacket as he looked at her intently. "Mandy what happened that night with Renee". "You mean the first or second time"? She said it with venom. "The first time I honestly regretted it so much and was nervous to tell you. But I wanted to".

"The second time"? "The truth was I wanted to do it to get back at you". "Get back at me for what"? "Everything from that night. Throwing the engagement ring and acting like I was going to do something to you. Yes you were angry and that's fine. You have every right to be angry about that. And I shouldn't have been trying to get back at you. I couldn't punch you". He said laughing without humor. "So I did the only other thing I knew how. I slept with someone. That's just what I know.

You showed me something different when we were together. You made me think I could be different. Proposing to you was something I never thought I would do for anyone. It was like me taking a big step for being this different person. Then I watched you throw that at me literally. You compared me to bray and acted like I was going to hurt you or something. No matter how low down and angry I get I would never do that. I would never hurt you or any woman". He pursed his lips before looking at her. "But when I saw you that night when I had been with Renee.

I wanted to hurt you in that moment. Not physically but in the same way as when Josh kissed you before. But I was also hurt. I was a son of a bitch. And I still am no offense to my mom. I want you to be happy. And not be emotionally hurt anymore. I should be protecting you. What makes me happy is you. I have learned that in the last few days. If I don't or can't make you happy then I want you to go". Mandy looked at him in surprise. "That's right I want you to find someone who can make you happy. Give you everything you deserve. Whatever you decide. You deserve better".

"I kissed Josh tonight". Mandy said suddenly. "Actually he kissed me first then I kissed back. I wanted to see if I felt something. But you know what? I felt absolutely nothing. You have to stop this I'm too good for you bull. I am not too good for you. I am just like everyone else in the world. I cry, I bleed, and I fail. I came to your hotel that night to apologize and maybe make things right between us. You were with Renee. It hurt and you could see that. Maybe I shouldn't offer it to you.

Because maybe after dating about a year I should be able to trust you. You should be able to change. Maybe I shouldn't expect you to change. Perhaps I should stay mad you were with Renee not once but twice. I should but damn you I can't. I have done things wrong too. Not to your extent but I have. That show means nothing to me. They can take me or leave me and they chose to leave me. That doesn't matter now. From this point forward I don't care about that or what you have done. I don't think we need to be engaged right now. Maybe we jumped the gun on that.

But we can date again". She looked at him with determination. But we need to be absolutely sure we do it right this time. The last chance were going to get at this. No more secrets between us. You tell me everything you have ever wanted to tell me. No more thinking your better or me expecting you to be someone you're not". "Wow that was an awesome promo". Dean said nodding his head. "Yeah I want this". He said. She wasted no time in attacking him in a lip lock. Their tongues meeting at the center. Neither of them were going to hold this back. Their chemistry was undeniable.

No this was not Renee. This felt natural and right. The wasted no time in fighting for dominance as they pulled each other's clothes off. They hadn't seen each other like this in so long. Toughing every part of each other they could. The desire for each other was unimaginable. Their love for each other was as well. Yes they had missed each other terribly. They could be bad for each other. They could be a danger to each other. But they were also good for each other. In this moment more than ever.

XXX

The couple headed to breakfast the next morning. All was right in their world. They talked casually catching up on each other's lives. They stopped abruptly seeing Renee come in with Dolph Ziggler. They hadn't seen that one coming. Dolph had a smug look on his face as she looked in their direction with one of her own. At one point Dean might have cared. Now he had his love back and he didn't care what she did. So long as she wasn't near Dean Mandy didn't care who Renee was with. He wanted to get his relationship with Mandy back and he wanted to marry her one day. He had to wait a little longer this time for it to be right. But he would wait forever if that was what it took.

"What is going on here"? Dean looked up at Josh in anger. Oh he was not going to play that game now that he was back with Mandy again. He didn't care about Josh. There was no way he would feel guilty about having breakfast with his girlfriend. He began to stand up but Mandy put her hand on his arm and shook her hand. He sighed and stayed seated. "Mandy we just went out yesterday and you're having breakfast with him"? "We went on a date but we were never official. I'm sorry but Dean and I worked things out and were back together". Dean loved hearing those words.

"Back together huh? Well that's just dandy for both of you then isn't it"? "Yeah it is". Dean said smartly. Mandy gave him a look. "Josh I'm sorry you're a nice guy and I had a good time. But Dean and I love each other. Were back together and you deserve better than me". She sounded like Dean but she was really just trying to let him down easy. Dean snorted his displeasure at her statement. "That's supposed to make me feel okay"? "Look she apologized and that's more than she really had to do". "Stay out of this Ambrose. It's between me and her". Dean stood up now.

"There is nothing going on between you too. And if you're trying to mess with her then it is my business". "Just you both wait". He said turning walk away. Dean angrily went to after him but Mandy grabbed his arm. "Don't worry about it Dean. Its okay its fine. He will get over it. We don't need to go to his level". He nodded his head and turned to kiss her head. "Your right. Let's finish our breakfast". Mandy smiled as they sat back down to finish eating.


	57. Chapter 58

"I can't believe your mom takes care of all these guys". Sara said amazed. "Well they are grown men you know". "Shut up its amazing". "Yeah it is that she does that". Sara was happy to be able to visit the Black and Brave wrestling academy. WrestleMania was four weeks away and she was really excited. "Well look at it this way if we get fired we can work elsewhere. And have here to train". "That's true. Are you worried about it"? "Nah it's a dream match to do it actually".

"So you've been telling me". "What about you? Are you nervous"? "I'm not the one in the match but I'm a little worried about you. It's my job to worry after all". They were both tired and sweaty from their workout and training. "Anyway after this is all over maybe you can worry a little less". He kissed her before heading for his shower. Sara would be showering separately though she really wanted to go with him. She enjoyed the hot water on her now tired body. Being here with Seth had really helped her. Seeing him in his hometown brought out a calm feeling within her.

He was so happy and didn't forget where he came from. This came in her mind again when she watched Seth instruct some of his students. Just like he had done for her in the beginning. She didn't blame him for being cold to her in the beginning. He had long since apologized to her many times. It had been how hard he worked to get where he was. He was an amazing person. Attractive too but that wasn't what was important. She giggled to herself at the thought. "What's funny"? Seth asked coming to join her. "Nothing just thinking". "About what"? Us and you". "Aren't we just two people"?

"Shut up". She said chuckling. "So how'd I do out there"? "You did great just like you always do. I was impressed". "Good if you thought so then that means I'm doing exactly how I want to do". He sighed looking at her. "You ever think about retiring? I mean not now but when you do"? "Well it's crossed my mind but I don't really want to focus on the ending of it. I'm still beginning it". He nodded but didn't say anything else. "Do you think I should quit or something"? "No not at all. I've just been thinking about it for a while.

"You retiring"? "Well that but other things too". "Like"? "You and I and where we go from here". Sara looked up at him. What did he mean? "When I think of the future I see us together. And I hope you do too". "Oh trust me that's not only what I see. That's what I want to see". "Deal I want to see it too. So let's make it happen". He touched her face with his hands and kissed her. It was enough right there to not do more than that. Oh well they would have all night for that.

XXX

After a great night Seth and Sara fell asleep together tangled in the sheets. Sara's phone went off loudly waking them both up. How could she not have turned it off? She sighed reaching on the end table to get it. Seth stretched but stopped when she sat up in bed. "What's wrong"? "Stephanie just texted me to inform me of a match I have at NXT. And also that she would like for me to be with you at Raw again". "Of course she would". He said rolling his eyes. "Well I do like being with you there". "I like that too. Unfortunately not under these circumstances. I wish they would stop picking on people.

Every time they have a problem with someone they take it out on the ones they love. I want to work at WWE and I want you to work their too. If that's what you want to do. But I think we need to be thinking if something goes wrong. We might have to pull a Punk and Aj and quit. I meant what I said earlier. If you need more training you can go to the academy. You don't have to worry about the performance center. Heck you know you will get lessons for free. We have tons of places to work. It's not like WWE is the only place. No matter what they want us to think".

"I'm sure Hunter and Stephanie would love it if we both quit". Sara said looking at him. "I'm sure they would". "Punk and Aj quit because they were ready. We're not. There is so much we still have to do. We can't let them win. We worked too hard. You've worked too hard. Harder than anyone I know. You can't give up". "I don't want too. As much as I love wrestling some things are more important. Honor and love for it are some of those things. You're more important than even that.

I'm Seth Rollins and I don't give up. You're Sara Lee and I'm learning that you don't give up either. I don't plan to start now. I just think we need to keep our options open. I thought you were weak once. A lot of other things too. But you're none of those things. You are so strong and I was wrong. I don't think another girl would stand by me through all this like you have. Not my ex fiancée or Zahra. Sasha or Baylee. Only you. When this is over I want to be by your side too. In NXT or wherever else we have to be. I know I can't run from the authority. I won't do that.

It's okay if you want too. If you want to walk out then I will walk out with you. Not to run away from anything. But because I want to support you". "Thank you for that. But I want to support you and stick with you on this until the end. Besides I told you I was excited for WrestleMania. I still want us to go together". She grinned at him and he grinned. "Okay then I guess I gotta ask you this". "What"? "Would you be my date to the ceremony? Wow I feel like I'm asking you to prom or something". "Well I am honored to tell you I would love to be your date".

XXX

"I don't know who this guy thinks he is". Stephanie said angrily as she glared at Josh. "Of course he would be the winner of Tough Enough. Every stupid contestant last time around is causing us problems. Now he has the gall to ask for a WrestleMania match? Against Ambrose? Who does he think he is? He's done nothing to earn it. Nothing whatsoever". Stephanie was seething at the thought. Hunter's business mind was always running. "He has a little over a month so if he wants it he needs to prove himself". "How is he going to do that"? "Simple honey if you think about it.

I say we afford him something your dad has given the girls. A run on the main roster but as a wrestler. Let him have some matches with our main roster guys. He's been doing well against NXT competitors. He might give Ambrose some much needed competition. We both don't like the guy. Involving Mandy might turn it into a spectacular grudge match. She is a featured performer on NXT. She has potential on the main roster so that's a great way to show case her and give her a taste of WrestleMania. After all, she isn't being used on Total Divas. And seriously the fact their together is hilarious.

What good comedy. The show needs that too right? Besides I've been thinking I wanted you at ringside when I decimate Rollins. Wouldn't it be cool if Sara was there to witness it? What a spectacular moment for the fans too right"? "You know what? You have an excellent point. We can talk about this. It just might be what's best for business". "I thought you would think so". He said kissing her.

Her mind was also scheming on what cool ideas they could put into this match. She also hoped Josh had some ideas for his own match he wanted so badly. If he didn't then she didn't mind helping him out with that. She didn't hate Mandy like she hated Sara per say. But she didn't like her just because. Messing with the both of them would be fun. Stephanie did abuse her power and she enjoyed doing so.

 **This is the beginning of the final chapters of this story. I am so thankful to you guys for reading. I hope you enjoy what is to come.**


	58. Chapter 59

"You're nervous". "I'm not nervous". "Yes you are". "No I'm not I'm just surprised and confused as to why I'm here tonight". "Because you're a WWE wrestler and Stephanie asked you to be". "Come on Dean you know what I mean. Why would she want me to be there? I mean Sara I get. But me? What could have I have done? Was it over helping Sara all those weeks ago"? "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing to do with that. We will have to see when we get there".

It didn't take them long to arrive at the arena. "Mandy". She smiled and hugged Sara. "What are you doing here"? "I could ask you the same thing. Stephanie asked me here". "Oh wow she asked me here too. Though I understand that". Mandy turned to smile and hug Seth as Sara hugged Dean. "So why are you here tonight Dean"? "Same reason she is". He said turning to Mandy. "So that's why we're all here then". "Looks like it". "Means there planning something". "But what"? Sara asked. "I don't know. What we do know is it somehow involves all of us".

XXX

Stephanie McMahon made her way to the ring smirking as she always did. "Ladies and Gentlemen as you know WrestleMania season is upon us. Now I could plug the WWE network as you call it. Or I could go over the rich history of this important time. But I'm not going to do that. Because tonight is about business. It's about what's best for business. Now before I continue Sara Lee could you please join me in the ring? I know you're here". She smiled as Sara began to make her way to the ring. Sara was nervous but she wouldn't back down from this. Not with Seth watching her.

"Sara thank you for joining me. You know it's come to my attention that you and I may not have started off on the right foot. Through no fault of my own of course. But my husband and your boyfriend don't seem on the best of terms. But that's really okay. Because that doesn't have to be us Sara. We can be on the best of terms right"? Sara took a deep breath before speaking into the microphone she had brought with her. "Well Stephanie your right we don't have too. And I wish we weren't.

But as it stands I have a feeling we are on the wrong foot". "Sara don't be silly sweetie. I know you're a little inexperienced and naïve. After all, you're still just a little rookie down in NXT who spent half her training time valeting. I know too that someone like Seth can seem almost like a hero to you. You just can't see how he really is. Again though that's okay. I just thought I'd warn you that you are about to see your boyfriend Seth Rollins be decimated by my husband the game triple h". She screeched it into the microphone and Sara really did think of nails on a chalk board.

"Now I'm sure your wondering how a simple rookie like you is going to be there. Well this can be a dream for your little heart. I am going to personally ensure you are at ringside to watch this match. Because honey I'm going to be there. And were both going to see the decimation of Seth Rollins". Sara had had enough of her threats. "No Stephanie I think we're going to see the decimation of Seth Rollins. And when we do I can't wait for you to be at ringside". Stephanie's face showed her absolute shock and the crowd reacted with cheers and shock of their own

Stephanie was furious as she walked up so she was face to face with Sara. "Little girl I don't know who you think you are. But you do not ever talk bad about my husband. Because my husband will wipe the floor with your stupid poor excuse for a boyfriend". The two women looked into each other's eyes with anger. Mandy began coming down the ramp. Sara turned to see her and was a little shocked she was there. But none the less glad. Stephanie allowed her mouth to open once again. This time in amusement as Mandy entered the ring. Stephanie let out a little laugh before speaking into the microphone. "And what are you doing out here? I didn't call for you".

Stephanie said in amusement. "I just wasn't going to let you talk to her that way anymore". "Really Mandy? What way was I talking to her? Did you not like it? Well I apologize". She chuckled again into the microphone. "You know what Mandy? I will talk to her however I want. And I will talk to however I want. Both you ladies are just rookies. So you really don't know how things work here. Once again Mandy you were having fun valeting when you should have been focusing on your training. I have to admit I was a little shocked to see you coming out here. Then I remembered who you were dating.

Some members of the crowd listened. "Yes she's dating Dean Ambrose. So of course you think you have power now. Confidence? Because you're with him? Honey he has had lots of women. You're no different to him. Anyway let's not even talk about him. Let's talk about why I asked you to be here. Hunter and I received a request. A WrestleMania request. Now of course we don't usually give them out on request. But this was a really special idea. You see another wannabe wrestler and tough enough winner". Mandy's eyes widened as Stephanie smirked.

"Yes you will be valeting for Dean during a match with Josh. A no disqualification match. He might just be a match for Dean. And when he decimates him just know that it's all on you". "Dean won't be decimated because he is a true champion. Not like your husband who is used to being in a suit and tie hiding behind a desk". Sara grinned as Stephanie looked at her in even more shock. "You better watch yourself too". She said now standing up to her. "Hold on hold on". Triple h announced as he walked down the ramp talking over his music. "I can't let two women upset my wife like this".

He said climbing into the ring. "Mandy I don't know what you're talking about. You haven't even been in this business long enough. Neither of you have been in this business long enough to know anything. All of a sudden you start dating main roster guys and suddenly you think you can do and say whatever you want. Unfortunately that's just not how things work. So I'm going to give you one piece of advice. You better do your best not to upset us or you want like the results". He was very serious but neither Sara nor Mandy reacted. Seth and Dean began making their way to the ring.

Dean was attacked from behind by Josh as Triple h attacked Seth. As they were distracted Stephanie grabbed Mandy by the hair and through her into the turnbuckle with force. She then smacked Sara and hit her with a pedigree. Samoa Joe came out as well throwing both Dean and Seth into the barricade. "Now good luck at WrestleMania kids". Triple H said as he kissed Stephanie then shook Josh's hand. The four went backstage all irritated. Sara and Mandy couldn't believe Stephanie had taken them out that easy. Seth and Dean were irritated Samoa Joe was sticking his knows in this.

"Since she put her hands on me I think I can put my hands on her". Mandy said angrily. "If I don't first". Sara said shaking her head. "I don't know what Josh did to get a WrestleMania match. Though I don't mind taking care of him there. Its looking I'm going to start having problems with Triple h again". "We really are going to have to do something about Samoa Joe". Sara and Mandy sighed as they walked out of ear shot from the boys. "We need to do something. I want be disrespected by her and not do anything". "Well I don't think she's done with us either. So we will have plenty of opportunities to see her again". "And we want have to hold back during them.

Because we already are in the match. If she's going to fire us she can't do it until after WrestleMania. Her pride would get in the way too much Plus she wants us to be there to see them lose. Honestly I don't know how she thinks Josh is a match for Dean. He is improving from what I can tell. I haven't paid much attention to him". "Your right it does seem weird. That would be like putting me against Sasha Banks or you against Charlotte". "Yeah true though I would love to face them one day". "Yeah me to".

 **Thank you for reading! My plans are for the final chapter to take place at WrestleMania and for an epilogue. I am super excited to be able to complete my vision for this story.**


	59. Chapter 60

"I should jump him during his match. There's no way he should even be on the main roster yet performing. He isn't inexperienced so it makes no sense. Why get a WrestleMania match just because he asked for it? I'm not saying the dudes not skilled. He might be really good. But why put him in a match with me? By all rights I should destroy him."

"It doesn't make sense to me either." Mandy was still thinking about that as she waited for her chance to bowl. She did so getting all but two pins. She then got them on her second try.

"That's my girl." Dean said enthusiastically.

She was happy that he was happy. She hadn't heard him happy in so long. She, Dean, Seth, Sara, Roman, Baylee, Sasha, and their significant others were all bowling. After signing some autographs and taking pictures they were free to bowl in peace. For once she wasn't pressured by anything but simply having fun. She laughed as Dean missed the pins completely. He finally got two pins down the second time. Mandy headed to the bathroom to relieve herself. She couldn't believe she was once too afraid to go to the bathroom by herself. She didn't know how she's survived Bray.

She had always found Sara to be the stronger of the two of them. Though Sara had always said she was stronger. Mandy sat on the toilet as she checked her Instagram. She saw a message in her notifications and went to check it out. She frowned as she saw it was from Josh.

" _Hey hot stuff I'm thinking about you right now."_

She was incredibly disgusted. Why would he be messaging her? She only hoped he didn't think there was a chance for the two of them.

" _Leave me alone. I'm blocking you now."_

" _Don't do that."_

" _Doing it now bye."_

She blocked him determined to not let him ruin her night. She returned to the group now determined she would be the bowling champion.

XXX

"So honey I've got some great ideas for their matches."

"Good. Tell me this Stephanie. I know I will beat Seth no doubt about it. But I agreed to let you handle Dean's match. So do you really think Josh is a match for Dean?"

"I have no idea for sure. He will be a decent opponent if even that. It's his chance to prove himself against Ambrose. I plan to put Dean through so much he's going to be weakened. And anyway I still have some more tricks up my sleeve for that. You'll see."

"Good because I still have some tricks up my sleeve as well. Of course I want Josh to be performing every week to get himself as ready for the match as possible. I also have some cool things planned for Mandy and Sara."

"I'd love to hear them."

"Good I actually have all the matches planned for this week. I was thinking Mandy could wrestle Nia Jax on NXT. Sara will be facing Asuka."

"I like it. Those two are way more experienced. It will be some good lessons for them."

"That's what I thought. And I have Seth facing Braun Strowman while Dean faces Baron Corbin."

"I like those odds. "She said smirking.

"I thought you would."

They kissed each other very proud of themselves. They were determined to bury them up until WrestleMania then to permanently bury them.

XXX

Dean and Seth had both gotten hard fought victories during their matches. Triple h wasn't about to allow their girlfriends to do the same. He already had next week's matches planned for them. He watched as Nia and Mandy began their match. Nia was throwing Mandy around like a rag doll. Just as he expected she would. Mandy smartly attempted to get her off her feet. Triple H signaled for his music to play. Mandy made the mistake of taking her eyes off Nia and that was her mistake. She hit her with her finisher and ended the match. He would do it similar during Sara's match.

Perhaps Seth's training Sara really had helped her out. Because she got some pretty good offense on Asuka. Triple h had his music play. Sara had seen Mandy's match earlier. So she knew he was likely doing the same thing. But she couldn't not look in case he was actually coming down to the ring. Just as before Asuka hit her with her finisher for the one. Both women were disappointed they had lost those matches because they took their eyes off their opponents. But what else were they supposed to do?

"Good job that was great." Stephanie said to her husband. "But let's make NXT more exciting. How about next week Mandy can take out Liv Morgan and Aliyah while Sara takes on Billie Kay and Peyton Royce? Great handicap matches don't you think? Liv might not be on the same side but that just makes it more interesting."

"Good job babe I love that idea." "So let's do something else interesting. How about Seth and Dean do a tag team match on Raw against the Bullet club and Rusev. The on Tuesday night they can take on Baron Corbin and Aj Styles."

"I love it so much."

"Thought you would."

XXX

"It's hard to believe but I'm going to WrestleMania. I'm valeting but at least I'm going to be there."

Dean sighed as he put his arm around her. "Babe you have nothing to be ashamed of in losing that match. Hunter planned that so you would lose just like he did with Sara. That's just how he is. "

"Yeah I know but I like to win. If I can't get the job done then what am I doing here? I knew I was going to be on NXT for a while. I have to learn the ropes after all. But after getting the opportunity to valet and appear on the main roster I just wish I could do it all the time. Then it's like I remember I'm just lucky to get these opportunities. I was the runner up of NXT not the winner. I was on the reality show even though I was a rookie. I got to valet because it was Vince's idea. I'm only getting this WrestleMania match because I'm with you."

Mandy felt better admitting exactly how she felt about the situation. Dean sighed as he went to join her on their bed. "Mandy Vince saw you were talented and beautiful and that's why you got the opportunity to do all this. As for this match Josh is just so in love with you and Stephanie hates you now for being with me. Just don't forget that you do belong here. And I'm glad I'm with you." He began to kiss her just behind her ear and she craned her neck out so he could kiss it too.

His hands moved up her shirt as his mouth met hers. She loved this and she needed it more than ever. In the moment she was thinking about nothing but making love to Dean. It was only once it was over she could think of everything else. She wished they were engaged again. Because she was once again certain he was the love of her life. She knew they would likely get engaged again one day and for now she was just happy to have him and be going to WrestleMania.


	60. Chapter 61

Sara sighed as she set on the mat from resting. How could Seth still be standing after all that?

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. They just keep putting me in these matches I have no chance of winning. And WrestleMania is two weeks away. I hope it will be over after that."

"I know it's tough. But you can't be giving up. Not after everything. I watch you and you get better match after match."

"Your right. I'm not giving up but I am tired."

"Yeah you're going to get that even more in the next two weeks."

"Why do you say that?"

"You have a match with Stephanie McMahon on Monday. "

"Wow really. How'd that happen?"

"According to she wants to teach you a lesson. But she also wants to give you the chance since she gave Josh one. Apparently Mandy is going to be facing Alexa Bless on Smackdown."

"Well sounds like were getting our big break." She sighed standing up.

"You don't sound happy about that."

"I am happy just a little overwhelmed. I'm excited but I'm overwhelmed. Does that make since?"

"It makes tons of since babe."

"Really?"

"No." Sara giggled.

"Thanks for your support."

"Anytime."

"So are you nervous?"

"No way it's still like a dream even after everything that's happened."

"You never told me what you still had to tell me."

"Oh yeah." He said laughing.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"No you have to wait just a little while longer."

"You are so unfair." She couldn't help but kiss him.

"What was that for?"

"Just felt like doing it."

"Feel like doing it more often." He said kissing her again.

"I will."

XXX

"I can't believe they would put me in that match. Not that Sara isn't in a tough match too. But I thought they hated her and Seth more than they hated us."

"Yeah but it makes sense if you actually think about it. Both of you have been winning your matches and impressing everyone. What better way to get revenge on you than to put you in a match with me against Josh and Samoa Joe? Though I have no idea why he would be in a match against us when his problem has been with Seth.

It's true it seem like Sara is a little in over her head in there with Hunter and Stephanie. But him being the COO and putting himself in a match against a woman isn't a good look for him. Notice there's is a mixed tag match. So technically he won't even be in the ring with her at all. She will be against Stephanie while Seth is against him. You also need to look at that way in this match.

I hope you know by now I would never let anything happen to you. They know that, and this match is a special way to get at both of us. It's basically a handicap match. They know I won't tag you into that match. Josh aside, Joe won't have any interest in you being tagged into the match. He probably isn't happy about having a rookie for a partner anyway. No matter how tough he is.

This is an excuse for them to both beat on me while you watch at ringside. It's perfect really."

"Yeah just be careful out there okay? I don't want to see you hurt out there."

"I'm always careful." He said grinning.

"Liar you always put yourself at risk way more than you need too."

"I will be careful for you then."

XXX

"You nervous?" Seth asked sitting down beside Sara.

"A little bit. Authority figure or not Stephanie isn't a slouch in the ring."

"You'll do fine. I should know I trained you." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And you did a great job. I guess I'm just afraid of letting you down out there."

"Don't be. You could never let me down. I'm too proud of you." She hugged him tightly.

"I'm too proud of you."

"Ready to get out there?"

"Yeah ready as I'l ever be."

They made their entrance as Sara was feeling a new sense of confidence from Seth's words. Triple h and Stephanie made their entrance looking as confident as ever. Hunter with microphone in hand. Instead of speaking he handed it over to Stephanie.

"Seth a little piece of advice. And by the way were purposely only speaking to you. Because your little rookie there probably can't even comprehend what we're saying. But back to your piece of advice I'm going to give you since I'm so benevolent. You better keep your little girlfriend out of the match. Because if she gets in I'm going to destroy her." She smirked handing it to her husband.

"Another piece of advice from me to you. Try not to embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend tonight. Because after this and WrestleMania she might dump you. Smart of her if she does."

"You want to start?" Seth asked her.

"Yeah." Stephanie and Hunter both laughed hysterically as he went to ringside. Stephanie smirked as she got face to face with Sara.

"Sara what are you doing? You're just a little girl who doesn't belong here. Get out of my ring." She pushed Sara before smacking her hard in the face. The hardest if not only slap Sara had ever gotten. She tackled Stephanie to the ground and began punching her. Stephanie got away from her and quickly tagged in Hunter. Sara backed off to quickly tag in Seth. Hunter seemed to be getting the better of him but he still kicked out. Seth irish whipped him nearly knocking him into Stephanie.

Hunter kicked him and attempted a pedigree but Seth got out of it before attempting one of his own. Hunter got out of it and hit Seth with a spear. Seth recovered quick enough to hit Hunter with a knee to the face before tagging in Sara. Stephanie smacked her head into the turn buckle and began yelling at her. She smacked her repeatedly and hurled insults at her. She set her up with the pedigree before Sara got out of it. She kneed Stephanie in the face and hit her with a curb stomp.

Hunter and Seth's faces were both mirrors of pure shock. Sara got the win and Hunter angrily began to enter before Seth knocked him down and curb stomped him as well. He turned caught in the moment and kissed Sara passionately.

"We did it. You did it." They turned to look at Hunter and Stephanie both laid out in the ring. He took her hand as they headed backstage.

"You did great out there. Told you. And that curb stomp was amazing and took me completely by surprise."

"Thank you. For this and for everything."

"Don't thank me yet. I still got to win at WrestleMania."

"And you will." They had never felt more confidence than they did in this moment. Truly when they were together it was as if they could handle anything. Seth had never imagined feeling this way about a tough enough winner. But then life had a funny way of proven him wrong and he loved it.


	61. Chapter 62

"Mandy there's no reason to be nervous. You won't be in the match at all."

"Yeah but you will be. And against Josh and especially Samoa Joe."

"I have faced those odds countless time."

"I know but since it's you it makes it so much worse."

"Have faith in me okay?" He grinned at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have so much faith in you. Like you wouldn't believe. But I have to worry. I'm your girlfriend."

And fiancée. Dean had wanted her to say.

"I know you do or you think you do. But I wish you wouldn't. Now let's get out there so we can win that match. As they made their entrance Josh and Joe were already in the ring. They looked as menacing as ever and Mandy couldn't believe Dean was as confident as he was. No actually she could believe it. That was just Dean. Josh was looking at her as she made her way to the apron.

"What you're not going to let your girlfriend in?" Josh taunted.

"If I did she would have no problem kicking your ass."

They started the match and Dean began laying into Josh. There was no doubt which of the two was more experienced than the other. WrestleMania hadn't happened yet but Mandy could tell Josh was way in over his head in challenging Dean. Josh did get the upper hand for a little while and then tagged in Joe.

Mandy could barely watch as Joe began to punish Dean with blows to his face.

"Come on Dean." She cheered him on.

As Dean began to build momentum Joe tagged in Josh. He suplexed Dean causing him to land awkwardly on his head. Mandy cringed as he made his way over to her.

"What do you think of your boyfriend now? Wish you would have stayed with me don't you?"

"Josh leave her alone and pay attention to the match." Joe yelled angrily.

As Josh turned around Dean hit him with dirty deeds. Pinning him he got a three count and exited the ring just as Joe was coming forwards. Dean quickly helped Mandy off the apron and towards the ramp.

"We got lucky tonight." Dean muttered.

An angry Joe began pummeling Josh and Mandy and Dean were pretty happy about that. They held hands as they headed backstage.

"Dean you were great out there."

"Thanks aren't I always. And so were you."

"No I didn't do anything but stay on the apron."

"Exactly and you provided just the distraction for me to win that match. You won it for us."

"Let's just change. I have dealt with enough anxiety for one night."

She couldn't help but smile as the two of them separated to go in the locker rooms. She still didn't do much to help Dean in the match. She made it a silent vowel to herself and Dean. The next time they teamed together she would actively help him to win the match. She would also do what she could to help during his WrestleMania match. She knew Dean wanted to win himself. So she wouldn't intervene unless it was absolutely necessary.

She changed and Dean met her outside.

"You changed already?"

"Yep it doesn't take much for me to change."

"I'm glad it doesn't take you that long."

"Yeah I'm glad too because you take forever."

"I'm a woman I have to take forever."

"Not really you look fine to me. You could spend like a minute and you would still look great."

"Thank you."

They looked over as Dolph and Renee walked by hand in hand. They looked at each other for a moment. Dean would always love Renee to an extent. But he would not allow her to mess up his relationship with Mandy any more than had already happened. Much less would he cause Mandy anymore worry. Likewise Mandy would not allow Renee to make her feel bad or worry about her relationship any longer.

Dolph was only slightly aware of anything that had happened between them. He didn't want them causing problems for Renee. He could also admit he didn't like the idea of Renee talking to Dean at all. Though he wasn't going to tell her what to do.

"Renee?"

"It's okay Dolph you go ahead. I will be there in just a second. I just wanted to say something to them real quick."

"You sure?"

"Yeah its fine."

He nodded and went by nodding to Dean and Mandy. Renee sighed as she walked up to them.

"Guys I caused you both so many problems before. Dean is a great guy. Mandy I think you know that. A part of me will always love him in a way. But at the same time it's like I never really loved him. I didn't realize that until I got with Dolph. I know I've told you both that before. I have never loved anyone the way I love Dolph. Mandy when I saw you two together I was mad.

I wanted to cheat to keep you too apart. It was jealous and very selfish of me. I can admit that fully even though I'm ashamed of it. I have fully moved on with Dolph and I'm happy. I just don't want these feelings to exist between us anymore. I want you guys to know how I really feel." They looked at her for a moment.

"Renee I will always love you in a way. I realize Mandy is the one that I truly love. It used to be so hard for me to admit my feelings. Being with her now it's not. I found someone who makes me happy and I'm glad you have too. I hope Dolph can make you as happy as this lady right here has made me."

He said pointing to Mandy.

"I know I didn't treat you right. Even in these last few months. I am sorry for that. It's partly my fault." Mandy smiled.

"Renee thank you so much for that. I needed this and I'm ready for us all to move on too. Good luck with Dolph."

She smiled and Renee smiled back. She walked away to presumably join Dolph.

"I didn't expect that." Dean remarked.

"Me either but I'm glad it happened."

"Yeah me too."

 **I am planning two possibly three more chapters to end this story on. I want to thank everyone who has read this story even though it was far from perfect. I hope it has left you with some good memories and you can enjoy this story. I am sure everyone has heard Dean and Renee got married in real life. Congratulations to them as I wish them nothing but the best. Strangely enough were they not together I think Dolph and Renee would be a cute couple.**

 **Dean and Seth are still killing it on the main roster. Mandy is hard at work on NXT. I do hope she can become a major player on there. A NXT women's champion and come onto the main roster. Sara and Wesley Blake will be welcoming their baby girl Piper at some point. Congrats to them. Sara may decide she wants to be a stay at home mom to her precious daughter. I respect that if she does.**

 **However, I do hope to see her back in wrestling at some point either as a wrestler or valet, WWE, or another promotion. Thanks for reading once again.**


	62. Chapter 63

"Dean are you sure were allowed to do this?"

"Nope."

Dean led Mandy to the arena where the Hall of fame Ceremony would be held.

"What if we get arrested?"

"Then I guess we tell them what we're doing here. Technically will be here in two days' time anyway."

They stood outside and Dean took a seat on the sidewalk and Mandy followed his lead.

"Do you ever just sit somewhere and look back on how amazing your life has been?" Dean asked.

"I didn't before I met you. Now I do."

"You are going to love seeing everyone get inducted. Hopefully we get to be there someday." "Together" he thought to himself.

"WrestleMania in two days."

"Yeah can't wait for that either."

"I can and can't at the same time."

"You know what's going to be one of the greatest things about that night?"

"Beating Josh's face in?"

"Well that for sure. But knowing you will be right there with me to cheer me on."

She kissed his cheek.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I'm going to be cheering you on one day too. As a wrestler not a valet."

"Can't wait for that day either. I want everyone to know you trained me."

"I think they do already."

"Maybe but I don't want them to forget it."

They looked as headlights could be seen approaching.

"Oh no who is that?"

They started to get up then Dean paused.

"Calm down Mandy. It's no one important.

The car parked nearby and Seth and Sara hopped out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Seth asked.

"We could ask you the same question." Dean said.

"Sara wanted to see this place."

"Yeah Mandy did too."

Sara and Mandy went a little closer to get a better look.

"Did you ever think we'd be here at all? Valeting for our boyfriends in important matches?" Sara asked.

"Can't say I did but here we are."

"Have you decided how you're going to get Dean into a suit?"

"I'm still working on it. How about Seth?"

"Still working on it too. He acted like he was going back on going to the Hall of fame ceremony but he wasn't. I told him he might as well go because he has to be there for WrestleMania anyway."

"Yeah Dean seems to like going but he hates dressing up for it."

Dean and Seth chatted with each other as Mandy and Sara talked.

"How's Sara taking the match?"

"A little better now. She's excited about getting to be a part of it. Mandy?"

"About the same as Sara."

"You're not going to let Triple h show you up in front of her are you?"

"You're not going to let Josh the rookie show you up in front of your girl are you?"

"Nope."

"Then I think you know my answer too."

"Right." He said nodding to Seth in approval.

XXX

"Here you look fine."

"I hate suits."

"I know you do. But you look great."

"I don't look like me."

"No you look best like you. But you look good even now."

"Yeah I know I do and so do you. You better after I bought you that expensive dress."

"Yeah it looks very nice." Mandy said smiling at herself in it. She thought it was a very beautiful dress.

Dean liked it on her and was even more thrilled she liked it and he got it for her. He imagined her in a wedding dress. That was something he hoped to see one day. She looked away from the mirror and caught him gazing at her.

"What?" She said smiling at him.

"Nothing just you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing. A real good thing."

He kissed her as he put his hands on her bottom.

"You are so beautiful. I could tell you that a thousand times and you would never believe me."

"No but keep doing this and I might."

"We have to go or were going to be late."

"Not even five more minutes of just this?"

"Afraid we don't have time but trust me will do it when we get back. That is if I can keep my hands off you the whole ceremony. Wouldn't be very PG."

"Shut up and let's go."

She took his hand and they headed to the car. Him in a suit and her in a dress. She could only hope they could do this again one day. But next time they would wear it to become husband and wife.


	63. Chapter 64

"Well this is one victory."

Sara couldn't help but feel smug as they prepared to go to the ceremony.

"Told you I would go with you." Seth replied with a smile.

"How do I look?"

"Hot as always."

"Thanks." She giggled. "This dress okay?"

"It looks perfect."

"I don't believe you but thanks."

"Babe you're going to have to stop selling yourself short."

He kissed her and slipped his hands around her waist. It took all she had to push away.

"Trust me I don't want to leave now. But we are seeing this ceremony tonight. Let's go."

Then she kissed him one last time.

"For good measure." She said.

"After you dear."

In the car Sara could barely contain her excitement At long last her first hall of fame ceremony. She couldn't stop smiling.

"You look like a kid on Christmas."

"I feel like one."

"So what happens at these ceremonies anyway?"

"Seth you're a WWE superstar and you don't know? And isn't it kind of self-explanatory?"

"Yeah I know that. I know what you do. But have you ever actually thought about it?"

"You're not making sense."

"Sure I am. What do you actually do?"

"You're thinking too much into this."

"You're not thinking enough into it."

She laughed.

"Why are you always coming up with this stuff?"

"You help me think about these weird things."

"I don't see how. I've never questioned what you do with them."

When they arrived at the arena they could already see fans arriving. Seth took Sara's hand as they walked in the building. It hit Sara that at this point their relationship with each other was public knowledge. But seeing them here without going in the ring was starting to make her feel nervous. She could see their names beside each other on their designate seats. She spotted Dean and Mandy's two rows back. She didn't see them so she assumed they weren't here yet. She frowned when she saw Hunter and Stephanie truly looking great as they were being interviewed. Of course those two would be here. Her frowned deepened when they looked at them and smirked.

"What?" Seth asked her.

"Them." She said gesturing to the "power couple" of the WWE.

"Oh them. Don't let them bother you. They aren't going to do anything here anyway. Besides think of all the people getting inducted tonight. As for them they will be all business tonight which means they won't be trying anything further."

"Seth Sara!" They were both engulfed by Baylee in hugs.

"You guys look great! Sara your dress is so pretty."

"Thank you so is yours."

"Hey guys." Sasha said coming up to hug them both.

Sara smiled as they were introduced to Sasha and Baylee's significant others. Not long ago she'd feared they might have feelings for Seth. When they said goodbye Seth tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dean and Mandy are here."

They were walking hand in hand as they came to greet them.

Seth and Dean gave each other brotherly hugs while Sara and Mandy hugged. Then began socializing about their dresses.

"Women." Dean said shaking his head.

"They have to talk about something I guess." Seth offered.

After chatting a few more minutes they went to pose for some pictures and get interviewed on the red carpet. Sara could see John Cena and Nikki Bella posing together. They looked great with each other. She realized she and Seth would never be the power couple like they were. Well Seth could but she couldn't be Nikki Bella.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"Just looking at Nikki."

"Lesbian crush?"

"Shut up." She said smacking his shoulder playfully.

"Then what?"

"Looking at how beautiful she is."

"Yeah she is. But so are you."

"I just can never be like her."

"You don't need to be Nikki. You need to be you. That's who I fell in love with."

"Seth Sara can you come for an interview?"

Seth nodded as he and Sara went to stand by Byron Saxton.

"I am joined here by Seth Rollins and Sara Lee. Seth you have a big match against Triple H at WrestleMania. How are you feeling going in to Sunday night?"

"You know I am wrestling my former mentor. It's actually a huge honor to go into that even with all we've been through. I'm really looking forward to it. All the more better because my girl here gets to watch at her first WrestleMania."

"Certainly that is very exciting. Sara how have you been enjoying yourself so far?"

"Taking in all the sights and enjoying myself a lot. I only hope I get to be here one day myself. It's all so inspiring."

"Are you worried about Seth going into this match?"

"A little bit. It's my job to worry. But I know just how good he is and that he's going to be just fine."

"Seth are you concerned about Sara being at ringside?"

"No she will be perfectly fine and I'm glad to help to have her there."

"Fix your tie!" Mandy said with a laugh as she posed with Dean.

"I hate pictures."

"But you look so good in them."

"You and I must look like beauty and the beast."

"You're so dramatic. Which one is which?"

"Ha you're funny."

Mandy looked over and saw Renee sneak Dolph a kiss when the cameras weren't on them. They really were good looking together. She turned and smiled at them but made new move to interview them. It would probably still be awkward. Luckily Byron came to get an interview with them.

"I'm joined by Dean Ambrose and Mandy Sacs. Dean how are you feeling going into your match with Josh?"

"Just great. I can't wait and I hope he gives me a challenge."

"Mandy how are you feeling?"

"A little nervous but happy to be at ringside to support Dean for my first WrestleMania."

Mandy let Dean do most of the talking after that. It want much longer before they took their seats for the ceremony. They really enjoyed themselves watching all the legends get inducted. Mandy leaned on Dean's shoulder while Sara leaned on Seth's. It truly was a magical moment. Sitting together holding hands they were happy to be together.


	64. Chapter 65

"You look really good in that."

"I wanted to support you on the biggest stage of them all." Mandy said smirking.

"Well you will certainly impress everyone out there. So much they might not even pay attention to the match."

Mandy's tight leather pants paired with her shredded Dean Ambrose t shirt looked absolutely amazing. Dean wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his eyes off her either. He always had a hard time with that and tonight just wouldn't be an exception.

"You're sure it's not too much? Sara and I both wanted to wear something to support you guys. She just had a simple tank top which looks great for her. I just wanted more."

"Trust me you look amazing."

Mandy smiled but it dropped as she sighed.

"You're going on pretty early."

"Yeah I'm pretty excited to wrestle so I can't wait. Seth got the match right before the main event. I would be jealous but I really can't wait to do this."

Mandy kissed Dean interrupting him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They kissed for a whole two minutes before pulling apart.

"Wow that was amazing but totally unexpected."

"I know you're going to go out there and you're going to win."

He kissed her head.

"I know too. But your faith in me means the most."

"So when this is over there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Ugh oh you're not breaking up with me after all this are you?"

"No of course not. I just want to revisit something we talked about. I don't want to break your focus though. So it can wait till after the match."

"Alright then. I can't wait to hear what it is. "

"Dean you're on next." A stage hand called.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked looking at Mandy.

"Ready as I will ever be." She replied taking his hand.

As they made their way to the gorilla Hunter and Stephanie were eyeing them.

"Good luck." Stephanie called.

"Just ignore her." Dean said squeezing her hand softly.

They continued on their way.

"Dean make your entrance and I will be right behind you. This is about you tonight. I want you to go out there and just be you."

Dean was about to protest but saw how important it was to Mandy he agreed. The crowd went wild when he made his entrance and Mandy couldn't be prouder. It also didn't hurt that when Josh made his own everyone booed. Made sense as they really hadn't known him that well. From what they had seen they didn't seem to like him either. He got into the rink and winked in Mandy's direction. She recoiled but a bold idea had her climbing into the ring and kissing Dean. She knew it would anger Josh. When they were finished they both turned to smirk at Josh who looked angrily back at them.

Dean may have been the more experienced but Josh was no joke in the ring either. He was more than holding his own in the match. So far neither of them had used any weapons. Though Mandy would be happy for Dean to take advantage of the no disqualification rules and his Josh was something, she wasn't keen on seeing Dean hit with anything. She hoped the match would come down to the experience level. In that case Dean was sure to win. Dean attempted to hit dirty deeds but Josh countered it with a suplex.

"Come on Dean!" Mandy cheered.

Josh kicked Dean out of the ring and he landed nastily. Mandy immediately rushed up to check on him but Josh climbed out in front of him. He threw Dean roughly into the barricade before grabbing him by his hair.

"You see this Mandy! This is your fault." He said angrily to her.

He pulled a chair out from under the ring and hit it along Dean's back.

"Stop it!" Mandy said as she saw Dean's pained expression.

"What are you going to do about it?"

She lost her temper and smacked him in the face as hard as she could.

"You bitch!" Josh said as he advanced toward her.

She stepped back but wasn't sorry in the slightest. She needed to give Dean time to recover. As Josh got in her face Dean hit him with a kendo stick.

"Mandy I told you before stay out of it. I don't need a distraction to help win my matches. Just stay over there where it's safe."

Mandy looked in his eyes and nodded. She knew from the beginning this was how he wanted it. So she stepped out of the way satisfied Dean was back on his feet. From that point Dean dominated Josh and she felt sure he had the match one. Mandy looked to the ramp and gasped as Samoa Joe came down. No what was he doing there? Hunter and Stephanie of course. She backed away from Joe as he entered the ring. As a no disqualification it was allowed. She stood helpless to do anything as they beat on Dean. She remembered what he told her. Remembered she was only a woman and they were two grown men. Then she remembered she loved him and she could get involved.

She grabbed a kendo stick and entered hitting Josh first as hard as she could. Joe turned and she hit him just as hard. She didn't care as it was about protecting Dean. She realized she'd hit Joe in the eye but didn't feel the least bit sorry.

"Mandy get out." Dean said in warning as he was still recovering from their beat down.

But Mandy couldn't stop when he was still at risk. She continued to hit them both with as fast as she could. Determined to hit them both with as many shots as she could. As she prepared to hit Josh again he grabbed the kendo stick. She tightened her grip not wanting to let it go. Eventually he pulled it from her hands and threw it aside. Looking at the two men's angry expressions she knew she needed to get out of there. As she quickly tried to exit through the ropes Josh and Joe grabbed her by the hair and forcefully began to pull her back into the ring. With both of them she hadn't stood a chance and was forced back through the ring ropes.

At this point Joe didn't care that she was a woman or that he wasn't supposed to hit them. His eye hurt and she had been the cause. Dean used the little strength he recovered to knock them both down and Mandy rolled out of the ropes and to safety. As Joe focused back on Dean, Josh wasn't done with Mandy and slipped out after her. Realizing he was there she quickly scrambled up and attempted to get away. Grabbing her hair again he turned her around and put both his large hands forcefully around her face.

"Mandy." Dean said as he attempted to get out of the headlock Joe had him in.

"You little whore. You're the cause of all this." Josh said as he began to put Mandy in a headlock. Seth and Sara ran down the ramp and Seth tackled Josh allowing him to let go of Mandy. Sara rushed to Mandy to check if she was okay.

"Seth." Dean said in surprise as he hit Joe with dirty deeds.

"Do your thing now." Seth said to him.

Dean looked to where Sara was helping Mandy to her feet and nodded. Picking up the kendo stick he smacked Josh in the face several times before pulling him back into the ring and hitting dirty deeds. Getting the three count and winning the match. Mandy jumped into the ring with him to celebrate.

"Come on Sara this is there moment. We will have ours later."

Sara nodded and smiled as she took his hand and they headed backstage. Dean and Mandy kissed before she helped the referee hold up his hand. He had a tiny bit of blood near his head.

"Oh Dean."

"It's okay Mandy its okay. I'm fine."

Tears rolled down her face.

"I was so worried about you."

"It's okay I'm fine." He looked at her for a moment.

"Mandy?"

"Yeah?"

"I said I didn't need any help. Guess I was wrong. I'm glad I had the help. But never do that again."

"Okay I won't."

The referee's helped Dean backstage to get his head patched up. He didn't let go of Mandy's hand the whole time. They both turned and looked at the displeased faces of Hunter and Stephanie as they walked by. They would thank Seth and Sara later. As of now they had a match to be preparing for themselves. Dean got his head patched up and Mandy stood by anxiously.

"Aright everything looks good. Just take a second to rest. Otherwise you know the drill." The doctor said as he left the room.

"You know what you did out there. I'm not happy about it exactly. But you looked like super women out there. What impressive kendo stick shots."

"Thanks." Mandy said chuckling.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I knew it then and I definitely know I have to say this now."

"Okay?"

"Dean I want to be your fiancée again. I want us to get married. And I want us to get that set in motion now. Because I want to marry you now."

She felt it came out faster than even she had been prepared to say it. She waited nervously for Dean's response. He nodded and began reaching into his pocket. She was surprised as he pulled out two rings. He put one on his finger and held the other one out to her. She knew those rings anywhere.

"Our engagement rings. You kept them?"

"I planned to ask you again so I kept them with me at all times."

"You even had them during the match?"

"Yep."

"All the matches?"

"Yep. Was afraid they would fall out of my pocket but they didn't."

"So let's try this again."

Dean began to hop off the bench.

"No Dean your still hurt. Don't do that."

"I want to do this right this time. Now and forever."

She stopped as he carefully got down on his knee.

"Amanda Saccomanno will you marry me?"

"After that how could I not? Yes Dean I will marry you."

She got on her knees to kiss him and as they got to their feet she stopped briefly.

"Now that I'm going to be your wife again I have to take extra care of you. So get back on that bench."

"Yes dear." He said smirking.


	65. Chapter 66

"After all that I don't know if my adrenaline will help me out this time or not."

Sara hugged Seth and he kissed her forehead.

"It's fine. You're going to be just fine."

"I would rather know you're okay."

"Hey, I've been dreaming about this since I was a kid. I'm ready for this."

"I know you are."

"Listen I don't want you pulling a Mandy out there. Not with Triple h."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you getting involved in the match. I want you safe at ringside."

"Anything to make you happy. But if you're in trouble I can't not help you. No disqualification right?"

"True but that doesn't mean I won't you in danger."

"You can't keep thinking of me as fragile."

"I know, but you sure look it. I can't help but worry"

"It will be fine. I will be careful I promise."

"You remember the first night you valeted for me?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you I wanted you to cheat for me. You told me I needed to win on my own. You were right."

"You have been winning on your own. You're doing great."

"Well let's go."

He took her hand and they walked to the gorilla position. She felt so strong and brave with her hand in his. As they entered the ring she stood by his side. Triple h and Stephanie made their entrance on a motorcycle. Stephanie smirked in their direction while Hunter looked completely focused and serious tonight. Seth felt the need to place himself in front of Sara, though he was sure she would be safe. As the match was set to begin Stephanie and Sara got out of the ring.

Sara cheered for Seth while Stephanie's loudly cheered for Hunter. Seth was holding his own against the game. If anyone was deserving of the title "Hunters Protégé" it was Seth. He was doing amazing and she couldn't be more proud of him. Hunter attempted to use the pedigree on him but Seth countered saving himself momentarily. Stephanie cheered loudly as Hunter excited the ring and began to search under the ring for a weapon. She feared he was looking for a sledge hammer.

Instead he pulled out a chair. She relaxed but only briefly as Hunter smacked the chair across Seth's back. She cringed knowing it hurt him. Seth managed to turn these back to his favor. Knocking Hunter from the ring he jumped off the top rope. Not only causing damage to Hunter but a bit for himself as well. A screeching Stephanie began demanding Hunter get up. As he did so, Sara noticed Stephanie reaching under the ring and pulling out a sledge hammer with a smirk on her face. She handed it to Hunter and Sara couldn't bring herself to stay put. She charged toward Stephanie throwing her fiercely into the barricade.

She then grabbed hold of the sledge hammer. Just long enough Seth was able to kick him. Sara got out of the line of fire. Stephanie was getting to her feet and she looked very angry.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? You messed with the wrong person! I could have your job. I own you! I own everything."

Stephanie screamed as she got in Sara's face. She pushed her first then slapped her viciously in the face.

"I will put you in your place little girl!" Stephanie said smirking.

Sara tackled her to the ground and began pummeling her. Stephanie couldn't have expected her to be this tough. But Stephanie was no pushover either. As the two battled each other, Hunter walked over to defend his wife. He grabbed Sara roughly by her hair and began to pull her off Stephanie. Seth rounded the corner running into him with enough force to cause him to release Sara. Stephanie angrily stood up and began motioning her hand. Samoa Joe and Josh came bounding down the arena. No no no they could not be here. Seth attempted to fight them all off.

Sara would not allow his dream match to end like this. Not after how hard he worked. She went over and picked up the sledgehammer. There was no way Joe and Josh had recovered from their last match with Dean. She walked up hitting them with the sledgehammer first. As she attempted to hit Hunter with it he dodged it. Dean and Mandy ran back to the ring. Mandy attacked Stephanie from behind and Dean hit both Josh and Joe with more dirty deeds. Hunter attempted to drag Seth back into the ring.

"Okay come on Mandy. Let's leave it to them. We owed them and that's finished now."

"Yeah let's get back." She said smiling.

Seth kicked out of Hunters pin. He moved to attack him again and he countered hitting him with the pedigree. Stephanie tried to enter the ring but Sara gabbed her foot and pulled her off the apron causing her to hit her head. Seth got the three count and the referee raised his hand. He walked over and gestured for Sara to join him.

"Come celebrate this with me."

Sara kissed him and hugged him tightly.

"Sara I have to tell you something."

"Okay." She said expectantly.

"I told you once you were weak. But that was never true. I am so glad to have had you by my side tonight."

"And I am so honored to have been by your side."

He kissed her again and helped her through the ropes. He smiled one last time looking back at the WrestleMania sign as they headed backstage. Dean and Mandy were waiting for them. Sara hugged Dean as Mandy hugged Seth. The two men then shook hands with each other.

"Seth I thought you were a scumbag. But thank you for all you've done."

"Dean thank you for what you did man. I thank you a lot."

They nodded and gave each other a brotherly hug. Sara and Mandy hugged each other.

"Who would have thought we went from Tough enough to this." Sara grinned.

"And we went from valeting to this."

"Looks like you guys' first WrestleMania was a success. " Dean said nodding.

"The first of many more." Seth said kissing Sara's head.

"I just hope things calm down from here on out." Mandy said as he wrapped her arms around Dean and he kissed her head.

"I'm sure they will. But if not we can handle it." He said chuckling.

"Yeah we can." Seth said matter of fact.

"So do you regret being my valet?" Seth had asked as they headed back eager to get some much deserved rest.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm being serious. All you went through this whole time."

"I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm very happy and I feel on top of the world. Anything that happens next I feel like were ready for."

"Well that's good to hear. I doubt Hunter and Steph will just let it go."

"No I doubt they will."

"Joe and Josh will probably keep trying to get revenge."

"Yeah probably."

"We basically now share enemies after this. Me, you, Dean, Mandy."

"Most likely."

"It's going to be hard."

"Most definitely."

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Yep so are you."

"It's on to new things after this babe."

"I can't wait."


	66. Chapter 67

Two years had passed since then. Tonight WWE was doing a special house show. So both Raw and Smackdown Rosters would be present. Mandy put her newly won Smackdown Women's championship carefully on the bench. Debuting last year she'd quickly won over the main roster fans. A lot of that probably had to do with her valeting and marriage to Dean Ambrose. The current World Heavyweight championship, he was much desired in the draft.

"Mandy hey."

Mandy smiled as she turned to hug Sara. She was a former NXT women's champion like Mandy, and after enjoying huge success she had recently come to the main roster. Truthfully her recent engagement to Universal champion Seth Rollins probably helped her out. If she stayed on Raw she was planning on challenging current women's champion Bayley for the belt. A lot had changed in the past two years. Josh was released from his contract a year ago now. WWE corporate sited it for bad behavior which was very high on the mark. Samoa Joe was still with the company. He'd had more battles with both Dean and Seth and probably would continue to do so. Hunter and Stephanie still carried a grudge against them. Probably always would. Just a day in the life for them. Only they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Excited about the draft?"

"Of course, I can't wait. I just hope I stay on Raw considering I only just got here."

"True, but if not you can come after my belt."

"That sounds pretty awesome to me. I welcome all new challengers. You are no different."

"That's good to know. I can't think of anyone I would rather wrestle against."

The two women headed to meet their significant others before going out to the ring with all the other superstars. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off Mandy. Though he was trying hard to focus. She was his wife and he still couldn't get her out of his head. He looked down at the belt around her waist. Then to the wedding ring on her finger. Since they'd gotten married he never took his ring off. Mandy didn't take hers off either. She was dressed in her new golden ring gear much to his delight.

She was dressed modestly for a wrestler while still being sexy. She was always sexy. He was sure some of the men in the locker room probably checked her out from time to time. But no one took things too far and he trusted his wife. After all they'd been through, he definitely trusted her wholeheartedly. Though he had to admit he still liked it when she wore his outfits. Which she still did often.

Seth and Sara held hands beside of them. Seth couldn't help but hold her hand when she was this close. They had both been on cloud nine since she finally made it to the main roster. The draft was in two weeks' time. Seth looked at her checkered crop top and blue jean shorts.

'What?" She asked looking at him.

"Every time I see you in that I think of how I didn't like it to begin with. But I love it now. It's so you."

"Told you that you would like it eventually," She said grinning.

"Yeah I do."

Roman chuckled as he heard their conversations. He was happy to be happily married outside the business. He was glad his friends were able to find happiness in the business. For a long time he hadn't really known if that would happen or not. He was really glad it had.

Mandy and Sara were both a bundle of nerves when they headed to the insane asylum. Neither Dean nor Seth were happy about this trip they were taking. Never the less they were going to be there for the support.

"They call me crazy but he's the one here," Dean mumbled from the backseat.

Perhaps because the girls wanted to feel in control, they had sat in the front and stuck there me in the backseat. Sara had insisted on driving here today.

"You aren't crazy babe, just misunderstood."

"Hey you married me," He shrugged.

"Yeah I did didn't I. You were just so cute when you asked I couldn't say no."

They arrived at the mental hospital and took in all the sights.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Seth asked Sara as he took her hand.

Dean had taken Mandy's only seconds before.

"I am and we are. Were ready to face him. Show him he didn't intimidate us. That were succeeding now."

"It's liberating to us. We have been thinking about it for a while now. Decided to do it today," Mandy explained.

"So Bray's doctors are going to let you see him?"

"Of course dear, otherwise we wouldn't be going now would we?" Sara joked.

"They think it's a good idea? For Bray I mean?"

"Apparently he'd doing well and doesn't have many visitors. "

"I wonder why," Dean muttered.

They checked in at the front office and were then led by a doctor to a private room for meetings. They were meeting with Bray here. He would be handcuffed for their safety and his own. At least Dean and Seth were pleased about that. The doctor gave them all several instructions before going in. Dean and Seth wouldn't be going in unless the girls needed them. They would be staying outside the room. Sara kissed Seth while Mandy kissed Dean for good luck, then they went inside.

Bray looked a lot different that they'd remembered when they saw him last. His beard and hair was much shorter now. Actually he didn't even have a beard, just a bit of stubble. He was handcuffed just as they said he'd be. He was also as wild eyed as ever. There was some anxiety remembering what he'd said to them, done to them, threatened to do. Joining the family. It seemed like gravity that the two held hands to draw strength from each other. They walked over taking their seats in front of him.

"Holding hands I see, how sweet," Bray said in a scratchy voice.

Whether he was trying to be extra creepy or had a cold they didn't know."

"I never thought I'd see you lovely ladies here again. Tell me, what is your purpose? Have you come to tell me you're ready to be part of the family?"

"No Bray that's not it," Mandy said confidently.

"Then what?"

"To show you that you were wrong."

"Was I?"

"You don't watch wrestling in here so you couldn't know," Sara said eying him.

"Oh yes I do miss it so. But there is always time for that later. Just let me know what I have missed.

"I'm Smackdown women's champion now."

"On top of the mountain are we? Of course they would pick someone like you. Are you doing total divas again?"

"No I'm not."

Pity I'm sure their missing you're presence there. What about you Sara?"

"I just came to the main roster on Raw."

"Hmm living high now I see."

He studied them as they studied him. Bray noticed the rings on their fingers.

"Those rings, do they indicate a happy achievement?"

"Dean and I got married," Mandy explained.

"Wow married the lunatic after all. Perhaps that's kept him out of here so far."

Mandy didn't defend Dean though she wanted to. Fighting with Bray wouldn't give her the closure she had come today to get.

"What about you Sara? Married?"

"Engaged to Seth."

"Wow so it worked out for you then? Supposedly at least."

"Were very happy," Sara said matter of fact.

"Happy? Its false comfort. I will get out one day. I haven't forgotten about you. Abigail hasn't forgotten. She's led you to me. Are you scared?"

"No Bray I'm not. I was but I'm not anymore," Mandy said with a smile.

"We got through everything and will continue to do so," Sara agreed.

"Very good then. I always knew you had the potential. Did things you're on way. Our opinions clearly differ. You aren't afraid though are you? Interesting as you were quite a bit last we saw each other. "

"You were wrong about us. We weren't weak or lost. We're doing well," Mandy said looking into his eyes.

"You are both looking me in the eyes. Something you wouldn't be able to do before. You've earned my respect. We don't have long before time runs out. Don't get too long to speak to you lovely ladies. Come back to visit me soon. Bring Dean and Seth in to say hi sometime. If you return."

Bray was still weird and crazy but they did get a bit of closure here. They weren't afraid and he knew he was wrong. Whether he really did or not. They felt liberated as they stood up.

"Tell Seth and Dean I said hello. And congratulations on your respective marriage and engagement. Wish you much happiness."

The looked away as they walked out.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked.

"Surprisingly well."

"He wasn't too crazy?"

"Oh just the usual."

"Figures."

"Well let's get something to eat. " Mandy suggested.

"Sounds good," Sara said.

"Agreed," Seth added.

"Sounds good. You don't feed me enough."

"Dean Yes I do."

"I'm losing weight can't you tell?"

"Nope," She said borrowing one of his favorite words.

The four of them walked to the restaurant.

"So Dean and I were talking the other day about how neither of us liked the valeting idea. Now were happy we did it. Look how far we've come."

"Let's not forget where were headed," Sara said pulling his arm further around her.

"Trust that Sara and I were very nervous too. I think I speak for both of us when I say were happy we did too."

"Exactly," Sara agreed.

"So would you let someone else valet for you?"

"I think I can speak for both of us when I say the only valets we'd ever accept are our wives. Dean would you take anybody else as a valet?" Seth asked.

"Nope."

A simple word was Dean's way of explaining what they all knew. They couldn't wait for the future and what it had to offer. They knew they could do it together. Sara and Mandy now knew they were tough enough. Seth and dean had known it for much longer. Married life was the text thing they were going to tackle. Were they tough enough for marriage? Absolutely with everything they'd faced.

 **Thank you so much for reading this till the end. I know it wasn't perfect but I enjoyed writing it!**


	67. Chapter 68

I have begun the process of editing this story to fix the many grammar errors. I will be reposting this story as a separate one and deleting this one. If your satisfied I thank you for reading this despite the errors. If you would like to read the "fixed version" you are welcome to


End file.
